Estatuas de Anticolat
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Jack Taylor es un detective privado que un día recibe una repentina llamada: su jefe, que estaba inmerso en un caso en una isla llamada Dark Island, ha desaparecido, y no se sabe nada de él. Al mismo tiempo, una famosa antropóloga llamada Lucy Norton da a conocer al mundo a una secta de la que no se sabía nada hasta el momento... ¿Qué misterios oculta esa isla?


Prólogo

 _17 de marzo de 1.975. 19.45h. Avenida Central Park (Nueva York)_

Brad tardaba demasiado. Tendría que haber llegado de trabajar hacía más de quince minutos. ¿Era normal que tardara tanto? Quizá tenía más trabajo de la cuenta e iba a quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche. Se sentó en la silla que tenía a su lado y se quedó mirando atentamente a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente en la cuna. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

Había nacido hacía tan sólo una semana, y era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Pensar que esa criatura procedía de ella, que era de su misma sangre, la enorgullecía mucho, y más por el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a su marido como a ella. Había merecido la pena esperar nueve meses.

El niño tenía unos ojos que caracterizaban a toda la generación de su marido: los Taylor. Todos los antepasados de Brad, y él mismo, tenían unos pequeños ojos grises y el cabello castaño con cierto matiz oscuro. Estaba completamente segura de que con el tiempo se iría pareciendo cada vez más a su progenitor.

A pesar de ello, también tenía un rasgo muy característico de su familia, y era el tono de piel claro, cosa que en los Taylor no era demasiado común. Parte de dicha familia procedía de regiones africanas que emigraron hacia Estados Unidos y que posibilitaron su unión con ciudadanos americanos.

El joven Taylor llevaba durmiendo cerca de tres horas, y no se había movido en todo el rato. De hecho, permanecía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. A decir verdad, Kate había tenido ciertas dudas cuando se quedó embarazada, pues pensaba que tanto ella como Brad todavía no estaban preparados para ser padres.

Eran bastante jóvenes. Brad tenía veintisiete años, y Kate veinticuatro, y no habían hablado demasiado acerca de formar una familia. Mientras que Brad se emocionó al conocer la noticia, o eso le había parecido a ella, Kate estuvo los primeros dos meses con dudas y preocupación, pero con el apoyo de su familia y de su marido logró ver que no eran tan mala idea después de todo, y a día de hoy no se arrepentía en absoluto.

De pronto, comenzó a llover. Kate se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad, recordando el día de su boda hacía ya casi un año. La situación había sido bastante similar, aunque afortunadamente no sufrieron ningún percance. Suspiró con cansancio a la vez que un débil gemido la alertó. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hijo, que se había despertado.

¿Has dormido bien? ¿Tienes hambre? preguntó la madre con voz dulce y cogiendo al niño al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Su marido entró a toda velocidad en la casa y cerró la puerta. Tenía el pelo aplastado y mojado, y parte de su uniforme estaba empapado.

Menudo chaparrón está cayendo. Lo siento cariño, no he podido llegar antes porque he tenido que cubrir la baja de un compañero al que se le ha muerto un familiar… se disculpó mientras besaba a su mujer. Se dirigió hacia su hijo y lo cogió en brazos ¿Cómo está mi campeón? Cada vez estás más grande.

Brad, que sólo hace una semana que ha nacido, no puede haber crecido demasiado. Voy a preparar la cena. No lo pierdas de vista dijo Kate antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina. Brad sonrió.

De acuerdo. Tú haz la cena tranquila que no hay prisa, aunque el bocadillo que tomé en el descanso no me ha aliviado demasiado el apetito Brad contempló atentamente a su hijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 _Estoy deseando verte crecer y pasar mucho tiempo contigo porque lo eres todo para mí. Y pensar que al principio estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasar…Casi me desmayo cuando Kate me lo comunicó, aunque le hice creer lo contrario..._

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que su esposa y él estaban sentados cenando tranquilamente, cuando ella le dijo con gran serenidad aquella noticia que iba a determinar su futuro de forma drástica. A pesar de que no habían hablado demasiado acerca de formar una familia, ambos habían querido tener al menos un hijo.

Como era de esperar, al principio no llevó la noticia muy bien. Estaba constantemente malhumorado, nervioso e irritado por cualquier cosa que le sucediera, y especialmente en el trabajo. Pero todo había cambiado desde hacía una semana, desde el momento en el su esposa había dado a luz a su primer y único hijo.

Después de haber pasado días y días revisando posibles nombre para el niño, habían decidido ponerle Jackie Andrew, un nombre que procedía de su abuelo paterno, Jackie Taylor, y del padre de su mujer, Andrew Wells, que había fallecido de forma trágica en el sexto mes de gestación de su hija. Había sido un durísimo golpe para su mujer, pero logró templar los nervios durante todo ese tiempo para llevar el embarazo lo mejor posible, ya que el doctor le había aconsejado que intentara estresarse lo menos posible porque podría afectar negativamente al feto.

Brad abrazó a su hijo mientras éste lo miraba detenidamente. De repente, sonó un relámpago. El padre frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana comprobando que había empezado a soplar un poco de viento y que la lluvia era cada vez más intensa. El tiempo estaba bastante revuelto desde hacía varios días, y por ese motivo habían tenido poca actividad en el cuartel.

Brad era sargento en un pequeño ejército de la ciudad neoyorquina desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Estaba a las órdenes de Frederick Jeish, quien era considerado por todos como el mejor general que había comandado esa unidad jamás. Hacía relativamente poco que Brad había obtenido esa distinción, pero consideraba que se la había merecido a pulso a pesar de que otro soldado había intentado impedirlo.

No conocía los motivos que le impulsaban a no desear que un compañero recibiera un nombramiento importante, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que estaba celoso. Era un tipo bastante polémico a decir verdad.

Se quedó un rato observando la calle mientras su hijo lo agarraba de la camiseta. Brad lo miró y sonrió sin dejar de prestarle atención. De pronto, alguien pegó a la puerta. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quién demonios sería tal y como estaba la noche. Posiblemente algún conductor al que se le había averiado el automóvil, o algún vecino que venía a pedirle algún condimento para la cena. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable al descubrir quién estaba al otro lado.

Adoptó una expresión de indiferencia, nada habitual en él, pero aquel tipo era una excepción. Era la única persona que lograba arruinarle el día pasara lo que pasase. Aquel soldado tenía una gran capacidad para provocar continuas discusiones y peleas en el campamento.

Nadie sabía bien el por qué de ese afán, aunque se rumoreaba que aquel tipo había tenido muchos problemas en su adolescencia y que había adquirido ese carácter a partir de ello. Un hombre así era muy peligroso para el resto del pelotón, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Su compañero llevaba en la mano un paraguas color marrón que acababa de cerrar, ya que unas gruesas gotas caían al suelo procedente de él. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, al igual que sus inquietantes ojos negros. Tenía dibujada una malévola sonrisa que encajaba a la perfección con sus penetrantes ojos. Se quedó observándolo sin mover la comisura de sus labios.

¡Hola Brad! Alegra esa cara, hombre. ¿No te sorprende verme? Sólo venía a hacerte una visita como buen amigo tuyo que soy. ¿Puedo pasar, verdad? Me estoy quedando helado lo saludó la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. No le quedó más remedio que echarse a un lado y dejarlo pasar. Brad era un hombre bastante alto, pero su compañero lo superaba por apenas unos centímetros. Si él rondaba el metro ochenta, el otro debía estar por unos ochenta y cinco.

¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu visita? quiso saber sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Cerró la puerta con un portazo, provocando que su hijo se sobresaltara en su regazo. Lo acurrucó más aún contra su pecho sin dejar de preguntarse por qué había venido hasta allí el hombre que nunca sería bien recibido bajo su techo. Ni siquiera se explicaba por qué le había abierto la puerta.

¿Es tu hijo? ¡Qué ricura! Algún día me gustaría tener uno dijo su compañero sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta. Todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Faltaba relativamente poco para que pusiera fin a lo que había venido a hacer.

¿Va todo bien, cariño? preguntó Kate desde la cocina al oír la tensa conversación que su marido estaba manteniendo con alguien.

Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo un amigo que ha venido a verme mintió Brad respondiendo al instante para que no se preocupara demasiado. Volvió a girarse hacia el tipo y siguió hablando . Mira, no sé qué diablos quieres, pero será mejor que te marches. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sabes que no eres bien recibido aquí.

Creo que no respondió su compañero sacando de su abrigo un arma con la que lo apuntó. Brad contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, abrazando con más fuerza a su hijo. La locura de aquel tipo había llegado al límite. No debía moverse si no quería morir, y lo que era peor, que disparara a su hijo.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estás loco! exclamó Brad con voz nerviosa. El extraño no bajó la pistola, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que llegaba a su punto máximo.

Sólo quiero venganza por lo de esta tarde. Ya estoy harto de tus tonterías y de tus desafíos. Nunca vas a ser mejor que yo. Nadie se ha atrevido nunca a desafiarme. Ahora, quiero saborear este grandioso momento agregó el tipo con una voz tomada por la locura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó el gatillo y el tiro atravesó la frente de Brad, que se desplomado en el sillón. El niño comenzó a llorar sin parar.

Brad, ¿qué...? ¡Brad! gritó Kate al llegar al salón y ver el cuerpo de su marido desplomado en el sofá y cubierto de sangre. Se echó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar mientras veía cómo el tipo que había entrado en su casa la apuntaba con un arma.

Todo ha acabado para este desgraciado hombre. Tuvo el valor de desafiarme, y lo ha pagado caro dijo el extraño, que estaba completamente loco. No paraba de sonreír.

Ya sé quién eres. Eres ese tipo que le hacía día a día la vida imposible porque era mejor que tú. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía anunció la desolada mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando dio un paso, una bala penetró en su pierna derecha. Con un enorme estruendo, cayó al suelo. En el exterior volvió a sonar otro relámpago y la lluvia continuó cayendo.

Creo que debo acabar con este sufrimiento cuanto antes añadió el tipo mientras volvía a apuntar. Kate retrocedió como pudo mientras su hijo no dejaba de llorar. Tenía que hacer algo por él.

Por favor, ¿es que no piensa en el niño? ¿Qué pensará cuando vea que no tiene unos padres con los que criarse? inquirió la mujer mirando con rabia al desconocido, que adoptó un gesto pensativo.

No puedo arriesgarme a que venga la policía. Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así. Descanse en paz volvió a apretar el gatillo y el tiro le atravesó la sien derecha. Bajó la pistola y se acercó a la asustada criatura, que continuaba llorando Nos veremos algún día, Jack Taylor.

 _13 de julio de 2.000:_

 _Por fin, después de cinco duros y largos años, he terminado mis carreras como antropóloga e historiadora. Aún no tengo claro mi futuro, pero me han llegado ofertas de universidades que están interesadas en contratar mis servicios lo antes posible. Parece ser que mi expediente es bastante bueno, aunque ya me lo decía el profesor que me impartía la asignatura de Edad Media..._

 _Haber acabado me parece un sueño hecho realidad. Después de estar luchando durante tanto tiempo, la recompensa a ese esfuerzo llega tarde o temprano. Con las oposiciones aprobadas, me siento con fuerzas para realizar un doctorado, lo que me permitirá dar clases en una universidad._

 _No me importa dónde estaré en el futuro, pero quiero ser alguien importante en mi trabajo y, de alguna manera, contribuir a que el mundo conozca más cosas sobre nuestro asombroso pasado. Siempre me ha fascinado aquello que conocemos poco o que se desconoce, y por ello decidí estudiar antropología e historia._

 _También estuve dudando sobre hacer la carrera de sociología, pero la historia es lo que más me apasiona, y a ella quiero dedicarme. Sé que es imposible que una persona como yo, que lleva poco tiempo en activo, consiga darse a conocer tan pronto. Quizá tarde o temprano el nombre de Lucy Norton se oirá en todo el mundo, pero casi descarto ese suceso._

 _Hay antropólogos que brillan con luz propia hoy en día, además de que es muy difícil abrirse en este mundo debido al poco interés que la sociedad muestra hacia los descubrimientos científicos e históricos. No es una realidad demasiado alentadora, pero tendré que vivir con lo que me toque._

 _¿Cuál será mi destino? Espero que el futuro me depare muy buenos recuerdos, y si no es así pues no me quedará otro remedio que disfrutar día tras día como si fuera el último, haciendo lo que más me gusta y pasando el mayor tiempo posible con los que me quieren. Estoy muy orgullosa de haberme sacado estas dos carreras en tiempo récord, algo que han reconocido algunos de mis compañeros y profesores._

 _22 de julio de 2.000:_

 _Finalmente, he conseguido un puesto en una universidad de Boston, una de las más prestigiosas y famosas de Estados Unidos. Estoy muy contenta por haberlo logrado, pero eso supone abandonar mi familia y todos los amigos que tengo aquí en San Francisco._

 _La ciudad a la que me han destinado está al otro lado de Estados Unidos, en la costa este. Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya despidiendo de la ciudad que me ha visto crecer y vivir toda clase de experiencias. Va a ser duro abandonar una ciudad tan maravillosa y tranquila que me ha dado tantos buenos y malos momentos._

 _Mi trabajo empezará en septiembre, y estoy impaciente por emprenderlo. Sólo Dios sabe lo que puede pasarme allí en Boston, una ciudad totalmente desconocida a la que tendré que acostumbrarme lo antes posible._

 _Las temperaturas son distintas, incluso la distribución de la propia ciudad, por no mencionar el significativo cambio horario. He oído decir que en la facultad donde voy a trabajar hay gente muy famosa en el mundo de la antropología, y quizá pueda codearme con ellos, aunque es un lujo que no me puedo permitir ni de lejos. Sería algo increíble que una novata como yo pudiera estar a la altura de los mejores._

 _Ya tengo el equipaje listo para partir, aunque estoy segura de que echaré mucho de menos San Francisco. Escribo aquí sentada en mi cama, contemplando por última vez mi dormitorio, un lugar donde he pasado horas y horas estudiando, charlando por teléfono, hablando con mis amigas… Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo esperado acostumbrarme a la nueva vida que me espera._

 _27 de septiembre de 2.000:_

 _Mi primer día ha sido apasionante, ni mucho menos esperaba que me mandaran un trabajo en el que tengo que investigar un tema relacionado con la historia, que va a servir como una especie de prueba inicial para valorar mis conocimientos. Mi principal objetivo es adquirir experiencia, y por eso, hasta que finalicen los cursos, voy a dedicarme exclusivamente a aprender de otros profesores, y pienso esforzarme todo lo posible para conseguir mi meta lo antes posible._

 _Sé que soy una persona un tanto ambiciosa, pero como diría mi padre, tengo el carácter de mi madre, que siempre quiere más de lo que puede o de lo que permiten las circunstancias. No puedo evitarlo._

 _No creo que este trabajo sea peor que el doctorado que presenté ante el tribunal y por el que me dieron el visto bueno. Parece mentira que todo esté saliendo tan bien, pero no quiero ser demasiado confiada, y prefiero tomarme estas cosas con calma y con la mayor naturalidad posible._

 _Nada más poner los pies en el vestíbulo de la universidad Grooch me recibió su director, y mi jefe, Mark Brown, que se mostró muy amable todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Después me mostró mi despacho, una sorpresa que me encantó, y luego me encargó un pequeño trabajo para ver mi grado de preparación._

 _No tiene fecha de entrega porque investigar a una civilización o a cualquier grupo de nativos puede llevar meses, o incluso años. Todavía no he elegido ningún tema para investigar, necesito tiempo para pensarlo con claridad y no defraudar a Mark._

 _Aún recuerdo el gran puente de San Francisco, sus rascacielos, mis amigos, mis padres, mis hermanos… No va a ser fácil adaptarse, pero digo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo._

Lucy pensaba que su profesión no era muy complicada y que no iba a estar en peligro. No tenía que exponerse a riesgos que pudieran repercutir en su vida, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que abriera aún más los ojos a partir de ahora. Su padre, Albert Norton, un gran profesor de física y en química, que trabajaba en la universidad John Thompson, le había dado un consejo que jamás olvidaría.

 _Lucy se disponía a abandonar la casa de sus padres cuando su querido padre le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio uno de los mejores consejos que había oído en su vida. Todos los que les había dado tenían un valor significativo para ellos, pero el que le había dado aquella vez era distinto, y que le hacía reflexionar cada vez que lo recordaba._

 _Lucy, mi querida y única hija, cuando estés en Boston acuérdate de lo que voy a decirte… Antes de tomar una decisión piensa bien en lo que haces y las consecuencias que tendrá._

 _Su hija se giró y sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que le embargaba. Pensar que ya no iba a pisar aquella casa durante un tiempo, que no iba a estar todo el día oyendo a su madre replicar o que ya no iba a mantener diariamente aquellas largas charlas con su padre le producía un vacío muy profundo y casi insustituible._

 _Sí, no te preocupes papá._

1.

 _17 de octubre de 2.000._ _18.45h. Campamento New York Unity (New York)_

El sol apretaba con fuerza en el llano donde estaban concentrados los soldados del pelotón _Delta,_ que estaba compuesto por veinte hombres, cada uno de ellos con sus habilidades y defectos, donde se mezclaban novatos con hombres experimentados aunque sin demasiado éxito durante su trayectoria.

Era, por así decirlo, el equipo de los principiantes y los "soldados casi promesas". Podía notarse la tensión y los nervios en los gestos concentrados de los soldados, que esperaban impacientes su turno para realizar la prueba a la que iba a someterles el general Jeish.

Éste se encontraba examinando una hoja de papel junto a una plataforma que había sido colocada esa misma mañana, y que no era ni más ni menos que una galería de tiro. Muchos de los presentes se habían sorprendido al comprobar que el general había elegido una prueba tan sencilla como disparar a unos objetivos irreales durante un tiempo determinado.

Otros habían optado por admitir que las pruebas deberían ser más exigentes, como al principio. En teoría, todos sabían apuntar y disparar a la perfección, o eso pensaban después de llevar varios años practicando casi diariamente. Frederick elevó la vista y pronunció el primer nombre.

Burfing, Tom.

Burfing era uno de los mejores tiradores de todos los hombres que se encontraban ante el general Jeish. El soldado dio un paso al frente mientras echaba una mirada rápida a uno de sus compañeros y mejores amigos en el pelotón. Suspiró con lentitud y se acercó a la plataforma donde estaba el general para que le indicara las órdenes que debía seguir.

Permaneció durante unos instantes a la expectativa hasta que Jeish habló con voz clara, elevándola más de lo normal y apagando los murmullos de los expectantes soldados.

Sólo lo repetiré una vez, Burfing, así que esté atento, y los demás también. Tienen que disparar a los diez objetivos en menos de treinta segundos. Recuerden que está en juego el permanecer o el largarse del ejército. Burfing, a mi señal… ¡Ya!

Tom cogió el arma cuando el general pronunció la última palabra, una pistola del calibre veintiocho que recordaba haber visto en alguna ocasión mientras practicaba en la galería. Le habían contado que la pistola procedía de Noruega, pero que la fabricaban los rusos, quizá porque la mano de obra salía más barata. Era un arma de fácil manejo y que pesaba relativamente poco, una pistola perfecta para distancias cortas o disparar en medio de un tiroteo con más precisión.

Dejó esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la labor que debía llevar a cabo. Delante de él apareció un hombre con un rifle de asalto. Aunque sólo era una figura de madera, sus rasgos eran muy realistas, y podía llegar incluso a confundirse con una persona de carne y hueso si la distancia a la que te encontrabas era lejana. Tom alzó la pistola y disparó sin mirar el rostro de la imagen, que desapareció tras el impacto de la bala.

Seguidamente aparecieron dos hombres más, uno de ellos equipado con un rifle de francotirador y el otro portaba una pistola que parecía una Beretta. No podía distinguirla bien por la distancia a la que se encontraba. Apuntó y disparó al que llevaba el rifle de francotirador, pero el tiro salió desviado hacia la izquierda porque la figura se movió.

Tom disparó rápidamente a los objetivos antes de que les diera tiempo a desplazarse, y se vio recompensando con dos tiros lanzados a la frente de ambas figuras. Echó un vistazo el reloj y vio que le quedaban quince segundos. En ese instante, aparecieron cuatro personas, pero una de ellas no iba armada, por lo que dedujo que debía ser un rehén. A ese hombre no debía dispararle si no deseaba que el entrenamiento se fuera a la mierda y lo expulsaran.

 _Vamos, tengo que impresionar a Jeish e intentar no ser uno de los expulsados. Sería una gran desilusión para mí, y mi padre no me volvería a dirigir la palabra. Sé lo importante que es para él que su único hijo siga sus pasos._

Diez segundos, y lleva tres objetivos gritó el general con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Tom levantó la pistola y disparó con la mayor rapidez posible a los objetivos. Los tres cayeron rápidamente y aparecieron cuatro hombres armados y tres rehenes. Tom elevó su arma, esperando el momento para disparar, porque todas las figuras se movían.

¡Cinco segundos! vociferó el general Jeish, sabiendo que al soldado no le iba a dar tiempo de acabar con los objetivos sin disparar a alguno de los rehenes a causa de los nervios y la tensión.

Tom se encontraba nervioso, y parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando el general le anunció el tiempo que le quedaba. Lanzó un tiro a quemarropa y eliminó a la figura que portaba la metralleta. Apretó el gatillo de nuevo...

 _Click. Click. Click._

Se había quedado sin munición, y aún quedaban en pie tres figuras de madera. Totalmente resignado bajó el arma muy lentamente, sin dirigir la mirada a un lugar en particular. Su actuación no había sido nada del otro mundo, y ello le restaría muchos puntos.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus compañeros lograría superarlo, había algo en su interior que le decía que algo malo iba a suceder en los próximos minutos.

¡Tiempo! Bien, Burfing, ha acertado siete de los diez objetivos. No está mal, pero lo podría haber hecho mejor.

Tom le entregó la pistola al general y caminó a paso ligero hacia la grada donde estaban sentados todos sus compañeros. Se colocó junto a su mejor amigo, que mantenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Tom suspiró con aire ausente y se cruzó de brazos. Era una pena que hubiera fallado aquel disparo, de lo contrario su marca hubiera mejorado bastante, pero tenía garantizada su permanencia allí. Era considerado uno de los mejores tiradores de todo el ejército.

Lo has hecho genial, lástima que te quedaras sin munición y fallaras aquel disparo intentó animarlo su amigo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil superarlo. Era uno de los mejores tiradores de todo el ejército, o eso era lo que pensaba. Habían entrenado siempre juntos, y conocían a la perfección las técnicas que cada uno empleaba para disparar o en los combates.

Pensaba que si se enfrentaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería bastante complicado para ambos ganar, pues al conocerse tan bien era fácil intuir los ataques de cada uno.

Tom se quedó en silencio con gesto de absoluta decepción, observando el suelo, pensando en la oportunidad desperdiciada. Sabía que era el mejor tirador de todos los soldados. Además, el general se lo había comunicado en persona, y era un motivo más que suficiente para creer que tenía todas las de ganar en un tiroteo o en un duelo.

Pero los nervios siempre le habían jugado malas pasadas, y por más que intentaba tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la tarea, le era imposible. Un soldado necesita una mente concentrada y vacía para cumplir con los objetivos, de lo contrario, el primero en caer podría ser ése mismo.

 _Un día malo puede tenerlo cualquiera. No creo que vayan a expulsarme del ejército por eso, y dudo que alguien me supere, porque es muy difícil apuntar a las figuras cuando están en movimiento, pero en la vida real es así._

 _Al final la prueba no ha resultado ser tan tonta como parecía al principio. Jeish ya nos tiene acostumbrado a estas sorpresas. Un ejercicio que parece fácil a simple vista y a medida que avanza va complicándose._

Aunque hubiera tenido balas no podía haberlo hecho mejor porque los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada añadió totalmente resignado, girándose hacia su camarada.

El general continuó nombrando a los hombres que tenía concentrados en aquella área alejada del campamento. Llevaba tiempo notando que los chicos no cumplían con sus obligaciones, y por ello había decidido hacerles pasar por esa prueba para ver si su puntería era apta para combatir contra el enemigo.

Tenía plena confianza en ellos, pero quería despejar las posibles dudas que tuviera en su mente y certificar su opinión. No es que su pelotón fuera de los mejores que había tenido, pero algunos soldados dejaban mucho que desear cuando se enfrentaban a una situación crucial, como una guerra, donde había comprobado que la mayoría se venía abajo al ver que el enemigo avanzaba peligrosamente.

Había visto a muchos sargentos y soldados suicidarse al no poder contener la presión. Era una escena que lograba hacerle reflexionar sobre qué sería lo más apropiado: luchar contra el enemigo hasta el último aliento, o morir antes de caer en sus manos. Ésta era la que elegían los cobardes y, por supuesto, para un general como él, el honor era lo más importante, siempre y cuando no hubiera vidas de por medio.

A lo largo de los años, había aprendido que un buen soldado era aquel que demostraba valentía, determinación y, lo más importante, coraje. Alguien con esas características merecía más que un reconocimiento en su opinión.

Tenía cincuenta años y ya pensaba en el futuro de esos muchachos de tan sólo veintitrés años, y veía como posibles líderes del pelotón, en un futuro muy cercano, a Tom Burfing, a Alexander Camged, o incluso a Jack Taylor, un hombre de veinticinco años que estaba brillando con luz propia en las últimas pruebas, demostrando valentía, decisión a la hora de escoger entre varias opciones, y un hombre con cerebro.

Frederick suspiró con cansancio observando la lista donde estaban los nombres y apellidos de sus chicos. ólo habían entrado en acción diez, y eran un total de veinte. El siguiente en ser sometido a la prueba fue Ben Kinn, que sólo completó cinco de los objetivos. Frederick los siguió llamando hasta que llegó al antepenúltimo de la lista.

Taylor, Jackie Andrew.

Éste se levantó sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Avanzó con la cabeza alta y el pulso acelerado hacia la plataforma donde esperaba el general. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, incluso más que el día en el que ingresó en el ejército, algo que le parecía muy lejano, pero que había ocurrido hacía poco tiempo.

Espero que pueda hacerlo mejor que sus compañeros. A mi señal… susurró el general entregándole la pistola. Jack la tomó con una mano y se preparó para recibir la señal de Frederick ¡Ya!

Delante del soldado apareció una silueta de un hombre que portaba un rifle. Jack esperó un par de segundos para comprobar si se movía, pero no lo hacía, por lo que disparó y el tiro se incrustó en uno de los ojos del retrato de madera, que desapareció sin más.

Aparecieron dos tipos que empuñaban rifles de asalto, apuntándolo directamente. Comprobó que se desplazaban, por lo que tendría que afinar su puntería.

Disparó al tipo que se encontraba a su derecha, y el tiro atravesó limpiamente la frente del individuo de madera. Jack se giró hacia la izquierda y, sin pensarlo ni mirar, disparó a la figura, haciendo que se retirara y entraran más dianas a las que eliminar. Si continuaba teniendo esa puntería en el tiempo que quedaba, iba a ganar muchos puntos a su favor y, probablemente, acabara con todos los objetivos, aunque no quería vender la piel del oso antes de cazarla.

 _Vamos, tengo que hacerlo. Debo pensar en algo positivo para concentrarme._

Veinte segundos y lleva tres objetivos le informó el general con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Parecía que por fin había alguien que tenía pelotas para demostrar su auténtica valía.

Frederick observó atentamente los movimientos que realizaba el recluta, que lo estaba haciendo francamente bien, demostrando tener unos reflejos magníficos y una visión del terreno excepcional.

 _Es el que mejor lo está haciendo de todos. Pero lo importante no es cómo empieza, sino cómo acaba._

El joven apuntó y disparó a una de las figuras de madera, quedándole dos enemigos y dos rehenes. Con una rapidez impresionante, se deshizo de los enemigos casi sin mover la pistola y sin pestañear. Frederick consultó el reloj y vio que le quedaban diez segundos. Si seguía disparando de esa forma, eliminaría a los cuatro objetivos que aún le quedaban.

Diez segundos le comunicó el líder con voz tranquila.

Jack miró con detenimiento a las cuatro figuras de madera que debía acribillar. Se desplazaban en línea recta y hacia los lados, unos ángulos bastante complicados a los que apuntar, incluso si el objetivo venía de frente podría fallar. Suspiró tranquilamente y apuntó procurando no errar, pues cada tiro valía su precio en oro.

Disparó al hombre que pasaba por delante de él, y le atravesó la frente provocando que saltaran trozos de astilla por los alrededores de la plataforma. Se giró hacia la derecha y disparó al otro.

 _¡Soy el que más enemigos ha derribado! Bien, lo he logrado._

En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa que no intentó disimular. Tomó el arma con una mano, empezando a gustarse, mientras el general gritaba que le quedaban cinco segundos. A continuación, giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha y disparó al enemigo. Luego giró a la izquierda e hizo lo propio con el tipo que llevaba el lanzallamas en el momento en el que Frederick gritaba que el tiempo se había acabado.

Muy bien Taylor, diez de diez. Ha mejorado muchísimo desde que llegó, y hoy ha sido el mejor lo alabó el general con gesto de sorpresa. A continuación, se volvió hacia sus chicos y habló nuevamente Esta noche informaré personalmente a los que serán expulsados Esto es todo por hoy muchachos. Que pasen un buen día.

Jack siguió a sus compañeros con aire ausente, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza su maravillosa actuación. Había superado al que creía que era el mejor soldado de todos ellos, Tom Burfing. A pesar de que era uno de sus mejores amigos, le enorgullecía haberlo superado aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

Siempre iba pregonando que nadie podía igualarle disparando, y seguro que no le había sentado nada bien que lo hubiera superado. De hecho, cuando lo miró, observó en su mirada una chispa de rabia, e intuía qué era lo que podría estar pensando. No es que le preocupara que lo mirara así, pero Tom tenía unos prontos extraños, y más si estaba relacionado con alguna prueba de su trabajo.

 _Así aprenderá la lección: no siempre puede ir diciendo por ahí que es el mejor. ¿Cómo decía el refrán? Ah, sí: Dios pone a cada uno en su lugar. Y eso es exactamente lo que está pasando..._

Jack sabía de sobra que era muy bueno en su trabajo, pero odiaba a las personas que eran creídas, y Tom era una de ellas desafortunadamente. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse tras una colina que estaba al noroeste del campamento, por lo que ya tendría que ser tarde.

Contempló durante unos instantes el radiante sol del atardecer mientras buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón la cajetilla de tabaco. Sacó también el encendedor para encender el cigarro, ocultando la llama del mechero para que no se apagara con el viento que soplaba. Dio una calada mientras guardaba el encendedor y se apoyaba contra un pino. Expulsó el humo tranquilamente y con la cabeza dándole vueltas a su actuación.

 _Después de esto, todo el mundo dirá que por fin ha despertado la bestia que llevo en mi interior. Me ha costado bastante encontrarme conmigo mismo..._

Cuando acabó de fumar echó la colilla al césped y la pisó con fuerza para que se apagara. Caminó despacio por el sendero que llevaba a las duchas, sin aún creer que el general se hubiera sentido tan orgulloso de su actuación.

Se daría una ducha para relajarse, y luego iría a buscar a sus compañeros hasta que se marcharan al bar de Emily. En ese momento no pudo evitar acordarse del día en el que tuvo que realizar varias pruebas para entrar en el ejército.

 _Era un lluvioso día de octubre, y en el pabellón donde estábamos concentrados todos los aspirantes que queríamos entrar en el ejército hacía mucho frío. Éramos un total de cincuenta hombres y veinte mujeres entre los que estaban mis amigos Tom Burfing, Alexander Cambeg, George Pink, Dennis Smith..._

 _Había una chica que había provocado cierto revuelo entre nosotros. Corría un rumor que decía que era la hija del general Jeish, y al poco tiempo descubrí que era cierto. Se llamaba Rachel Jeish, y era la mujer más atractiva que jamás había visto en mi vida._

 _Cuando el general llegó, todos nos pusimos muy nerviosos, y esperábamos que no fuera severo a la hora de elaborar las pruebas. Fue mirándonos de uno en uno mientras tomaba asiento, como si pudiera valorarnos por nuestro aspecto físico. El murmullo que había en el pabellón se apagó de repente cuando Frederick Jeish empezó a hablar._

 _Queridos aspirantes, les doy la bienvenida al ejército. Antes de nada, quiero aclarar lo que significa pertenecer al ejército americano: consiste en arriesgar sus vidas diariamente por su patria. Nosotros buscamos hombres y mujeres que estén dispuestos a colaborar en esa causa. Éstos serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos_ _explicó el general observándonos detenidamente mientras lo oíamos_ _También quiero dejaros claras las reglas para los que ingresen en el ejército._

 _No pueden salir del campamento a no ser que yo les dé un permiso especial. No pueden estar fuera de sus casetas a más de las diez de la noche. Todo el mundo tiene que estar levantado a las seis de la mañana, si no quisieren sufrir las consecuencias de tal temeridad_ _fue señalando a cada uno de los tipos que estaban sentados junto a él mientras hablaba_ _. Ellos os guiarán por las distintas pruebas, pero yo seré el que tomará nota de todo, así que no valen las trampas ni la cabezonería._

 _Comenzamos a salir de allí mientras discutíamos sobre las posibilidades que teníamos de entrar en el ejército. La primera prueba había consistido en una serie de flexiones que no habían supuesto mucho trabajo para mí. Luego tuve que realizar una prueba que consistía escalar a través de una montaña rocosa con el apoyo de los pies y las manos._

 _La tercera prueba consistía en pasar a través de una estructura metálica sin caerse, por lo que mantener el equilibrio era fundamental para pasar no obtener un significativo no apto._

 _Para finalizar el día, estaba la prueba de resistencia: correr una maratón de seis kilómetros. Para mi desgracia, tenía un esguince en el pie de una escalada que hice la semana anterior, y aunque el médico me había aconsejado que no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Sólo realizaban pruebas para entrar en el ejército una vez al año._

 _Ya había tenido suficiente trabajo y entrenamiento durante casi un año, y no quería volver a repetirlo. El general se colocó junto a la meta mientras nos observaba detenidamente, quizá viendo quién de nosotros parecía más nervioso. De pronto, cuando iba a ponerme en mi sitio, tropecé con una piedra y se me dobló el pie que tenía lastimado, aunque por fortuna no caí al suelo, que era lo que más temía._

 _Taylor, ¿se encuentra bien?_ _me preguntó Frederick, que mostraba un gesto de preocupación. Yo asentí y me coloqué en mi posición mientras me erguía, sorprendiéndome al ver que recordaba mi apellido._

 _Señor, sí, señor, no hay ningún problema_ _respondí olvidándome por completo del dolor y mirando fijamente al general. Éste comenzó a retirarse y le susurró algo a dos de sus camaradas. Me acerqué cojeando a mi posición y esperé a la señal._

 _Sabía que después de realizar esa larga prueba tendrían que llevarme con toda seguridad al hospital porque mi estado físico y mental iba a empeorar bastante después de un día tan duro. Uno de los tipos con los que estaba hablando el general y éste se acercaron nuevamente hacia mí._

 _¿Cree que está en condiciones de realizar la maratón, Taylor?_ _preguntó Jeish con algo de preocupación. Lo miré y asentí lentamente._

 _Sí, señor, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Podré hacerlo porque esta oportunidad sólo ocurre una vez al año, y no puedo dejarla pasar_ _contesté siendo totalmente sincero. Sabía de sobra que el general no quería que hiciera la prueba tal y como me encontraba, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía de demostrar quién era realmente._

 _Sólo quiero que recapacite sobre lo que va a hacer... Me gusta su valentía, soldado_ _me dijo Jeish mientras se apartaba del recorrido._

 _Me concentré en la labor que tenía que hacer y me dije que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. Mi crono iba a ser con diferencia la peor, pero no iba a rendirme hasta que no completara los seis kilómetros._

 _Comenzamos a salir y me fueron dejando atrás, ya que trotaba pausadamente y como podía. Cada paso que daba provocaba que el dolor aumentara y que se convirtiera en una sensación desagradable. Mis compañeros cada vez se alejaban más, y todavía no había pasado por el primer kilómetro._

 _Mi cuerpo cada vez protestaba más y me impedía avanzar todo lo que quisiera, pero mi fuerza de voluntad era superior. Podía con todos los obstáculos que se estaban interponiendo en mi camino para conseguir una plaza en aquella sección del ejército._

 _Quince minutos después, llegué al primer kilómetro. Me sentí mejor al comprobar que aún no había desfallecido. A pesar de que me dolía mucho el tobillo, me sentí con fuerzas para seguir trotando. Lo más seguro era que mis compañeros hubieran llegado ya al kilómetro tres. Pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la meta._

 _Veinte minutos después, pasé por el kilómetro dos y cada vez estaba más cansado. Mi paso cada vez era más lento, e incluso estuve tentado de pararme durante unos momentos a descansar. Tardé más de media hora en recorrer los kilómetros tres y cuatro. Estaba completamente seguro de que mis compañeros habían llegado hacía bastante tiempo, pero no importaba: el que corría era yo, y sólo tenía que pensar en mí._

 _Al llegar al último kilómetro, pude notar que el objetivo estaba ahí a pocos metros, por lo que mis fuerzas aumentaron. Ya veía alrededor de la meta a varias personas mirando hacia mi posición esperando para atenderme en cuanto llegara, algo que agradecí y que me dio más fuerzas._

 _Estaba exhausto, ya apenas me quedaban fuerzas, pero puse todo mi valor y afronté ese último kilómetro como pude. Ya sólo quedaban quinientos metros y algunos de mis compañeros estaban empezando a acercarse. Parecía estar viendo la luz final de un oscuro túnel en el que llevaba inmerso mucho tiempo. Podía sentir que la victoria estaba al alcance de mi mano, que lo tenía todo controlado._

 _Al pasar la meta me dejé caer al suelo y me quedé tumbado en él respirando jadeantemente y mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Un par de médicos se acercaron y comenzaron a examinarme el pie. Continué observando mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver a la hija del general preocuparse por mí._

 _Esto no tiene muy buena pinta. Vamos a tener que llevarte al hospital. Esto te dolerá un poco_ _dijo uno de los enfermeros mientras me ponían un suero. De pronto, caí en un profundo sueño._

 _La luna había hecho acto de presencia cuando abrí los ojos. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en el ambiente. Me pregunté qué era lo que hacía allí en un sitio que no me sonaba para nada. Lo último que recordaba era que tras realizar la prueba el tobillo había empeorado mucho, y entonces recordé que me habían traído al hospital y que me debía haber quedado dormido._

 _Estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo de esa tarde, pero estaba contento por haber recorrido los seis kilómetros sin ningún percance. La cosa podía haber ido mucho peor._

 _¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ _preguntó una voz que me era muy familiar. Me incorporé un poco y me sorprendió ver a Tom Burfing allí._

 _Sí, un poco cansado, pero podía haber sido mucho peor_ _respondí con una serie de emociones indescifrables recorriendo por mi interior._

 _El médico ha dicho que necesitas descanso... Tengo que decirte algo que te va a alegrar: hemos entrado en el ejército._

2.

 _21.05h. Bar de Emily (Barrios bajos de Nueva York)_

Jack y sus amigos se encontraban en el bar de Emily, el lugar donde pasaban el tiempo libre la mayoría de las noches. Se encontraban sentados en una mesa bastante alejada de la barra, pero era uno de los pocos sitios libres que había. El bar tenía casi siempre mucha clientela, y eso lo convertía en uno de los más famosos de toda Nueva York.

Uno de los soldados de otro pelotón había estado trabajando un tiempo en él, y se lo había recomendado a todos sus compañeros. Todos coincidían en que era un lugar donde uno podía charlar tranquilamente o tomar una copa con los compañeros. Nunca había clientes borrachos ni peleas en las que tuviera que intervenir la policía, como ocurría en otros lugares y que bajaban el prestigio del local.

Jack estaba sentado entre Dennis Smith y Alexander Cambeg. Su silla pegaba con una pared bastante desgastada de color celeste, y sobre la que había unos cuadros con fotografías de algunos famosos que habían pasado por allí.

En ese instante estaba hablando Carl Fosk, un joven de veintiún años y de origen australiano que pertenecía al pelotón _Alpha,_ en el que, teóricamente, estaban los mejores soldados de todo el campamento. Aún se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que lograban convencer al guarda para que los dejara salir cuando les apeteciera.

Menos mal que el general no viene al cuartel por la noche, si no ya nos habría expulsado a todos.

Tienes razón. Además, no creo que el guardia se vaya de la lengua, porque lo hemos sacado de algún que otro apuro más de una vez. Si es capaz de decir algo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sea despedido respondió Tom apretando los puños contra la mesa, observando atentamente a sus compañeros.

Jack encendió un pitillo a la vez que se quedaban callados. El ruido habitual de los bares inundó sus oídos: personas hablando, los vehículos que pasaban con la música a todo volumen por la carretera, el sonido de la televisión encendida... Era una sensación a la que se habían familiarizado rápidamente a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban asistiendo a ese acogedor bar.

Jack expulsó el humo y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada cuando por ella apareció la mujer más deseada por todos los soldados: Rachel Jeish, la muchacha más atractiva de todas las que servían al ejército neoyorquino… y la hija del general. Iba acompañada por una de sus mejores amigas, Linda Valerius.

Muchos de los soldados bromeaban sobre las chicas diciendo que parecían inseparables porque iban a todos lados juntas. Jack y sus amigos las observaron durante un tiempo hasta que George Pink soltó uno de sus inoportunos comentarios, unos por los que se había ganado la enemistad de una parte de los soldados.

Acaba de entrar nuestro deseo erótico.

Todos se volvieron hacia George mientras éste se encogía de hombros con el rostro un tanto preocupado por la reacción que pudieran mostrar sus compañeros. Jack interrumpió el momento de confusión antes de que sus compañeros dijeran algo. Tenían la boca abierta para protestar.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a salvarle el pellejo a su compañero en situaciones de aquel tipo. A pesar de ser el alma del grupo, George había sido el centro de muchas discusiones por su tendencia a decir lo que pensaba sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran. Sin embargo, a Jack le caía genial. Era un tipo con el que podías hablar tranquilamente de cualquier tema y un amigo que te apoyaba siempre que lo necesitaras.

¿Qué queréis tomar?

Durante unos momentos nadie contestó, pero fue Josh Sower quién habló, aunque lo hizo con voz ronca y enfadada, sin apartar la vista de la barra donde las dos jóvenes se habían situado.

Sé que quieres evitar la ira contra George, pero, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho?

Jack dio una calada al cigarro y asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo. Él ya había pasado por aquella edad, y sabía lo que era tener las hormonas revueltas, el estar en disputa con otros hombres de su misma edad o las numerosas peleas que surgían por esos temas.

En ese momento, la verdad era que no se sentía demasiado animado para iniciar una relación con una chica. Había pasado una temporada en la que había llegado a estar hasta con tres mujeres en menos de un año, y a decir verdad, había acabado bastante cansado y dolido.

No sé por qué os molestáis si lo que ha dicho es cierto. Quien se pica ajos come.

Hubo silencio absoluto por parte de todos sus compañeros, lo que hizo que Jack se sintiera más confiado de sí mismo acerca de la idea de poder ser jefe de un pelotón. Se lo había planteado muchas ocasiones mientras estaba de servicio. Era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, aunque su corazón le decía otra cosa, algo que lo había estado atormentando desde que era muy pequeño.

 _Sabes que tu verdadero sueño es ser detective._

Quería ser un detective privado que se encargara de investigar casos de gente desaparecida y con fenómenos extraños para demostrar su valía. Eso era lo que lo hacía entrar en acción y con lo que realmente se identificaba. Lo había descubierto durante su estancia en el internado al hablar de ello con algunos de sus compañeros y las lecturas que realizaba de libros con temática de misterio.

Había estado entrenando duro para ello, pero se metió en el ejército porque nadie quería contratar sus servicios debido a su juventud. Todos le habían dicho que buscaban a una persona madura y con cierta experiencia, que no merecía la pena arriesgarse al contratar a alguien que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

 _Lo de que no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones es totalmente cierto, pero, ¿qué no soy maduro? ¿Acaso arriesgar mi vida diariamente no supone un acto de valentía?_

Jack consideraba que era más maduro de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Quizá se había debido al haberse criado sin padres, pues había tenido aprender a hacer de todo desde que era prácticamente un niño. Se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando consigo de nuevo.

Las charlas con su mente lo ayudaban cuando no sabía qué hacer si se encontraba bloqueado o cuando se le planteaba algún problema, y la mayoría de las veces le había llevado por el camino correcto.

 _La verdadera razón por la que quieres ser detective privado es para averiguar quiénes son tus progenitores. Quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la que murieron._

Jack agachó la cabeza para pensar con más detenimiento en ese pensamiento tan triste tras dejar el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Le hacía daño razonar sobre ello, pero era una de las numerosas incógnitas de su vida que quería despejar.

Según le había contado su tutor cuando era un niño, sus padres "desaparecieron" una noche, y no se supo más de ellos. Poco antes de abandonar el orfanato había oído una conversación entre su tutor y el director en la que hablaban sobre eso mismo, y por lo que había escuchado, sus padres fueron asesinados por alguien, que era lo que decía el parte policial, pero que se desconocían los motivos y el autor del hecho.

 _No sé absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, y por ello me gustaría saberlo antes de abandonar este mundo, si es que me ocurre algo..._

Lo único que conocía de su pasado era que nació en el hospital de la avenida Jeox, en la Gran Manzana1, un diez de marzo hacía veinticuatro años, y que pasó toda su niñez y su adolescencia en un internado.

 _A eso se le llama un pasado jodido. Ni siquiera he visto una foto de ellos…_

Ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba algo parecido, porque pasarte una vida entera sin conocer a tus padres era un mal trago que nunca se te quitaba de la boca. A pesar de ello, había querido a su tutor como un padre. Jack levantó la cabeza para dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre su pasado y miró a sus amigos mientras hablaba.

¿Qué queréis tomar? Dejadme adivinar: unas cañas, o quizá un whisky.

Lo primero que has dicho no suena nada mal. Lo segundo no me apetece ahora mismo contestó Tom con media sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba esperando que alguien dijera de ir a por algo para beber. Estaba sediento.

Entonces cerveza para todo el mundo.

Jack apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó con lentitud del asiento, caminando hacia la barra y mirando con descaro a Rachel y a su amiga hasta llegar a su destino. Se colocó en el único sitio libre que había, que era junto a la hija del general.

Ésta posó su vista en Jack cuando se puso a su lado buscando con la mirada a algún camarero para que lo atendiera. El soldado la miró de reojo y vio que estaba bebiendo un Malibú con piña.

 _Y yo que pensaba que las guapas eran tontas…_

Jack, me han contado que tu actuación de esta tarde ha sido genial lo felicitó Rachel poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho. Su tacto era cálido y confortable, lo que provocó que el soldado se quedara paralizado, sintiendo que se excitaba al pensar en la chica que estaba a su lado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Vaya, gracias logró balbucear con voz temblorosa y con los ojos como platos. La chica arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros con algo de sorpresa. Notó bastante nerviosismo en la voz del joven. A continuación, una de las camareras se acercó hasta al soldado.

¡Hola Jack! Hoy habéis venido pronto. ¿Qué os pongo?

Sí, es que hoy nos hemos escaqueado antes. Cindy, que sean tubos de cerveza para todos.

La camarera se retiró, y Jack iba a hacer lo propio cuando Rachel volvió a hablarle.

Jack, ¿tienes algún plan para mañana por la noche?

La joven esperaba que el soldado contestara al instante, pero permaneció de igual forma que cuando le puso la mano en el hombro. Jack se quedó durante unos instantes reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de preguntarle.

Rachel, la mujer más atractiva de todas, le había propuesto una cita cuando no se lo había propuesto nunca a nadie. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba esperando una respuesta, y no iba a quedarse todo el día allí embobado.

Por ahora no. ¿Por qué? fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Para dar una vuelta por las gradas o no sé… hacer algo juntos. ¿Sabes? Es que mi padre me ha hablado bien de ti, y quiero conocerte. Te espero mañana a las diez al lado de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Jack asintió y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la mesa donde estaban sus camaradas, pensando en la extraña invitación de Rachel. Le parecía que la mesa se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y que nunca llegaría a ella. Iba a dar una vuelta con la hija del general, algo por lo que muchos morían.

No sabía cómo iba a sentarle a sus compañeros si se enteraban, pero estaba seguro de que habría diversidad de opiniones. Sencillamente, todo aquello era tan…extraño.

 _¿Para qué querrá conocerme? No sé, pero todo esto me huele a chamusquina. O quizá la chica sólo está diciendo la verdad. Y a mí, que me encanta cualquier monada, me dejo llevar…_

No la imaginaba a ella como su posible novia. Tampoco imaginaba la cara de sus compañeros tras decirles que se había liado con Rachel… No, era algo que simplemente no ocurriría y punto. No había más vueltas que darle.

 _La imaginación te está jugando una mala pasada. Ella sólo quiere hablar contigo y punto. No quiere nada más. Fin de la historia._

Jack llegó junto a sus amigos y éstos se giraron al unísono mientras el joven tomaba asiento.

Ligando con Rachel, ¿no? bromeó George propinándole un codazo. Jack no se inmutó ni dijo nada.

¿Qué te ha dicho? preguntó Tom, sintiendo un poco de envidia. Jack, su mejor amigo, había hablado con el deseo erótico de todos los soldados. Algo raro estaba pasando...

Ah, nada. Sólo me ha preguntado que por qué hemos venido hoy tan pronto mintió.

Los soldados siguieron charlando a excepción de Jack, que estaba distraído y pensando en las palabras de Rachel. Permaneció así durante un buen rato, y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo porque no hablaba desde hacía un rato.

Jack, estás pensando en Rachel, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, el amor es tan traicionero! bromeó George, recompensado con una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

Me has pillado, George. Me ha hablado, y me ha sorprendido, ya que casi nunca lo hace.

Las tías son muy impredecibles. Mira yo, desde que corté con Margaret soy otro.

Cindy se acercó hasta ellos con la bandeja donde portaba las cervezas. Cuando terminó de servirlas y se retiró, Tom cogió su tubo y habló.

Propongo brindar por la actuación esta tarde. También quiero dar el último adiós a los que serán expulsados. Por nosotros.

Los soldados elevaron las cañas y las chocaron. Bebieron en silencio y siguieron charlando. Jack miró a Rachel, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que ella también lo estaba observando.

 _¿Qué estará tramando?_

Recordó que, hacía un par de años, a Rachel se le cayó un pañuelo mientras entrenaba en el gimnasio y la estuvo buscando desesperadamente hasta que dio con ella.

Rachel, se te cayó esto en el gimnasio dijo Jack mientras le extendía el pañuelo de color rojo. La chica lo tomó con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Gracias, soy muy despistada... Si no recuerdo mal eres Jack Taylor, ¿verdad?

Jack sonrió y estrechó la mano de Rachel mientras ésta se sonrojaba. Desde aquel momento, comenzaron a hablar más a menudo y a ayudarse con ejercicios, por lo que la relación entre ambos se había estrechado un poco, aunque sin llegar a ser íntima.

 _21.30h. Avenida Massachusetts (Boston)_

No le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a esa nueva forma de vida. Aunque al principio lo había notado, no le había costado tanto como pensaba. San Francisco era una ciudad más ajetreada que Boston. Era su primer trabajo serio y que verdaderamente la apasionaba. Lo que más le extrañaba era no estar escuchando a su madre relatando o contándole cualquier anécdota de cuando tenía su edad.

 _Todavía no he realizado mucho mi función como antropóloga. Pero de momento no tengo nada sobre lo que investigar._

Acababa de llegar de la universidad, y estaba algo cansada. Esa tarde había tenido clases, y por la mañana no había parado tampoco. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se quitó los zapatos mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y suspiró con lentitud mientras expulsaba el aire tranquilamente. Había sido un mes bastante agotador, y casi siempre solía terminar por la noche. Después de darse una ducha iría directa para la cama.

Necesitaba un poco de descanso, pero estaba esperando a que su padre la llamara. Solía hacerlo sobre esa hora.

 _Si no lo llamaré yo… Vaya día más agotador, madre mía. Otro día más así y no vivo para contarlo._

Cogió su cartera y buscó los ejemplares que había cogido de la sala de profesores sobre antiguas civilizaciones. Sabía que tendría que empezar a investigar por allí. Abrió por la mitad una revista que recogía un titular muy curioso.

 _Extraños sucesos en la costa de Maine_

 _Las autoridades han advertido sobre unos extraños hallazgos en las costas del estado de Maine. Alrededor de las doce de la madrugada, varios policías han encontrado varios cuerpos junto a la costa. Se desconoce las causas de esta brutal acción._

 _Los agentes aún no han hecho declaraciones al respecto, pero han dado a conocer que había diez víctimas en total, todas ellas mayores de edad y ciudadanos norteamericanos._

 _Al parecer, todos presentan los mismos síntomas: un golpe asestado con un arma blanca en la cabeza. Lo más curioso de todo es que tenían "tatuado" en sus ropas un símbolo un tanto extraño: una…_

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se dio prisa en cogerlo y comprobó que era su padre.

Lucy, hija, ¿cómo estás? preguntó éste con amabilidad. Su hija sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Cada vez que hablaba con él era como si la llama apagada de su corazón volviera a encenderse.

 _Le debo tantas cosas…_

Un poco cansada, pero bien. Hoy ha sido un día bastante ajetreado en la universidad. He tenido que dar seis clases, y cinco de ellas seguidas. ¿Y qué tal por allí? respondió la profesora acomodándose en el sillón. Miró de refilón la foto que estaba puesta en la mesa de la pequeña salita. En ella aparecían Albert, Mary y Lucy frente a la puerta de su casa.

Muy bien. Hace un tiempo fabuloso. Tu madre y yo íbamos a salir a dar un paseo… Ahora comprendes lo que te decía cuando esto era duro, ¿verdad? dijo Albert sin dejar de ser amable. Su hija suspiró al otro lado de la línea y contestó.

Sí, más de lo que pensaba, pero tengo que acostumbrarme. De todos modos, ahora mismo no me importa dejar de lado la antropología, pero quiero empezar a entrar en tema… Antes de que me llamaras he estado echándole un vistazo a un artículo de una revista, aunque de momento no he descubierto nada.

¿No decías que no te importaba dejar a un lado la antropología de momento? bromeó su padre casi con una sonrisa. Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada Eres igual que yo, mi querida Lucy. Tienes el mismo espíritu que yo.

Gracias papá. Te debo todo lo que soy. Sin ti no podría haber llegado hasta aquí agradeció la antropóloga con las lágrimas saltadas y sincerándose. Ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

Lucy... No tienes que agradecerme nada. Soy tu padre, y por tanto, busco lo mejor para ti. Y ya sabes que cuando necesites ayuda no tienes más que pedírmela dijo su padre con voz alegre.

Lo haré. Papá, tengo que dejarte. Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Lucy dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se levantó del sillón dejando la revista allí. Ya le echaría un vistazo antes de dormir.

Fue a coger la llave del apartamento y se quedó mirando la hoja donde estaba el artículo que había estado leyendo. No puedo evitar observarlo durante unos instantes mientras recogía la revista con lentitud. Suspiró tranquilamente y empezó a leer nuevamente.

 _Una cruz invertida atravesada por una espada. Las autoridades han dejado este caso en manos de expertos en simbología para que descifren ese extraño símbolo. Han barajado la posibilidad de que se trate de signo de carácter religioso, aunque es una teoría._

 _Estas manifestaciones son un tanto extrañas, y las personas que han sido asesinadas no tienen parentesco entre ellos. Nos mantendremos a la expectativa de lo que digan las pruebas de simbología._

La profesora frunció el ceño mientras dejaba el ejemplar en lo alto de la mesa. El tema parecía interesante, y quería informarse más sobre lo sucedido. Quizá detrás de todo eso podía haber algún dato que nadie conociera y que podría sacar a la luz.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo bien y de triunfar, de que todo el mundo conociera el nombre de Lucy Norton. Decidió que volvería a leer el artículo después de ducharse.

3.

 _22.45h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)._

Tom llegó a la habitación y encendió la luz para iluminar el pequeño pero acogedor gabinete que compartía con Jack. Éste estaba en el dormitorio de Alexander Cambeg y George Pink porque iban a echar una partida de póker. Lo habían invitado, pero no le apetecía ir.

Lo que quería era dormir, ya que el día había sido bastante agotador. Además, no era un gran apasionado de los juegos de mesa. No le atraían demasiado y no les prestaba mucha atención; eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Desde esa tarde estaba de malhumor, y no le apetecía nada empezar a contar chistes malos mientras el resto reía la gracia y echaban partidas, que eran lo que solían hacer cuando quedaban, por no mencionar las bebidas alcohólicas que consumían mientras jugaban.

 _Mañana será un nuevo día, y las aguas volverán a su cauce. Seré de nuevo el centro de atención, y Jack sólo será un pequeño obstáculo en mi carrera. Un golpe de suerte puede tenerlo cualquiera, así que no debo preocuparme..._

Estaba comenzando a envidiar y a odiar a su gran amigo. Él era un hombre al que le gustaba ser siempre el centro de atención, y no soportaba ver que otros fueran en alguna ocasión mejor que él.

Era algo que le hacía constantemente reflexionar si aquello había sido un golpe de suerte, o simplemente era que el soldado había estado inspirado aquel día. Siempre intentaba pensar que se debía a esa causa, pero no lograba soportar que el general elogiara las actuaciones de otros.

 _Sólo me ha superado una vez, y no creo que lo consiga otra vez. Llevamos tres años aquí, y en ese tiempo yo he brillado más que él. Además, le caes mejor a Frederick, por lo que no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Dale tiempo al tiempo._

Ese factor incluía puntos a su favor que debía utilizar si quería en el futuro llegar a ser coronel, o incluso general, que era uno de los objetivos que tenía en mente desde el día en el que puso un pie en el campamento. Su padre había logrado el rango de coronel, y esperaba al menos igualarlo para que tanto él como su padre se sintieran orgullosos de su trabajo.

Se sentó en su cama y se desató sus botas de combate para guardarlas y coger las zapatillas. A continuación, fue hacia el armario de madera donde guardaba su ropa y sacó su pijama de manga corta de color azul oscuro. Dejó los pantalones y la camisa a un lado y se colocó el pijama.

Se acercó a la ventana que comunicaba con el exterior para abrirla porque hacía calor. En verano aquella estancia era realmente calurosa, y en invierno muy fría, así que no se sabía cuándo se estaba mejor durmiendo allí.

El terreno que se extendía al lado de la caseta tenía una amplitud enorme, y estaba cubierto de árboles como abetos, pinos y robles. Cuando el aire venía de cara podía oler el hedor que desprendía el bosque. Había paseado alguna que otra noche entre los árboles para relajarse cuando había tenido un mal día, o simplemente para contemplar la noche.

El exterior estaba alumbrado por varias farolas colocadas a lo largo del camino que comunicaba las casetas con los vestuarios, el gimnasio y la zona donde realizaban las pruebas. Aunque la luna no estaba llena le faltaba poco para ello. Quizá mañana sí estaría completa.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación y se quedó apoyado en el marco durante unos instantes, observando esa agradable noche de otoño. Puede que dentro de poco tiempo le darían semanas de vacaciones. Volvería a Phoenix con su familia y con su novia para pasar allí el tiempo que le concediera Jeish de vacaciones.

 _Y bien merecidas que las tengo. Desde enero no cojo vacaciones, y ya va siendo hora de que me las den._

No le disgustaba la idea, pues quería algo de libertad y poder dejar a un lado durante unos días su labor como soldado. Miró el reloj de pulsera para comprobar que eran las doce y media.

Jack ya tendría que haber regresado. Normalmente las escapadas de su compañero no duraban más de hora y media, pero se estaba retasando un poco.

 _Quizá ha perdido y le han pedido la revancha. Cómo odio a los tipos que se pasan horas y horas jugando sin descanso..._

Se desperezó y bostezó mientras se dirigía hacia su cama para destaparla. Quitó con cuidado las mantas y se tumbó escuchando a varios grillos entonar su monótona canción. Cerró los ojos y a continuación, la puerta se abrió. Se incorporó un poco y vio una sombra que se acercaba hacia él con paso lento.

¿Jack, eres tú? susurró a la vez que la sombra continuaba acercándose y, con un palo de madera o algo parecido, lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

La figura tomó su cuerpo y lo llevó en el hombro hasta el lugar donde estaban esperándole sus compañeros.

Cuando Jack entró en el dormitorio Tom ya dormía, por lo que procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañero, que no se había movido en todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar a su cama vieja y con la colcha rota en algunos lugares.

Corría un rumor que decía que por la noche las ratas salían de sus escondrijos e iban a las habitaciones a roer las colchas. Obviamente, Jack se había reído al oírlo, y le parecía una forma original de bromear acerca del estado de las camas de los dormitorios.

Se lo había pasado muy bien jugando al póker con sus amigos. Ganó alrededor de diez dólares, Alexander se llevó cinco y George tres. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir jugando, ya era una hora bastante avanzada, y quería estar en plena forma cuando se levantara, ya que normalmente él y sus compañeros parecían zombis cuando se presentaban ante el general.

 _Retarme a mí, que me gusta jugar a los juegos de mesa…En mi adolescencia estaba constantemente jugando con mis compañeros a todo tipo de juegos, y casi siempre ganaba yo. La verdad es que nos divertíamos bastante..._

Dejó su uniforme colgado en una percha en el armario para llevarlo mañana a la lavandería y decidió dormir en calzoncillos porque hacía calor. Quitó las sábanas para tenderse en la cama cuando fijó su vista en Tom, que tenía la almohada chorreando de un líquido que no sabía lo que era.

 _¡Jesús! ¿Otra masturbación?_

Se acercó para observar la sustancia que se encontraba en la boca de su amigo. El tacto de ese líquido era caliente y suave, y tenía un color blanquecino. Se acercó los dedos a la nariz, pero la sustancia no olía a nada.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado porque era incapaz de determinar la composición de aquello. No había visto nunca nada parecido. Estaba empezando a preocuparse bastante.

 _¿Qué diablo es esa cosa?_

Puso sus temblorosos dedos en el cuello de Tom y vio que tenía pulso. Al menos no todo era malo, pero estaba realmente preocupado. El soldado se mordió el labio, pensando que podría tratarse de una droga.

 _No creo que consuma drogas. Además, si lo hiciera ya nos habríamos enterado, y él no tendría que estar aquí porque Jeish le habría expulsado nada más enterarse._

Quizá se trataba de su propia saliva, pero no estaba seguro. Como no podía encontrar respuestas a lo que había observado se metió en la cama para dormir y pensar en lo que le depararía el destino al día siguiente.

 _18 de octubre. 19.23h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)_

Rachel llegó a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama totalmente abatida. Oyó unos pasos procedentes del cuarto de baño, y por él apareció una de sus compañeras. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba en la cama sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer en ese momento. Estaba muy confundida respecto a cómo debía actuar esa noche, pero ya tenía casi planeado todo lo que iban a hacer.

Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo tema: la charla de ayer con Jack Taylor. Si él parecía nervioso, ella lo estaba más aunque no lo aparentaba demasiado. Aunque todo había sido planeado, no sabía cómo le sentaría al soldado lo que iba a suceder esa noche.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara el momento. Se alegraba de que nadie conociera sus planes a excepción de sus compañeras de habitación, que iban a dejarle la caseta durante esa noche para ella sola, por si surgía algo.

Los últimos rayos de sol se estaban quedando atrás, y la oscuridad estaba entrando en su lugar. Rachel se acercó a la ventana y se quedó observando el exterior cuando escuchó unas voces masculinas.

¿Esta noche a la misma hora? preguntó una voz que le era familiar. Asomó un poco más la cabeza y vio, aún bastante lejos, a varias figuras caminar hacia allí.

Yo no puedo... Tengo...algo que hacer respondió inmediatamente una voz que la hizo sonreír. La joven se alegró de la respuesta.

¿Qué tienes que hacer más importante que reunirte con tus colegas? preguntó otro de los soldados. Rachel se escondió un poco para que no la vieran, ya que cada vez estaban más cerca.

No es asunto tuyo contestó el soldado riéndose. A continuación, ninguno de ellos dijo nada al pasar junto a los dormitorios. Cuando ya no se oía nada más, se asomó nuevamente a la ventana y los vio alejarse.

El corazón se le había puesto a mil por hora cuando escuchó la voz de Jack Taylor. Se sentía tan ansiosa de contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, de decirle cuánto lo amaba… Había estado cerca de un año ocultándolo, y sabía que si no se lo contaba ya estallaría.

 _¿Qué me dirá? ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Le gustará…la sorpresa? Para qué nos vamos a engañar… ¿A qué tío no le gusta?_

Suspiró con aire cansado mientras pensaba que quizá estaba precipitando las cosas, pero sería una buena ocasión para estrechar relaciones. Estaba completamente segura. Era una chica que hacía las cosas sin pensar, y no descansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones la jugaba le había salido bien, en otras no había tenido tanta suerte, y había tenido que cargar duramente con las consecuencias.

 _A veces me arriesgo demasiado… Como en este caso…_

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien y que fuera una noche inolvidable.

 _22.05h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)_

Jack llegaba tarde a su cita con Rachel. Había estado despidiéndose de sus amigos que habían sido expulsados: Josh Sower, Dennis Smith y Lewis Mathew. Habían sido informados de su expulsión la noche anterior, tal y como había indicado el general.

Sintió compasión por ellos desde que vio sus rostros tristes y la decepción con la que habían abandonado el cuartel. Intentó consolarlos, pero sabía que nada de lo que les dijera tendría sentido para ellos. Ahora debían empezar una nueva vida lejos del ejército, buscar un trabajo, nuevos compañeros, o incluso mudarse a otra ciudad.

Se puso sus botas militares y cogió un gorro negro para ponérselo en la cabeza, ya que hacía frío en el exterior. Se colocó bien la camisa y salió comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Había un poco de niebla, y el viento soplaba débilmente moviendo el cabello que le quedaba al descubierto con el gorro.

Jack tenía media melena, y quería dejarse el pelo largo porque le gustaba, y la verdad era que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el general. Incluso le extrañaba que no le hubiera dicho ya que se lo cortara.

Caminó con paso ligero hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban los dormitorios de las chicas, donde vio de pie, junto a la puerta de su gran habitación, a Rachel.

Siento llegar un poco tarde, pero es que he estado despidiéndome de Dennis, Josh y Lewis le explicó el joven con un gesto de disculpa y jadeando.

No importa, me lo he imaginado. ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta mientras charlamos?

El soldado se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y respondió con voz clara y decidida poco habitual en él. Por ahora no había nada raro en el ambiente ni en su tono tranquilo y pausado.

Me parece muy buena idea.

Ambos sonrieron con timidez y comenzaron a caminar mientras se miraban como dos enamorados, haciendo que Jack sintiera de nuevo esa sensación de nerviosismo y excitación. No sabía si era por su semblante, por su cuerpo perfecto, por sus largas piernas o por sus miradas: todo ese conjunto la hacía la mujer perfecta.

Por tu acento deduzco que eres de Nueva York. Tal vez de Manhattan o Brooklyn.

Has dado en el clavo sonrió Jack . Llevo toda mi vida encadenado a esta gran ciudad.

Rachel asintió y continuó preguntándole cosas mientras se aproximaban a las gradas donde el día anterior Jack había triunfado. La plataforma desde donde Jeish daba las instrucciones ya no estaba, ni tampoco la galería de tiro.

Supongo que tus padres estarán orgullosos de la labor que desempeñas aquí…

Jack agachó la cabeza dándole "gracias" mentalmente a su compañera por haberle recordado su pasado. Intentó no elevar la mirada para que su compañera no pudiera verle la cara. Como una pesadilla viviente, aquella cruda realidad volvía a envolverle como si un cuchillo se clavara en su pecho.

La hija del general no sabía si la última cuestión había herido los sentimientos del soldado, pero éste permaneció algún tiempo cabizbajo y sin gesticular una palabra, aunque balbuceó algo cuando llegaron a la altura de las gradas.

Nunca lo sabré…

Rachel se acercó a Jack y lo abrazó con fuerza, disculpándose por haberlo ofendido de esa manera. Mientras estaban abrazados, los temores de Jack comenzaron a disparatarse.

 _Por favor, apártate ya si no quieres que me empalme. ¡Por favor!_

Pensando eso su compañera se apartó y Jack se quedó más tranquilo, dándole gracias a Dios por haberlo escuchado. Se volvía bastante sensible cuando tenía compañía femenina, y más si la mujer que le acompañaba era atractiva y, en parte, se le insinuaba.

Jack, ¿me estás escuchando? lo interrumpió la joven con una mirada de preocupación.

Se dio cuenta de que la cara de la chica era igual que la de su padre. Sus ojos, pequeños y negros como carbón, eran idénticos a los del general, al igual que la nariz chata y corta. Sus labios eran carnosos y bastante rojos.

Perdona, es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Qué decías?

Te preguntaba la edad.

Ah, tengo veinticuatro. Dos más que tú…

Por unos momentos, la joven vio un destello de humor en los ojos de su compañero. Éste continuó conversando y, como esperaba, gastó una broma. Había oído decir que Jack era muy bromista, y que le caía muy bien a la mayoría de sus compañeros. La verdad era que siempre se había preguntado de dónde había conseguido sacar aquel sentido del humor.

Creo que voy a tener que jubilarme ya, porque casi todos los que conozco tienen veintidós o veintitrés años. Me parece que un vejestorio como yo sobra de aquí.

¿Tú? ¿Un vejestorio? Entonces, cuando tengas ochenta y tantos años, ¿qué va a ser de ti? Sólo serás un pedazo de carne con huesos dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando la luna comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte. Esa noche la luna estaba llena, y a Jack lo motivaba mucho. Sacó la cajetilla para fumarse un cigarrillo e intentar calmarse un poco.

Le extendió el paquete a la joven por si quería uno, pero le dijo que no con la mano. Posó su vista en ella mientras la chica le preguntaba sobre temas relacionados con su personalidad o íntimos, y más de una vez había logrado ruborizarlo y dejarlo cortado.

 _No lo estoy pasando tan mal después de todo, aunque luego vendrá lo mejor. Algo con lo que podré asentar mi relación con Jack._

Rachel simuló mirar la hora en su caro reloj de pulsera mientras el soldado permanecía con el semblante serio y observaba atentamente la luna que cubría la ciudad de Nueva York.

Bueno, creo que está empezando a hacer frío aquí. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a mi habitación y continuamos charlando allí? Mis compañeras no están, por lo que estaremos solos, y mi padre no viene hoy, así que no puede ponerte ninguna sanción si te ve fuera de tu dormitorio.

 _¿Me quedo un rato más con ella o me marcho? Me quedaré con ella, pero la mantendré vigilada por si intenta hacer algo raro._

Me quedaré contigo hasta las once.

Rachel sonrió mientras se levantaba. Esperó a que su compañero lo hiciera para largarse de allí. El soldado se ajustó el gorro y se puso de pie tirando el cigarro y pisándolo luego.

Se puso junto a su compañera y charlaron de nuevo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Ésta le ofreció entrar en primer lugar, pero Jack respondió que las mujeres siempre entraban primero. Ese acto hizo que Rachel se sintiera más ansiosa de estar junto a Jack Taylor.

La habitación estaba bien ordenada y era más grande que la suya y la de Tom, según lo que veía. Los armarios eran bastante nuevos, y de un tipo de madera parecido al roble. El suelo estaba muy limpio. Todo el lugar estaba bastante ordenado, por no decir totalmente ordenado.

 _La mayoría de los hombres para las tareas del hogar somos unos desastres, pero yo hago lo que puedo. Por lo menos limpio y hago las cosas mejor que Tom. Él ordena su ropa mientras que yo friego y barro el suelo, además de ordenar mi ropa. Ese comentario es un poco discriminatorio, pero es lo que pienso. Las mujeres se las apañan mejor en ese sentido._

Jack, ¿estás ahí o estás otra vez en las nubes? dijo Rachel con tono molesto y sentándose junto a él. El joven se quitó el gorro y le dejó a un lado.

Sí, es que estaba sorprendido por lo bien ordenada que tienes la habitación. La mía parece una pocilga, en serio. Cada dos por tres está sucia.

La chica sonrió nuevamente y suspiró con cansancio, observando el espacio que los rodeaba. Se giró hacia Jack y comenzó a hablar con algo de nerviosismo. Era el momento de contarle todo lo que sentía por él y el motivo por el que le había propuesto la cita.

Jack, tengo que contarte algo... Desde hace algún tiempo en mi interior ha surgido un nuevo sentimiento hacia una persona del campamento, un soldado concretamente. Ese sentimiento era muy confuso al principio, pero con el tiempo se aclaró y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado.

Paró de hablar sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, que permanecía serio y atento a todo lo que le estaba contando.

Ese soldado del que me he enamorado se apellida Taylor, y se llama Jack.

Éste continuó callado hasta que respondió con la mayor precisión posible e intentando ser sincero, ya que ese momento lo requería. Nunca se había sentido en ese lado de la balanza, pues siempre había sido él el que se había lanzado, y a decir verdad, era una situación bastante incómoda y embarazosa, pues no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas para hablar.

Rachel, tengo que confesarte que tú me gustas y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Rachel se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, tirándolo a la cama y quitándose la ropa. En ese momento, el joven paró de besarla.

¿Qué ocurre? preguntó la hija del general con cara de confusión tras la reacción de Jack. Éste tragó saliva con dificultad y respondió con algo de incomodidad.

¿Estás segura de...? ¿Y si nos pilla tu padre? Como eso ocurra se nos cae el pelo, y sobre todo a mí.

Rachel suspiró con despreocupación.

Tranquilo, recuerda que mi padre no viene por las noches. ¿Qué nos puede pasar? Y si es por seguridad tengo preservativos de sobra en el cajón. Voy a coger uno para evitar problemas.

Se levantó de los pectorales de Jack y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche para coger un condón y pasárselo. El soldado se lo colocó y Rachel apagó la luz principal para tumbarse y seguir por donde lo habían dejado. Sólo dejó encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche para tener una visión clara de todo lo que pasaba. Con las medidas de seguridad puestas no pensaba que pudiera pasar nada malo.

En las pocas experiencias que había tenido con las mujeres había descubierto que no les gustaba ir deprisa, pero al parecer Rachel no era una de ellas. No sabía lo que hacer ante esa situación.

 _Vamos, piensa. Si ya estoy aquí, lo más lógico es que continúe. Tengo todas las medidas puestas, por lo que no puedo llevarme ningún susto. ¡Joder, nunca hubiera pensado que me encontraría en una situación de este tipo!_

Tampoco quería salir corriendo en ese momento y hacer que Rachel se enfadara. No era su tipo dejar a una persona tirada. Además, a la chica no le haría ninguna gracia que la dejara… "fría". Era una cosa que odiaba bastante, y tampoco iba a interrumpir lo inevitable. Aunque, por otra parte, quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones y disfrutar del momento desde que Rachel lo había besado.

 _Que sea lo que Dios quiera… Es mi primera vez y…_

Mientras discutía consigo no se daba cuenta de lo que tocaba ni de lo que estaba besando. Estaba tan concentrado discutiendo consigo mismo que no se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Rachel.

4.

 _22.15h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)_

Lo había perdido de vista desde que lo vio salir de la habitación. La verdad era que no sabía el lugar al que se dirigía Jack a esa hora de la noche, pero lo más probable era que fuera a visitar a alguno de sus compañeros, o quizá tuviera alguna cita de la que no hubiera contado nada...

Solía realizar de vez en cuando aquellas escapadas hasta casi la medianoche. Decía que le divertía burlar la vigilancia del lugar y que quería comprobar hasta qué punto un soldado podía hacer todo cuanto quisiera. A decir verdad, nunca había compartido su opinión, pero con lo que sí estaba de acuerdo era que la vigilancia no era la adecuada.

Aunque ésa no era su principal prioridad en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar a Taylor cuanto antes, que era lo que le habían ordenado sus nuevos y admirables compañeros.

 _Tengo que averiguar el camino que ha tomado, y así pillarlo con las manos en la masa si está haciendo algo malo._

El viento soplaba con intensidad, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se agitaran con violencia. Era la noche perfecta para una emboscada. Caminó con cuidado por el sendero arenoso que llevaba hacia los dormitorios, lugar que aparentemente estaba tranquilo. No se veía a nadie merodeando por allí.

De pronto, oyó a dos personas conversar cerca de la zona de las gradas. Dio unos pasos y permaneció a la escucha, pero sólo oyó el sonido de los grillos cantando. Quería acercarse más y comprobar si de verdad era él, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que lo pillaran. Si eso ocurría, tendría que emplear la fuerza bruta para noquearlo.

Permaneció escondido a la sombra de un pino durante varios minutos que se le hicieron eternos y angustiosos, pues no podía oír absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó con lentitud hacia el sitio en el que estaba conversando Jack con la otra persona, y pudo oír algo.

Bueno, creo que está empezando a hacer frío aquí... era la voz de una mujer, sin lugar a dudas, pero no pudo identificar a quién pertenecía. A continuación, él habló, y le dijo que se quedaría hasta las once con ella. Más tarde, le pareció ver que se levantaron de las gradas y comenzaron a alejarse de ese sitio.

 _¡No puede escaparse! Tengo que seguirlo de nuevo… Esta vez no puedo cometer el mismo error. No puedo fallar en esta tarea..._

El problema era que no sabía el lugar al que se dirigían Taylor y su compañera. Se detuvo junto a una pared para tranquilizarse. Tenía la situación bajo control, y unos pequeños contratiempos no impedirían que lograra sus objetivos.

Era el dueño y señor de la noche. De ninguna manera quería defraudar a sus aliados en su primera misión, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para descubrir qué estaba haciendo Taylor. Sin embargo, debía pillarlo infraganti antes de que se retirara a su dormitorio.

 _Además, alguna vez tendrá que darse cuenta de cuál es su destino: morir, como todos los mortales. Él será el primero en caer, pues puede repercutir seriamente en nuestro trabajo. Yo antes era uno de ellos, un despreciable y mísero humano, pero ahora me han otorgado el don de la inmortalidad._

El viento traía consigo el sonido de los ladridos de los perros que habitaban por los alrededores, o quizá eran los que criaba el campamento. No estaba muy seguro. Mientras pensaba eso, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de un pino y cayó al suelo.

 _Me cago en la leche…_

Se levantó sin percances comprobando si se había hecho alguna herida, aunque, afortunadamente, no tenía ningún rasguño. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de las mujeres, que estaban aparentemente tranquilas y sin señales de que la pareja hubiera cogido por allí. Alguien podría verlos fuera de los dormitorios…

 _Gemidos… Estoy oyendo gemidos procedentes de una de estas casetas. Pero, ¿de cuál procede? Espera, creo que es de la más alejada._

Se dirigió con el mayor sigilo posible a la parte trasera de las casetas cuando vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aunque los gemidos que estaba oyendo no lo parecían realmente.

 _Parecen orgasmos… Ésa es la habitación de Rachel Jeish. Entonces era ella la que estaba con Taylor. ¡Se la está tirando! Tengo que avisar al general con urgencia. General Jeish, tengo una noticia bomba que comunicarle. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

 _22.37h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)_

Michael Dallas estaba de guardia en el cuartel como cada noche desde hacía nueve años. En ese momento estaba sentado en una silla de cuero, un regalo del general el año pasado, viendo la tele portátil que había traído de su casa. Suspiró con cansancio y consultó el reloj para ver el tiempo que le quedaba allí.

Sólo eran las once menos veinte, y su turno era hasta las doce. Como no estaban echando nada interesante en la televisión optó por apagarla. Típicas series de echarse unas risas, algún que otro combate de boxeo y documentales. Quizá se echaría una cabezada hasta que le tocara marcharse, aunque si llegaba a oídos del general podría caerle una reprimenda enorme.

Finalmente, decidió echar un vistazo por los alrededores del campamento a pesar de que a esa hora de la noche no pasaba demasiada gente por allí. Alguna que otra pareja de ancianos que daban un paseo nocturno, un grupo de adolescentes dirigiéndose hacia una fiesta o parejas en busca de un lugar íntimo donde dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

No se percató de que alguien entró en el puesto de guardia hasta que sintió el cañón de una pistola en los riñones.

Si me obedeces no te haré daño, ¿entendido? Llama al general y dile que su hija no se encuentra muy bien y que ha pedido que vaya a verla.

Michael asintió mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que si realizaba un movimiento en falso era hombre muerto. Cogió el auricular y marcó el número del general con dedos temblorosos. No tenía ni idea de qué quería conseguir el tipo con esa llamada.

Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que no le menciones a nadie nuestra pequeña charla.

El asustadizo hombre asintió cuando oyó al otro lado la voz de Frederick Jeish.

 _22.30h. Campamento New York Unity (Nueva York)_

No sabía cuánto tiempo que había pasado, pero Jack calculó que unos quince minutos. En ese momento estaba inspirando aire con tranquilidad, con Rachel recostada en su pecho. Nunca había pensado que en una relación lo primero que haría sería hacer el amor.

 _A pesar de todo, la noche no ha sido tan mala. Tú has disfrutado, pero te sientes… raro, y ella ha disfrutado mucho, ¿qué más puedes pedir?_

Giró la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Rachel, que emitió un gran resoplido con una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad. También lo observaba atentamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Habló mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

¿Te ha gustado?

Jack suspiró y respondió intentando ser lo más concreto posible. Era una pregunta a la que temía responder. No sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía porque sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por un lado, pensaba que no todo había ido tan mal como había pensado en un principio, pero por otro lado se sentía culpable por haberse dejado llevar.

 _Claro, ahora te echas atrás. Además, ¿acaso tú no querías tampoco? ¿No habías apostado hace tiempo con tus compañeros quién sería el primero de vosotros en pedirle salir a Rachel?_

Suspiró con lentitud y pasó la mano con suavidad por el cabello de la joven mientras hablaba.

Si te dijera que sí te estaría mintiendo, y si te dijera que no también. Rachel frunció el ceño al oírlo . Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que he disfrutado, pero... me siento raro. Además, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Rachel, con el semblante serio y despreocupado, siguió charlando, y por su tono de voz parecía triste y enfadada.

¿Entonces no te ha gustado? Ya decía yo que te notaba...distante. No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

En serio, me ha encantado, pero como no sabía nada de esto… Me ha pillado un poco desprevenido, eso es todo. Además, conozco a más de uno que le gustaría estar aquí ahora mismo.

Jack sonrió y la besó con dulzura cuando Rachel se montó de nuevo encima de él. Se había quedado un poco agotado de la vez anterior, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para continuar un poco más. El momento lo requería.

 _Está siendo la mejor noche de mi vida, ¿y me siento como un pringado? Vamos, déjate llevar. Rachel te encanta, y tú a ella le gustas. Además, ya sois pareja._

De repente, una potente luz iluminó la estancia. Por un momento Jack creía que Rachel la había encendido, pero ella estaba sobre él.

 _Así que, ¿qué…?_

El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta al general con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué es todo este espectáculo? Jack, nunca hubiera pensado... Rachel, quítate de ahí ahora mismo y entra en el cuarto de baño. Vístete inmediatamente. Luego hablaremos exclamó Frederick con una mezcla de decepción y rabia. Observó a la impresionada pareja con una mirada de rabia, y parecía que sus ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas por lo alterado que estaba.

La chica cogió su ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño, tal y como le indicó su padre. Cerró la puerta dejando la ropa en la tapa del váter para escuchar lo que su padre iba a decirle a Jack. No quería ni imaginar lo que le podría pasar. Mientras tanto, ella se preparaba para su bronca.

Jack tenía los hombros hundidos, pero no sabía si era por vergüenza o porque se sentía culpable. Frederick cerró de un portazo la puerta que daba entrada al cuarto.

¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho a mi hija? Taylor, ¿cuándo va a aprender que esto no es un show de televisión de convivencia? ¡Está en el ejército, un sitio en el que debe arriesgar su vida a diario! dejó de hablar sin saber qué más decir. Estaba totalmente enfurecido, e incluso tenía un puño elevado. Su tono de voz adquirió sorpresa Llego aquí para ver a mi hija porque me habían dicho que estaba enferma, y la encuentro...haciendo el amor con uno de mis soldados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Taylor?

Éste tragó saliva con dificultad mientras fruncía el entrecejo con el rostro pensativo. Estaba nervioso y temeroso por lo que pudiera pasarle. ¿Cómo iba explicarle que su propia hija era la que lo había invitado a ir a su habitación y que luego habían acabado así? ¿Debía decirle la verdad o mentir para que Frederick no estuviera tan enfadado con su hija?

 _Ve aplicándote al cuento, Taylor. Estás fuera del ejército, y ya no vas a poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Ya no._

Ayer su hija me dijo que me quería conocer y me propuso una cita. Estuvimos hablando y... ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía! ¡Yo fui quien la incitó a que lo hiciéramos! Estoy muy arrepentido. No quería que nada de esto pasara, se lo prometo. Me dejé llevar por las emociones...

No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor. El general continuó mirando al soldado con seriedad mientras buscaba la mejor manera de hacerle pagar por ese incidente. Se quedó observándolo durante unos instantes, suspirando con cansancio y resignación. Lamentaba mucho la idea que le estaba rondando por la cabeza. Lo que dijo le salió del alma.

Taylor, queda expulsado. Recoja sus cosas y márchese. Le doy de plazo hasta mañana por la mañana. Vístase y retírese.

Jack asintió sin protestar y se vistió rápidamente para salir de allí cuanto antes. Corrió sin apartar la vista del sendero que llevaba hacia su dormitorio con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, pero eso no era lo peor.

 _Alguien nos ha visto. ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué le dijo al general que Rachel se encontraba mal?_

Seguramente había sido alguien que quería joderle, y lo había logrado; había cumplido su objetivo. Que él supiera, no tenía enemigos allí dentro. Se llevaba bien con todos los soldados, y nunca le había hecho nada malo a nadie ni en broma. Así que no lograba entender por qué había ocurrido aquéllo.

Ahora podría estar saliendo oficialmente con Rachel, sin tener que preocuparse de nada más, pero alguien quería impedirlo, y lo había logrado. Los alrededores parecían estar desiertos, y no había nadie despierto a aquella hora. Dudaba incluso de que se hubieran enterado de su escapada nocturna. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió sin demasiado convencimiento...

 _19 de octubre. 07.46h. Campamento Nueva York Unity (Nueva York)_

Revisó el armario por última vez para comprobar que no se dejaba ninguna pertenencia, y se sentó en la cama para cerrar la maleta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Adelante dijo Jack con voz cansada. Había estado toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo.

La hija del general entró por la puerta con cara de arrepentimiento y dolor. Con toda probabilidad la reprimenda de su padre habría sido bastante severa, y no parecía haber dormido demasiado en toda la noche. Tenía unas abundantes ojeras negras.

Jack, ¿es verdad que te vas? Quiero decir... ¿Mi padre te ha expulsado?

Sí, cuando le dije que yo tuve la culpa de todo no dudó en echarme. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Algún día tenía que abandonar el ejército, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra forma…

Pero te vas injustamente. Te culpaste, y mi padre se lo creyó, pero tú sabías que no era así. Yo tuve la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan directa…

El joven no pronunció palabra e introdujo varios objetos personales en la maleta y la cerró con dedos temblorosos. Luego, se puso de pie y asió la maleta del suelo, listo para irse de allí.

Te olvidas de tu gorro. Te lo dejaste en mi cama dijo Rachel extendiéndoselo, pero su compañero hizo caso omiso Me he enterado de lo de Tom... ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

No lo sé. Cuando regresé no estaba... Bueno, va siendo hora de que me vaya.

La chica se acercó a él sollozando, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Quédate con mi gorro como recuerdo. Puede que algún día nos veamos por las calles. No pienses que no vas a verme nunca más… susurró Jack abrazándola con fuerza. Si estaba fingiendo la tristeza que parecía sentir, se merecía un premio por su interpretación, pero sabía de sobra que Rachel no estaba actuando, si no expresando lo que sentía.

Se apartó de ella, agarró la maleta y se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando Rachel habló de nuevo.

Gracias por todo, Jack. No te olvidaré. ¿Qué será de ti ahora?

Por unos momentos permaneció en silencio y con media sonrisa, pensando que ya era hora de escuchar un poco más a su corazón. Habló con voz clara y despreocupada, sabiendo que debía hacer lo correcto. Iba llegando el momento de que empezara a trabajar en lo que de verdad le gustaba.

Voy a probar suerte como detective, que es lo que siempre he querido ser.

Cuídate, y no fumes tanto.

Tranquila, quiero dejarlo.

Sonrió de nuevo y caminó hacia la salida con la cabeza alta, saludando y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, deseando empezar su vida desde cero. Sabía de sobra que iba a echar de menos el campamento, pero una nueva vida lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

 _No olvidaré nunca mi estancia aquí. He vivido momentos inolvidables. Y Rachel…_

Suspiró y deseó que todo le fuera bien. A pesar de su expulsión, no sentía remordimientos, ni siquiera se sentía decepcionado por abandonar el cuartel antes de tiempo. Esa noche, la hija del general significó algo para él, pero no lo que esperaba.

 _No sentí…amor. Sí, eso es._

 _25 de octubre. 10.30h. Avenida Wall Street (Nueva York)_

Los primeros rayos de sol penetraron a través de la persiana. La claridad hizo que abriera los ojos con leves parpadeos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Consultó el reloj de pulsera que había dejado en la mesa y vio que eran las diez y media.

Estaba realmente cansado, como nunca antes lo había estado. El día anterior no había parado de andar por la ciudad buscando ofertas de trabajo, pero no había encontrado nada. Hoy iría de nuevo a mirar, y esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado esa vez. Ya le quedaba poco dinero para pagar los días que estuviera quedándose en el motel, así que no le quedaba más remedio que empezar a tirar de sus ahorros.

Antes de ir a desayunar se daría una ducha y se afeitaría, ya que tenía barba desde hacía varios días. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño con su mente divagando en el mismo tema: su expulsión del ejército. Todo había sucedido de forma tan… repentina. Se miró en el espejo durante unos instantes antes de abrir el grifo.

Totalmente abatido, agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo un rato. Aún no podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido. Cogió una cuchilla de la repisa y la espuma. Suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a afeitarse sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del general enfadado y de su hija totalmente desolada. Se echó la espuma en la cara y se pasó la cuchilla mientras no lograba olvidar la noche en el que fue expulsado.

 _Deja de pensar tan negativamente. Tú querías salir del ejército para probar cosas nuevas, y ya lo tienes, aunque sí es verdad que te hubiera gustado despedirte de mejor manera._

De nuevo, vino a su cabeza la imagen de Fredrick Jeish comprobando con ojos como platos cómo uno de sus mejores soldados se tiraba a su hija. Jack suspiró y negó lentamente en silencio, intentando quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes. ¿Qué pensarían de él sus compañeros? ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese momento?

Muchos lo habían llamado, pero él se había obligado a no coger la llamada de nadie. Por si todo eso no era suficiente, estaba la misteriosa desaparición de Tom. Nadie sabía qué podría haberle sucedido, y estaban tan desconcertados como él.

Cuando terminó de afeitarse fue hacia el armario para coger la ropa que iba a ponerse. Nada más abrirlo, vio el uniforme que había llevado aquella maldita noche. Cogió la camiseta y se quedó con ella en la mano, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _Me siento totalmente abatido, y lo siento mucho por Rachel y por mí, pero las cosas son como son. Ya no vale arrepentirse de lo que está hecho._

Tenía mucha razón al pensar aquello. Era algo que había aprendido durante su estancia en el ejército, y que lo había ayudado mucho en momentos críticos. Más de uno quisiera remover en el pasado y cambiar lo que no le gustaba. Dejó la camiseta en su sitio y cogió unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul de manga corta.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y los dejó a un lado mientras buscaba el albornoz. Decidió que antes de volver al motel compraría el periódico por si veía la luz al final del túnel.

5.

 _Boston Today, 19 de octubre_

 **EXPULSADOS CUATRO MIEMBROS DEL EJÉRCITO DE NUEVA YORK Y UN DESAPARECIDO**

NUEVA YORK – _El pasado día dieciocho tres hombres fueron expulsados tras realizar una prueba de tiro que el general, Frederick Jeish, calificó como "un desastre. Acertaron tres objetivos de diez. ¿Cómo han podido pertenecer al ejército con semejante puntería? Lo siento mucho por ellos. No podemos tener hombres de ese tipo si nos encontramos en medio de una batalla. Un hombre puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota."_

 _Los tres expulsados aparecen con las iniciales "J. S.", "D. S." y "L. M.", ya que no quieren exponer sus nombres al público. Ni siquiera Jeish ha querido hablar más de ellos cuando se le ha insistido sobre el tema._

 _La alarma saltó ayer por la noche cuando fue expulsado otro soldado con las iniciales "J. T.". El general Jeish le ha calificado como "un soldado increíblemente inteligente y una persona magnífica, pero, como la mayoría de los jóvenes, una caja de sorpresas. Era una de las promesas del ejército, pero tras el incidente que sucedió me demostró que la noche "transforma" a los jóvenes." El general se negó a hacer comentarios sobre las expulsiones… ¿Hasta qué punto le ha afectado el incidente con "J. T."?_

 _Ahí no acaba el desastre. Anoche, otro de los soldados desapareció sin dar una explicación. Lo más curioso es que el compañero del joven desaparecido (que aparece con las iniciales de "T. B.") es "J. T.", el mismo que anunció su ausencia. ¿Tendrá "J. T." algo que ver en ello?_

 _Boston Today, 20 de octubre_

 **ENTRARÁN DIEZ SOLDADOS MÁS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE NUEVA YORK**

NUEVA YORK – _Frederick Jeish, general del ejército de Nueva York, ha anunciado en una entrevista para una cadena radiofónica que en las próximas semanas llegarán nuevos refuerzos, y que serán vigilados respecto a su profesionalidad. Jeish no estaba muy hablador que digamos._

 _Quizá aún está afectado por lo ocurrido hace unos días. Sólo expuso estas palabras: "estoy esperando con ansia la llegada de soldados expertos y que den su vida por la patria, que muestren coraje a la hora de luchar y que no se rindan nunca. Espero que no me den ninguna sorpresa ni nada parecido."_

 _La mayoría de la prensa opina que Jeish_ _es mayor para estar al mando del ejército, e incluso dicen que está paranoico._

 _20 de octubre. 9.27h. Universidad Grooch (Boston)_

Lucy estaba en su agradable despacho leyendo el periódico como hacía cada mañana. La noticia sobre la expulsión de los soldados le había llamado la atención porque nunca se habían expulsado a tantos a la vez. Pero lo peor de todo era la desaparición de uno de ellos. Las circunstancias eran un tanto extrañas y confusas, y eso había propiciado que la prensa se despachara a gusto poniendo a parir al general y a la unidad de Nueva York.

 _Vaya palo para Nueva York. En estos momentos el general debe estar que se sube por las paredes._

Lucy cogió el café que estaba sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo preguntándose qué era lo que habría ocurrido. Nunca lo descubriría, pero tampoco sentía una necesidad imperiosa por saberlo. Demasiado tenía con su trabajo como para preocuparse por cosas ajenas...

 _Lo que tengo que hacer es centrarme en mi trabajo y dejar ese tema a un lado. Por cierto, Mark ya debería estar aquí…_

En ese momento, su jefe entró por la puerta. Parecía contento porque en su cara relucía una sonrisa muy amplia. Tal vez le habían concedido a la universidad la subvención que había solicitado para trabajar en unas excavaciones en las afueras de Boston, o puede que le hubiese ocurrido algo bueno en el ámbito personal.

Buenos días señorita Norton, ¿cómo está? Traigo muy buenas noticias dijo Mark sin dejar de ser amable. A Lucy le había caído bien desde que lo conoció. Era un tipo con el que se podía trabajar a gusto, y una persona encantadora que le había ayudado en todo lo que había podido desde el primer en el que ejerció como profesora en la universidad.

Muy bien, gracias. Señor Brown, ha llegado esta carta para usted. Me la ha dado Margaret, la recepcionista. ¿Por qué está tan contento? Me alegra verle de esa manera.

Cogió la carta del escritorio y se la entregó a su jefe. A continuación, éste cerró la puerta del despacho y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a ella. Examinó durante unos segundos el sobre para leer el nombre del remitente, y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la joven.

Señorita Norton, voy a contarle lo que me ocurre... Bueno, en verdad la incumbe a usted, pero me siento feliz por ello…

Sonrió con ganas mientras la profesora lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Mark negó en silencio mientras le explicaba su alegría. Esa joven había crecido de forma extraordinaria en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, y todo era como consecuencia del trabajo bien hecho.

Lo siento. Señorita Norton, su trabajo sobre el descubrimiento de América es… fantástico. Me ha encantado, y me ha sorprendido. Su inteligencia y sus razonamientos son de todo un experto. Dígame, ¿desde qué edad lleva estudiando historia?

Lucy sonrió distraídamente, pensando en lo que acababa de comunicarle su jefe. En su primer trabajo ya estaba triunfando, su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad. Aunque sólo había sido un pequeño paso, estaba segura de que los cumplidos de Mark no eran por gusto. No tendría sentido que le dijera eso si realmente el trabajo no era todo lo bueno que parecía ser.

 _No llevo ni un mes y ya estoy prosperando. ¿Seguirá esta racha de buena suerte?_

Se giró hacia su jefe, sonriendo aún, para responderle a la pregunta, sintiendo que no podía articular palabra al principio. Estaba tan emocionada que la boca se le había secado, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para que hablara sobre una de sus grandes pasiones.

Llevo estudiando historia desde hace los doce años si no recuerdo mal. Siempre ha sido mi asignatura favorita, y a la que quiero dedicar mi vida. Me fascina todo lo relacionado con las civilizaciones y la humanidad...

Mark asintió lentamente mientras pensaba que había acertado de lleno al introducir a la señorita Norton en su grupo de trabajo. No llevaba ni un mes y ya estaba dando de qué hablar en los centros de antropología. Era una mujer con mucho talento, e iba a intentar llevarla a la cumbre del éxito, donde sólo pocos privilegiados habían llegado, y entre ellos podría encontrarse Lucy Norton.

Señorita Norton, no se ofenda con lo que voy a contarle ahora... Cuando terminé de leer su trabajo lo mandé a la universidad Lenix de Washington, la más prestigiosa de América, y esta mañana me han llegado los resultados...

Paró de hablar para ver la reacción de Lucy. Ésta estaba escuchándolo con mucha atención, y sus ojos mostraban una chispa de esperanza. Sabía las enormes ganas que tenía de seguir progresando y mejorando día a día, de hacerse un hueco entre los demás aunque le costara trabajo. Su esfuerzo merecía ser reconocido.

Me han explicado que para su edad es una persona muy inteligente, y que quieren conocerla en persona para hacerle pruebas más exhaustivas. Quieren ver hasta qué punto llegan sus conocimientos.

Vio en los ojos de la joven la misma chispa de esperanza de antes, pero esa vez brillaban con más intensidad, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño fantástico.

 _Desde que la vi me pareció una mujer muy tenaz, pero no sabía que fuera tanto._

¿Sabe? Ni yo con su edad habría realizado un trabajo tan perfecto.

Se vio recompensando con una amplia y feliz sonrisa de la profesora. A continuación, se levantó de la silla para marcharse de allí cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

Oye, ¿qué le parece si nos tuteamos, Lucy? Tenemos suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿no cree?

En efecto, Mark.

Éste salió por la puerta para seguir con sus tareas. Estaba siendo un día bastante ajetreado, y no parecía que fuera a mejorar en lo que le quedaba de jornada laboral. Tenía que realizar varias llamadas importantes a lo largo de la mañana, por no mencionar que debía reunirse con el director de otra universidad para charlar sobre el inicio de curso y ver cursillos y actos que podrían llevar a las universidades.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría cuando su jefe salió por la puerta de su despacho. Durante el tiempo que Mark permaneció en el despacho había disimulado su felicidad bastante bien, o eso le había parecido.

 _Me van a poner a prueba unos expertos. Bueno, Mark también lo es, pero, ¡me van a poner a prueba a mí, a una simple profesora que no lleva ni un mes trabajando! Madre mía, espera que se entere mi padre. Va a dar saltos de alegría._

Había elegido el trabajo correcto, y hasta ahora todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado como una joven prodigio o algo parecido. Sólo quedaba esperar a que llegaran los peces gordos de Washington y le pusieran a prueba, pero estaba segura de que la superaría con creces. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era exactamente lo que querían descubrir, aunque no sería nada que ella no supiera.

 _Y voy a demostrarles quién es Lucy Norton. Mi padre se sentirá muy orgulloso._

Consultó distraídamente su reloj de pulsera comprobando que aún le quedaba una clase por dar. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al artículo de la revista. Aún no había conseguido averiguar nada, pero había encontrado una continuación del artículo donde pensaba que podría estar la clave de lo que estaba buscando.

Cogió los libros que iba a necesitar y fue a salir del despacho cuando recordó que no había cerrado la ventana. Se acercó a ella, la cerró y se quedó observando el exterior pensando que debía ir a clase cuanto antes. Se dio la vuelta y vio el ejemplar que había cogido en la sala de profesores.

Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes más con un montón de pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que dentro de poco encontraría la respuesta a aquel caso. Comenzó a ojear la revista, a sabiendas de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la clase. Pero aquello ocupaba todo su tiempo libre, incluso en sus sueños. Sus ganas de resolver aquel misterio podían con todo.

 _Vamos, muévete de una vez. Te pagan para dar clases, y a tu jefe no le hará ninguna gracia ver que llegas tarde._

Con ese pensamiento salió por la puerta, decidiendo que tendría toda la tarde para echarle un vistazo al artículo. No podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que podía encontrarse ante la solución de algo que nadie había podido descifrar antes.

Fue a paso ligero todo el trayecto hasta el aula dieciséis. Al llegar allí, vio que la mayoría estaban sentados y esperándola, como de costumbre. La profesora cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la mesa con paso firme. Dejó los libros en lo alto y miró a sus alumnos.

Buenos días, o buenas tardes mejor dicho hubo unas risas en la sala y Lucy siguió hablando . Creo recordar que ayer nos quedamos en cómo Cristóbal Colón descubrió América.

Notó que varios de los estudiantes intercambiaban unas palabras y otros resoplaban de indignación. La antropóloga notó el revuelo y habló para que le prestaran atención. Estaba acostumbrada a ese murmullo. Ella misma lo había oído cuando estudiaba.

¿Creen que a mí me gusta repetir algo que ya he dado muchas veces? Pero es su obligación aprenderlo todo. Algún día estarán en mi lugar, y tendrán que hablar de lo mismo. Además, siempre que se vuelve a revisar un tema se descubren cosas nuevas. Créanme. Siempre hay algo que se escapa a nuestro conocimiento hizo una pausa para observar a los universitarios, que la oían atentamente. Lucy sonrió y continuó hablando . Nunca viene mal repasar. Y ahora, si me disculpan, vamos a dar comienzo la clase…

 _21 de octubre. 10.45h. Cafetería Brookling (Nueva York)_

Tras su expulsión del ejército neoyorquino no le había quedado más remedio que alquilar una de las habitaciones de un motel barato en el centro de Nueva York. Debía pasar todo el tiempo que le hiciera falta hasta que encontrara un piso en el que poder vivir.

Había visto en todos los periódicos noticias que relataban lo que había ocurrido la noche en la que había sido expulsado, y ninguna le había agradado lo más mínimo. Suerte que Frederick Jeish no quería meterse en detalles sobre lo ocurrido, si no los periódicos estarían en su contra.

 _Además, al general no le interesa contar nada porque su hija está involucrada. Sería algo estúpido por parte de Jeish contar con exactitud los hechos que provocaron mi expulsión del ejército. En ese asunto queda una duda… ¿Dónde está Tom?_

Su inseparable compañero de habitación en el ejército y amigo, Tom Burfing, había desaparecido misteriosamente esa noche sin dar explicaciones. Sabía que algo le pasaba desde que lo descubrió con la boca manchada de una sustancia que no había logrado identificar.

Suspiró un par de veces con cansancio y con el tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Jack estaba en una cafetería esperando a un tipo llamado Frank Block. Al parecer, era propietario de unos bloques de pisos según le había comentado en la conversación que mantuvieron por teléfono. Jack había conseguido su número en un anuncio del periódico.

En la cafetería entró un hombre vestido con una gabardina y que aparentaba tener unos treinta años. Se paró para buscar algo con la mirada y se detuvo en Jack, que al principio no se percató de ello. A continuación, se encaminó hacia la mesa y al llegar a ella se paró en seco.

¿Es usted la persona que se puso en contacto conmigo ayer respecto al tema del piso?

Así es.

El tipo extendió su mano para estrechar la de Jack mientras éste se levantaba para hacer lo propio. A continuación, se sentaron para comenzar a hablar y el joven encendió un cigarro para que su mente se relajara. Fumar le tranquilaba.

 _Y sigo sin dejarlo… Recuerda que es muy malo para la salud…_

Como ya sabrá, soy Frank Block, pero llámeme Frank, ¿usted es…?

Jack miró de un lado a otro del bar, como si temiera a alguien. A continuación, se inclinó hacia el tipo para contestar.

Taylor, Jack Taylor. Llámeme Jack.

Frank arqueó una ceja y su cara mostró un gesto de sorpresa. Jack veía ese gesto a menudo cuando revelaba a las personas su nombre y su apellido. Quizá sus iniciales les recordaban a las que ponían en los periódicos.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta que no viene a cuento?

Jack suspiró y asintió estando un poco cansado e irritado de ser noticia en todos los periódicos del país por culpa de su expulsión del ejército. No tenía tanto empuje como un famoso, pero se sentía tan agobiado como ellos cuando veía noticias relacionadas con el ejército neoyorquino.

Por casualidad no será el mismo "J. T." que mencionan en los periódicos...

Volvió a mirar desconfiadamente el bar y asintió lentamente, con rabia. Había algo en Frank que no le gustaba. No sabía si era por su aspecto o porque le recordó su novedosa fama. Además, había algo en su forma de hablar que le hacía ver que era un tipo bastante astuto y que no se andaba con rodeos.

No se habrá enfadado, ¿verdad? Es que al decirme su nombre y su apellido me he acordado de la noticia sobre la expulsión de los soldados del ejército de Nueva York... Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que tengo que mostrarle mis pisos. El pasado es lo de menos.

Jack se sintió aliviado por el cambio de tema. La primera impresión que Frank le dio fue que parecía muy inteligente, pero había algo que seguía sin gustarle. Quizá era que sabía mucho. Permanecieron en la cafetería durante un rato y luego siguió a Frank para que le mostrara el camino hacia el bloque de apartamentos.

Cuando estaban allí Jack comprobó que sus intuiciones no le fallaban. Frank era un tipo algo misterioso y listo. Conocía casi de memoria la distribución de los pisos, y según le había contado, llevaba más de diez años en el negocio.

Hubo un apartamento que a Jack le gustó más que lo anteriores. Era pequeño, pero no quería una mansión. Para él solo estaba muy bien.

Déjeme adivinar... se queda con éste, ¿verdad? Lo noto en su cara dijo, y vio que Jack asentía sin dudar.

Sí, para mí solo está bien.

Bueno, entonces el trato está cerrado. Mañana le diré el precio, pero creo que es uno de los más baratos. Bueno, tengo que irme a realizar entrevistas de trabajo. Me pondré en contacto con usted mañana.

Jack salió primero y luego Frank hizo lo propio. Mientras estaba cerrando la puerta, le preguntó algo que no le había preguntado ninguna persona a la que había alquilado un apartamento.

¿A qué se dedica?

Soy propietario de una agencia de detectives privados. ¿Sabe? De todos los que tienen un piso alquilado aquí es el único que sabe a lo que me dedico. Tiene maña de detective.

Frank sonrió ampliamente y miró al joven.

 _Sin duda, parece inteligente. Si lo que dicen de él es verdad, puede que sea un buen empleado._

Jack se quedó pensativo, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y aún no se lo creía.

Estoy buscando trabajo, y siempre he querido ser detective.

Si así lo desea mañana le entrevistaré y le pondré a prueba para ver sus cualidades. Espero que lo que dice Jeish de usted de que es un gran soldado sea verdad.

 _20 de octubre de 2003_. _21.46h._ _Avenida Massachusetts (Boston)_

Lucy estaba revisando por última vez su artículo sobre los _Sons of the darkness_ , una secta religiosa que apareció en América en el siglo XV. Lucy tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba del café que se había servido antes de sentarse a revisar la hoja hacía algo más de media hora.

La bebida estaba fría. Mostró una mueca de asco y dejó el vaso en la mesa junto a un montón de papeles apilados al lado de un cenicero. Había llegado a su apartamento hacía media hora, y todavía no había tenido tiempo de quitarse la ropa para ponerse más cómoda.

En los próximos tres días iba a viajar a Chicago, Minnesota y Dallas para hablar sobre el trabajo que iba a publicar en una de las revistas de ciencia e historia más famosas de Estados Unidos: American Science.

Mark iba a encargarse de que, al día siguiente, su artículo sobre la secta apareciera en la revista y se difundiera por todo el país. Así, todos los incondicionales lectores de la revista podrían conocer esa aterradora verdad que existió no hace mucho tiempo.

Según le había contado Mark tenía un contacto en la revista que estaría encantado de publicarlo. A las diez se pasaría para recoger la hoja y enviarla antes de que se cerrara el número de ese mes.

 _Por fin voy a darme a conocer en Norteamérica y a hacer algo importante en mi vida. Estoy muy emocionada por lo que pueda pasar, y espero que mi trabajo sea reconocido ante todo, pues me ha llevado mucho tiempo pulir los detalles y descubrirlo todo._

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar a su lado. Se sobresaltó con una mirada de sorpresa, y cogió el teléfono para comprobar que era su padre.

Lucy, hija, ¿cómo estás?

Bien, ¿y qué tal por allí? respondió mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la salita No sé si te he contado que voy a escribir un artículo en una revista científica. Es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada investigando un caso que me traía de cabeza desde hacía algunos años, y entre todo lo que tengo en la cabeza se me ha olvidado mencionarlo…

No será en American Science, ¿verdad? Es la que más vende en este país comprobó que su padre reía. Él le había enseñado mucho sobre historia, y concretamente sobre El Nuevo Mundo, el tema preferido de ambos y del que más sabían.

Sí, y se editará mañana. Esta semana va a ser muy ajetreada porque tengo que viajar durante tres días seguidos a diferentes lugares para dar ruedas de prensa, conferencias, entrevistas…

Alguien pegó a la puerta y Lucy caminó hacia ella mientras hablaba por el móvil.

Tengo que dejarte. Creo que mi jefe viene a por el artículo. Dale recuerdos a mamá. Os quiero.

Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Mark. Llevaba un traje azul marino que debía costar bastantes dólares y que combinaba con una corbata de color celeste.

Ya sabe a por lo que vengo, ¿verdad? Ya lo estoy viendo… Lucy Norton, la mejor antropóloga del siglo XXI.

Lucy negó mientras sonreía y le ofrecía a pasar.

Lucy, pronto saltará a la fama y la veremos con algún famoso en las revistas del corazón.

Ni lo sueñe…

6.

 _American Science, 21 de octubre_

 **LEYENDA DE LOS "SONS OF THE DARKNESS"**

 _¿Por qué los hijos de la oscuridad? Fue lo primero que me pregunté._

 _No se conoce mucho a esta secta, pero mis investigaciones me llevan a afirmar que surgió a principios del siglo XV por la unión de la raza americana y la india. Sus primeras manifestaciones surgieron en Estados Unidos, concretamente en la zona donde está situado el actual estado de Minnesota, el punto de partida de la increíble historia de la secta._

 _En un principio, cada miembro se distribuía independientemente. Eran autónomos y tenían sus propias pertenencias. La secta sólo estaba formada por hombres, pero éstos mantenían relaciones con mujeres para tener hijos y asegurarse de que sus descendientes seguían sus pasos._

 _Cuando los hijos de los subordinados cumplían doce años, se les atribuía un cargo dependiendo de su estado social: eran guerreros (el compromiso más importante), o protegían a la secta de los ataques de extraños o amenazas._

 _Estos nombramientos se llevaban a cabo mediante un ritual de iniciación un tanto severo que consistía en dejar a los niños solos en la selva durante un año. Aquéllos que presentaran mejor aspecto eran los considerados guerreros, mientras que los demás tenían que conformarse con el rango más inferior._

 _En el siglo XVI tuvieron su momento de mayor esplendor tras inventar un sistema de escritura que consistía en la combinación de "palos" y letras que sólo ellos eran capaces de transcribir. Hoy en día, sólo una persona sabe traducir ese elaborado sistema de comunicación._

 _Pasado un tiempo, el grupo se unió y se dirigió hacia la costa este, pero tuvieron que luchar contra la guardia norteamericana, alertada por algunos ciudadanos de la presencia de la secta. El enfrentamiento tuvo un desenlace trágico: varios miembros de la secta murieron, y sólo un hombre del ejército sobrevivió: Alexander Thomas._

 _Tras la batalla, Alexander se hizo cargo de la secta y la llevó a una isla del noreste llamada Dark Island, que llevaba deshabitada desde hacía décadas. Es más, ¡ni siquiera sabía que existía! Mi asombro fue enorme tras descubrirla._

 _Aquí viene el capítulo más desagradable de la trayectoria de la secta religiosa. Desde que se instalaron en la isla, empezaron a producirse desapariciones misteriosas que en un principio no fueron investigadas a fondo por los servicios locales ni nacionales._

 _Los Sons of the darkness comenzaron a creer en las tinieblas y en el infierno. Se dice que sacrificaban seres vivos a Satán, ya fueran personas o animales. Con ello, la tasa de natalidad se redujo considerablemente, y Estados Unidos vivió una de las peores épocas de su historia como consecuencia._

 _Las investigaciones policiales revelaron que los secuestros se producían con mayor intensidad en los últimos días de octubre y los primeros de noviembre, coincidiendo con el período de equinoccio. Esa información no significó nada para los agentes, pero para mí sí ya que soy antropóloga._

 _Mediante una información que me ha llegado, en ese tiempo la puerta de las tinieblas se abría, permitiendo a la secta religiosa poder ofrecerles los sacrificios, pero a su vez era en ese tiempo cuando se podía destruir su corazón._

 _Según dicen algunos expertos, en el siglo XVI aparecieron unos brujos que estaban en contra de la secta. Su misión era expulsarla de la isla y destruir a las tinieblas, aunque sólo uno de los miembros consiguió plantarles cara: Alexander Thomas. Por ello, se ganó el respeto de todos, y los Sons of the darkness lo adoraban como si fuera un dios._

 _A partir de ahí, los miembros de la secta sólo dibujaban figuras relacionadas con el jefe de la comunidad religiosa, al que denominaron "Anticolat" o guardián de las tinieblas, que fue el título que le otorgó Satán. Crearon unas estatuas para que un día las tinieblas se extendieran por todo el mundo y sembraran el caos y la miseria en toda la Tierra._

 _A finales del siglo XVI, Anticolat murió y su hijo se encargó de cuidar a la secta. Él fue el que dio a la secta el nombre de Sons of the darkness por sus contactos con las tinieblas. A partir de ahí, los sacrificios ya no se los ofrecían a Satán, si no a Anticolat, que había impuesto una norma básica para la continuidad de la comunidad: matar a las personas que no creyeran en él._

 _Finalmente, desaparecieron a principios del siglo XVII, y no dejaron ningún rastro de su existencia en la isla, pero han llegado rumores de que las estatuas mencionadas con anterioridad se ocultan allí._

 _Lucy Norton_

El artículo publicado por la profesora era fruto de un exhaustivo esfuerzo por su parte y muchas horas de dedicación al trabajo que le habían agotado física y psicológicamente, pues había pasado muchas horas delante de libros y archivos buscando respuestas a sus preguntas.

Cuando la universidad Lenix la puso a prueba le mandaron la tarea de dar a conocer algún hecho histórico del que no se supiera absolutamente nada, y Lucy había pasado años investigando un artículo que había visto en una revista de ciencia sobre unos hechos que ocurrieron en Norteamérica desde el siglo XV hasta principios del siglo XVII. Desde ese momento, comenzó a investigar y halló datos a los que, en un principio, no les había dado la más mínima importancia.

Lucy se sentía más orgullosa que nunca, incluso más que cuando Mark la felicitó por su excelente trabajo sobre el descubrimiento de América. Dejó la revista en su mesay se levantó para observar por la ventana la calle de un día que nunca olvidaría. Había pasado de ser un rumor a ser una realidad, y había merecido la pena esperar poco más de tres años para que por fin estuviera en boca de todos.

 _Así nacen los historiadores más famosos del mundo. Y dentro de poco puedo estar entre uno de ellos._

El pesimismo que sentía tras acabar la carrera había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Ahora estaba con muchas ganas de superar los retos que se le presentaran y continuar descubriendo acontecimientos relevantes en nuestra historia.

Había recibido desde esa misma mañana llamadas de personas famosas que le habían felicitado por su gran artículo. No sabía la labor que tendría que hacer a continuación, pero estaba dispuesta a realizar todo lo que le plantearan. Ya nada le daba miedo o vergüenza.

 _16.57h. Agencia de detectives Block (Nueva York)_

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan contento. Quizá hace bastantes años, no estaba muy seguro, pero desde que comenzó a trabajar como detective privado las cosas empezaron a irle mejor que de soldado.

 _Quizá porque aquí tengo más libertad y puedo realizar más a gusto mi profesión._ _N_ _unca pensé que por fin podría encontrarme trabajando en lo que más gusta y donde realmente puedo disfrutar de lo que hago._

La prueba que Frank le propuso no había sido muy difícil para Jack. Una casa donde un grupo de mafiosos había tomado como rehenes a una familia y tenía que impedir que los mataran. Había cumplido con sus objetivos, y Frank no dudó ni un solo instante en contratar sus servicios.

En los cuatro años que llevaba allí había sido jefe adjunto. Frank había puesto su confianza en Jack, y éste no le había fallado en ninguna ocasión: todos y cada uno de los casos a los que se había enfrentado los había resuelto sin inconvenientes. Todos los clientes quedaban contentos con él.

Jack se encontraba en ese momento en su mesa repasando unos informes sobre un caso en el que había desaparecido una chica de veinte años y que fue vista por última vez el pasado diecisiete de octubre. Tendría que averiguar dónde estaba cuando la secuestraron, la hora y si iba sola o con alguien…

Mientras tanto, le pasaría el informe a su jefe para que le examinara el contenido. Últimamente estaban ocurriendo bastantes desapariciones, y estaba bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro.

 _17.02h. Agencia de detectives Block (Nueva York)_

Frank estaba ojeando el periódico cuando el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Tomó el auricular con el deseo de que fuera algo bueno. Ya había recibido a lo largo del día varias llamas telefónicas comunicándole desapariciones o asesinatos en su ciudad natal.

Frank Block al habla, empresa de detectives Block, ¿qué desea?

Al otro lado sonó la voz de un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años. Su tono de voz adquiría que era una persona a la que no le gustaba mandar. Sin duda, le iban a plantear una nueva misión. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Señor Block, me llamo John Payton, y quiero hacerle un encargo algo complicado... ¿Ha oído hablar de Dark Island?

No, ¿y dónde está?

Al noreste de Estados Unidos. Tampoco habrá escuchado el nombre de una secta religiosa llamada _Sons of the darkness_ , ¿verdad?

No, ¿de qué va todo esto? Si es una broma, será mejor que cuelgue ya. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Señor Block, por favor. Le voy a dar los detalles que conozco acerca de la misión. Verá, he descubierto que en la isla hay unas tablas y unas estatuas, de la secta que le he mencionado con anterioridad, que están sin transcribir, y quiero llevarlas a un experto para que las descifre. Si no acepta la misión lo comprenderé. Sé que todo suena un poco extraño, pero le estoy diciendo la verdad.

Frank suspiró con lentitud mientras veía las posibilidades que tenía de lograr o no sus objetivos. No iba a ser fácil, pero no parecía que la misión fuese muy difícil. Primero debía valorar el porcentaje de éxito que tendría en función de los datos que le había aportado su cliente.

 _Ir a la isla, buscar el material y salir sin que nadie se entere de nada. Parece fácil. Yo calculo que tengo un setenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de éxito._

Señor Payton, dígame la hora a la que nos veremos para charlar sobre todo eso.

En ese momento Jack entró por la puerta con unos papeles en su mano. Se acercó a la mesa y permaneció allí. Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que resoplaba distraídamente y posaba su vista en una de las ventanas del despacho.

Esta tarde en su despacho. ¿Le parece bien entre las seis y las siete? respondió John. Frank miró por unos momentos a su compañero antes de contestar.

De acuerdo. Le espero.

Dejó el auricular en su lugar y giró la cabeza para encararse con su empleado. Éste dejó los documentos en lo alto de la mesa y dijo con voz amistosa.

Un nuevo encargo, ¿verdad? Míralos, y cuando les des el visto bueno pásamelos.

Frank asintió y Jack se acercó a la puerta para marcharse cuando su jefe comenzó a hablar.

Jack, espera un momento... Me dijiste que un día me contarías el motivo por el que te expulsaron del ejército. Creo que es el momento. Tranquilo, lo que cuentes no saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo cerró la puerta y se acercó a Frank. A continuación, suspiró y respondió.

Me expulsaron del ejército porque me tiré a la hija del general.

¿Hablas en serio?

Totalmente en serio.

El detective se giró y salió por la puerta con una parte de su conciencia tranquila por haberle contado a alguien la verdad sobre lo ocurrido. Quiso evitar que toda la culpa recayera en Rachel y que él se saliera de rositas. No le parecía un acto demasiado caballeresco, y no era propio de él.

 _Bueno, fue ella la que me incitó. Y yo, como todo hombre, le seguí el juego y al final pasó lo que pasó._

Si en un primer momento le hubiera parado los pies a Rachel no habría ocurrido nada.

 _Pero por otra parte estás agradecido. Ahora trabajas en lo que más te gusta, y lo estás haciendo mejor que en el ejército, por no mencionar que te sientes más a gusto contigo mismo._

Desde que había abandonado el cuartel su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De ser un soldado, había pasado a ser un detective privado. Jack llegó a su mesa y permaneció en el mismo lugar durante unos instantes, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder en los próximos días.

 _Con lo de Rachel pasó lo mismo y mira, te encontraste con malas noticias._

Quizá los males presentimientos no eran buenos para dormir con tranquilidad, pero le habían advertido en más de una ocasión. Buscó el paquete de tabaco en el último cajón de su escritorio. Sabía que tenía que dejar de fumar, pero no podía.

Lo intentaba y volvía a caer. Incluso había estado tres o cuatro días sin fumar y lo había vuelvo a hacer a causa de las desapariciones que estaban sucediendo, pues nada, a excepción del tabaco, lograba tranquilizarle. Encendió el cigarro y dio una calada con aire ausente.

 _18.45h. Agencia de detectives Block (Nueva York)_

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y por ella apareció un tipo bien vestido: llevaba un traje oscuro que tenía pinta de ser muy caro. Frank se acercó hasta él y le estrechó la mano.

Bienvenido a mi despacho. Soy Frank Block, el jefe de esta agencia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? se presentó el detective mientras le indicaba al tipo que tomara asiento. El extraño se sentó en la silla que tenía a su lado.

Hace algunas horas estuve hablando con usted. Le dije que iba a darle los detalles de la misión explicó el tipo mirándolo fijamente. El detective asintió y siguió hablando.

Entonces usted es John Payton... Muy bien. Dígame, ¿qué es lo que ha descubierto y qué podemos hacer por usted? preguntó el detective con seriedad.

Voy a explicarle todo lo que sé: soy policía, y trabajo en Filadelfia… expuso el agente cuando Frank lo detuvo.

Un momento... ¿Me está diciendo que es policía y que quiere que nos encarguemos del caso? ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo ustedes? Tienen el poder suficiente. ¿Qué pasa con los detectives de allí de Filadelfia, es que no hay ninguno? le cortó el detective bastante alterado. El rostro del policía no mostró ninguna señal de enfado y prosiguió hablando.

Señor Block, por favor, se lo explicaré todo. Tranquilícese. Lo crea o no, nosotros no tenemos poder para ir a Dark Island porque la isla no está en nuestro Estado. Respecto a lo de por qué no hemos contratado otros detectives es por esta sencilla razón: su compañía es muy conocida en Estados Unidos, por no decir la más fiable, y para este caso necesitamos gente con experiencia explicó el tipo con la mayor precisión posible. Frank asintió entendiendo la situación.

¿Qué poder mágico se supone que tienen esas estatuas? quiso saber mientras empezaba a tomar nota de todo.

Hay una historia oculta detrás de todo esto: hace poco leí en una revista que antiguamente esa isla había pertenecido a una secta religiosa y que practicaban rituales macabros expuso John viendo a Frank escribiendo en una libreta.

Me encargaré de investigar esto. Ya le llamaré cuando descubra algo sentenció el detective volviendo a estrechar la mano del agente. Éste salió del despacho mientras Frank empezaba a ponerse manos a la obra.

 _22.45h. Restaurante Big Apple (Nueva York)_

Como esa noche no tenían guardia, decidieron pasar por el bar que estaba junto a la agencia para tomar algo. Jack y Frank entraron en el local y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que había libre. A Jack le recordaba mucho al bar de Emily, pues siempre estaba lleno de gente y a todas horas había buena música con la que entretener a la clientela.

Mientras su mente pensaba en eso, un camarero se acercó a la mesa. Ambos pidieron cerveza y algo para picar. Cuando el chico se retiró, Frank se quedó mirando atentamente a su compañero mientras hablaba.

Jack, hay algo que debo contarte... ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuve esta tarde con un tipo?

Sí, claro. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? respondió el detective con preocupación. Su jefe suspiró y continuó hablando.

Esta tarde me reuní con él para que me diera todos los detalles de la misión. Voy a hacerte un breve resumen de nuestra conversación paró de hablar al ver al camarero acercarse con lo que habían pedido. Cuando se retiró, siguió charlando Verás, resulta que al noreste hay una isla llamada Dark Island… ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de ella?

¿Dark Island? No me suena para nada, y por el nombrecito no parece que sea un lugar agradable contestó Jack con el ceño fruncido y cogiendo el vaso.

No importa. El caso es que el tipo es policía, y ha descubierto que en la isla hay unas tablas y unas estatuas con un gran poder mágico dejó de hablar para recordar la conversación con el tipo . Tras hablar con Payton, decidí investigar un poco sobre la isla y esto fue lo que encontré: la isla estuvo bajo la influencia de una secta religiosa llamada Sons of the darkness. En mi despacho tengo un artículo al que deberías echarle un vistazo.

Bueno, ¿y por qué me comentas todo esto si es información confidencial? preguntó Jack sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su jefe no dijo nada durante unos momentos y respondió con voz tranquila.

He aceptado el caso, y creo que es una misión arriesgada después de lo que está pasando últimamente. Jack, mañana comienzo una misión en la que puedo perder la vida y arriesgarme a no pisar más la agencia. Quiero que seas el nuevo jefe con estas palabras, terminó de beber, dejó el dinero en lo alto de la mesa y se fue. Su compañero intentó detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

 _22 de octubre. 17.23h. Palacio de Congresos Wolf Palace (Minnesota)_

Todos los medios esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Lucy Norton, una de las antropólogas de las que más se hablaba en la actualidad. Su jefe era Mark Brown, y a más de uno no le extrañaba que la mujer, que tenía veintiséis años, fuera famosa. El señor Brown era un historiador magnífico.

La profesora entró en primer lugar a la sala, y a continuación, lo hizo su jefe, que se sentó a su lado. Ambos conversaron un par de segundos y Mark se acercó el micrófono para hablar.

Buenas tardes. Hoy nos hemos reunidos aquí, en Minnesota, para debatir sobre un tema que está dando que hablar en la actualidad: la leyenda de los Sons of the darkness. Para ello, he traído a la persona que los ha estudiado sin descanso: la señorita Lucy Norton.

Hubo aplausos generales y luego un reportero, que procedía de San Francisco, levantó la mano.

Señorita Norton, ¿qué le impulso a estudiar a esa secta? Por lo que dicen sus artículos los Sons of the darkness realizaban rituales macabros… ¿Usted cree en Satán?

Lucy sonrió con timidez al reconocer el característico acento de su ciudad y respondió.

De San Francisco tenías que ser… El centro de historia Lenix me dijo que investigara algún hecho del que no se conociera absolutamente nada, algo con lo que ustedes, los medios de comunicación e historiadores, pudierais estar hablando durante mucho tiempo. A partir de ahí, mis investigaciones se centraron en torno a unos hechos que ocurrieron hace cuatrocientos años en nuestro país… Respecto a la segunda pregunta… la profesora sonrió sin estar muy segura de realizar ese gesto ¿Por qué no voy a creer en Satanás? Si supuestamente Dios existe…

Un hombre que estaba sentado al final de la sala levantó la mano. Lucy se dio cuenta de que no debía tener más de veinticinco años, y que quizá trabajaba como periodista para algún periódico.

Señorita Norton, su artículo me parece muy bueno, pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro… Cuando Anticolat murió, los _Sons of the darkness_ le ofrecían los sacrificios a él… ¿Qué pasó con Satán?

Si todas mis suposiciones son correctas, me atrevería a afirmar que el príncipe del infierno pasó a ser una inspiración divina para la secta. Anticolat fue para ellos su inicio, su desarrollo y su posterior recuerdo, es, por así decirlo, como Jesucristo para los cristianos: alguien en creer siempre y serle fiel incondicionalmente.

Señorita Norton, desde la revista Minnesota World queremos darle la enhorabuena por el trabajo que ha realizado… ¿Por qué cree usted que los _Sons of the darkness_ eligieron nuestro estado para darse a conocer? preguntó Harris, el director de dicha revista. Lucy bebió un poco de agua para que la boca no se le secara y contestó a la vez que Mark se rascaba distraídamente la barbilla.

Por lo que tengo entendido, los descendientes de los _Sons of the darkness_ tomaron como punto de partida este estado porque se encontraba cerca de la costa y era un estado poco poblado paró de hablar para aclarar las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza Los _Sons of the darkness_ eran un grupo de hombres inteligentes, y ese sistema de escritura que inventaron es buena prueba de ello. ¿Quién sería capaz de realizar algo semejante?

Hubo silencio absoluto en la pequeña y atestada habitación. Lucy suspiró con aire ausente mientras esperaba a que alguien realizara alguna pregunta. Su jefe le dedicó una rápida mirada, y la chica notó que Mark no estaba nervioso y que parecía contento por cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

Observó con el mayor detenimiento posible a cada persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Había varios periodistas, en la zona central, tomando nota en un bloc. Otros se limitaban a esperar a que alguien hablara. A Lucy le llamó la atención un hombre que estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la sala.

Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta color negro y caro. Su cara era redonda y sin muchas arrugas. Dedujo que no debía pasar de los cuarenta y cinco años. Se dio tortas mentalmente al darse cuenta de quién era.

 _Es Alan Razmeov, el mejor antropólogo de toda África. Aunque su nacionalidad es estadounidense, nació en Nigeria. Nunca llegué a pensar que…_

Se concentró en responder las preguntas que le planteaban los medios de comunicación antes de que su mente volviera a divagar en otros asuntos que no venían a cuento. Una hora después, la conferencia terminó.

Lucy y Mark fueron los últimos en abandonar la estancia, ya que Mark quería que la joven conociera a Alan Razmeov. Había coincidido con él en un par de ocasiones en varias investigaciones y habían estudiado juntos en la misma universidad hasta que Razmeov abandonó el país. Aún quedaban dos conferencias más, pero Lucy se encontraba tranquila, y podría afrontarlas con la mayor naturalidad posible.

7.

 _Boston Today, 23 de octubre_

 **EXTRAÑAS DESAPARICIONES SUCEDEN EN LA CIUDAD DE CHICAGO**

CHICAGO - _Los agentes de la ciudad de Chicago han tenido una noche muy ajetreada tras recibir llamadas de ciudadanos que les comunicaban la desaparición de algún familiar mientras iban a comprar o daban un paseo por las calles. Recibían alrededor de diez llamadas por minuto, lo que hace suponer que los secuestros eran masivos y organizados por un grupo de más de diez personas. Es un dato que ha hecho encender todas las alarmas en esta tranquila ciudad._

 _La policía no ha llegado aún a una conclusión clara. El jefe de policía, Robert Power, realizó numerosas referencias a que "se trata de un grupo formado por entre cinco y diez personas que actúan ordenadamente. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para saber dónde se encuentran los desaparecidos, y estamos buscando pistas por toda la ciudad que nos permiten conocer con exactitud lo sucedido durante la noche pasada. Pedimos a los habitantes que no se preocupen, que encontramos a los culpables muy pronto."_

 _Power no ha querido aportar más datos, pero ha afirmado numerosas veces que sus hombres no descansarán hasta averiguar el motivo de tantas desapariciones. ¿Estamos en medio de un ataque terrorista o de una guerra entre dos países? Si es así que el conflicto acabe lo antes posible para que Estados Unidos se convierta en lo que era: un país libre en el que se respira el aire de la tranquilidad._

 _¿Tendrá el gobierno que decir algo al respecto? El presidente todavía no se ha dejado ver en público, y la prensa se pregunta si no sabrá algo que quiera ocultar a los demás. Sin embargo, Max Angel, representante del presidente, confirmó esta mañana que el presidente daría una rueda de prensa cuando lo considerara oportuno. Sin duda, unas palabras que no dejan entrever que algo se está escapando de las manos..._

 _Aún no han dado la cifra de las personas que fueron secuestradas, pero Power ha dicho que son cien mil aproximadamente, una cifra escalofriante y que asusta a cualquiera. Para mayor seguridad, Chicago será puesta en cuarentena hasta que se localicen a los culpables y se cierre el caso._

 _Boston Today, 24 de octubre_

 **CONTINÚAN LAS DESAPARICIONES, AHORA EN LOS ÁNGELES.**

LOS ÁNGELES – _A primera hora de la mañana, el gobernador del estado de California, Joseph Unhanif, anunció que en Los Ángeles se han producido las mismas desapariciones que en la ciudad de Chicago. Las circunstancias han sido las mismas: llamadas que anunciaban la desaparición de personas mientras estaban en la calle._

 _Los agentes de la ciudad de Los Ángeles han estado trabajando desde la primera llamada que recibieron alrededor de las diez de la noche y no han acabado hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando recibieron la última. El jefe de policía, Brian Fercury, junto al gobernador del estado de California, Joseph Unhanif, dieron una rueda de prensa esta mañana para informar sobre los últimos avances y decir qué es lo que va a suceder con esta ciudad._

 _El jefe de policía insistió en que la conclusión a la que había llegado el cuerpo de policía de Chicago era cierta, aunque añadió que "son más de diez personas las que atacan a nuestros ciudadanos. Mis hombres y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para atrapar a esos delincuentes, y que Estados Unidos vuelva a ser segura de nuevo._

 _No podemos permitir que sigan raptando a gente de forma tan cruel y canalla. Esto es lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir investigando y pillar con las manos en la masa a los culpables de esta tragedia."_

 _Por su parte, el gobernador ha afirmado que la ciudad será puesta en cuarentena por orden del presidente de los Estados Unidos hasta que los culpables no sean capturados para así garantizar la seguridad tanto de los ciudadanos como de Los Ángeles. El presidente simplemente se está limitando a poner vigilancia en las ciudades afectadas sin realizar declaraciones al respecto, pues la poca información que nos llega procede de su portavoz._

 _El número de personas secuestradas se eleva al total de trescientas mil, una cifra que sigue siendo preocupante y que siembra dudas en los ciudadanos norteamericanos, que no saben qué va a ser de ellos en el futuro..._

 _Boston Today, 25 de octubre_

 **¡MÁS DESAPARICIONES! ESTA VEZ EN NUEVA YORK.**

NUEVA YORK – _Nueva York fue noticia hace varios años por un escándalo que ocurrió, y ahora vuelve a tener el protagonismo, aunque esta vez no tiene nada que ver con el ejército, sino con la desapariciones que se están produciendo en nuestro país desde hace algunos días. Las noticias siguen sin ser buenas._

 _La alarma saltó ayer cuando la policía vio a un joven de unos veintiún años correr por una calle con la camisa empapada de una sustancia rojiza parecida a la sangre, aunque las pruebas confirmaron posteriormente que se trataba de sangre._

 _Al preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido, el joven dijo que vio_ _"_ _a unos tipos encapuchados equipados con armas de tipo medieval corriendo tras la gente que encontraba y llevándosela con ellos mientras les dejaban inconscientes o los mataban a sangre fría... Cuando la policía acudía a ayudarnos, los extraños ya se habían marchado. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de las aterradas personas corriendo para evitar una muerte segura..."_

 _El gobernador del estado de Nueva York ha comunicado que su ciudad "contará con el apoyo del ejército neoyorquino y del FBI, que va a llevar a cabo investigaciones exhaustivas sobre todo lo ocurrido. Quiero mostrar mi más sincera preocupación por todo lo que está sucediendo, y por ello vamos a seguir trabajando sin descanso hasta dar con la verdad."_

 _Esta masacre se está escapando de las manos, y pronto la cifra de desaparecidos llegará al millón, pues ya vamos por seiscientos mil desaparecidos._

 _¡Qué Dios nos ayude! Mientras, los ciudadanos siguen desapareciendo. Sólo queda confiar en las autoridades para que descubran quién se esconde tras esta masacre..._

 _Boston Today, 27 de octubre_

 **LA POLICÍA DE BOSTON HA SACADO A LA LUZ INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE SOBRE LAS DESAPARICIONES**

BOSTON – _El comisario James Graham, que actualmente es el jefe del departamento de policía de Boston, ha sacado, durante una rueda de prensa, una información que la propia policía halló ayer a últimas horas de la noche mientras examinaban los documentos del caso y revisaban algunos artículos en los que se hablaba de lo sucedido._

" _Unos agentes encontraron un artículo en una revista científica que decía que hace alrededor de cuatrocientos años, en nuestro país se produjeron desapariciones a gran escala, como a las que nos encontramos en estos instantes, por lo que nos hace pensar que ese hecho y éste pueden tener algún tipo de relación, pues las circunstancias son exactamente las mismas._

 _De todas formas, se seguirá investigando más detenidamente este artículo, y a ser posible, hablaremos con la persona que lo redactó para que pueda ponernos al corriente de lo que sabe respecto a ese tema."_

 _El comisario Graham explicó también que en Boston iban a trabajar para ayudar a los demás estados a capturar a ese grupo terrorista y así devolver la tranquilidad y la seguridad al país._

Lucy dejó el periódico en la mesa y fue hacia la puerta para pasar por la cantina y desayunar porque no le había dado tiempo a tomar algo antes de venir a trabajar. Había estado poniendo documentos en regla y en el banco para poner al día su cuenta corriente. Empezó a darle vueltas al tema mientras caminaba con paso firme por un pasillo bastante solitario.

No llegaba a entender cómo la policía podía ser tan incompetente. De ninguna manera los _Sons of the darkness_ tenían relación con lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente en su país. Era sencillamente imposible resucitar a personas que estaban muertas.

La policía se estaba equivocando totalmente en la dirección del caso. Esas desapariciones no tenían nada que ver con la secta religiosa, si no con algo que los Estados Unidos hubiera hecho y que le haya sentado mal a un país, y como venganza, estaban raptando y matando a personas... Sin duda, había algo en el presidente que no le convencía del todo.

 _Lo que la policía ha sacado no es ni más ni menos que mi artículo. Vinieron a charlar conmigo para que les contara todo lo que sabía sobre el grupo que he dado a conocer... Los secuestros que están acabando con Estados Unidos no tienen relación con eso, es imposible. ¡Los Sons of the darkness desaparecieron hace más de trescientos años. No puede tratarse de ellos!_

Lucy saludó a un par de colegas en un pasillo y giró hacia la derecha, discutiendo consigo misma sobre la idea de que los _Sons of the darkness_ siguieran vivos, cuando vio a un hombre que nunca había visto allí caminar con paso ligero hacia su dirección.

 _27 de octubre. 10.13h. Frente a la universidad Grooch (Boston)_

John Payton aparcó su coche en los aparcamientos de la universidad de antropología Grooch, donde tenía que encontrar a una profesora llamada Lucy Norton. Su jefe, Viktor Finley, había insistido en que ella era la candidata perfecta para ir a Dark Island a por las estatuas de Anticolat, o lo que es lo mismo, el guardián de las tinieblas.

Aún no entendía qué era exactamente lo que quería conseguir al enviar a aquella mujer allí. La única relación que tenía con el caso era que había dado a conocer a la secta al mundo. ¿De verdad existían tales tablas en aquella isla de la que no había oído hablar en su vida? ¿Era una de las muchas trampas que tendía a sus agentes para pillarlos desprevenidos?

Llevaba cerca de diez años al mando de Viktor Finley, y en ninguna ocasión le había fallado. No veía motivos para que le pusiera esta "prueba".

John abrió la puerta principal y se acercó a la recepcionista para preguntarle dónde se encontraba el despacho de Lucy Norton. Era la primera vez que viajaba a Boston, por no mencionar que Viktor no le había indicado la ubicación exacta del edificio. Había tenido que ir preguntando por las calles y mirando en mapas para encontrar la universidad Grooch.

Perdone, ¿podría indicarme donde está el despacho de la señorita Norton?

Sí, al fondo de este pasillo y a la izquierda. Ha llegado hace poco, por lo que tiene que estar allí.

Gracias.

John apresuró el paso hasta doblar una esquina, y vio a una mujer que se dirigía hacia su dirección. La observó detenidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella para ver si coincidía con la descripción que su jefe le había hecho.

 _Pelo castaño, alta y ojos verdes. Es ella._

John se detuvo cuando pasó por su lado.

¿Lucy Norton? preguntó, aunque era más bien una afirmación. Se giró hacia la antropóloga mientras ésta se volvía con cara de sorpresa.

¿Le conozco?

John negó rápidamente, y su cara mostró un gesto de disculpa.

No. Disculpe mis modales, señorita Norton. Soy John Payton, y trabajo en el departamento de policía de Filadelfia. Sólo quiero conversar con usted sobre un asunto que estoy completamente seguro que le interesará. ¿Hay alguna cafetería o algo parecido para tomar un café mientras hablamos?

Lucy asintió y señaló en la dirección hacia la que ella se encaminaba. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que quería contarle ese desconocido.

 _Por lo menos no voy a desayunar sola._

Sí, al fondo de este pasillo hay una. Vayamos. Me dirigía hacia allí porque aún no he desayunado.

Lucy y John se encaminaron hacia la cafetería sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse. Al llegar allí se sentaron en una de las mesas que había libre y pidieron unos cafés. John comenzó a explicarle el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

Me han dicho que es una especialista en las creencias de nuestros antepasados, ¿es eso cierto? Lucy asintió mientras el camarero les servía los cafés. John continuó hablando Verá, estoy aquí porque a un detective neoyorquino le encomendé una misión algo…arriesgada: recuperar las estatuas de Anticolat, el señor guardián de las tinieblas.

Como bien sabrá, ya que usted ha dado a conocer al grupo, pertenecían a la secta religiosa _Sons of the darkness_. Esas estatuas, junto a unas tablas, podrían hacer que el mal reine en el mundo si se recita un ritual que viene inscrito en esas tablas.

John paró de hablar para dar un sorbo a su café mientras la profesora lo miraba con una expresión de no entender nada. Lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre la secta. No había nadie en el mundo que la conociera mejor que ella, pero no comprendía por qué le contaba todo eso si lo sabía perfectamente.

¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Necesitamos a un experto para que traduzca las tablas y saber cómo afectaría a la humanidad si se realizara el ritual. Tras leer su artículo sobre los _Sons of the darkness,_ pienso que es la persona perfecta para que se encargue de transcribirla. Digamos que el detective... no logró su propósito.

Lucy notó que las últimas palabras las había pronunciado con pena y rabia. No se imaginaba lo que le podía haber ocurrido al detective, y tampoco quería saberlo. Demasiado espeluznante era la idea de ir a la isla como para imaginarse la muerte de una persona.

Si usted es policía, ¿por qué no va a por ellas? Estoy segura de que muchos de los suyos querrían ir sin dudarlo. ¿Sabe que nuestras vidas están en juego? le espetó la chica algo alterada y con rabia.

¿Por qué últimamente estaba siempre en el punto de mira? Día tras día, había un mínimo de cinco personas que le preguntaban sobre la secta, y aunque no le disgustaba contestar, se estaba empezando a cansar un poco de todo aquel asunto.

Señorita Norton, sospecho que la secta está al mando de las desapariciones, y si trabajamos juntos podremos detener todos esos secuestros. ¿No cree lo mismo?

La profesora pareció entender la situación en la que se encontraban, aunque veía en sus ojos que aún no confiaba en él. Seguía sin asimilar que la secta estuviera detrás de todo aquello, y no es que él tampoco estuviera a favor de esa teoría tan inverosímil, pero si su jefe se lo había ordenado, tenía que cumplir con las órdenes.

Se supone que tengo que ir a Dark Island, ¿verdad? Lucy rompió el silencio con voz clara y decidida. Al parecer, estaba planteándose en serio el viaje a la isla a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en el país. Puede que fuera una locura, pero ya había hecho la faena al descubrir a los _Sons of the darkness._

En efecto. ¿Acepta? Sé que es una decisión complicada, pero créame; todo esto lo hago por una buena causa, y si me ayuda será lo mejor para ambas partes, por no mencionar el beneficio que supondrá para nuestro país. No obstante, no la voy a obligar a que acepte.

La profesora se quedó callada, y John pensó que iba a rechazar la oferta. Era una pena, porque había oído que era una de las mejores antropólogas que jamás había dado esa universidad y la única que podía ayudarle en esa misión. A continuación, suspiró, terminó de beber el café y asintió con algo de duda en sus ojos.

Muy bien. Para velar por su seguridad voy a contratar a un detective privado que le acompañará a la isla. Mañana le mandaré un mensaje con todos los datos que necesita saber. No se moleste en pagar, ya la invito yo.

John fue a pagar y luego se retiró con un saludo a Lucy mientras ésta permanecía en el mismo lugar durante unos segundos antes de levantarse.

 _22 de octubre. 20.56h. Comisaría de Filadelfia._

El helicóptero despegó cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Podía notarse el nerviosismo en el gesto del detective. Se mordía el labio inferior y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Payton y el piloto hablaban en la cabina, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían debido al ensordecedor ruido del motor.

Mientras avanzaban, fue archivando en su memoria todo lo que sabía acerca de la isla. El sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse, y en su lugar, el cielo estaba envolviéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El policía entró en el compartimiento trasero y se sentó junto al detective, que mantenía un gesto pensativo. Se giró hacia el agente, que dejó el auricular a un lado del banco y elevó la voz para que pudiera oírlo por encima del intenso sonido del motor.

En un par de horas llegaremos a la isla. Recuerde que va a estar solo, y que si ocurriera algo tiene la radio para informar. Supongo que llevará armas explicó John con voz tranquila. Block asintió y le enseñó la pistola de nueve milímetros que usaban todos los detectives de la compañía excepto Jack, que prefería su revólver.

Haré lo posible por conseguir esas estatuillas, por algo soy el jefe de una de las mejores agencias de Estados Unidos... sonrió al decir lo último y comprobó con desilusión que empezaban a caer gotas.

Parece que va a llover… Eso es mala señal dijo el agente con cara de preocupación. No sabía bien a qué se enfrentaría el detective en la isla, pero esperaba que saliera sano y salvo.

Un poco de agua nunca viene mal... Entonces dice que las tablas puede estar en cualquier parte de la isla añadió Frank mirándolo fijamente a la vez que guardaba su arma.

Ojalá pudiera decirle con exactitud el lugar, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle. En cuanto disponga de las tablas y las estatuas se las entregaré a la única persona que puede descifrar su contenido. Quiero descubrir qué es lo que significan exactamente expuso el policía volviendo a colocarse los auriculares y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cabina.

Un par de horas más tarde el helicóptero aterrizó en un llano arenoso cerca del nivel del mar. Frank notaba que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, y un nuevo temor iba creciendo en él. Cuando Payton entró en el compartimiento tuvo la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

 _Vamos, piensa en positivo. No todo puede ser malo._

Él y John salieron al exterior, donde había comenzado a llover con intensidad. El policía le dio un plano con numerosos puntos señalados. El detective lo examinó durante unos instantes, y a continuación Payton empezó a hablar.

He señalado los puntos donde debería realizar una búsqueda más exhaustiva, pero eso no quiere decir nada. En cuanto encuentre el material vendremos a buscarle. Buena suerte.

John, antes de que se vaya... paró de hablar para mirar al suelo y suspirar . Si no acabo la misión, dígale a Jack Taylor que la continúe.

Lo haré respondió. Se montó en el helicóptero y éste se puso en marcha. Frank lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista y se dio la vuelta a la vez que inspeccionaba la zona que le rodeaba.

Avanzó un par de pasos cuando, de repente, las ramas que estaban a su derecha se movieron violentamente. Sacó la pistola lo más rápidamente que pudo y apuntó con nerviosismo hacia el lugar. Pasaron unos segundos, y nada se movió. Bajó el arma y fue a darse la vuelta cuando se chocó contra un cuerpo.

 _28 de octubre. 14.03h. Avenida Nathan (Nueva York)_

Ser jefe era un trabajo bastante duro, y ahora, desde que Frank se marchó a resolver un caso hacía seis días, Jack estaba al mando de la agencia de su mejor amigo. Se encaminaba hacia su apartamento para comer algo y volver a trabajar luego, ya que hoy le tocaba trabajar mañana y tarde.

Normalmente, con este horario no acababa tan cansado como cuando tenía que hacer ronda por la noche, pues tenía que pasar toda la noche en vela y descansar durante el día.

 _¿Qué haré hoy de comer? Quiero que sea algo que llene porque para desayunar he comido muy poco._

Jack caminó con paso apresurado por la avenida Nathan. Su vivienda estaba a diez minutos andando, por lo que todavía le quedaba camino por recorrer. Con tanto trabajo que tenía últimamente casi ni se había percatado de los secuestros que habían ocurrido hacía algunas noches. No se explicaba cómo era posible que ese grupo operara con tanta efectividad y sin que nadie pudiera identificarlos.

 _La ciudad vigilada por el ejército y por el FBI, mientras que en las otras ciudades permanece la cuarentena. La verdad es que no son unas noticias demasiado buenas..._

Al final de la calle Olm había un tanque que ocupaba la carretera, y junto a él se encontraban algunos soldados. Jack caminó hacia el lugar y posó su vista en los soldados cuando vio que dos de ellos le eran familiares. Eran...

 _Frederick Jeish y su hija…_

Jack se quedó observándolos mientras se alejaba del lugar, cuando ambos empezaron a contemplarlo. Miró a Rachel cuando ésta lo saludó levemente con la cabeza. Ella lo había reconocido, y no sabía si su padre lo habría reconocido.

Su aspecto físico había cambiado: había engordado varios kilos desde su salida del ejército, pero no muchos, y su cabello había crecido hasta llegar más abajo de los hombros. Recorrió otra calle sin mirar atrás mientras se preguntaba cómo le iría a su compañero en la misión.

 _Sus últimas palabras fueron: Jack, mañana comienzo una misión donde puedo perder la vida y arriesgarme a no poder pisar más esta agencia. Quiero que seas el nuevo jefe._

Y se había largado sin más. Habían pasado seis angustiosos días sin recibir noticias de su jefe, y estaba comenzando a pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido. Con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta principal del bloque de pisos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

 _15.00h. Calle General Stockton (Nueva York)_

Jack estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en su habitación. Se levantó con la mayor rapidez posible y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio mientras se preguntaba quién lo llamaría a esa hora.

 _Quizá es alguno de mis compañeros para preguntarme dónde he dejado algunos documentos…_

Al llegar a su cuarto cogió el teléfono dudando por unos instantes, a sabiendas de que podría ser una trampa. No le entusiasmaba la idea de que lo llamaran con número desconocido. Ya tuvo una mala experiencia poco después de entrar en el cuerpo de detectives con una llamada anónima. Aun así, decidió que no tenía nada que perder.

Jack Taylor al habla, de la agencia de detectives Block, ¿qué desea?

Señor Taylor, me llamo John Payton y tengo algo que contarle… Su amigo Frank Block ha ido a investigar sobre unas estatuas que tienen un gran poder... Con esas estatuas y unas tablas de un dios llamado Anticolat, al que adoraba una antigua secta religiosa llamada _Sons of the darkness_ , una persona puede hacer que el mal reine en el mundo...

Jack permaneció en silencio para ver si el tipo decía algo más, pero nadie respondió al otro lado. Parecía el mismo caso que le habían asignado a su jefe antes de que se marchara. Aquéllo no empezó a darle buena espina.

 _Es el mismo John Payton con el que el otro día estaba hablando Frank._

¿Para qué quiere contarme todo eso? Vaya directo al grano fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Lo que quiero explicarle, señor Taylor, es que su amigo…ha sido encontrado muerto cerca de una isla llamada Dark Island, que se encuentra en la costa de Maine...

 _No es posible. El inteligente y cuidadoso Frank Block, el mejor detective de toda la agencia… Muerto, está muerto._

No puede ser, no... Quiero decir... ¿Qué le ha ocurrido, señor Payton?

Aún no sabemos nada de lo ocurrido, pero me dijo antes de partir hacia allí que si fracasaba en la investigación le informara para que la finalizara. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ir, Jack?

Éste suspiró antes de responder, aunque lo hizo con voz dudosa y desconfiada.

De acuerdo, iré. Quiero investigar la muerte de Frank y encontrar esas dichosas estatuas. ¿Hacia dónde tengo que partir?

Deberá viajar a Filadelfia tan pronto como le sea posible. Por cierto, ya que va a ir a la isla voy a comentarle otro asunto... Una antropóloga llamada Lucy Norton le acompañará para que transcriba el contenido de las tablas. Debe protegerla.

De acuerdo, lo haré.

Mañana a primera hora le llegará un mensaje con las instrucciones que debe seguir. Nos vemos.

Jack dejó el teléfono en el escritorio con un nudo en el estómago mientras pensaba en toda la conversación que había mantenido con ese tipo.

 _Quiere que vaya a una isla, de la que no he oído hablar en mi vida, a seguir con la investigación que Frank no pudo terminar. ¿Qué te ha pasado Frank? Iré sólo porque quiero averiguar el motivo de tu asesinato, me importan una mierda las estatuas._

Quería saber lo que le había pasado a su jefe, y encontraría a su asesino aunque muriera a manos de un loco psicópata. El que hubiera cometido el crimen no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo sabiendo que había cometido un asesinato a sangre fría, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

En su cabeza comenzaron a formarse ideas un tanto descabelladas, como una posible conspiración contra su jefe, aunque la descartó automáticamente. Payton no lo conocía de antes que él supiera. Todo aquello estaba empezando a inquietarle.

 _Lo siento, sé que dije que iba a dejar de fumar, pero cuando me encuentro nervioso es lo único que me tranquiliza._

Jack caminó hacia el salón. Allí era donde tenía el paquete de cigarrillos. Se sentó en el sofá para fumar y para pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con el tipo que le había informado de la muerte de Frank.

 _¿Y si todo es una trampa? Y si no lo es… Me las apañaré para proteger a esa profesora y a mí mismo a la vez._

Consultó el reloj de la mesa mientras dejaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Las tres y diez. Su turno era de cuatro a doce, por lo que pronto tendría que ir a la agencia.

 _Hoy me encargaré de investigar sobre esa tal Lucy Norton, sobre la secta y sobre Payton. Voy a registrar el despacho de Frank para ver qué era lo que quería exactamente._

Jack se fumó el pitillo rápidamente y decidió ir antes de tiempo a la empresa para empezar a buscar datos sobre la misión. Cogió su abrigo de pelo, la llave de su apartamento y la de la agencia. Con una sensación de presión y temor salió del piso.

8.

 _Querida señorita Norton:_

 _Esta tarde, sobre las cinco y cuarto, vamos a reunirnos con el señor Jack Taylor, detective que he contratado para protegerla. Charlaremos sobre los detalles de la misión que se avecina._

 _No hablamos ayer sobre sus honorarios, pero estoy dispuesto a entregarle diez mil dólares si me trae las tablas, las estatuas y su traducción. Cinco mil dólares los lleva adjuntos en el sobre, y el resto se lo daré cuando vuelva._

 _Quedo a su entera disposición,_

 _John Payton._

 _29 de octubre. 11.25h. Aeropuerto de Boston_

La carta que Lucy había recibido esa mañana de Payton era corta y precisa, como si el tipo sólo quisiera darle lo imprescindible y lo demás se lo guardara para él.

 _Me ofrece diez mil dólares por llevar a cabo mi labor… ¿Tan peligrosa es la isla? Bueno, recuerda lo que te dijo sobre la muerte del detective que había contratado. Además, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sabes sobre los Sons of the darkness…_

No era un pensamiento para permanecer mucho tiempo serena, pero Lucy había pasado por situaciones peores, y sabía de sobra que tenía las cualidades suficientes para realizar su labor sin el más mínimo error.

Había sido siempre bastante meticulosa en ese sentido, aunque a veces le hubiera traído más de algún quebradero de cabeza. Lucy se levantó del asiento cuando anunciaron por megafonía que el vuelo hacia Filadelfia partiría en cinco minutos.

 _14.17h. Comisaría de Filadelfia_

El único que todavía permanecía en su sitio a la hora de comer era Viktor Finley, el jefe de policía de la comisaría de Filadelfia, que se encontraba en su despacho ultimando los últimos detalles de su maravilloso y desconocido plan. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para llevarlo a cabo, pero estaba realmente nervioso e impaciente porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los acontecimientos empezaran a sucederse.

Hacía tanto que no notaba que tenía el control de la situación que le costaba asimilar que pronto las cosas cambiarían, y que podría realizar todo aquello con lo que soñaba desde hacía meses.

Fuera por ambición o por poder, la cuestión era que quería que llegara la hora cuanto antes y tener las tablas a su entera disposición, aunque eso obligara a tener que eliminar algunos obstáculos en el camino.

 _Cuando Jack Taylor y Lucy Norton lleguen a la isla enviaré a Matt Scott y a Marcus Firman para que los maten. Luego, les ordenaré que recojan las tablas y las estatuas de Anticolat, y el plan habrá salido a la perfección._

 _O bueno, ella puede vivir, ya que es vital para elaborar la traducción. El detective puede morir allí mismo si es necesario. Podría irse de la lengua, y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para descubrir la verdad... Y lamentablemente, tarde o temprano, habrá que matar también a Norton. Sería capaz de contarle a todo el mundo todo lo que sabe, y no me conviene en mi actual estado._

Engañar a Payton había sido pan comido a pesar de que vio algo de desconfianza en su mirada. Sus hombres habían ido a la isla para acabar con Block, el detective que Payton había contratado para que realizara la misión, pero otros se habían adelantado...

Sospechaba que Payton había estado escuchando cada una de las conversaciones que había mantenido con sus contactos para ejecutar el plan tal y como estaba planificado desde el principio, aunque a medida que habían acontecido los hechos, habían tenido que modificar algunos aspectos para que no descubriera aquéllo que no debía saber.

 _Yo fui el que le dijo a Payton todo lo que debía hacer: contrata a Block, comunícale a su mejor amigo, Jack Taylor, que ha muerto y que vaya a la isla para continuar con la misión y, a ser posible, eliminarle para evitar problemas._

 _Habla con la señorita Norton para disponer de sus servicios y poder traducir las ansiadas tablas para cumplir de una vez por todas mi sueño... Parece mentira que sea tan…inocente. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que le elegí. No creo que haya nadie tan entregado aquí._

Todo era una farsa, pero Matt y Marcus se ocuparían de acabar con ella antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y fuera demasiado tarde. No podía cometer ni un error, de lo contrario, alguien podría saber lo ocurrido, y le caería con toda seguridad la perpetua por haber engañado y utilizado a toda su plantilla.

Aquella idea le producía un nuevo deseo ardiente de que la acción empezara, y comprobar que tenía todos los cabos atados.

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo las marionetas en mis manos y muevo los hilos a mi antojo._

Los _Sons of the darkness_ habían nacido para él cuando leyó el artículo de Lucy en la revista, y pensaba que los que realizaban los secuestros eran ellos, los _Sons of the darkness_. Al comparar los datos de hace trescientos años y los actuales, había una clara similitud en acontecimientos y lugares en los que sucedían.

 _Pero sólo es una suposición. Quizá sólo se trate de un grupo terrorista a gran escala que quiere acabar con Estados Unidos, aunque que yo sepa, actualmente no hay ningún país interesado en hacernos caer. Por fin voy a poder elevarme en la cumbre._

Lo único que le llevaba a pensar que la secta era la causante de los secuestros fueron las palabras de Lucy Norton en la revista, que hasta hacía poco tiempo no habían sido relevantes, pero que, una vez que las examinó detenidamente, cobraron sentido.

" _Desde que se instalaron en Dark Island se produjeron desapariciones misteriosas..." "Las investigaciones policiales revelaron que los secuestros se producían con mayor intensidad en los últimos días de octubre y los primeros de noviembre, coincidiendo con el equinoccio…"_

Esos razonamientos tenían relación con lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad, pero todo era, sencillamente, imposible. Mientras, sólo quedaba esperar a la llegada de los informes de sus agentes Si todo salía según lo previsto, en poco tiempo tendría el mundo a sus pies y nadie podría evitar que tuviera el control de la secta.

 _17.17h. Comisaría de Filadelfia._

Lucy entró en el vestíbulo de la comisaría de policía de Filadelfia con el deseo de que todos los problemas se solucionaran pronto. Cerró la puerta una vez que entró y se dirigió hacia la recepción cuando vio allí a un hombre que le llamó la atención. Llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros bastantes desaliñados. Era muy alto; quizá superaba el metro ochenta y cinco.

Tenía una melena corta oscura que le llegaba por debajo de sus anchos hombros. Sus ojos, pequeños y penetrantes, eran grises. Lucy comprobó que él también la estaba mirando.

 _¿No será ese el detective que ha contratado el policía? A simple vista tiene una pinta un tanto extraña..._

El tipo le preguntó algo al recepcionista que ella no pudo oír, aunque le llegó el sonido de un suave acento neoyorquino. Luego se alejó de la zona de recepción para subir las escaleras que estaban a su lado cuando Lucy llegó allí.

Perdone, ¿podría indicarme donde está el despacho de John Payton?

Siga al tipo que estaba aquí. Él va también al despacho de Payton respondió el hombre. Lucy corrió por las escaleras para seguir al extraño, que dedujo que sería Jack Taylor, el detective que John había contratado para su protección.

 _17.16h. Comisaría de Filadelfia_

John estaba mirando por la ventana la carretera que se encontraba al lado de la comisaría de policía pensando en los hechos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días. Todavía su jefe no le había explicado por qué quería con tanta intensidad las tablas, o por qué enviaba a Jack Taylor y a Lucy Norton a la isla pudiendo mandar a alguien de la comisaría, alguien con experiencia en combate y preparado profesionalmente.

 _Mi jefe me ordenó que contratara a un detective privado llamado Frank Block para que fuera a Dark Island a por unas estatuas y unas tablas de un dios llamado Anticolat, al que adoraba una secta religiosa llamada Sons of the darkness, con un gran poder,_ _ya que pueden hacer que el mal reine en el mundo con recitar un ritual cuyo contenido no se conoce._

 _También me dijo que me pusiera en contacto con el mejor amigo de Block, Jack Taylor, y que le dijera que su compañero había sido encontrado muerto cerca de la isla para que finalizara la misión. Además, me ordenó que hablara con Lucy Norton, una especialista en las creencias de nuestros ascendientes, para que realizara la transcripción de las tablas porque al parecer la secta religiosa había creado un sistema de escritura._

Jack se estaba hospedando en un hotel, y Lucy estaba en casa de unos familiares que vivían cerca de allí. Decidieron quedar a las cinco, y ya eran las cinco y cuarto. Alguien pegó en la puerta de su despacho y el detective apareció por la puerta. John estrechó la mano de Jack antes de que éste tomara asiento.

La señorita Norton llegará de un momento a otro. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Ha tenido buen viaje, Jack? preguntó John mientras el detective tomaba asiento y afirmaba con rapidez.

Alguien pegó en la puerta y apareció una chica de algunos años menos que él. Era alta, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Era la misma mujer que había visto mientras estaba en recepción.

Jack Taylor, ella es Lucy Norton.

Jack estrechó la mano de su compañera, aunque lo hizo con algo de duda al comprobar que la profesora no era tan mayor como se la había imaginado y, en cierta medida, atractiva. A continuación, tomaron asiento para comenzar a hablar.

Por la información que me ha llegado hace una hora, las estatuas y las tablas no han aparecido todavía, por lo que no podemos perder tiempo. He pensado que podrían ir mañana por la noche, entre las diez y las once el rostro de John adquirió seriedad, como si estuviera valorándolos.

¿Cómo partiremos a la isla? El modo más apropiado sería en helicóptero. La isla se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí preguntó Lucy con inseguridad.

Os puedo facilitar un helicóptero. Por el transporte no hay problema…

Hubo un silencio rotundo mientras Jack y Lucy intercambiaban una mirada llena de preocupación. El detective suspiró.

A mí me parece bien mañana a las diez. ¿Qué opina, Lucy?

Sí, también me parece bien. Además, no disponemos de muchas más opciones.

John asintió, observando detenidamente a la pareja mientras hablaba.

Jack, Lucy, no les voy a engañar. Esta misión puede ser peligrosa. Ya han oído lo que le ha pasado a Block… Lo mejor es que permanezcan juntos en todo momento. Buena suerte.

 _22.16h. Avenida Kansas (Filadelfia)_

Jack había insistido en invitar a Lucy a comer a pesar de las numerosas protestas de la profesora, ya que se sentía avergonzada. Aunque, por otro lado, quería pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo a fondo. Iba a encargarse de protegerla en la isla.

De momento estaba portándose muy bien con ella, pero no quería fiarse del todo hasta que no le conociera por completo. Como no conocían mucho la ciudad decidieron parar en el primer restaurante que vieran.

Espero que no sea muy caro. Mi sueldo es muy pobre… bromeó Jack con una sonrisa y sacando los bolsillos vacíos de su chaqueta. Su compañera rio.

¿Un detective, siendo además el jefe, con sueldo pobre y con una chaqueta de cuero? Bueno, como invita la casa puedo hartarme de pedir agregó Lucy con una sonrisa y casi riéndose. El detective le lanzó una mirada asesina y le guiñó un ojo a continuación.

Pero moderadamente, no vaya a ser que se ponga enferma de tanto comer. Venga, vamos a entrar anunció Jack abriendo la puerta. La antropóloga entró en primer lugar y él lo hizo a continuación. Uno de los camareros se acercó hasta ellos.

Buenas noches. ¿Mesa para dos? preguntó.

Sí, por favor respondió el detective cortésmente. El camarero los llevó hasta una mesa que estaba al fondo del bar. Ambos se sentaron allí y pidieron de beber.

Jack iba vestido con una sencilla camisa azul marino y unos pantalones vaqueros. Por su parte, Lucy llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla.

Espero que no bebamos mucho esta noche porque a saber lo que puede pasar luego dijo el detective sonriendo. La profesora rio y agregó.

Yo no suelo beber mucho excepto en las comidas importantes.

Bueno, ésta lo es: está ante el jefe de una de las agencias de detectives más famosas de Estados Unidos, por no decir la mejor siguió hablando Jack cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas. A continuación, estuvieron mirando la carta para ver qué era lo que iban a pedir y siguieron charlando . Y dígame, ¿qué fue lo que la inspiró a estudiar…a ese grupo satánico?

A mí no me van mucho esas cosas, pero un día leyendo una revista encontré un artículo muy parecido a lo que está sucediendo ahora explicó la profesora.

Las desapariciones... susurró Jack sirviéndose la bebida.

Exacto. Al investigar un poco sobre el tema descubrí todo lo que decía mi artículo en la revista prosiguió hablando Lucy, bebiendo luego. Los platos tardaron poco en llegar, y se alegraron de ello. Estaban muertos de hambre.

¿Cree que eso tiene relación con...? preguntó el detective quedándose entrecortado.

¿Está insinuando qué...? inquirió la profesora quedándose a media voz.

No lo sé, pero es muy extraño. Ocurre lo mismo que en el siglo quince: una ola de desapariciones a gran escala dijo Jack antes de meterse en la boca un trozo de carne.

Pero no es de la misma forma: antes a los desaparecidos los encontraba la policía, aunque muertos, y con el símbolo de la secta grabado. La verdad es que no tardé demasiado en descubrir esa información debido a mis dotes de deducción y concentración añadió la antropóloga antes de comer. Jack se la quedó mirando durante unos instantes y agregó casi riéndose.

¿Sabe? Si hubiera sabido que era tan guapa y tan inteligente hubiera comprado una caja de doce ya no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse con disimulo, pero paró al ver la mirada fulminante de su compañera . Lo siento, pero es que…

Sí, es muy bromista, lo sé. Haré como que no he oído nada lo interrumpió Lucy sonriendo y siguió comiendo. El detective se alegró de la respuesta que le había dado y prefirió seguir callado para no soltar otro de sus comentarios.

Me siento muy afortunado por compartir mesa con una de las mejores antropólogas que hay ahora mismo dijo Jack de pronto, notando que Lucy se sonrojaba bastante . Usted es mi tipo. No todas las mujeres son así de sueltas.

Digamos que siempre he sido así. Con mis alumnos me pasa lo mismo. No puedo resistirme pasar toda la clase en completa seriedad añadió su compañera con tranquilidad . La verdad es que estoy sorprendida por cómo es, señor Taylor. Tenía otra imagen de usted. No pensaba que fuera tan…amable. Tenía la imagen del típico detective con pipa, de edad bastante avanzada y bastante gruñón.

Jack rio con ganas al oír aquello mientras negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente, estaba empezando a caerle muy bien la profesora, y estaba seguro de que era un punto importante si iban a trabajar juntos en la isla. Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos respondió.

Digamos que siempre he sido así repitió Jack con un gesto burlón. La profesora sonrió y terminaron de comer para ir cuanto antes a dormir, ya que al día siguiente partirían hacia la isla.

 _30 de octubre. 21.37h. Comisaría de Filadelfia._

Después de esperar un angustioso día, el aparato estaba listo para partir hacia aquella tenebrosa isla. El piloto puso los motores en marcha y ascendieron hasta situarse a una altura bastante alta.

Jack y su compañera estaban sentados en distintos bancos, uno enfrente del otro. El ensordecedor ruido de los motores inundaba por completo el sitio en el que estaban e impedía oír prácticamente nada, por lo que era casi imposible entablar conversación.

Señor Taylor...

Éste se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si le indicara que guardase silencio, aunque sonreía con algo de timidez. Había estado reflexionando mucho durante la noche anterior, concentrándose especialmente en la misión y haciendo su rutina diaria.

La noche anterior a una misión hacía cien abdominales tumbado en la cama mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los datos de los que disponía, y también había estado dándole vueltas a la forma en la que debía tratar a Lucy, aunque no lo tenía muy claro. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, pero la experiencia anterior le había servido para descubrir que siendo amable iba a ganarse pronto su confianza y su aceptación.

Entre nosotros, puedes llamarme Jack, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que me pega más que Taylor o señor Taylor.

Se vio recompensando con una sonrisa en la cara de la profesora, que comprobó cómo el detective le guiñaba el ojo. Sin duda, estaba empezando a caerle bien.

Jack, ¿por qué te has ofrecido voluntario para venir a esta arriesgada misión? preguntó Lucy. El detective centró su atención en la chica con una expresión vengativa en el rostro.

Han asesinado a mi mejor amigo, y quiero averiguar lo que ocurrió el día en el que partió hacia la isla. También tengo que protegerte... Por lo que me han contado, vienes a traducir esas tablas del demonio, ¿verdad?

Lucy asintió, pensando en la manera que Jack había respondido a su pregunta. Parecía furioso, y por lo que había podido concluir en las pocas conversaciones que había mantenido con él, era una persona a la que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su personalidad.

Jack apartó su mirada de la de la profesora, pensando en uno de los temores que tenía en la vida: su pasado. Sin querer, sintió un escalofrío mientras no apartaba la vista del vacío que se extendía en el exterior de esa extraña y peligrosa noche de octubre.

Jack, te noto...tenso, ¿te ocurre algo? lo interrumpió la antropóloga de nuevo con una mueca de preocupación y comprobando que el detective no presentaba muy buen aspecto, pues su gesto se había adquirido un matiz más serio y unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la cara.

No, sólo estaba pensando que podría encargarme de investigar quiénes son mis padres... ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona que ha conseguido que hable de mi pasado...

 _Llevo cuatro años como detective, y aún no me he encargado del caso que me lleva persiguiendo desde que nací…_

Lucy notó que la voz de Jack adquirió tristeza al articular la palabra "padres". No sabía por qué alguien había decidido matar a sus padres, y lo que era peor de todo, era que no había tenido tiempo de conocerlos. Para que el ambiente no fuera tan triste, soltó una broma que casi se asemejaba a la realidad.

Todo eso se debe a que trato mucho con hombres. La verdad es que se me da bastante bien hablar con ellos. Después todos se rinden a mis pies y me piden salir... Ya sabes... bromeó la antropóloga mientras esperaba la reacción del detective, que la miró y sonrió a pesar de estar decaído tras haber hablado sobre su pasado.

La profesora también rio después de la broma. Cuando le conoció creía que era un tipo duro y con muy mal genio, pero estaba resultando ser agradable y una buena persona.

Eso quiere decir que yo también voy a caer en la red, ¿verdad? Lo creas o no, todas esas bromas las estoy gastando para que no nos sintamos tan nerviosos. Aunque no lo aparente, estoy muerto de miedo.

Yo también, amigo, yo también...

A continuación, ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Lucy observaba con detenimiento la noche que estaba empezando a caer. Todo lo sucedido en los últimos días era tan inusual, tan extraño…

En ese instante tendría que estar preparando sus clases para el siguiente día, y no sentada en un helicóptero partiendo hacia una isla donde la secta había vivido.

Había algo en Payton que no le gustaba, pero de momento tendría que confiar en él si quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Se quedó observando a Jack recordando, y sin saber por qué, un artículo que había leído en el periódico hacía varios años.

 _Era sobre la expulsión de unos soldados en Nueva York. Los artículos nombraban mucho las iniciales de uno de los soldados, "J. T.", y el hombre que se encuentra frente a mí tiene esas iniciales._

No estaba segura si debía hablar de ello, pero no perdía nada por hacerlo. Además, quería conocer a fondo al detective que iba a velar por su seguridad, y no había mejor forma que saber algo más sobre su pasado.

Jack, hace tiempo leí en el periódico un artículo sobre...

Sí, las iniciales corresponden con mi nombre y mi apellido respondió sin dejarla terminar. La chica arqueó una ceja algo sorprendida por la respuesta de su compañero de viaje. Había adivinado lo que iba a preguntarle sin que terminara la frase.

 _Quizá es que le han preguntado mucho sobre ello._

Vaya, así que el famoso "J. T." está sentado en el mismo helicóptero que yo... La verdad es que cuando leí la noticia sentí curiosidad por lo que había ocurrido... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si puedes y quieres contármelo, claro.

Jack suspiró e intentó que su voz sonara lo más dulce posible para que no pensara que era un borde ni nada por el estilo.

Preferirías no saberlo.

Lucy asintió en silencio, pensando que quizá ese no era el momento apropiado para charlar sobre ese tema. Jack agradeció que la profesora no hiciera más preguntas sobre el asunto que había acabado con su trabajo como soldado profesional. En ese momento, no pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en la que había sido expulsado...

 _Una cita en la que Rachel me mostró sus sentimientos de una manera muy "realista". Luego, su padre nos pilló y fin de la historia._

Pasaron el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a la isla charlando sobre diversos temas, y descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común.

Estamos llegando, preparaos para el aterrizaje... ¿Qué demonios...? se oyó el grito del aviador. Luego éste exclamó algo con un gorgoteo líquido, que provocó que Jack se levantara para ver lo que le ocurría.

Una luz roja se encendió en la estancia cuando el aparato empezó a caer en picado. Tenían que hacer algo pronto para salvarse. El motor había sufrido un fallo, y si no se movían rápido, iban a correr la misma suerte que el pìloto.

¡Venga, tenemos que saltar! gritó mientras agarraba a la profesora de una mano y se ponía el paracaídas. El detective tiró de Lucy y juntos descendieron.

Instantes después aterrizaron en la isla, donde el viento soplaba con fuerza e hizo que el artefacto cambiara de dirección. La profesora se soltó de la mano de su compañero y cayó en la isla con un gran estrépito y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Por el contrario, el detective se chocó contra un árbol y cayó junto a su compañera. Ambos se quedaron inconscientes.

 _A falta de un kilómetro para acabar la carrera, el tobillo le dolía una barbaridad. Había aguantado como un jabato los cinco kilómetros anteriores. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por él y por el general, aunque le hubiera repetido una y otra vez que no realizara la prueba tal y como estaba su tobillo izquierdo._

 _Vio el cartel que indicaba que faltaban setecientos metros para la llegada. Siguió caminando rápidamente a lo largo del sendero arenoso por el que debía correr._

 _Cinco minutos más tarde, llegó a la meta, donde se cayó al suelo y esperó a que llegara un médico para vendarle el tobillo. Una de las pocas personas que acudió en su ayuda fue Rachel Jeish, la hija del general._

 _Puede que esto te duela un poco_ _dijo uno de los médicos. Le colocaron un suero y Jack cayó en un sueño profundo._

 _Cuando despertó vio que se encontraba en una habitación del campamento, y que junto a él estaba Tom Burfing, uno de los muchos amigos que había hecho ese día._

 _¿Quieres oír dos buenas noticias? La primera es que el médico ha dicho que tu tobillo está mejor, y la segunda es que ya estás en el ejército._

Jack intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

9.

 _31 de octubre. 00.07h. Comisaria de Filadelfia._

Jefe, ya se encuentran en la isla. Esperemos que esta vez todo vaya según lo previsto… informó John por el auricular, presintiendo que no iba a ocurrirles nada bueno a Jack y Lucy. Había algo en la voz de su jefe que le inquietaba. Quizá era que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

No se preocupe, agente Payton. El señor Taylor y la señorita Norton saben arreglárselas bien solos. No hay de qué preocuparse diciendo esto, dejó de hablar.

John se recostó en su asiento con un montón de pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Todo ese asunto estaba empezando a resultarle muy raro, por no decir que sospechaba que su jefe le ocultaba algo.

 _Si la otra vez se arriesgó enviando a Block a la isla, y comprobó cómo éste murió, ¿por qué envía a Jack y a Lucy sabiendo los riesgos que tiene la misión?_

 _El señor Taylor tiene experiencia en combate, pero no sé por qué mi jefe ha insistido tanto en que sea él el encargado de seguir con el caso. Sé que Block quería que siguiera con la investigación, pero de ahí a que mi jefe haya decidido enviarlo sin saber absolutamente nada sobre él…_

 _En cuanto a la señorita Norton, conozco los motivos: es la única que sabe descifrar el sistema de escritura de la secta…_

Decidió echar un vistazo a todo lo relacionado con el caso, con su jefe y con la secta.

 _00.01h. Dark Island._

 _Un niño estaba tumbado en su cama cuando su tutor entró en su cuarto._

 _Jack, este regalo es para ti_ _dijo el señor Martin con un paquete en la mano. El chico, que no tenía ni cinco años, se acercó y tomó el regalo mientras hacía una pregunta._

 _¿Es de mamá y papá?_

 _El señor Martin suspiró y negó en silencio, mirando al chaval que tenía ante sus ojos. Era un chiquillo encantador, y desde que tenía un año o menos había ingresado allí._

 _Señor Martin, ¿cuándo vendrán mis padres a verme?_

 _Jack le había preguntado mucho acerca de su terrible pasado, pero siempre se había negado a responderle a todas las cuestiones que le había formulado sobre ese tema. Pensaba que el chico necesitaba conocer la verdad, y conforme fuera creciendo, le iría preguntando más. Algo que nunca podría olvidar..._

 _Jack, tus padres…no vendrán nunca._

¡No! Jack abrió los ojos tras el grito que había emitido. Había tenido una pesadilla, sólo había sido eso... O tal vez no lo había sido después de todo.

 _Era el día en el que mi tutor me contó el destino que me había deparado el asesino de mis padres…_

Se incorporó con una sensación de miedo y preocupación, pero no sabía el porqué. Lo último que recordaba era que había saltado del helicóptero que lo llevaba a la isla, y que había aterrizado en un asfalto arenoso.

Buscó en su chaqueta el revólver que siempre llevaba y vio un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Ya se dio cuenta de cuál era la mala sensación que sentía. Se acercó corriendo al cuerpo inerte de su compañera para examinar si tenía alguna herida de gravedad que necesitara una atención inmediata.

¡Lucy, despierta! gritó el detective mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. No podía haberse matado, de ninguna manera.

No tenía ninguna herida a simple vista. Tan sólo unos rasguños en los brazos y que no sangraban. Puede que tuviera alguna conmoción cerebral, pero el golpe no había sido tan fuerte. La zarandeó unos instantes hasta que la chica abrió los ojos.

¿Qué ha pasado? susurró ésta con una voz que a Jack le pareció bastante sensual. Apartó esos pensamientos y contestó a la pregunta que había hecho. También comprobó que tenía una ceja rota y que debía coser para detener una posible hemorragia.

Nos dimos un golpe en la cabeza tras saltar del helicóptero, y nos hemos quedado inconscientes durante algún tiempo por lo que he podido comprobar. Han pasado bastantes minutos desde la última vez que miré el reloj…

Desde que me desperté, estuve intentando reanimarte, pero no lo conseguía, y por fin has abierto los ojos. Tienes una ceja partida. Déjame que te la arregle. ¿Tienes algún arma?

El detective tomó la mano de la antropóloga para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y buscó entre las cosas que tenía en el bolsillo algo con lo que frenar la hemorragia. Tocó numerosos objetos hasta que encontró una tirita delgada. Se la colocó en la ceja y la chica se sacudió la ropa de forma distraída mientras exploraba el lugar y continuó hablando.

No, lo único que tengo es la linterna que me diste en el helicóptero.

Jack rebuscó en su chaqueta marrón una pistola que tenía de repuesto para dársela a su compañera porque podía hacerle falta. No sabían exactamente a qué iban a enfrentarse, y no le gustaba la idea de que Lucy anduviera completamente desarmada por allí.

 _Claro que hace falta, si no, ¿qué le pasó a Frank?_

De repente, recordó las últimas palabras que su amigo dijo antes de partir.

 _Jack, mañana comienzo una misión en la que puedo perder la vida…_

 _De alguna manera sabía que en la isla ocurría algo. De una forma u otra, quería advertirme sobre los peligros que acarreaba la misión…Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si nunca había pisado esta isla antes? Puede que Payton le dijera algo sobre ello, o que en su investigación descubriera algo fuera de lo normal._

Se volvió hacia Lucy para darle el arma. Ya pensaría en ello con tranquilidad. La principal prioridad en ese momento era salir de aquella isla cuanto antes. No le gustaba permanecer en un lugar donde anteriormente había muerto una persona más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario.

Coge esta pistola porque puede que te haga falta, aunque espero que no tengas que utilizarla. ¿Sabes disparar, verdad?

La profesora asintió en silencio con algo de duda, cogiendo cerca de quince cargadores y empuñando su nueva arma, comprobando su peso y su tamaño. Era del calibre treinta y ocho, y una pistola bastante buena.

Casi se me olvida… Jack sacó de su bolsillo una radio portátil y se la puso en la mano a su compañera Vamos a estar en contacto todo el tiempo con ella. Yo también llevo una. Si te encuentras metida en un problema sólo tienes que pedirme que te salve el culo.

Sonrió tímidamente mientras la antropóloga tomaba el aparato ceñuda, sin saber a qué se refería. Iban a ir juntos, así que no tenía sentido que le diera la radio. Observó que su acompañante estaba estudiando el espacio en el que se encontraban. Se giró hacia ella y continuó hablando.

Como hay dos caminos he pensando que uno coja por el de la derecha y otro por la izquierda. Si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno y podremos salir antes de aquí. Lucy miró a su compañero desconfiada, sin querer realizar el plan. Finalmente, cedió porque lo que decía tenía sentido. Sin duda, a la hora de trazar un plan, Jack era inteligente. Quizá era más bueno de lo que pensaba.

Está bien, iré por la derecha. Tú ve por la izquierda.

La profesora se encaminó hacia el sendero por el que debía coger cuando el detective dijo unas palabras.

Antes de disparar mira bien a quién o qué apuntas, ¿entendido? Si encuentras las tablas o las estatuas llámame. Ten cuidado. Te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste.

 _00.15h. Dark Island_

El ritual iba a dar comienzo dentro de poco, y debían estar preparados para ello. No querían que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando una de las personas más respetadas del universo se encontrara de nuevo en su hogar, donde hace tiempo impuso su ley. Llegó a convertirse en una de las personas más respetadas del mundo.

El jefe que debía llevar a cabo el rito no se encontraba en ese momento allí. Estaba finalizando los preparativos para el hecho histórico que iba a ocurrir dentro de poco. Dos subordinados colocaron la cruz al revés cuando uno de sus compañeros les dijo que el jefe iba a comenzar el ritual dentro de poco.

La capilla no era muy grande, y todos no cabían allí, pero sólo iban a presenciar el renacimiento de la primera que impuso su ley tres personas: los jefes de los dos grupos en los que estaban divididos, y el máximo representante de ellos.

Los dos tipos tomaron el cuerpo de una persona a la que habían asesinado a sangre fría hacía un rato, y lo pusieron encima del altar junto a la cruz invertida. En esos instantes, el jefe entró por la puerta. Los hombres se arrodillaron y comenzaron a orar mientras se dirigía hacia el altar.

Satán, dadle fuerza para ejecutar este ritual y que tu voluntad se cumpla. Que tu espíritu se apodere de él. Satán, dadle fuerza para ejecutar este ritual y que tu voluntad se cumpla. Que tu espíritu se apodere de él…

El jefe llegó al altar y se paró junto a él. Sus aliados pararon de orar y sacó un puñal de su capa antes de empezar a hablar.

Satán, dios todopoderoso del infierno y las tinieblas, óyeme. Tu hijo te necesita. Después de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin nos has dado la libertad y la divinidad. Satán, te cedo este cuerpo para que traigas de vuelta a nuestro querido Ben Miller. ¡Satán, fusiona el alma de este cadáver con la de Ben!

El jefe rasgó el pecho del cuerpo inerte, de un humano que habían matado, y llenó sus manos con su sangre. A continuación, se acercó hasta la cruz y puso sus manos sobre ella. Él y sus aliados recitaron una oración.

Satán todopoderoso, devuelve a Ben Miller a la vida. Uno de tus hijos te lo pide. Haz que vuelva a la vida. ¡Que el infierno se apodere de su razón!

El cadáver pareció moverse, y luego se levantó con lentitud. Podía ver, podía andar como había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Se giró y vio al hombre que le había devuelto la vida: el actual jefe de los dos grupos. Éste se dirigió hacia él con una gran reverencia. Todo había salido según lo previsto.

Me alegro mucho de que haya vuelto a la vida, hermano. Pronto será el momento que estamos esperando desde hace tiempo, y queremos que también lo presencie. Bienvenido, Ben.

Éste sonrió y observó la estancia en la que se encontraba mientras hablaba.

¿Ha evolucionado el _Spectrum_?

Está terminado, y ha sido utilizado en los sujetos a los que consideramos que son los más fuertes. Los resultados han dado positivo.

Ben sonrió con ganas tras oír aquello. Si los resultados habían sido buenos, dentro de poco iban a empezar a "difundirlos" entre la población del planeta Tierra. Después de tanto tiempo, aquéllo por lo que habían estado trabajando incansablemente estaba comenzando a dar sus frutos. No había nada mejor que volver a casa en pleno apogeo.

Perfecto. Que comience la caza.

Caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de la capilla. Cerró el portón tras pasar por él y el jefe comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Chicos, escuchadme atentamente. He visto cómo un helicóptero se estrellaba en la zona este. Podrían ser intrusos. Quiero que situéis a vuestros grupos para vigilar la isla.

 _00.12h. Dark Island_

Jack caminó con mucho cuidado por un sendero arenoso. Todo el lugar parecía estar hecho a medida con lo que estaba ocurriendo. El aire olía mal, por lo que tenía que respirar con la boca para no entrar en contacto con el hedor que inundaba el ambiente y que le provocaban arcadas.

Parecía una mezcla entre bilis, sangre y cuerpos en descomposición. Pensando eso, vio que el suelo por el que caminaba estaba manchado de un líquido de color rojo parecido a la sangre. Se detuvo inmediatamente y se agachó para examinarlo.

Sangre seca, aunque no llevaría allí más de una hora. Encendió la linterna para observar el espacio que lo rodeaba mientras se incorporaba y se acomodaba la pistola a la mano. Divisó una puerta a poco más de diez metros delante de él, algo oculta por unas grandes ramas crecidas de unos árboles plantados a su lado.

Tocó con la yema de los dedos el frío pomo de metal con el viento moviendo violentamente las ramas de los árboles. De vez en cuando, el viento traía consigo el ulular de un búho, y eso le produjo un sobresalto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, respirando tranquilamente y sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. De ningún modo podía volver. Además de que no había salida, no podía dejar sola a Lucy, que había avanzado por el otro camino.

Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, tentado de seguir a su compañera y reunirse con ella para emprender la búsqueda. Sin embargo, tardarían el doble en investigar aquel complejo, y lo que quería era salir de allí inmediatamente.

Había unas escaleras para acceder a lo que parecía ser una especie de mansión con un aspecto exterior muy inquietante. El tejado estaba pintado con un sombrío color negro, aunque parecía plateado por el reflejo de la luna que cubría por completo la isla. Las ventanas le daban al caserón un aspecto de ser una de esas casas del terror que montaban en las ferias.

Los cristales estaban cubiertos de sangre, y les daba cierto aspecto inquietante. Sintió un escalofrío al contemplarlo, haciendo que sus deseos de salir cuanto antes fueran mayores.

Jack no era de los que se asustaban con facilidad, pero después de anunciarle que se había producido una muerte allí mismo, y que estaba en ese momento en el lugar de los hechos, no era precisamente para estar tranquilo.

Comenzó a ascender por la escalera de piedra mientras apuntaba con la mano temblándole sin parar de un lado a otro, estando atento a cualquier movimiento que se produjera. Oyó unas pisadas procedentes de algún lugar delante de él. Se quedó durante unos instantes en silencio, en el mismo sitio, intentando identificar qué era lo que habían producido esos pasos.

Pensó rápidamente que podría tratarse de un superviviente, aunque descartó esa idea al momento al recordar que la isla había estado deshabitada desde hacía siglos. Escuchó un lejano quejido, como un lamento, y que procedía con toda probabilidad de una persona. ¿Era posible que hubiera algún superviviente? ¿Tal vez la isla no estaba tan deshabitada del todo como se pensaba?

El crujir de unas hojas al ser pisadas provocó que se sobresaltara, y que su respiración se volviera más entrecortada. Le pareció distinguir un trozo de tela negro que se perdía entre unos árboles. El detective corrió hacia el lugar para ver qué era eso que le había parecido distinguir.

Apartó unas ramas con su arma firmemente agarrada, mas no vio absolutamente nada. Dos ramas entrelazadas le impedían el paso, pero tenía que ser por allí por donde había huido lo que había visto. Su estatura no era que le permitiera acceder a zonas de ese tipo, pero para alguien de tamaño menor sí que era factible.

Con el ceño aún fruncido y con el aire moviendo su cabello, centró su atención en la zona que estaba explorando intentando encontrar una manera de acceder a la mansión, lugar en el que probablemente su compañera ya estuviera.

Esperaba que no hubiera tenido ningún problema. Su deber era protegerla, y cualquier cosa que le sucediera era su responsabilidad. Ya habían empezado con mal pie al aterrizar de forma forzosa y separarse para cubrir más terreno.

Estaba decidido: tenía que encontrarla enseguida. El problema era que no sabía cómo iba a entrar en el caserón.

Una gruesa pared de ladrillos ponía fin al sendero por el que había estado caminando desde que había llegado. La entrada a la mansión estaba protegida por unos enormes barrotes de unos cinco metros aproximadamente. Cubría todos los alrededores de la zona.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquél no era el sitio para acceder a la mansión. Se acercó a los barrotes y los movió con fuerza para ver si alguno cedía, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro. La única alternativa que se le ocurría era escalar para llegar al otro lado.

Con mucho cuidado y mirando constantemente dónde ponía el pie, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la cima, y una vez allí, emprendió el descenso que le dejó al otro lado de la verja. Contento por haber conseguido acceder al interior, dirigió sus pasos hacia una puerta situada al noroeste y que se hallaba en un porche.

Comprobó con alegría que se trataba de la propia entrada a la mansión, por lo que caminó más rápidamente hasta situarse junto a la puerta. Preparó su arma, dispuesto a entrar, y giró el pomo dejando al descubierto una amplia habitación bien iluminada.

Una única lámpara enganchada en el techo iluminaba la estancia, haciendo visible cada parte de ella. Comprobó que se trataba del vestíbulo del caserón. En el centro había una mesa de madera que contenía un reloj con unos dibujos bastante raros y que no estaba en hora, pues marcaba las siete y media.

No tenía nada en especial, pero era lo único que se encontraba sobre la mesa. A la izquierda había un espejo con un marco de metal muy polvoriento y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarse. En la zona central también se encontraba una escalera que comunicaba con el segundo piso. Jack se dio cuenta de que en la planta en la que estaba había dos puertas.

 _¿Qué hago; investigo primero la planta baja y luego voy a la segunda o viceversa?_

Finalmente, decidió echar un vistazo al piso en el que se encontraba. Fue hacia la puerta más alejada por pura intuición. La empujó, y cedió sin oponer resistencia.

 _Ahora que me acuerdo…_

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina para buscar la cajetilla. Miró su contenido con algo de alivio y preocupación a la vez.

 _Tengo tres cigarros… Si salgo de esta sí que voy a dejar definitivamente el tabaco… Y aunque me niegue._

10.

 _02.37h. Comisaría de Filadelfia._

Nada más llegar a la comisaría decidió que esa misma noche empezaría a investigar datos relativos a la misión. En primer lugar, le echaría un vistazo al despacho de su jefe porque allí estaría todo lo que necesitaba. A esa hora no había mucho personal trabajando, por lo que tendría más fácil acceder a los documentos del caso.

Se acercó a la recepción y comprobó con alegría que el policía que estaba de guardia se estaba echando una siesta. Se acercó con lentitud al panel y cogió la llave en el momento en el que el vigilante emitía un ronquido. John se sobresaltó mientras el guarda cambiaba de posición la cabeza y salió a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Finley, que se encontraba en la segunda planta.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y caminó con paso ligero hacia el despacho. Miró un par de veces de un lado a otro, para comprobar que nadie lo veía, y entró en la sala.

Había cámaras de seguridad en todo el edificio. En cada habitación había como mínimo una. John sólo vio una en la esquina izquierda, que enfocaba directamente el escritorio de su jefe.

Payton se acercó a ella y la desplazó un poco para que no se viera la mesa. Al menos, se alegraba de que la cámara sólo enfocara un punto fijo y no era de las rotativas, sino no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Podrían pillarlo, y tendría que responder a una serie de preguntas que lo podrían en un serio aprieto, por no mencionar que con toda probabilidad perdería el empleo.

Absolutamente nadie podía entrar en el despacho de Viktor Finley sin su consentimiento. Así lo había determinado el día en el que ocupó el cargo como el líder de esa comisaría.

Se acercó al escritorio y fue abriendo los cajones mientras examinaba su contenido. De pronto, en el último, encontró un archivador con numerosos papeles. John lo abrió y descubrió que se trataba de casos que el mismo Viktor había dirigido.

Fue pasando los informes y se detuvo en el último que encontró, el más reciente: Caso de los _Sons of the darkness._ Abrió el informe y comenzó a leer mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la mesa de su jefe. Estaba muy impaciente por saber qué era exactamente lo que su jefe no quería que supiera.

 _00.35h. Dark Island._

Lucy entró por una puerta trasera al interior de una mansión muy antigua. Las paredes estaban bastante desgastadas y sucias, por no decir que estaban cubiertas de telarañas. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada de suma importancia para la investigación, aunque no esperaba encontrar las tablas en medio de un bosque.

Desde que se había separado de Jack había caminado unos cinco minutos hasta que se topó con una verja que conducía a un pasadizo, y que a su vez la había llevado hasta el interior de la mansión.

Estaba en un pasillo largo y alumbrado por las numerosas lámparas que colgaban del techo. Había algunas telarañas que indicaban que el lugar llevaba deshabitado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y que le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que nadie hubiera descubierto nunca la isla.

Por lo que ella había podido comprobar, aparecía en todos los mapas, aunque sin nombre, y ello le daba a pensar cómo es que nunca nadie se había atrevido a venir. ¿Habrían llegado rumores de la existencia de la secta en la isla?

Descartó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento al recordar la gran conmoción que había creado su artículo, y que todo el mundo se había sorprendido del descubrimiento de aquella isla. Y ahora estaba allí, jugándose el pellejo mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de salir de allí y reagruparse con su compañero.

Dio unos pasos y vio numerosas puertas a ambos lados del pasillo y que le llevaría un buen rato investigar. Comprobó la primera que tenía a su disposición, pero estaba cerrada, y no parecía que fuera a abrirse. La cerradura estaba taponada y era imposible introducir una llave.

Abrió la segunda, y daba a un amplio vestíbulo, pero decidió ir por allí en otra ocasión, ya que quería comprobar que las demás puertas estuvieran abiertas. Caminó hasta la tercera cuando un ruido la alertó. Apuntó con la pistola y con la linterna hacia todas las direcciones, pero no vio nada, aunque escuchaba unos pasos que se alejaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

Corrió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, mas al llegar al final del pasillo no vio ninguna puerta por la que hubiera huido quien quiera que hubiera estado allí.

Se quedó examinando durante unos instantes la pared, que estaba completamente sucia y agrietada. ¿Se había imaginado los pasos o realmente había alguien allí? Pero entonces, ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

Allí no había ninguna puerta ni ventana por la que alguien pudiera haber escapado, y lo que más le preocupaba era que estaba completamente segura de que había oído unos pasos que se alejaban de su posición en ese mismo pasillo.

Totalmente confundida y absorta en sus pensamientos volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta que había intentado abrir. Ésta se abrió sin problemas y pasó a investigar la estancia que, por su aspecto, parecía la habitación de algún miembro de la secta.

Sólo había un par de muebles que no contenían nada de interés, una vieja y polvorienta cama, y un escritorio de metal que tenía tres cajones. En el primero encontró un rollo de cinta adhesiva, un par de tijeras y un pisapapeles. El segundo compartimiento se negó a abrirse.

 _La llave debe de estar debajo del cajón._

Lucy examinó a conciencia la parte inferior de dicho elemento y sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Extrajo una cinta adhesiva con la llave pegada. La quitó de allí y arrojó el resto a un lado. Sonrió mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abrió el cajón para ver su contenido: una llave que tenía grabada una inscripción _lugar secreto de la biblioteca_. Buscó alguna inscripción por el resto de la llave, pero no encontró nada más.

 _Ya tengo un objetivo: encontrar la biblioteca y buscar ese lugar secreto._

Lucy guardó la llave en un bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera mientras abría el último cajón, en el que encontró dos folios en blanco. Cerró el compartimiento mientras pensaba en cómo le iría a Jack.

Quizá había encontrado un camino para llegar hasta allí y estaba en el interior de la mansión buscando pistas sobre el paradero de su amigo. Lo había visto demasiado afectado por lo sucedido a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que estaba tranquilo, y que intentaría encontrar al asesino de su amigo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Ya no empezaba a extrañarle tanto que el jefe de Jack hubiera muerto. Incluso ellos podrían perder la vida si cometían el más mínimo error.

Se encaminó hacia la última puerta que le quedaba por comprobar, y no se sorprendió al ver que ésta se abría sin oponer resistencia. La cerró a su paso cuando notó que algo subía por su espalda. De repente, a sus pies, apareció una especie de araña del tamaño de una mano. La chica gritó de asco mientras apuntaba al suelo a la araña que se encontraba a sus pies.

 _00.45h. Dark Island_

A Jack le había parecido oír gritos, pero no sabía de dónde procedían. Ese chillido lo había lanzado Lucy, estaba seguro de ello. Había sido el grito de una mujer. Lo más probable es que se hubiera encontrado con algo... inusual, o puede que se encontrara en peligro. Se estremeció al pensar eso.

No quería imaginar qué podría pasar si Lucy cometía un error o se quedaba atrapada en alguna de las estancias de la mansión exponiéndose a más peligro...

 _Iría a ayudarla sin dudarlo, pero no sé dónde se encuentra. La próxima vez que nos encontremos la llevaré conmigo. No voy a permitir que muera por una estupidez. Nuestra vida es demasiado valiosa como para abandonarla en un lugar como éste._

El pasillo estaba compuesto por varias puertas, y sólo había investigado una. Se encontraba en un comedor muy elegante, con una decoración cargada de cosas de plata y oro. El único elemento destacable de la estancia era la gran mesa que ocupaba casi toda la sala y en la que podrían sentarse alrededor de treinta personas.

A lo largo de la mesa estaban repartidos platos, vasos y cubiertos llenos de polvo, lo que indicaba que hacía tiempo que nadie los usaba. También había varias velas con la mecha chamuscada, depositadas en unos relucientes candelabros dorados. En la zona norte del comedor había una chimenea que estaba apagada, y en cuya parte superior había un emblema que contenía un dibujo de un sol negro muy raro.

Jack no sabía para qué servía, así que no lo cogió porque podría activar alguna clase de trampa. Como no había nada más importante, abandonó el comedor para regresar al pasillo y continuar investigando las demás salas.

La siguiente habitación era un cuarto de baño, en el que, aparentemente, no había nada fuera de lo normal, aunque había algo que le inquietaba... Era un sonido procedente de la bañera, como si alguien estuviera tirando de las cortinas para arrancarlas.

Pasó de largo el lavabo de cerámica con paso lento pero decidido. Situó el revólver por delante para que le diera tiempo a reaccionar si tenía que intervenir. Hasta ahora no se había encontrado con nada ni nadie, y era algo que le preocupaba.

Agarró la cortina con un nudo en el estómago por lo que podía ocurrir… Con todo su valor, corrió la cortina y... no había absolutamente nada.

Se quedó observando el mismo lugar durante unos instantes, intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Estaba convencido de que había visto algo moverse allí, y lo que quiera que hubiera sido tendría que haberse chocado contra él.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ocurrieran cosas así, pero seguían dejándole perplejo y algo confundido. Continuó buscando alguna pista que le indicara por dónde podría haber huido la cosa que había estado allí. No había nada; ni una rejilla, ni un conducto de ventilación, nada.

Suspiró lentamente mientras se levantaba del mojado suelo y se giró para ir hacia la puerta cuando se chocó contra algo robusto. Cayó al suelo y elevó la vista para ver un engendro parecido a un vampiro. Su cuerpo peludo era marrón claro, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa amplia y malévola, así como sus ojos eran pequeños y rojos como el fuego.

De su espalda sobresalían dos alas negras, y de ahí Jack entendió que había sido ese ser el que había estado allí, y que no lo había visto porque había pasado de forma silenciosa por encima de su cabeza. Lo que no comprendía era por qué no lo había atacado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Sus brazos eran musculosos, al igual que sus piernas.

El detective apuntó al ser, que estaba lanzando un grito agudo, parecido al de un murciélago. Apretó el gatillo mientras notaba que el dedo se le resbalaba porque tenía las manos sudadas, algo que provocó que el disparo saliera desviado. El quiróptero dio un salto hacia él en el momento que rodaba para alejarse de la criatura.

El murciélago comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso lento, y con sus ojos fijos en Jack, que intentaba retroceder para ganar algo de tiempo. Todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta debido a la tensión que sentía en ese momento.

El vampiro chilló de nuevo y saltó hacia su presa, que estaba apoyada contra el váter. Cuando el ser saltó, rodó sobre su costado poniendo tierra de por medio con la bestia, que no pudo frenar a tiempo e introdujo la cabeza en el recipiente. Jack se levantó de un salto y bajó la tapa propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quedara inconsciente.

El detective se quedó varios segundos sin moverse, con el pulso acelerado y con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte apoyado en el váter. A continuación, cogió el revólver que se le había caído y decidió salir de allí antes de que la criatura volviera en sí.

No podía creer que un ser como ése le hubiera atacado. Le parecía sencillamente imposible que existiera. Eso sólo era para las superproducciones de Hollywood y los escritores, pero estaba comprobando que estaba equivocado.

Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta para volver al pasillo, ya que en el cuarto de baño no había nada de interés. Tenía que encontrar a Lucy antes de que se topara con alguna de esas criaturas sacadas del mismísimo infierno. ¿Qué era lo que había exactamente allí? ¿Había sido la profesora totalmente sincera?

Quería responder a aquellas preguntas lo antes posible. En el pasillo, caminó con preocupación hacia la puerta que se encontraba al noroeste, la única que le quedaba por investigar, cuando algo lo tiró al suelo empujándolo por la espalda. Su arma salió despedida hacia el fondo del pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero una pierna bastante pesada se apoyó sobre su espalda y le impedía levantarse.

Comenzó a forcejear para escapar de allí lo antes posible, pero era incapaz de moverse siquiera un centímetro. El vampiro se estaba preparando para asestar el golpe final. Si no le quedaban menos de cinco segundos de vida sería un milagro.

Jack sintió un apestoso y frío aliento en su cuello durante, al menos, un par de segundos, cuando de repente la criatura aulló, y apartó su pierna de la espalda del detective.

Se dirigió hacia la única ventana que había en el pasillo y se marchó. Jack tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, de que algo le había pasado al murciélago. Había estado a punto de matarlo y, de manera extraña, no lo había hecho.

Se levantó del suelo y vio que el ser había huido por la ventana que se encontraba en el pasillo. Recogió su revólver y abrió la puerta.

 _01.15h. Dark Island_

Lucy se encontraba en un pequeño salón ocupado en su mayoría por una mesa redonda y pequeña, y una chimenea construida con ladrillos, en cuya parte superior había un emblema negro con un dibujo bastante raro: una cruz invertida. Lucy extendió la mano y tomó el objeto. No sabía para qué servía, pero decidió guardarlo por si lo necesitaba en otra ocasión...

¿Lucy? Contesta inmediatamente. Tenemos que hablar urgentemente la voz de Jack le llegó por la radio bastante temerosa y trastabillada. La profesora la cogió y comenzó a hablar.

¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír tu voz! Este sitio está maldito; ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de lo que ha pasado aquí?

No lo sé, pero he de decirte que están pasando cosas extrañas... Me han atacado una especie de vampiros. Creo que seguían las órdenes de alguien... Afortunadamente, he conseguido solventar la situación aunque con algún que otro problema... ¿Has encontrado las tablas o las estatuas?

Aún no, y me temo que vamos a tardar mucho en toparnos con ellas. Por lo que he podido ver, en el segundo piso no están.

Y en el primero tampoco. Estoy empezando a cansarme de tanto caminar para nada.

Oyó que su compañera soltó una carcajada. Su voz adquirió un tono de optimismo y seriedad.

Te rindes con demasiada facilidad. Pensaba que eras más duro.

Y claro que lo soy... Tenemos que reunirnos para continuar juntos la búsqueda de esas malditas tablas. No quiero que andemos más tiempo solos por ahí.

Lucy permaneció callada durante unos instantes, y luego respondió.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la entrada de la mansión en cinco minutos o menos. Y no pierdas el tiempo con tonterías.

Jack sonrió con cansancio y empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo mientras contestaba.

Ya te gustaría perder el tiempo con tonterías.

11.

 _01.10h. Dark Island_

Ben se hallaba en el despacho del castillo que había pertenecido a la secta durante cientos de años. Había mandado llamar a sus hermanos para que le informaran de todo lo que había ocurrido. El primero en llegar fue un vampiro, y lo hizo a través del techo. Ben se levantó con lentitud y se acercó a él.

Desde que se puso al mando de la secta, había entablado amistad con criaturas sobrenaturales, y consiguió hablar el idioma de los vampiros. Ellos eran sus hermanos, sus sirvientes, su mano derecha. Unos aliados en los que confiaba plenamente y que nunca le habían fallado.

El murciélago aulló de forma nerviosa, explicándole lo que había ocurrido. No parecía demasiado amistoso por su manera de expresarse y moverse. Lo que dijo lo dejó complemente helado.

¿Dices que hay un intruso caminando a sus anchas por la mansión y que estuviste a punto de matarlo si no te hubiera llamado?

El vampiro gruñó, como asintiendo. Ben se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes y le indicó las órdenes que debía seguir. Eso sí que no lo habían previsto. Tendría que enviar toda la artillería pesada contra aquel extraño antes de que comenzara a descubrir cosas que absolutamente nadie sabía, y que, por tanto, podría poner en serio peligro todos sus planes.

Ve allí de nuevo. Búscalo y mátalo.

El quiróptero abrió sus enormes alas y se retiró para cumplir con sus obligaciones mientras Ben se sentaba de nuevo en la silla. Quizá en alguno de los encuentros con sus hermanos el intruso saliera mal parado y pasara a formar parte de la otra vida. Sí, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasar.

 _La situación se nos está escapando de las manos. Tenemos que detenerlo._

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea: podía utilizar el _Spectrum_ en él, y así sería uno de ellos. Sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al laboratorio de la instalación que estaba alzada en la zona sur de la isla. Tardaría aproximadamente unos quince minutos en llegar si el nivel de las aguas era tranquilo.

 _Cuando tenga una muestra iré a darle la "bienvenida". Llevaré a varios hombres y podemos tenderle una emboscada._

Abrió la puerta y vio que, por ahora, la vigilancia en el castillo era segura. No es que temiera al extranjero, pero si descubría cosas que no debía saber y sobrevivía, iría contado todo lo que había visto. Mejor quitarlo de en medio cuanto antes. Así evitaría problemas.

Si encontraba a los jefes, les comunicaría el pequeño problema que había surgido en los últimos minutos. Caminó despacio por un pasillo alumbrado por varias velas de color negro, el color del poder. En ellas estaba grabado el símbolo del grupo dueño de Dark Island: la cruz invertida atravesada por una espada.

Todo el ambiente le recordaba que se encontraba de nuevo en casa. Al salir al exterior tomó un camino oculto entre dos rocas gigantescas. Sólo lo conocían los jefes, y lo llevaría al sur, donde se alzaba la instalación.

Vio a un enorme ejército de sus criaturas ir hacia la mansión para enfrentarse contra el extraño. Si lo mataban iba a ser una pena, ya que perderían a un aliado.

 _2.00h. Dark Island_

Entonces encontré esta insignia... No sé para qué sirve ni dónde tengo que colocarla informó Lucy sacando el emblema. Tenía dibujada una cruz invertida. Jack se acordó del símbolo que había visto en el comedor. En sus ojos apareció una chispa de esperanza.

Yo he visto otro igual en este piso. Vamos, tenemos que ir allí y cogerlo.

La mujer asintió lentamente y siguió a su compañero para que le mostrara el camino que debían tomar para llegar a la sala donde decía que había visto el escudo. El pasillo al que llegaron era bastante silencioso y, aparentemente, no representaba signos de que hubiera peligro.

Lucy oyó que entraba aire a través de una ventana destrozada. El cristal estaba hecho añicos en el suelo. No sabía lo que había ocurrido allí, y no quería saberlo. Jack entró echando un vistazo al corredor por la primera puerta que encontraron. No era ni más ni menos que un comedor. Al norte de la mesa vio una chimenea idéntica a la que había visto en el otro piso. Lucy iba a coger el escudo cuando Jack dijo algo.

Permanece atenta. Puede ser una trampa.

Lucy asintió y cogió la insignia de un sol negro. Al principio no pareció ocurrir nada, pero a los pocos segundos se oyó un sonido.

 _Click._

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro chasquido y Jack sonrió. Era una persona muy inteligente. Debía ser uno de los mejores detectives de su agencia. Lucy lo observó mientras iba a comprobar que efectivamente un cierre se había activado al coger el emblema.

 _Me pregunto por qué lo expulsarían del ejército. Desde luego que la experiencia juega a su favor._

¿Qué te dije? Las trampas son muy predecibles. Lo estaba oliendo desde la primera vez que pisé esta sala la interrumpió con voz amable. Lucy se giró hacia él y respondió.

Ahora supongo que tendré que poner el otro emblema aquí, ¿verdad?

El detective se encogió de hombros mientras su cara mostraba una mueca de confusión. La chica sacó el escudo que había encontrado en el segundo piso y lo colocó donde debía estar el otro. Se oyó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Apareció un vampiro que entró corriendo en la sala.

¡Lucy, cuidado, apártate! exclamó Jack apuntando a la criatura mientras ésta saltaba hacia su acompañante, que retrocedió en el momento en el que una garra de la criatura rasgaba el aire en el que ella había estado segundos antes.

El disparo se incrustó en la pringosa barriga del animal, que cayó al suelo y se quedó quieto antes de volver a la carga. La chica disparó al ser y le reventó uno de sus pequeños y delgados ojos, que se desprendió del animal con un sonido líquido. Jack lanzó un único proyectil que desfiguró el rostro de la criatura, que cayó al suelo bañándolo de sangre.

Lucy observó detenidamente al ser durante un par de segundos, que parecieron hacerse eternos. El tiro había sido afortunado. Había arrancado la parte derecha del rostro de la criatura. Sin duda, Jack era un tirador excelente.

Gracias... consiguió susurrar la profesora entre el jadeo. Se giró hacia su compañero en ese desagradable viaje. El detective sonrió y ambos se observaron durante un tiempo.

 _Así que la señorita Norton se está fijando en un simple detective como yo. Por lo que he oído, es una mujer muy lista, y muy famosa en Estados Unidos. Desde luego no parece que la fama se le haya subido a la cabeza, sino que parece más bien una persona humilde, como yo…_

Se dio cuenta, mientras venían hacia la isla, de que habían congeniado mejor de lo que esperaba. Puede que eso estuviera contribuyendo a que cada segundo que pasaba sentía la necesidad de dar un paso gigante en la investigación y descubrir todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Frank y las tablas. Quizá serían muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

 _Y no lo seréis si no te mueves y empiezas a buscar una manera de poder salir de aquí. Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en estas cosas cuando estés en Nueva York, en una casa calentita, con una mujer guapa…_

Apartó sus asuntos personales a un lado para emprender la marcha. Caminó con decisión hacia la puerta y la abrió observando cada rincón del pasillo. A continuación, le indicó a Lucy que lo siguiera y empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a la segunda planta y colocar el emblema en su lugar.

Creo que me toca ir en primer lugar hasta que lleguemos al segundo piso. ¡Jack, agáchate!

Éste hizo lo propio cuando la antropóloga comenzó a disparar a quemarropa a otro de esos vampiros. Uno de los disparos se incrustó en la cara del ser, que murió al instante. Bajó el arma con lentitud y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No sabía que dispararas tan…bien. ¿Has ido alguna vez a una galería de tiro? preguntó Jack con un gesto de sorpresa. No bastaba que fuera una mujer inteligente y con cierto atractivo, sino que encima hasta sabía disparar en condiciones y no perdía los nervios. Lucy negó y respondió.

No, es la primera vez que cojo un arma. Nunca me he sentido atraída por este tipo de cosas… Entonces, ¿lo hago bien?

Su compañero asintió y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

 _2.30h. Dark Island_

Jack agarró el pomo de la puerta que tenía delante y le hizo un gesto a Lucy para que esperara antes de entrar en la estancia. Quería asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lo común para poder investigarla con tranquilidad. Con suavidad, empujó la puerta y accedió a una amplia biblioteca atestada de libros y mesas. Bajó el arma con lentitud y le indicó a su compañera que entrara.

Parece que hemos encontrado el lugar donde la secta pasaba su tiempo libre… bromeó el detective mientras la profesora examinaba detenidamente una de las numerosas estanterías buscando tal vez algo que pudiera proporcionarles alguna pista acerca del paradero de las estatuas.

No parece que aquí haya algo interesante… dijo Lucy acercándose a una mesa donde había un plano completo de la biblioteca . A no ser que busquemos cómo sacrificar un animal, piedras preciosas o rituales antiguos no vamos a encontrar nada interesante…

La antropóloga se quedó durante unos instantes estudiando un mapa mientras Jack la observaba detenidamente a la espera de ver si decía algo más. Si no había nada allí era mejor que partieran cuanto antes.

No podían permitirse perder el tiempo en un lugar en el que no parecía haber nada que pudiera serles de utilidad. De pronto, Lucy puso el dedo en una de las secciones y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar.

¿Crees que hay algo que pueda darnos una pista? preguntó Jack mientras su compañera se perdía de vista tras una estantería. El detective decidió seguirla para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo o buscando. La encontró pasando el dedo por unos tomos gruesos y bastante polvorientos . No es por incordiar, pero, ¿qué se supone que estamos buscando?

Tú calla y observa respondió Lucy antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un libro forrado de cuero sin título y que estaba cubierto de polvo. Al cogerlo, empezó a toser con intensidad . ¿Puedes cogerlo tú? Es que soy alérgica al polvo.

El detective salió de aquel estrecho sitio y sopló la cubierta para que todo lo acumulado allí se perdiera en el aire. Lucy continuó tosiendo mientras se acercaba a Jack, que estaba observando detenidamente el libro que su compañera había cogido.

No tenía título ni inscripciones que indicaran sobre qué trataba. Decidió abrir la primera página y se sorprendió al ver unos símbolos que no había visto en su vida: era parecido al alfabeto que estaba acostumbrado a usar a excepción de que incluía números y las palabras no parecían tener sentido. ¿Qué demonios era rtt'a67?

¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto? preguntó Jack arqueando las cejas perplejo e intentando encontrar alguna palabra que le fuera familiar para que su ansiedad se calmara. Lucy le quitó el libro de las manos mientras tosía por última vez.

Creo que he encontrado un diario... He pensado que podría haber alguno porque el nombre de una de las estanterías era "Documentos valiosos". Vamos a ver qué hay de interesante en él… anunció examinando el contenido.

¿Puedes traducirlo?

Su compañera asintió y comenzó a leer, asombrada al ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto había deseado desde hacía tiempo. Era uno de los momentos más emocionantes de su vida: en sus manos había una prueba de que los _Sons of the darkness_ había existido realmente, y que todo su trabajo había merecido la pena.

 _4 de marzo de 1540:_

 _Los únicos que quedamos con vida en Dark Island somos mi hermano y yo. Ya apenas quedan reservas, y en la isla no hay especies para cazar. No aguantaremos más de dos días. Cada vez estamos más débiles, aunque yo parezco ser el más fuerte de los dos._

 _La muerte de nuestro padre supuso un duro golpe para nosotros, ya que él nos protegía. A partir de ese momento, he tenido que cuidar de mi hermano pequeño. Desde ese día, decidí dejar de pertenecer a los Sons of the darkness._

 _La secta me ha dado todo cuanto soy. Me ha creado como hombre y como persona: al principio no estuve de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. No creía en la existencia del infierno, pero cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos comprobé que aquello me fascinaba, hasta cierto punto que cada día intentaba ponerme en contacto con el mismísimo infierno, queriendo sentirlo en mi sangre._

 _Aunque sigo llevando grabado el símbolo de la secta ya no quiero seguir perteneciendo a ella. Mi padre me contó antes de morir que nuestra familia llevaba siglos salvaguardando las estatuas y las tablas que un día los Sons of the darkness crearon para que las tinieblas se extendieran por todo el mundo._

 _A día de hoy, las sigo conservando, y espero seguir protegiéndolas hasta el fin de mis días, pues sé que para toda la tradición familiar de los Reish es un honor._

 _Aún no sé dónde están, pero las buscaré para cumplir con la función que desempeña mi familia._

 _6 de mayo de 1542:_

 _Hoy cumplo dieciocho años, pero ha sido un día muy triste: Richard, mi hermano, ha muerto esta mañana. Ya sólo quedo yo, y mi deber es intentar sobrevivir hasta que encuentre una forma de salir de Dark Island. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí, y por lo que sé, es casi imposible salir vivo. Sé que voy a morir aquí, solo, en la más absoluta miseria, sin ninguna descendencia y con una vida dedicada íntegramente a la secta que me ha visto nacer y crecer._

 _He registrado las habitaciones de la mansión, y encontré el dormitorio de Alexander Thomas. Decidí investigarlo a fondo por si encontraba información que pudiera servirme de ayuda, y encontré su diario, donde descubrí los propósitos del líder._

 _Era increíble su poder. Me ha dejado totalmente fascinado. Era alguien inigualable, admirable, un gran conocedor…de nuestro mundo, algo por lo que se ganó el respeto de todos nosotros y nuestra bendición. Creo que empiezo a entender la importancia de ser el guardián de las tablas._

12.

 _3.30h. Dark Island_

Ben abrió la puerta que comunicaba con la zona donde depositaban los cadáveres. Llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos una muestra del _Spectrum_ para probarla en el extraño. Si no se equivocaba, debía encontrarse cerca de la zona de la biblioteca, donde había un pasaje secreto, tras una de las estanterías, que comunicaba con el vertedero. Era un sitio lo suficientemente extenso como para poder llevar a cabo la emboscada si la cosa se ponía fea. Los guerreros tenían un transmisor con el que podían conocer el destino de Ben y entrarían una acción si algo le sucedía. Caminó con decisión hasta el arenoso centro de la estancia y permaneció en ella para esperar al intruso.

 _4.15h. Dark Island_

Con la llave que Lucy poseía abrieron la zona secreta de la biblioteca, que se ocultaba tras una estantería. Jack la había empujado al ver en el suelo signos de haberse arrastrado en numerosas ocasiones. No tenía ni idea qué podía significar aquella entrada secreta tan escondida en un recóndito lugar de la enorme biblioteca, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que allí ocultaban algo que no querían que descubrieran. Parecía que por fin iban por el buen camino.

Tras leer la información del diario del que fuera el último superviviente de la secta, no tenía demasiado claro qué era lo que perseguían exactamente. Había mencionado algo relacionado con el poder, pero no pensaba que las ambiciones de ese grupo se limitara al poder. Pero, ¿y si con ese poder se proponían someter a aquéllos que no estuvieran bajo su dominio? ¿Era una forma de conquistar el mundo?

Jack se estremeció al pensar aquello, y comprobó que su compañera lo notó, ya que se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes antes de elevar una trampilla que había en el suelo y que permitía el acceso a ese pasadizo secreto. El detective se adelantó antes de que la profesora hiciera algún movimiento. Si había algo abajo quería ser él el primero en verlo.

Jack se puso en cabeza, y comprobó que la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente mientras encendía la linterna y le indicaba a Lucy que permaneciera a su espalda. Guió el haz de luz hacia la zona que estaba delante de ellos contemplando con pánico el espacio que los rodeaba. Había muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, e incluso a algunos les faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo.

 _Dios, esto no es una isla, es un matadero de humanos. ¿Cómo demonios puede existir gente así? ¿Quién sería capaz de realizar tal masacre?_

Jack se detuvo en seco, y Lucy notó que le temblaba la mano. A continuación, dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba el haz de luz y vio numerosos cadáveres de humanos. No le hicieron falta más motivos para saber el por qué estaba tan nervioso, y no era para menos. Había cientos de cadáveres arrojados en el suelo llenos de sangre y en estado de descomposición.

 _Seguramente muchos de ellos son de las personas que secuestraron hace poco._

Tocó el hombro de Jack para intentar que saliera del trance en el que parecía estar inmerso.

Tenemos que continuar. No podemos hacer nada por ellos.

El detective suspiró en la oscuridad y asintió mientras sentía el cálido tacto de la mano de la antropóloga. Siempre que una mujer le ponía una mano en el hombro se quedaba enternecido. De repente, vio que Lucy se puso delante de él chasqueando los dedos.

Jack, ¿estás ahí?

Sí, lo siento. Tienes razón, será mejor que sigamos.

Repentinamente, Jack comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuerpos. Se arrodilló junto a ellos y los inspeccionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Alguien necesita munición para una pistola?

Lucy sintió que una sensación de alegría se apoderaba de ella al ver y coger quince cargadores para el arma que empuñaba tras llegar a la isla. Registrar los cadáveres había sido una idea genial. Habían conseguido munición extra sin tener que realizar ningún esfuerzo. Posiblemente, entre los cadáveres, habría soldados y policías que no habían podido evitar el desastre, y que llevaban con ellos sus armas.

 _Creo que después de esta pesadilla querré conocer más a fondo a Jack._

Vio que el detective encontró, al menos, diez cargadores para su arma y una escopeta con otros diez cargadores.

Llévala tú que eres mejor tirador que yo. Además, odio tener que llevar armas.

Jack asintió en silencio y enfocó con la linterna hacia delante para ver una puerta de metal. La empujó y quedó al descubierto una enorme sala con mucha sangre repartida por el suelo.

Será mejor que... lo que iba a decir quedó ahogado por un grito diabólico y animal que procedía de esa misma sala. En ese instante, vieron qué era lo que había provocado el grito: un tipo vestido con una túnica azul que le llegaba hasta los pies.

Bienvenido a nuestro humilde pero acogedor hogar, intruso habló el extraño girándose para encararse con el tipo que estaba interfiriendo en sus magníficos planes cuando...vio que una mujer lo acompañaba Vaya, no contaba con la presencia de una mujer aquí... Bueno, no creo que suponga un gran contratiempo…

 _Esto no formaba parte del plan. Bueno, pues a ella la ofreceré en sacrificio a Satán por haberme devuelto a la vida… y también a Anticolat, nuestro dios supremo._

¿Quién eres? preguntó Jack con voz despectiva. Bajó la mano hacia el revólver para estar preparado por si tenía que actuar de inmediato. No iba a permitir que le hiciera nada a Lucy.

Me llaman Ben Miller, y soy miembro de este grandioso grupo que ha retornado al lugar donde implantaron su santuario.

 _No puede ser… ¿Los Sons of the darkness están vivos de nuevo? ¡No puede ser, no es posible!_

Lucy recordó haber leído algo que decía que la secta estaba dividida en dos grupos: los guerreros y los que protegían a la secta de ataques a escala inferior. El jefe supremo, en este caso Alexander Thomas, elegía a los responsables de ambos grupos, y ellos eran los únicos que llevaban una vestimenta distinta del resto. Era de color azul...

 _Puede que sea sólo una coincidencia… y si no lo es, ¿cómo aviso a Jack?_

Tengo la orden de deteneros antes de que sea demasiado tarde y descubráis cosas prohibidas. Rezar todo lo que sepáis a vuestro Dios porque os va a hacer falta para poder vivir añadió Ben mientras se reía sin parar y se transformaba en una bestia inexistente.

El tipo ya no tenía pinta de humano; su cara era la misma que Lucy había visto en números libros con la imagen del demonio: roja, con dos cuernos en la parte superior y una sonrisa malévola. Su cuerpo era musculoso y tenía unas enormes alas que podía utilizar para volar. En el pecho había un órgano que sobresalía, y supuso que sería el corazón de la bestia. Al ver las dimensiones y los poderes de la criatura, Lucy pensó con amargura que no iban a salir de ésta.

¿Qué hacemos? preguntó, viendo a Jack equiparse con la escopeta. Sin duda, iba a ser necesaria querían acabar con Ben, aunque no parecía que el tipo fuera a ponerlo fácil para derrotarlo.

Encárgate del corazón, yo dispararé a la cabeza.

Lucy asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza y apuntó con la pistola hacia el órgano que latía constantemente en medio del pecho de la criatura. El primer proyectil salió un poco desviado hacia la derecha mientras la escopeta de Jack sonaba con intensidad en la zona en la que se encontraban. La profesora apuntó de nuevo y el disparo salió desviado hacia arriba porque Ben comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

¡Lucy, tírate a la derecha! gritó Jack entre el sonido de las descargas de la escopeta. La antropóloga se tiró hacia la derecha cuando el ser clavó sus uñas en el sitio en el que había estado hacía unos segundos.

La bestia comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer mientras ésta intentaba apuntarlo. La había arrinconado, y no tenía escapatoria. Elevó su garra, dispuesto a destrozarla, cuando una bala le atravesó la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el hombre al darse cuenta de que su potencia de fuego era superior que la de la chica.

Jack consiguió disparar a la cabeza del ser, pero éste comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Corrió hacia la zona más apartada de donde se encontraba para disponer de más terreno por si la criatura se acercaba demasiado. Elevó la escopeta a la altura de su jadeante pecho, apuntó a la cabeza y disparó, rezando para no fallar ningún tiro. Consiguió ver a Lucy, al otro lado del ser, a través de uno de los costados del monstruo, pero estaba lejos de ellos, por lo que no corría peligro.

La descarga de la escopeta atravesó por completo la parte derecha del rostro de la criatura, que aulló de dolor y lo miró durante unos instantes. Mientras recargaba su arma, Lucy intentó apuntar hacia el cráneo de la bestia, que estaba encarada con Jack. Tenía que distraerla para que su compañero tuviera una oportunidad de escapar del lugar donde se encontrado acorralado. Apretó el gatillo...

 _Click. Click. Click._

Sacó un cargador nuevo y lo metió con la mayor rapidez posible. Apuntó de nuevo a la cabeza de Ben y disparó, provocando que chillara de nuevo de dolor y que se volviera hacia ella.

¡Vamos a marearlo, sigue así, no cambies de posición! gritó su compañero desde el otro lado de la sala. La chica siguió disparando mientras el ser se acercaba a ella. Lucy iba a disparar de nuevo, y lo único que encontró fue el rostro de Jack. Elevó su vista…y el monstruo estaba encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a aplastarla. En un segundo o dos iba a dejarse caer sobre ella. Lucy rodó sobre su costado y la pistola salió despedida hacia el fondo de la cueva.

Oyó que Jack gritaba algo, pero no pudo oírlo debido a los pasos del monstruo, que se alzó de nuevo en vuelo. Momento que la profesora aprovechó para recoger su arma, pero Ben se puso delante de ella antes de que alcanzara su pistola. Elevó su puño para matarla cuando una bala se incrustó en su corazón.

Jack apuntó con precaución al palpitante órgano del pecho. A Lucy se le había caído la pistola, y estaba desarmada, por lo que él tendría que cubrirla. El ser estaba volando de nuevo, y no tenía una visión clara sobre el sitio al que debía disparar. De repente, la criatura se puso ante la asustada mujer, dispuesto a matarla.

 _No voy a permitirlo._

Jack elevó la escopeta y disparó a quemarropa hacia el corazón del ser. El tiro se incrustó en el órgano. Ben se arrodilló y, a continuación, cayó al suelo con un sonido que hizo temblar el pavimento. Por unos instantes, Lucy pensó que el monstruo no había muerto porque respiraba jadeantemente y entrecortadamente. Luego no realizó ninguna acción más y se quedó inmóvil. Jack caminó hacia la profesora sin dejar de contemplar al derrotado Ben, que yacía muerto por un disparo en el corazón.

Jack...gracias...si no hubiera sido por ti estaría muerta en estos instantes.

Éste sonrió tímidamente y se quedó durante un momento observándola con detenimiento mientras un pensamiento le asaltaba la cabeza.

 _Cuando esto termine no quiero finalizar mi relación de amistad con Lucy Norton. Es amable, inteligente, muy atractiva… Me alegro de haber compartido con ella esta experiencia aunque haya sido muy desagradable para ambos…_

¿En qué estarás pensando para sonreír de esa forma…? susurró ésta a su lado, haciendo que volviera a la realidad apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Te lo contaré más adelante. En fin, supongo que debemos continuar… No sabes las ganas que tengo de fumarme un cigarrillo.

La profesora frunció el ceño y la sonrisa de sus labios se deshizo y en su lugar apareció una mueca de desagrado.

¿Fumas?

Sí, desde hace varios años, pero ahora estoy intentando dejarlo. En circunstancias de este tipo es lo único que me tranquiliza, y no puedo evitarlo, pero cuando salgamos de aquí voy a dejarlo. Lo he jurado y voy a cumplirlo.

Yo lo dejé hace tres años... Fumaba sobre todo cuando estaba de exámenes, para quitarme un poco el estrés, aunque a decir verdad lo que hacía es que me ponía más hiperactiva… Digamos que tuve una mala experiencia y desde entonces ya no puedo ver un cigarrillo dijo Lucy recordando la desagradable prueba que le habían hecho para que viera lo perjudicial que es el tabaco.

A mí una vez me hicieron algo parecido, pero no me convenció, y tú sabes que cuando se empieza cuesta horrores quitarse añadió el detective observando a su compañera detenidamente.

Lo sé... Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Creo que aquí ya no queda nada por hacer preguntó la profesora observando el espacio que los rodeaba con cierta preocupación.

Sólo hay un camino posible, que es por esa puerta... apuntó Jack señalando la puerta que estaba al fondo de la estancia. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos cuando sintió que lo golpeaban en la cabeza con un tubo de hierro o algo parecido.

 _¡Jack!_ fue lo último que oyó.

13.

 _4.30h. Dark Island_

El jefe tomó la jeringuilla que Ben guardaba en su bolsillo y le dio unos toquecitos con el dedo índice. Luego se dio la vuelta para encararse sus subordinados y darles las órdenes necesarias.

Llevadla a la fortaleza y encerradla en las prisiones. Preparadla para el sacrificio.

¡No! ¡Jack! gritó la chica mientras luchaba por librarse y era arrastrada por unos tipos encapuchados y vestidos de negro. A pesar de la resistencia que estaba poniendo, no podía con los dos subordinados que poco a poco la estaban alejando de aquella zona para encerrarla en algún sitio de la isla.

El jefe veía inútiles los gritos de la mujer que sus secuaces llevaban al castillo. Gritaba el nombre del tipo que permanecía inconsciente a sus pies, como si éste pudiera escucharla. Ya no podía hacer nada. Sus hombres lo habían golpeado en la cabeza con una vara de hierro y seguidamente se habían encargado de apresar a la mujer para llevarla a la fortaleza donde la secta había construido unas prisiones para los rebeldes y los intrusos.

 _Bueno, es hora de probar el Spectrum._

El jefe clavó la aguja en el brazo derecho del intruso y apretó con fuerza el émbolo, haciendo que la sustancia se introdujera en su organismo. Ya formaba parte de ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobarlo.

 _Uno más está con nosotros. Bienvenido sea. A no ser que se tope casualmente con el laboratorio donde fabricamos el Spectrum, y donde también está la cura, no se salvará. Además, su compañera no podrá ayudarlo porque estará bastante ocupada encerrada con sus peores pesadillas._

El jefe sonrió y salió del matadero por la puerta que llevaba a la entrada del castillo y las ruinas. Tenía que poner al día unos asuntos antes de hablar con la última incorporación de la secta hacía cerca de tres años, y que no le había decepcionado en absoluto. Todavía no quería dominar a los humanos, sino que pretendía hacerles ver que eran débiles y que la única opción que les quedaba era unirse a ellos para siempre.

 _¡Tengo una idea! Enviaré a una persona que lo conoce muy bien para que lo vea de nuevo. Será como en los viejos tiempos._

 _6.07h. Dark Island_

En la cueva hacía bastante frío, pero era mejor que permanecer fuera. En el exterior podías perder la vida si te distraías lo más mínimo. Había pasado una hora desde que Marcus se había marchado para buscar algo de información sobre lo que ocurría, y no regresaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparse realmente por su compañero.

Desde que pisaron la isla nada de lo que había ocurrido les había conducido por buen camino: primero estuvieron un tiempo buscando por separado, y ninguno de los dos halló nada de especial importancia. Y luego los enfrentamientos con esos extraños seres que estaban por toda la isla y que parecían vigilarlos atentamente.

 _Cuando salgamos de ésta voy a pedirle a Viktor que me recompense con unas cifras bastante altas. Estoy arriesgando demasiado mi vida como para que luego me pague una miseria. Desde luego que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esa situación._

Matt Scott siempre trabajaba por dinero. No le importaba demasiado que sus compañeros murieran durante las misiones. Mientras le pagaran todo le daba igual. Era una ideología que había adquirido de su anciano padre, que en su juventud había trabajado como mercenario.

 _Y Viktor apesta a dinero… Tengo que aprovechar esa ventaja como sea para poder retirarme dignamente._

Su jefe era una persona enigmática y con unos pensamientos algo…extraños. Se había dado cuenta de ello cuando tuvo en sus manos los informes relativos al encargo. Marcus y él se encontraban en la isla por una misión que les había encomendado Viktor, y a decir verdad no tenía bastante claro el propósito que perseguía su jefe: por una parte, quería que eliminaran a dos objetivos peligrosos que podrían perjudicarle seriamente y conseguir unas supuestas tablas con un poder mágico.

Matt no sabía para qué quería su jefe todo ese material, pero daba igual. Pronto estaría de vuelta con el trabajo cumplido y con un montón de dinero en los bolsillos. Matt asomó la cabeza un poco hacia el exterior, pero no veía a Marcus por ninguna parte.

 _¿Dónde se habrá metido? Hace más de una hora que se ha ido y no ha informado desde entonces… ¿Se habrá encontrado con alguna de esas cosas otra vez?_

Desde que puso un pie en la isla sintió que algo andaba mal en las cercanías, ya que sólo oía gritos aterradores producidos por criaturas sacadas del mismísimo infierno. Los chillidos eran agudos, y le recordaban…a la muerte.

 _Sí, era un sonido bastante desagradable. No quiero imaginar lo que puede ocurrirnos a Marcus y a mí si nos topamos de nuevo con…_

No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. En la mansión tuvieron que luchar contra vampiros y a unos tipos encapuchados a los que no habían conseguido verles el rostro. Todavía no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno. A lo lejos distinguió una sombra se acercaba a la cueva procedente, quizá, de las ruinas que precedían a un enorme castillo, obra de los _Sons of the darkness_. Consiguió distinguir el fino y profesional rostro de su compañero, que venía corriendo con algo en la mano.

Pensaba que no ibas a volver tío... ¿Qué has conseguido descubrir? preguntó Matt mientras su compañero entraba en el refugio. Marcus se sentó y Matt vio que tenía rota la manga de su camiseta.

Hay unos tipos que han tomado la isla. Están por todas partes… Aún no he visto a ninguno de los objetivos, pero he encontrado un diario, aunque no puedo leerlo porque no sé en qué idioma está.

Marcus extendió el diario para que su camarada lo ojeara, y vio el mismo gesto de confusión en su cara que cuando él lo encontró.

He oído decir que la secta inventó un sistema de escritura…Quizá se trate de eso dijo Marcus, observando una herida que tenía en el brazo. No recodaba cuándo se la había hecho…

 _Cuando me encontré con los tipos y me dejaron inconsciente…_

Tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró. No quería saber la clase de tortura que le podían haber hecho. Suspiró de nuevo y guardó el diario en su bolsillo mientras la radio de Matt sonó.

¿Habéis completado los objetivos? Informad inmediatamente era Viktor, sin lugar a dudas. Matt tomó el walkie-talkie y respondió.

Todavía no.

Recordad que tenéis un día para lograrlos. Lo primero es deshacerse de la pareja, y luego buscar el material. Cuando lo tengáis enviaré al helicóptero de rescate para que os recoja.

La comunicación se cortó. Marcus miró a Matt y éste se encogió de hombros. Tenían que actuar con rapidez porque el sol estaba saliendo por el este.

 _7.32h. Dark Island_

Estaba afilando su cuchillo de combate cuando le llegó un mensaje corto y preciso del Maestro. Había convocado una reunión a la que debía acudir, y que suponía que sería para informarle acerca de los últimos e inesperados acontecimientos. Tenía ir a la sala del trono, donde lo estaba esperando. No había visitado muy a menudo la fortaleza, pero conocía el lugar donde estaban las estancias.

La sala del trono se encontraba en la tercera planta, por lo que aún le quedaban dos pisos más por subir. Vio que en todos los pasillos el grupo de los guerreros estaba vigilando el castillo porque corría un rumor que decía que un intruso se encontraba merodeando por la zona de la mansión.

 _Quizá el jefe quiere que me encargue de él. Hace tiempo que no pruebo el sabor del combate y de la victoria… A este paso terminaré oxidándome… Espero poder entrar en acción lo antes posible y demostrar que soy fiel por la causa…_

No lo sabía con claridad, pero si quería descubrirlo tenía que llegar lo antes posible a la sala. Subió la escalera que comunicaba con el tercer piso a toda velocidad y pasó de largo a un grupo de guerreros que montaban guardia. Se acercó a la puerta donde estaba el Maestro y la abrió, deseando entrar en acción y demostrar que estaba totalmente entregado a su tarea.

 _7.37h. Dark Island_

El joven al que había llamado hacía poco tiempo entró por la puerta y la cerró a su paso. Iba vestido con un uniforme de soldado bastante desgastado, quizá porque le gustaba ese tipo de vestimenta.

 _O por su pasado…_

Llevaba un puñal de combate colgado en un compartimiento específico para ese tipo de armas que se encontraba cerca de su pecho. El hombre se arrodilló ante él y lo miró a los ojos con un destello de esperanza.

¿Me llamaba, señor?

El jefe se colocó bien la túnica azul mientras observaba al tipo. A continuación, comenzó a dictar las órdenes que debía seguir.

Liquida a nuestro amigo americano. Ve a las ruinas y espéralo allí el tiempo que haga falta.

De acuerdo. Prometo no defraudarle.

Eso espero.

El subordinado se irguió y caminó con rapidez hacia la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta, la cerró y lo dejó de nuevo solo. Esperaba que no fracasara y que acabara con Taylor antes de que llegara ante él.

14 _._

 _7.45h. Dark Island_

 _Jack estaba en un abismo e iba a caer al vacío si no corría, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo obedecía. Quería salir de allí, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas. El trozo sobre el que se encontraba se desprendió y descendió, y descendió, y descendió…_

¡No!

Abrió los ojos y lo veía todo borroso sin saber por qué. Cuando su vista se aclaró observó la estancia en la que se encontraba y comprobó que permanecía en el mismo sitio que recordaba. No sabía cómo había acabado así, tirado en el suelo y sin conocimiento.

 _Debo haberme quedado dormido mucho tiempo… Ya veo los primeros rayos de sol. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?_

Se incorporó con tranquilidad y la cabeza empezó a dolerle. No sabía si era por el mareo que sentía o…

 _Espera… Creo que me golpearon con un tubo de hierro en la cabeza…y Lucy gritó mi nombre._

Sintió que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo al recordar a su compañera. Buscó nervioso con la mirada de un lado a otro de la estancia a la profesora, pero no estaba allí. Aquéllo no era buena señal.

 _¿Dónde está? ¡Mierda!_

Buscó a la desesperada la radio para llamarla y preguntarle dónde se encontraba.

¿Lucy? Responde inmediatamente.

Esperó un rato, pero la chica no respondía. Lo intentó de nuevo y tampoco contestó. Estaba empezando a preocuparse realmente. ¿Y si alguna de aquellas criaturas la había atacado y en ese momento estaba…? ¿O si se encontraba herida en algún lugar a la espera de que fuera a rescatarla?

 _Lucy, aguanta, te salvaré._

Sentía la necesidad de fumar, y sacó uno de los tres cigarros que le quedaban. Decidió seguir con la investigación cuando estuviera más relajado. No podía ni llegar a imaginar la de cosas que podrían haber sucedido desde su último recuerdo, ni dónde podría estar Lucy en ese momento. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes.

 _Tienes que encontrar a Lucy; deja el tabaco. Eso es más importante. ¿Y si en este momento está luchando por su vida mientras tú te entretienes con tus vicios? Te estarás lamentando toda tu vida si no llegas a tiempo, y eso si logras salir vivo de aquí, claro._

Hizo caso de su voz interior y arrojó la colilla. Cambió la escopeta por el revólver y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba delante de él. Llegó de nuevo al exterior, y vio que el sol lucía en el este. Todavía era bastante temprano, pero debía darse prisa en buscar a Lucy y las estatuas de Anticolat.

 _Que aún no han dado señales de vida, al igual que el caso de Frank…_

Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza antes de que comenzara a darle vueltas sobre lo que le podía haber ocurrido a su amigo. Habían sido muchos días de inquietud, sufrimiento y preocupación por todo lo relativo al caso, impidiéndose siquiera concentrarse en su trabajo, pasar la mayoría de las noches en vela, temiendo lo peor. Ahora que ya estaba allí sabía a todo lo que se había enfrentado Frank, y no podía en duda el motivo de la muerte, que en un principio le había parecido un tanto extraña.

 _Sea como sea voy a intentar dar con el causante de todo esto y con el asesino de mi amigo. No he venido hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías._

Frente a Jack se extendía un sendero fabricado con varios tipos de rocas que no pudo identificar y que llevaba hasta un bosque, aparentemente, sin enemigos a la vista. Los pájaros cantaban mientras el detective caminaba con cuidado hacia una zona dominada por salientes de roca. Quizá eran unas ruinas, pero no estaba seguro. Oyó un ruido detrás de él. Se giró, pero no vio nada.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso? Parecían pisadas._

Permaneció con el arma apuntando hacia el vacío durante un rato, intentando escuchar el mismo sonido de antes, que se repitió, y que parecía proceder de algún punto delante de él. Estaba ya un poco cansado de que se escucharan ruidos por todos lados y que no apareciera su causante, pues lo único que conseguía era que estuviera con los nervios a flor de piel todo el tiempo. Como no volvió a escuchar nada más decidió continuar investigando aquel terreno, comprobando que el bosque acababa en un precipicio por el que podía descender a lo que parecían ser unas ruinas.

Descendió con torpeza por el precipicio rocoso y se hirió el hombro derecho, donde vio un poco más abajo un pequeño agujero que indicaba que se había pinchado con una aguja. Se tocó la nuca y emitió un grito de dolor al palpar un chicón que tenía allí, una consecuencia del golpe con la vara.

 _No recuerdo haberme pinchado… ¿Me habrán introducido alguna droga durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente?_

Se había raspado el hombro, así que no prestó mucha atención a la herida. Avanzó por un sendero arenoso cuando oyó movimiento a su espalda. Se giró…

Cuanto tiempo, camarada... lo saludó un hombre al que daba por desaparecido.

Tom... consiguió expresar el detective entre el asombro que lo embargaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando de ninguna manera Pensé que...

Tom se cruzó de brazos mientras paseaba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa permanente y Jack vio que los ojos de su ex compañero estaban rojos. No sabía si eso significaba algo, pero tenían el mismo color que los seres que inundaban la isla.

Todo cambió aquella magnífica noche... Yo hallé la libertad, y tú la deslealtad. Traicionaste al general, y sabes perfectamente el motivo. Mientras te follabas a Rachel le… "sugerí" al vigilante que avisara a Jeish…

¿Cómo...? Jack continuó observando con detenimiento los movimientos de Tom, ya que no se fiaba lo más mínimo de él. Caminó con los brazos cruzados y con expresión victoriosa. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? preguntó, retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras veía a Tom acercarse poco a poco hacia él. De repente, Tom saltó hacia su ex compañero, que se apartó de su trayectoria y logró esquivar el ataque. Tom se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el detective.

Porque era mi misión: hacer todo lo posible para que te quedaras solo.

Intentó propinarle una patada a Jack, pero falló, ya que éste se desplazó hacia la derecha. A continuación, empezó de nuevo a caminar mientras hablaba.

Ellos me dotaron con el poder divino. Los…

Sonrió distraídamente y volvió la cara hacia el detective, que observaba cada paso que daba. Saltó de nuevo hacia él y lo agarró del cuello, dispuesto a matarlo. Jack forcejeaba, pero Tom lo tenía bien agarrado, y vio que sus ojos se volvían de color rojo mientras lo ahorcaba.

 _¡Menuda fuerza tiene Tom!_

Cuando estaban en el ejército, siempre era el que tenía más músculos. Jack estaba fuerte, pero no tanto como su camarada. Creía que iba a morir. Tom lo tenía bien agarrado, y le costaba trabajo respirar. Ese pequeño descuido iba a pagarlo bastante caro. De repente, su ex compañero lo soltó, tirándolo en la arena. Inspiró grandes bocanadas de aire limpio mientras se agarraba el cuello.

Parece que eres uno de los nuestros... Aun así debo acabar contigo. Quiero que tu muerte sea larga y dolorosa. Esto sólo ha sido el principio.

¿Qué...?

Tom elevó su mano y la bajó hacia Jack, pero éste retrocedió y alzó su pierna hacia el soldado, propinándole una dura patada en el estómago. A continuación, se levantó con la mayor rapidez posible y le asestó un puñetazo en la barriga. Tom sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y lo arrojó al suelo. Había lanzado una granada cegadora. La zona en la que se encontraban se cubrió por completo de humo.

Te espero... apuntó. Cinco segundos exactos permaneció el humo que cubría el ambiente. Cuando la vista de Jack se aclaró totalmente vio que su compañero había desaparecido.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a una puerta de metal, que se abrió sin oponer resistencia. La siguiente zona era muy parecida a la anterior, pero ésta era algo más grande. Avanzó con el revólver apuntando hacia el frente. Distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de un vampiro, que se giró y lo vio. Elevó su arma y disparó a quemarropa algunos tiros que se incrustaron en la piel del ser. Gastó un cargador entero para eliminar al vampiro, pero le importaba poco.

Debía estar atento vigilando la zona donde estaba. Vio a su izquierda una escalerilla por la que poder acceder a otra zona. Al no haber otro camino posible, optó por ascender. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró con una plataforma que tenía un abismo a su lado.

 _Mi sueño…_

Caminó con paso lento hacia el agujero para ver su profundidad, y se arrodilló junto a él. Comprobó que no se apreciaba fondo, por lo que su longitud era abismal. Se puso en pie…y le pusieron un puñal en el cuello. Sin duda, se trataba de Tom.

Suelta todas tus armas, si no te importa, y ponlas lejos de tu alcance. Ya sabes, motivos de seguridad dijo con voz autoritaria el mismo. Jack suspiró lentamente y tiró su revólver por el hueco de la escalerilla por la que ascendió. Luego tomó la escopeta y también la arrojó. Tom apartó el cuchillo del cuello del detective y lo tiró hacia una zona alejada.

Tú has sido el que ha provocado todos los secuestros, ¿verdad? preguntó Jack sin dejar de darle la espalda a su camarada. Éste respondió sin ninguna clase de duda.

No puedo negártelo. Mi gente y yo hemos demostrado que somos capaces de hacer cualquier acto. Estados Unidos ha sido sólo el principio.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Casi me voy de la lengua... Por cierto, creo que tengo algo que te interesa…

Tom sacó una llave pequeña de su pantalón y se la mostró a Jack con gesto burlón. La guardó de nuevo y continuó hablando al ver que el detective no entendía la importancia de aquel objeto.

Sé que buscas a tu nueva amante, y esta llave puede llevarte hasta ella…

Los ojos de Jack revelaron una chispa de interés en el tema. Tom sonrió con una risa disimulada y continuó hablando.

Dime, ¿es guapa? Déjamela un rato a mí. Tú disfrutaste de Rachel, y siempre no te vas a llevar la mejor parte.

Jack apretó con fuerza los puños cuando Tom empezó a reírse a carcajadas limpias.

Lucy no es un objeto de usar y tirar, ¿dónde está?

Vale, tranquilo Romeo... Hay una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza en este momento... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El detective lo miró directamente a los ojos para intentar intimidarlo, pero su mirada no decía nada en especial. No podía saber realmente a lo que venía, ya que si escapaba podría advertir a los suyos.

Bueno, estoy aquí porque tengo una misión que cumplir, y por mi pasado, supongo.

Tom soltó una risa corta y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa amenazante y siniestra.

Ya… Deberás robarme la llave y descubrir la puerta secreta que está tras uno de los bloques que están por el lugar por el que has llegado. Bueno, es hora de acabar con este juego de una vez por todas. Pelea como un hombre y muestra tu fuerza interior.

Jack no sabía a qué se refería con exactitud tras pronunciar la última expresión, pero parecía que tenía un objetivo claro: matarlo. Caminó hacia él, que estaba en posición de combate.

Tom lanzó un puñetazo, pero su rival lo esquivó con bastante habilidad. Se incorporó y propinó una patada baja, pero su camarada saltó y logró sortearla. Dio un bote hacia delante y se puso tras su enemigo, que se sorprendió y no esquivó el revés. Jack cayó al suelo y se quedó en él durante un tiempo.

Vio que su rival sonreía ampliamente mientras lo observaba con una expresión de desprecio. Su instinto le decía que se apartara de allí, y así lo hizo cuando Tom bajó su mano para golpearlo, pero no lo consiguió. El detective se puso de nuevo de pie y lanzó un puñetazo, pero su camarada lo esquivó. Tom saltó y se puso tras Jack, que se giró en el momento en el que le propinaba un gancho. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, y se quedó un rato en él.

 _Joder, menudo dolor._

Creo que el ganador está claro… Creo que es hora de acabar con todo esto dijo Tom. Dio un bote hacia su enemigo cuando éste rodaba hacia la derecha. Se levantó e intentó propinarle una patada, pero su rival lo agarró por la pierna y lo tiró de nuevo. Tom se arrodilló y lanzó puñetazos al rostro de su camarada, que forcejeaba sin mucho éxito. Lo dejó recuperar un poco el aliento. A Jack le dolía la cara una barbaridad, y la cabeza comenzó a darle punzadas. Cerca de su brazo izquierdo estaba el puñal que Tom había arrojado. Lo cogió.

Lo siento, Tom susurró. Se volvió y clavó el puñal en el pecho de su contrincante, que comenzó a retroceder y cayó en el abismo. Jack caminó hacia el agujero mientras oía los gritos desesperados de un Tom que estaba casi muerto. Había cometido un error al elegir bando, y al parecer ese había sido su final.

No siempre debes seguir las reglas del juego murmuró el detective girándose. Vio en el suelo la llave. Quizá se le había caído a Tom mientras retrocedía. La cogió y descendió por la escalerilla.

Su aparición allí era un completo misterio. ¿Cómo demonios se había unido a la secta y por qué? Jack comenzó a pensar aquello mientras se apoyaba contra la pared a examinar sus heridas, pero por suerte, no tenía nada grave. De pronto, una idea algo descabellada se le formó en la mente: ¿Y si la noche en la que fue expulsado los _Sons_ _of the darkness_ lo raptaron? Aquéllo tenía bastante sentido teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Recogió sus dos armas y empezó a investigar los trozos de pared que se encontraban en la ruina cuando sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Se llevó la mano allí mientras se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Mi corazón, me duele! ¡Ah, mi pecho!_

Se arrodilló en el suelo chillando de dolor y retorciéndose.

15.

 _8.15h. Dark Island_

 _Lo único que veía era oscuridad y más oscuridad. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Algo que no podía identificar se lo impedía. Conforme pasaba el tiempo veía algo más de claridad, pero la oscuridad seguía apoderándose de su mente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero calculó que debían ser cerca de quince minutos._

Anticolat, guardián de las tinieblas e hijo de Satán, sacrificamos a ti y a Satanás este cuerpo…

 _Voces. Podía oír voces de hombres, aunque no sabía de quiénes eran. Vio más luz, y se sintió más reconfortada. Cada vez la luz dominaba más a la oscuridad, que estaba quedando relegada a un segundo plano. Unos débiles rayos de sol empezó a distinguir con mayor claridad conforme pasaban los segundos._

Impuro en honor a nuestra eterna fidelidad. Tu bendición será servida, Anticolat, ¡Satán, rey del infierno, apodérate de su cuerpo!

 _Y por fin luz._

Lucy vio de reojo un hombre vestido de negro y encapuchado que portaba una lanza de madera. El tiempo pareció transcurrir con demasiada lentitud: la lanza comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella en el momento en el que rodaba y caía al suelo de la capilla con torpeza. Vio el espacio donde estuvo tendida lleno de sangre.

 _¿De quién es toda esa sangre? Espera, creo que tengo un corte en la pierna. No creo que toda esa sangre sea mía. El corte no parece profundo._

Lucy se miró la pierna izquierda y vio que tenía un pequeño corte del que salía pequeñas cantidades de flujo, aunque la mayoría ya había coagulado. La herida no era muy profunda, por lo que no corría riesgo de desangrarse más. Se levantó y vio al tipo que portaba la lanza dirigirse hacia ella con paso lento. Sus aliados no llevaban armas, pero también caminaban hacia la profesora, quien buscó en sus bolsillos la pistola, pero no la encontró.

 _¡Mierda, me la han quitado! ¡Y la radio también! ¿Qué hago ahora totalmente desarmada?_

Tendría que hacer algo para eliminar a los extraños que querían matarla. De repente, los que llevaban puesta la túnica azul comenzaron a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta y desaparecieron tras ella, dejando sólo al que portaba la lanza, que la elevó y la tiró hacia la antropóloga, pero ésta pudo esquivarla.

La vara se quedó clavada en un pilar alto y resistente de color blanco. El tipo corrió para cogerla cuando Lucy, sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño. Su rival cayó al suelo y se quedó en él unos instantes mientras gritaba de dolor.

Se quedó muy sorprendida de la manera en que había actuado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado pegando puñetazos y patadas. El extraño se levantó y Lucy le propinó un puntapié en la cabeza, que se reventó esparciendo por toda la estancia los sesos del tipo.

 _¡Qué asco! Dios, ¿quién era este hombre?_

Se arrodilló junto al cadáver y vio que su vestimenta era negra, bastante sucia y llena de polvo, y que en una de las mangas tenía grabado un símbolo… Lo observó durante unos instantes sintiendo que el pánico se iba apoderando poco a poco de todo su ser.

 _¡No puede ser! Es el mismo símbolo que el de los Sons of the darkness… ¡No es posible, desaparecieron hace más de trescientos años! ¿Cómo demonios conocía este tipo a la secta? ¿Y qué hay de los otros que huyeron?_

La insignia que presentaba el cuerpo era la misma que la de la secta religiosa: la cruz invertida atravesada por una espada. Era la misma que Jack y ella habían visto en el emblema de la mansión. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, ya que la isla había sido propiedad de la secta hasta que dejaron de existir, pero ahora que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos a uno de ellos no le quedaba ningún tipo de duda.

 _Los Sons of the darkness vivos…_ _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?_

La capilla en la que se encontraba no era muy grande, pero era tan aterradora como la idea de lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Jack. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar ahora, ni de lo que le estaba pasando…

No era buena idea que estuvieran solos por la isla estando la secta allí. Sabía de sobra que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, y no podría detenerlos sin la ayuda de Jack.

 _Antes de separarme de él vi cómo el jefe sacaba una jeringuilla de uno de los bolsillos de Ben… ¿Era para inyectársela?_

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y reunirse con su compañero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se acercó hasta la doble puerta de madera, pero estaba cerrada. Tenía que buscar la llave para salir de allí rápidamente.

Dio media vuelta para investigar a conciencia cada rincón de la capilla. Echó un vistazo a los asientos de madera que estaban allí, pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos. La buscó en el atril que estaba junto al altar, aunque no estaba tampoco. En el interior de los muebles de madera, colocados tras la mesa, donde había tenido lugar el ritual, sólo había numerosos cuchillos y utensilios que utilizaba la secta.

 _¿Dónde coño puede estar la llave?_

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y llegaron los dos tipos de antes con todo un ejército de seguidores. Algunos iban armados con lanzas, otros con varas de hierro y de madera, cuchillos…

Suspiró tranquilamente y alzó las manos en señal de derrota; no podía enfrentarse a tantos a la vez. Los cabecillas del grupo se acercaron a ella y le ataron las manos. A continuación, comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia la celda.

 _8.30h_. _Dark Island_

Fue informado de que la intrusa se había librado del sacrificio, así que decidió enviar a sus hombres para apresarla y encerrarla en una de las celdas del sótano hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Tom había salido a combatir contra su antiguo amigo del ejército, Jack Taylor, el enemigo, pero no volvía, y estaba tardando demasiado.

 _Quizá Taylor ha logrado acabar con él. El Spectrum está evolucionando en él muy rápido. Pronto lo tendremos con nosotros y será toda una promesa._

Tom lo había sido en un principio, pero poco después comprobó que estaba decepcionado con los resultados. Quizá Taylor era mejor aliado que él. Mientras tanto, debía esperar a que su gran creación controlara por completo el cuerpo del sujeto y, así, sería uno más en la familia.

 _Y esa mujer…_

Ya se ocuparía de ella más tarde. Ahora tenía que darles las órdenes necesarias a los jefes de los grupos por si Jack había matado a su amigo y se dirigía hacia el castillo. En un pasillo cercano de ese tercer piso oyó gritos y forcejeos. Sus subordinados habían pillado a la chica con las manos en la masa en la capilla donde la encerraron para celebrar el sacrificio. Cuando la raptaron por primera vez la habían desarmado, ya que portaba un arma blanca con la que podía herir a uno de ellos.

Quería curiosear ese pasillo, pero cumplir las obligaciones que requería ser jefe era lo primero. Abrió la puerta que llevaba hasta su trono y caminó con paso lento hacia él para sentarse. Pronto llegarían los representantes de cada grupo y les indicaría lo que debían hacer.

 _¡Qué duro es ser jefe! Desde que acepté este cargo soy feliz, pero, a la vez, estoy muy cansado._

Sólo aceptó ese cargo porque era el más fuerte de todos los miembros de la secta y porque era el que más conocimientos tenía sobre las tinieblas y el infierno. Había convertido a esa gente en algo más que unos luchadores natos. La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron los jefes de los grupos: Sam Sell, dirigente de los que protegen a la secta de pequeños grupos de atacantes, y Henry Deston, jefe de los guerreros.

Justo a tiempo, chicos. Lo estáis haciendo francamente bien. Mi más sincera enhorabuena los felicitó el jefe con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Gracias, maestro. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? preguntó Sam con una gran reverencia. A continuación, se irguió para oír mejor lo que el jefe tenía que decir.

Creo que nuestro amigo americano ha logrado acabar con Burfing. Quiero que hagáis lo posible para que no salga del castillo, siempre y cuando no lo matéis. Me gustaría comprobar con mis propios ojos cómo nuestro invento, nuestro esfuerzo diario, da sus frutos.

Los dirigentes de los clanes se retiraron con una reverencia hasta llegar a la salida, donde empezaron a hablar, pero el jefe no pudo escuchar lo que se decían. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Jack Taylor apareciera allí y darle la enhorabuena por ello.

 _Cuánto deseo que sea uno de nosotros…_

 _9.45h. Dark Island_

Lucy estaba sentada, apoyada contra la pared contemplando el vacío que la rodeaba. La pequeña habitación estaba custodiada por dos guardianes que llevaban la cara tapada con un armadura y unas lanzas muy puntiagudas. Había oído decir a uno de los tipos que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar que uno de ellos tenía guardada la llave, pero era totalmente imposible que consiguiera cogerla sin morir en el intento. Lo único que le quedaba era a esperar que Jack se topara de casualidad con ella, o…morir allí mismo.

Se levantó con lentitud intentando encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad, aunque no es que tuviera mucho donde mirar, pues la habitación no ocupaba más de diez metros. Sin embargo, junto a la puerta, le pareció distinguir una especie de libro color marrón y que estaba cubierta de polvo.

Lo cogió volviendo a toser y uno de los vigilantes se giró para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Guardó rápidamente el diario antes de que lo vieran. Lucy le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que el tipo se cansó y se dio la vuelta para seguir custodiando la zona. La profesora se alejó un poco de la zona y sacó el diario procurando no hacer mucho ruido y viendo en la primera página los rasgos característicos del sistema de escritura de la secta.

Llena de nerviosismo y expectación, empezó a leer la primera página.

 _4 de diciembre de 1532:_

 _Ben ha muerto esta mañana, y me siento triste. Era mi amigo y mi jefe, además de ser la espina dorsal de nuestro clan. La batalla contra el ejército americano acabó con su gloriosa vida. ¡Que Satán lo acoja!_

 _En la disputa ganamos, pero perdimos a nuestro jefe, aunque ya tenemos a uno nuevo: Alexander Thomas, el único superviviente de su pelotón. Él ha sido nuestra inspiración para creer en algo que no creíamos que existía: las tinieblas y el infierno._

 _Alexander nos está mostrando día tras día el increíble mundo del infierno y las tinieblas. Debo admitir que me encanta, y quiero aprender más. Se lo he comentado a Alexander, y me ha respondido que tuviera paciencia. Se mantiene sereno ante todos los momentos de tensión, y quiero ser como él, o, al menos, tener confianza con él._

 _17 de mayo de 1540:_

 _Satán ha otorgado a Alexander el poder de las tinieblas. ¡Qué maravilla comprobar que estamos progresando! Dentro de poco estaremos a la orden de nuestro gran dios, lo noto. A partir de ahora debemos llamar a Alexander "Anticolat", o lo que es lo mismo, guardián de las tinieblas, el título que le aportó Satán._

 _Anticolat ha mandado fabricar unas estatuas y unas tablas donde estén tallados nuestros símbolos y objetos más apreciados. Hoy ha inaugurado nuestro emblema: una cruz invertida atravesada por una espada. ¡Es increíble el poder que posee nuestro nuevo dios! Ha comentado que esas estatuas tendrán una traducción que sólo nosotros seremos capaces de transcribir. Me pregunto si será verdad…_

 _20 de febrero de 1689:_

 _¡Qué tragedia tan enorme han contemplado mis llorosos ojos! Apenas tengo fuerzas para escribir, pero…¡Anticolat ha muerto! ¿Por qué? ¡Satán, tus hijos te aclaman; elévalo a la gloria divina!_

 _El hijo de Anticolat será el encargado a partir de ahora de los Sons of the darkness, que ha sido el nombre que nos ha puesto. No creo que su hijo sea igual que él; era único y divino. ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que dejar?_

 _Poco a poco estamos cayendo sin una mano que nos guíe. El hijo de Anticolat es incompetente, y no habla mucho sobre las tinieblas, ¡nos va a llevar a la ruina!_

 _Recuerdo las últimas palabras de Anticolat:_

 _Sam, a partir de hoy vas a ser el jefe de los defensores. Y Henry, tú te ocuparás de cuidar a los guerreros y entrenarlos. Confío en que lo haréis bien…_

 _Anticolat me pidió eso porque sabía que su hijo no sería capaz de realizar su labor correctamente…_

 _10.54h. Dark Island_

¡Joder, están por todas partes! gritó Matt apuntando con su Eagle a la cara de un tipo que portaba un cuchillo con la punta muy afilada y que quería matarlos. No sabía quién era, pero se habían encontrado con sus compañeros, y habían hecho lo mismo.

La mágnum de Marcus era el doble de potente que su Eagle, aunque ambas eran la misma clase de arma. Matt apuntó al tipo y disparó, destrozándole la cara por completo.

No lo estás haciendo nada mal para ser un novato bromeó Marcus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Aunque Matt llevaba cerca de cuatro meses trabajando en la comisaría, había demostrado tener mucho talento y coraje. El jefe había decidido escogerlos a ellos para la misión porque sabía que habían congeniado desde el primer momento.

 _Y porque somos unas de las pocas personas en las que confía Finley…_

La segunda planta se quedó completamente en silencio tras la batalla. Marcus caminó por delante de su amigo e investigó la puerta que estaba más cerca que, casualmente, se encontraba abierta. La empujó y entró en la pequeña habitación con Matt siempre a su espalda. No había gran cosa excepto unas prolongadas columnas que contenían unas antorchas con fuego.

Marcus dobló una pequeña esquina y divisó otra puerta. Se acercó a ella, la abrió y vio otro pasaje. Le hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda a Matt y éste permaneció en su sitio. Marcus subió una corta escalera para comprobar una puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Bajó, y continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala. Entró, y se encontró completamente a oscuras.

Mierda... susurró con amargura. Cogió la linterna de la riñonera que llevaba abrochada a la cadera y pulsó el interruptor. El haz de luz iluminó una vela apagada y una mesa de madera con una pata roída y destrozada. Al no tener cerillas, tenía que conformarse con la linterna. Marcus dio un paso…y un estante se cayó a su espalda.

Se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Se acercó hasta la estantería, mas no encontró nada raro: un par de alicates, un destornillador con el mango roto…y un hacha.

La luz vino a la habitación y el hacha salió disparada hacia él. Marcus se tiró al suelo y elevó la vista…

 _Un verdugo._

Desde su posición disparó.

Tras oír los incesantes disparos, Matt corrió a toda velocidad para ayudar a su compañero cuanto antes. Eso era señal de que tenía serios problemas. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y lo que vio hizo que retrocediera un paso: un verdugo equipado con un hacha acosaba a Marcus.

¡Ayúdame! vociferó éste esquivando los hachazos que el sicario lanzaba al azar. Matt elevó su arma y el único sonido que se oyó fue el de su pistola.

Los tiros atravesaron limpiamente el abdomen y la espalda del tipo, que se volvió hacia él con el rostro tapado por una máscara. Su vestimenta era muy sencilla: una camiseta rota de color verde junto a unos pantalones negros y rotos a la altura de los muslos. Matt continuó acribillando al tipo cuando éste se paró delante de él…

 _Click. Click. Click._

El sanguinario se arrodilló y se quedó tendido en el frío suelo de piedra. Matt lo observó durante unos instantes mientras seguía apuntando y pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

 _Si ese tiro no hubiera sido el definitivo…_

Se giró para encararse con Marcus, que estaba mirando también al cadáver del extraño. No sabía si él también había estado cerca de morir, pero parecía probable.

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién era ese cabrón? preguntó su colega mientras sacaba un cargador para su arma. Matt asintió y habló con el miedo aún en el cuerpo.

Sí, pero aún no me he recuperado del susto. Vamos…

Marcus se acercó hasta su amigo para ir a otro lugar. Sin gesticular una palabra, ambos salieron de allí. Se alejaron lo máximo posible de la estancia y decidieron descansar en una sala que parecía ser un dormitorio. Marcus se sentó en la cama y Matt empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

¿Qué sabes de los objetivos? preguntó Marcus observando a su compañero. Éste paró de caminar y respondió.

Bueno, uno de ellos es el jefe de una de las empresas de detectives más famosa de los Estados Unidos: Jack Taylor. Por la información que me ha proporcionado Viktor, fue expulsado del ejército neoyorquino hace algunos años por causas desconocidas. En cuanto a su descripción física, tiene el pelo largo, es bastante alto y delgado. Después está Lucy Norton, una gran profesora de historia y una de las mejores antropólogas de hoy en día…

¿No es esa la que hablaba de los _Sons of the darkness_? interrogó Marcus con el ceño fruncido.

Exacto. Así que... la puerta salió disparada y Matt empezó a disparar.

 _Querido Alexander:_

 _Me dirijo a usted para expresarle mi más sincera admiración por todo lo que los Sons of the darkness han hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvieron reinando en Dark Island._

 _Debo decirle que vuestros trabajos en secreto me fascinan hasta un punto inimaginable. Ese virus que habéis fabricado y sintetizado es, sin duda, uno de los avances científicos más importantes de este siglo._

 _Quiero proponerle un trato. Si ambos dirigimos a los Sons of the darkness puedo hacer que el sueño que lleva esperando cuatrocientos años se cumpla. Es su decisión. Póngase pronto en contacto conmigo._

 _¿V. F.? ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Debo confiar en esa persona?_

Alexander había aprendido durante su reinado que no debía confiar en demasiada gente. No sabía con qué propósitos se había puesto en contacto con él, pero si quizá lo ayudaba podía empezar a soñar.

La había visto nada más entrar en su aposento, ya que no estaba la última vez que había estado allí, y no tenía ni idea de cuál de los intrusos la habría dejado. ¿O tal vez había sido el propio V.F.?

De lo único que estaba seguro era que no habían sido ni Taylor ni su compañera porque eran sus rivales directos en esos momentos, y no tendría sentido que llegaran negociando después de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar.

La carta parecía quemarle la mano, por lo que la dejó sobre la mesa y salió del dormitorio.

16.

Jack abrió la puerta principal de un castillo de estilo antiguo. Cuando lo vio pensó que se trataba de un matadero. Su aspecto le daba la impresión de que se encontraba en pleno verano en medio de un desierto junto a un lugar donde había sangre por todas partes y olía a carne en plena descomposición, aunque esa vez no había acertado. La arquitectura exterior era bastante sencilla: tres vidrieras de color morado y negro junto a un tejado de ladrillo de color negro. El sitio perfecto en las pesadillas de un niño, incluso las de él cuando era más pequeño.

 _Pero no estás aquí para perder el tiempo con tonterías, ¿verdad? Vamos, tienes que encontrar a Lucy antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

La amplia entrada contenía una escalera con una alfombra roja que llevaba hasta otra planta. A su derecha había dos puertas y a su izquierda otra. Caminó con paso firme hacia la derecha, por pura intuición, e intentó abrir la puerta que estaba más cerca de él, y lo consiguió. La empujó con suavidad y comprobó que había llegado a la recepción del castillo, pues un cartel lo indicaba.

 _Al menos hay algo en mi idioma…_

Un mostrador de madera con un timbre en su superficie era lo único que había allí. Se acercó hasta él y pulsó el interruptor, pero no ocurrió nada. El tacto del objeto era frío, y estaba completamente lleno de polvo, debido quizá a que llevaba bastante tiempo sin usarse.

 _No creo que Lucy esté por esta zona. Ni las estatuas, o incluso... el cadáver de Frank._

Sin duda, las tablas y las estatuas de Anticolat eran muy importantes al haber bastantes personas detrás de ellas, e incluso habían provocado una desafortunada muerte. La verdad era que no sabía demasiado sobre ellas. Ni en los informes de Frank ni la propia Lucy había hablado mucho sobre ellas. Sentía curiosidad por saber con exactitud qué tipo de poderes ocultaba, y si era verdad todo lo que había oído sobre ellas.

 _Pero Lucy y yo hemos venido hasta aquí por ellas y nos las vamos a llevar. La muerte de mi amigo no será en balde, desde luego que no. Pienso recorrerme toda la isla si hace falta hasta encontrar las respuestas necesarias._

No pudo evitar acordarse de su jefe, que había fallecido hace unos días en esa isla por causas misteriosas. Aún no podía creerse que ya no volverían a hablar nunca más, ni bromear o verse. Era incapaz de explicar la cantidad de emociones que lo habían corroído por dentro desde que le anunciaron la muerte de su mejor amigo.

 _Aunque ya no es tan misteriosa. Recuerda a todo lo que te has enfrentado para llegar a este condenado castillo. Pero aún así, me cuesta tanto asimilar que una de esas malditas criaturas haya asesinado a Frank…_

Se acercó a la puerta que estaba en la parte norte de la habitación, pero estaba bien cerrada. Tendría que encontrar la llave para poder abrirla. Volvió al vestíbulo y se acercó hasta la puerta que estaba a su lado. Al abrirla percibió el insípido y profundo olor de la lejía.

 _¡Qué olor! ¿Desde cuándo no limpian aquí?_

Investigó la sala rápidamente y salió de allí para ir a otra estancia. Al poner los pies en la entrada principal, vio una puerta de metal tras la escalera. La examinó para comprobar que estaba cerrada con llave. Se giró con rabia para ir hacia la única puerta de la entrada que aún no había intentado abrir.

Llegó a un comedor iluminado por unos débiles rayos de sol que penetraban a través de las ventanas. Una mesa gigante de color marrón oscuro era el elemento que más llamaba la atención de Jack. Se acercó a la mesa para ver la capa de polvo que se extendía sobre la superficie.

 _Tenían todos los preparativos necesarios para cuando recibieran visitas. Estoy sorprendido por todo lo que he descubierto desde que puse un pie en la isla._

Dark Island era un lugar al que a todos los psicópatas les gustaría ir. Y los _Sons of_ _the darkness_ parecían que lo eran. Habían convertido la isla en un matadero de gente y en un cuartel donde podían refugiarse.

Era increíble que nadie hubiera oído hablar de ellos con anterioridad si habían logrado realizar tantas proezas durante su estancia, y más increíble era el hecho de que hasta ese mismo año no se hubiera mencionado el nombre de la secta y se hubiera empezado a investigar todo lo relativo a ella. Anduvo hasta la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha. La abrió, y escuchó unos pasos lentos y dudosos.

¿Quién anda ahí? preguntó el detective sin importarle el ruido que producía al caminar. El cañón de su revólver estaba frío, y lo notaba a pesar de que sus manos estaban sudorosas. Avanzó con lentitud, respirando hondo y permaneciendo atento a todo.

Dobló la esquina y vio a un tipo vestido con una túnica negra al lado de un cadáver de otro hombre. Su cabellera de color negro no era demasiado abundante. Tenía unas profundas entradas. Era un poco más bajo que él, pero más fuerte. No pudo verle nada más porque estaba vuelto de espaldas. El detective bajó el arma dudando por unos instantes y se acercó al tipo.

Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? se interesó Jack por el extraño. Éste se giró y el detective notó algo raro en su cara.

 _Sus ojos…son como los de los animales. ¿Qué le pasará?_

El tipo llevaba en la mano un cuchillo de unos veinte centímetros de largo y con la punta afilada. Jack elevó el revólver mientras retrocedía al ver al extraño acercarse a él con esa arma. No quería dispararle a aquella persona que quizá estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga, o de otra forma no podía actuar de esa forma.

¡No dé ni un paso más o disparo! la voz de Jack sonó autoritaria, tal y como quería que fuera. El hombre continuó con su caminata hasta casi llegar a su altura; apretó el gatillo y disparó. El único tiro que lanzó sirvió para eliminar a su enemigo.

 _Es humano, pero a la vez no lo es. Había algo raro en su mirada, en su expresión de venganza… Era realmente inquietante. ¿Habrá más como él?_

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del tipo para examinarlo. Vio que, en la parte derecha de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, tenía un emblema cosido en el que se distinguía claramente una cruz invertida atravesada por una espada.

 _Un símbolo bastante raro…_

Dejó el cadáver a un lado y caminó hacia una de las puertas para inspeccionarla.

 _10.41h. Dark Island_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Lucy calculó que alrededor de quince minutos desde que la encerraron en esa fría y siniestra celda del sótano del castillo. El calabozo estaba vigilado por dos guerreros equipados cada uno con una lanza. Sin duda, la vigilancia estaba bien montad, pues se las habían apañado para que siempre hubiera una pareja vigilando la celda donde estaba prisionera. Si los dos vigilantes no se retiraban durante un minuto o dos, la posibilidad de que pudiera escaparse era nula, y mucho menos provocar una maniobra de distracción para poder escapar.

 _Paciencia. Jack pronto vendrá…_

Hacía algunos minutos le pareció oír un solitario tiro procedente del primer piso, pero no sabía si correspondería al revólver de Jack. La puerta que daba entrada a la prisión se abrió y aparecieron dos hijos de la oscuridad que traían consigo el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros, uno de los que posiblemente había asesinado en la capilla en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que Lucy tuvo con la secta.

La profesora se quedó quieta, observando detenidamente lo que estaban haciendo con el cadáver. Uno de los que sujetaba el cuerpo señaló con el dedo un punto situado cerca del pecho del individuo, como si quisiera indicar que allí había sido el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe final.

De pronto, todos se giraron hacia la antropóloga, que no entendía el motivo por el que todos habían dirigido la mirada hacia ella. Supuso que sería porque ella había sido la culpable de haber acabado con la existencia de aquel pobre y desgraciado hombre, que había en las manos equivocadas, convertido en una simple marioneta en el juego de Alexander Thomas.

Cuanto más pensaba lo que eran capaces de hacer los _Sons of the darkness_ más miedo le daba la idea de que la secta lograba abandonar la isla y ampliar sus dominios más allá de Estados Unidos. Si eso llegara a ocurrir estaban acabados, pues lo único que les quedaría sería rendirse y dejar que el mal se apoderara de todo aquello cuanto conocían.

Y ella lo sabía, y desafortunadamente, era la única persona que podía poner remedio a la situación, pues era la que más sabía y la que podría advertir a los demás del mal que podría extenderse si lograban su objetivo.

Lucy suspiró con cansancio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña estancia a la vez que los miembros de la secta le dedicaban una última mirada de odio y se alejaban de allí cargando con el cadáver de su compañero. Sin embargo, los dos que estaban vigilándola incesantemente seguían allí, sin perderla de vista ni un instante.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir cuanto antes. El tiempo se les estaba echando encima, y cada segundo que perdieran iba a ser decisivo para salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles.

Se estremeció al pensarlo. Estaba ansiosa por salir de allí, por encontrar con Jack y huir lo más lejos posible de aquella pesadilla que no parecía acabar nunca. Al pensar en su compañero, no pudo evitar recordar la última imagen que tenía de él, cuando estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Anticolat tenía aquella jeringuilla de aspecto extraño en la mano. ¿Se la habría inyectado? Lucy sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Si Jack había recibido eso…

 _Mejor no pensar en ello. Está bien, sabe cuidar de sí mismo…¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba inconsciente!_

Rezó en silencio para que a Jack no le ocurriera nada malo. Le daba miedo la idea de tener que acabar con él después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. Esperaba que cuando se vieran de nuevo no tuviera que utilizar la fuerza bruta al haberse convertido en uno de ellos…

Se acercó a los barrotes y agarró uno de ellos con una mano. Si jamás hubiera conocido la existencia de las tablas o de la secta nada habría pasado. Ella seguiría tan tranquila en su piso preparando sus clases para la universidad como si nada, y Jack seguiría en su agencia de detective sin tener que estar jugándose la vida cada segundo ni sufriendo las consecuencias del virus de la secta.

Lucy agachó la cabeza con desesperación. Necesita un plan, y urgentemente.

 _12.45h. Dark Island_

En el interior de la habitación sólo vio estatuas rotas, cascos con la visera doblada y algún que otro material más. Volvió al lugar anterior y empujó la puerta que estaba frente a la sala de la que procedía; cerrada. Jack se encaminó con lentitud hacia la última puerta, preguntándose si todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o era real.

 _Llevas casi un día luchando por salvar tu vida… ¿Y te preguntas si todo esto es un sueño?_

Dejó que ese pensamiento lo llevara de vuelta a la calma. El siguiente pasillo no era muy grande, pero en él había tres puertas y numerosas ventanas por las que se veía el exterior. Debería de ser más de mediodía, por la posición del sol.

 _Cada vez queda menos tiempo para…No, no voy a permitirlo mientras pueda._

Investigó la puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda, pero estaba cerrada. Caminó con cuidado hacia la siguiente puerta, y al llegar a ella notó que cedía.

Entró con el arma por delante y examinó rápidamente la sala. En el fondo había un catre que tenía una sábana de color anaranjado. Al lado de la cama había un mueble que contenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de botellas de alcohol, betadine, un paquete de algodones… También había un escritorio de madera, y en un cajón encontró la llave maestra del tercer piso.

 _13.05h. Dark Island_

Matt prefirió investigar el ala oeste del segundo piso, mientras que Marcus se había quedado en el ala este. Habían decidido separarse para cubrir el mayor terreno posible, ya que la isla era bastante extensa, y si siempre investigaban juntos iban a tardar el doble en encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

 _Si seguimos con vida hasta que acabe el día será un milagro._

Por si fuera poco, el encuentro con el verdugo todavía perduraba en su mente. Su hacha, sus ojos tan rojos como una baya… Era escalofriante y muy aterrador. Intentó abrir las dos puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo, y ambas estaban cerradas. Suspiró mientras se frotaba con energía uno de sus ojos; le picaba desde que…

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No me acuerdo…_

Permaneció ceñudo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo de la segunda planta.

 _Tamp. Tamp. Tamp._

Pasos. Marcus miró hacia la planta baja y vio a un tipo que portaba una escopeta. Era muy alto y tenía el pelo largo. Llevaba una gabardina marrón que le llegaba hasta los pies.

 _Esa cara me suena… Taylor, es Taylor._

Por la descripción que su compañero le había ofrecido de los sujetos a los que debía matar, ese hombre coincidía con la de Jack Taylor. Marcus vio que se dirigía hacia la escalera, y si no se iba de allí lo iba a descubrir. Corrió hacia el ala oeste con la esperanza de que no lo hubiera oído.

 _13.12h. Dark Island_

Matt disparó a quemarropa los cuatro últimos proyectiles del cargador contra dos extraños que portaban una vara de hierro cada uno. Dio unos pasos y recargó su arma mientras observaba a los tipos que había matado. No los conocía en absoluto, pero desde el primer momento le había parecido que eran una amenaza.

 _Piensa en todo el dinero que vas a ganar si consigues salir de aquí…_

Y todo sería para él, ya que no tenía ningún compromiso amoroso ni tenía hijos, por lo que todo lo que ganara sería íntegramente para gastos personales. Intentó abrir las dos puertas de ese pasillo, pero no cedieron. Suspiró y oyó que se abría la puerta de ese pasillo. Elevó su arma y caminó con un nudo en el estómago.

 _¿Y si es uno de esos verdugos?_

Matt llegó a la esquina con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza…y vio el rostro de alegría de Marcus.

Joder, tío, iba a pegarte un tiro dijo Matt bajando el arma y sonriendo con ganas. Marcus guardó su mágnum y habló.

He visto a Taylor en el vestíbulo. No me he atrevido a matarlo porque podía…

Se llevó una mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

¿Qué te ocurre? Matt se arrodilló junto a su amigo, y vio que sus ojos estaban rojos…

 _Como los de los seres a los que he matado…_

Marcus, ¡dime algo, tío! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Su camarada seguía gritando y apretando en los pectorales la mano derecha. A continuación, pareció que el dolor se apaciguó; notó que volvía a respirar. Entre jadeos se puso en pie y respondió.

Ya me encuentro bien... No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me pasa.

Marcus, tenemos que acabar con los objetivos cuanto antes… Vamos a buscar a Taylor y a Norton. Deberíamos ir por separado.

 _13.23h. Dark Island_

Marcus había oído disparos cercanos; alguien estaba metido en problemas. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha y llegó a una estancia muy amplia e iluminada por una bombilla. En el centro de la sala había una mesa de madera, y junto a ella estaba tendido el cuerpo de un miembro de la secta. Al fondo de la habitación distinguió una sombra que empuñaba un arma. Marcus se acercó poco a poco a la parte norte de la sala cuando vio que Jack Taylor lo estaba apuntando con su arma.

¿Quién eres? preguntó sin dejar de apuntar. El extraño soltó una carcajada mientras guardaba la pistola que empuñaba.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Marcus corrió hacia Jack, que se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre su costado. De un salto se puso en pie y se acercó hacia el extraño, preparado para utilizar los puños si eran necesarios. Marcus esquivó la patada del detective y aprovechó para golpearlo. Jack cayó en la mesa con un sonido fuerte. Apoyándose en los codos, comenzó a retroceder mientras el hombre se acercaba a él. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos…

 _¿También es uno de ellos?_

Te rindes con demasiada facilidad, Taylor.

Marcus vio junto a una pata de la mesa un hacha de estilo medieval dispuesta en dirección a la parte superior de la mesa, hacia donde Jack retrocedía sin saber que el instrumento se encontraba allí.

 _Es la única oportunidad que tengo de librarme de él._

Marcus comprobó que Taylor tenía músculos, y forcejear con él no iba a ser fácil, pero era la única opción de la que disponía. Se acercó a él y lo cogió del cuello; lo arrastró por la mesa hasta llegar al otro extremo.

A Jack se le paró el corazón al ver de reojo la afilada hoja cortante de un hacha. Forcejeó con el tipo mientras notaba que poco a poco su cabeza iba acercándose al filo del hacha… Marcus emitió un pequeño grito de alegría al comprobar que le estaba ganando la partida. El agente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Taylor estaban rojos.

 _¿Qué le pasará? Tiene los mismos ojos que los miembros de los Sons of the darkness._

Marcus continuó pugnando con el detective a la vez que éste gritaba débilmente y con angustia. Su cabeza estaba separada del filo del hacha poco más de diez centímetros. De repente, Jack lo golpeó en la mandíbula con un rápido movimiento. Sin duda, el detective tenía muy buenos reflejos. Marcus dejó de hacer fuerza al instante y Jack aprovechó para levantarse e intentar tomar aire. Sacó el revólver y apuntó al tipo, que estaba vuelto de espalda.

Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te pegue un tiro advirtió entre jadeos. El extraño no lo pensó dos veces y se retiró.

17.

 _13.54h. Dark Island_

Dos de las tres puertas que había en el tercer vestíbulo estaban cerradas, pero Jack pudo abrirlas con la llave maestra. La que se encontraba a su derecha llevaba a una sala donde sólo había un trono decorado con todo lujo de detalles: los reposabrazos eran de oro, y en ellos estaban grabados el símbolo de la secta. El asiento, fabricado con cuero, tenía unos relieves en espiral tallados que le daba un aire de lujo, de poder, algo que le había parecido reconocer como propio de la secta.

Estaba tan concentrado examinando el trono que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, que poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia él.

Por fin nos conocemos, subordinado dijo una voz de hombre desde la zona más alejada. Vio en el trono a un tipo que iba vestido con una túnica morada. Debía ser uno de los cabecillas del grupo si iba vestido de esa forma.

¿Quién eres?

El extraño sonrió con una sonrisa malévola y burlona mientras se acomodaba la capucha de la túnica. A continuación, se levantó con lentitud y habló.

Me llamo Alexander Thomas, aunque todo el mundo me conoce como Anticolat. Noto cómo va creciendo en tu interior…

Jack soltó una carcajada, cruzándose de brazos, y observando al tipo caminar lentamente hacia él.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde está Lucy?

El jefe mostró una amplia sonrisa en su cara y continuó acercándose a él mientras bajaba la mano hacia su arma por si la necesitaba.

Tranquilo, tu amiga está...lista para el ritual. Cuando tu formación esté completa serás tú quién le dé el último adiós. ¿No crees que será una despedida muy cálida y emotiva?

Anticolat comenzó a reírse, y se puso de un salto junto a Jack, que se apretó la mano contra el pecho sintiendo un dolor inmenso, más que la vez anterior. Alexander siguió riendo sin parar y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que se relegara y se quedara tumbado.

No siempre podrás salirte con la tuya, Taylor. Habrás podido derrotar a Ben Miller y a tu amigo, pero todavía tengo armas suficientes para destruirte. Además, el reloj corre en tu contra. Espero que disfrutes del poder de los _Sons of the darkness_ …

A continuación, le propinó una patada y lo lanzó al vestíbulo del tercer piso. El detective se quedó tumbado en el suelo intentando que el dolor se calmara.

 _Cuanto más se acercaba a mí más me dolía el pecho… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que va creciendo en mi interior? ¿Tendrá que ver con los dolores?_

Jack escuchó cómo el jefe de los _Sons of the darkness_ cerraba con llave el aposento donde se ocultaba. A continuación, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía a su lado.

El pasillo al que había llegado estaba formado por tres puertas, y una de ellas estaba cerrada. La abrió y caminó con cuidado por el corredor hasta la siguiente puerta, que también estaba cerrada. Utilizó la llave y con suavidad empujó la puerta para llegar...a una capilla. Había varias hileras de bancos repartidos a lo largo de toda la estancia.

En el fondo había un altar totalmente ensangrentado... Corrió hacia él para examinar la sangre, deseando que no perteneciera a Lucy, de lo contrario, ya había muerto desangrada, pues la cantidad de sangre que había ella era un síntoma claro de pérdida de sangre.

 _La sangre está seca, pero calculo que no lleva más de una hora._

A su lado encontró un trozo de la pernera de un pantalón que le sonaba bastante.

 _Es del pantalón de Lucy. Espero que esté bien y que pueda encontrarla pronto._

Tras el altar había un gran dibujo de una cruz invertida atravesada por una espada. Era el mismo emblema que veía en las túnicas de los tipos a los que se enfrentaba. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta que había una lanza clavada en un pilar, y que en el suelo había signos de forcejeos.

 _Posiblemente Lucy ha estado aquí luchando por su vida, pero no veo casquillos de balas por ningún lado…_

Vio reflejada, en la punta de metal de la lanza, la imagen de un miembro de la secta, que portaba una vara de hierro. Se agachó cuando el tubo rozaba su cabeza.

 _Eso ha estado cerca…_

Se levantó y sacó el revólver antes de que el tipo se acercara demasiado. El tiro salió un poco desviado a la derecha porque el extraño se movió. Vio que se encontraba bajo una lámpara.

 _Espero que funcione…_

Disparó a la estructura y ésta cayó sobre el fanático, que comenzó a arder. Jack sonrió mientras se guardaba el revólver. Las ascuas se apagaron en un momento y vio que de uno de los bolsillos del hijo de la oscuridad sobresalía una llave que tenía una inscripción algo rara: "/1 ¬f /".

 _¿Qué cojones significa eso? Puedo estar la vida entera intentando averiguarlo._

Ojalá Lucy estuviera en aquel momento allí. Ella podría decirle lo que ponía la llave y lo tendría más fácil a la hora de encontrar el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse. Pero esta vez, y como la mayoría de las veces, iba a tener que guiarse por intuición, pues de otra forma no sabía cómo iba a dar con la zona que abría esa llave.

Para no perder más tiempo, decidió ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Iría primero al vestíbulo, y a partir de allí iría mirando las puertas que aún no había conseguido abrir. En alguna de ellas tendría que resolverse el misterio de esa llave.

 _14.37h. Dark Island_

Lucy dejó escapar el aire lentamente a la vez que se acercaba hacia los barrotes que protegían la celda. Uno de los vigilantes se giró hacia ella y la miró de tal manera que hizo que retrocediera. La puerta se abrió y alguien empezó a disparar a los dos guerreros, que murieron segundos después del tiroteo. Escuchó a la persona que había matado a los vigilantes agacharse y coger la llave que abría la celda.

 _¡Jack!_

El rostro del detective apareció tras la reja que los separaba. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Entró en la celda y corrió hacia Lucy, que se abrazó con fuerza a su musculoso cuerpo.

Te he echado mucho de menos... susurró la chica al oído de su compañero. Éste no se apartó de su sitio y continuó hablando.

Yo también. He estado bastante preocupado por ti, temiendo por lo que te pudiera pasar... ¿Estás bien?

La profesora asintió y se apartó para ver la cara de su compañero. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, y no sólo por el físico, también por su forma de pensar y sus palabras. Jack sonrió.

Creo que es hora de salir de aquí, ¿no crees?

En efecto. Quiero que este viaje con billete de ida tenga también uno de vuelta.

El detective sonrió de nuevo y la cogió de una mano mientras salían de la celda.

Por eso no hay problema… Vayamos a hablar con Anticolat a ver qué puede ofrecernos…

La puerta se abrió y apareció uno de los tipos que Lucy vio en la capilla. Jack puso a la profesora a su espalda y sacó el revólver.

Debo eliminaros lo antes posible el extraño dijo esas palabras mientras la pareja veía que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

¿Quién eres? preguntó el detective con voz despectiva. Lucy le puso una mano en el hombro mientras hablaba.

Me llamo Sam Sell, y soy el dirigente de los miembros que protegen a la secta de los intrusos como vosotros.

 _Los Sons of the darkness_ están detrás de todo esto. Lo he descubierto murmuró la antropóloga al oído de su compañero. Éste asintió y elevó el revólver.

Apretó el gatillo con rapidez y el tiro le dio a Sam en un costado. Su cuerpo adquirió la forma de un animal, aunque al principio no se distinguía. Sus brazos se transformaron en dos largas pinzas. Al cabo de un instante ya no era Sam Sell: era un escorpión.

Lucy, cúbreme...

No tengo armas. Me las quitaron los _Sons of the darkness_. Y la radio también.

Jack vio que su compañera no portaba un arma, así que le extendió el revólver y sacó la escopeta.

Es mi arma favorita, así que ten cuidado. Si te quedas sin munición avísame la voz con la que Jack había pronunciado la broma no era la que quería. Había sonado más bien a una advertencia. Se relajó al comprobar que su amiga sonreía.

El bicho lanzó su aguijón hacia ellos, pero ambos lo esquivaron sin problemas. Jack lanzó alguna que otra descarga con su arma, y casi todas dieron en su objetivo, pero Sam no moría.

 _¿Dónde estará su punto débil?_

Observó los movimientos de la criatura mientras disparaba, y lo único que hacía era esquivar los tiros que podía y lanzar su aguijón contra ellos, aparte de abrir y cerrar sus pinzas sin parar. Disparó a una de ellas y una sustancia viscosa brotó de la herida. Sam aulló de dolor y caminó hacia la chica, que era la que más cerca se encontraba de él.

Lucy disparó a quemarropa la mayoría de los disparos. Apuntó con su arma a una de las pinzas, pues, según había visto, le hacía mucho daño a la bestia.

 _Click. Click. Click._

¡Cargador! gritó. De repente, el escorpión extendió su pinza buena hacia ella y la agarró. La chica lanzó un grito de sorpresa al verse atrapada.

¡Lucy, aguanta, voy a sacarte de ahí! chilló Jack a pleno pulmón. Sam la había atrapado, pero iba a encargarse de que la soltara.

 _Y no me la robes porque es mía._

La broma con su conciencia lo relajó un poco, pero debía permanecer serio por mucho que deseara bromear. Quizá no era una broma después de todo... Alzó la escopeta y disparó hacia la pinza, viendo que en un momento u otro iba a estrujar a la profesora. El tiro pasó cerca de la pierna de Lucy, pero había dado en el objetivo. La chica cayó al suelo y se puso en pie rápidamente.

Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? se disculpó el detective mientras recargaba la escopeta y veía a la criatura soltar más fluido viscoso.

He estado mejor.

Jack soltó una carcajada algo nerviosa y disparó hacia el aguijón del escorpión, que iba directo al sitio donde se encontraban. Se tiró al suelo y lo esquivó sin problemas. Vio que Lucy tuvo alguna que otra dificultad para evitarlo, pero estaba ilesa.

 _¿Y si le disparamos a los ojos?_

Con el aguijón prácticamente roto, el espécimen sólo podía atacar con sus pinzas, que se encontraban bastante dañadas debido a las descargas del revólver y la escopeta. No tenía escapatoria.

¡Lucy, dispara a los ojos. Yo me ocupo de las pinzas! vociferó Jack entre el ruido producido por las descargas de la escopeta.

La profesora vio que la bestia se encontraba dolorida, y que sus ataques no eran tan violentos como al comienzo. Oyó a medias el aviso de Jack, pero escuchó que debía dispararle a los ojos. Suspiró tranquilamente, apuntó y disparó. La bala atravesó el ojo izquierdo del escorpión, que aulló de dolor mientras un líquido de color verde salió del ojo. Sólo le quedaba uno, y de las pinzas sólo quedaba un trozo. Disparó y acertó.

Ya me encargo yo dijo Jack con la escopeta apuntada hacia el techo de la zona de las celdas. A continuación, se acercó a la criatura, que caminaba sin rumbo, y con un sonoro disparo le reventó la cabeza.

El fluido que soltó salió despedido hacia todas las direcciones, y Jack se empapó por entero de ella. Lucy comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Qué decías? Era algo así como "yo me encargo", ¿no? bromeó la chica sin dejar de reírse. En la cara del detective se dibujó una amplia sonrisa que a Lucy le pareció encantadora.

Jack se desprendió de la gabardina y se quedó con una camiseta negra que marcaba sus pectorales. Por lo que Lucy podía ver, había tenido que pasar bastantes horas en el gimnasio para haber conseguido ese nivel de musculatura. No es que estuviera como un culturista, pero estaba más fuerte que una persona normal y corriente. El detective tendría que esperar un rato para volver a colocarse su gabardina de piel.

 _No me voy a quitar aquí en medio los pantalones, no es mi estilo exhibirme ante una mujer…_

Sacudió con un gesto de asco lo que quedaba del fluido, parecido a un moco, tras pasar un rato. A continuación, se colocó el abrigo. Se acercó al cuerpo de Sam y cogió una llave de uno de sus bolsillos. Tenía las mismas inscripciones que la anterior.

Lucy, échale un vistazo a esto.

La chica se acercó y tomó la llave. La observó mientras susurraba algo que Jack no podía entender debido a su débil tono de voz. La antropóloga le entregó la llave y habló:

Es la llave maestra del segundo piso.

Jack se quedó con la llave en la mano mientras ideaba algún plan para buscar una ruta de escape. Tenían la llave del segundo y del tercer piso, por lo que deberían ir a esas plantas a inspeccionarlas. Se giró hacia la profesora.

Lucy, tú te vas a encargar de investigar el segundo piso. Yo lo haré con el tercero. En treinta minutos tenemos que estar en el vestíbulo. Como no tienes armas quédate de momento con el revólver. Ahora te daré los cargadores…

Le entregó los cargadores y la llave del segundo piso. A continuación, se encaminaron hacia los respectivos lugares que debían investigar.

 _15.27h. Dark Island_

¿Estás diciendo que viste a Anticolat, el guardián de las tinieblas? exclamó Lucy totalmente incrédula. Si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era terrible, tener al líder allí era mucho peor. Abrió la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo.

Sí, y tuve un encontronazo con él. Y me dijo algo sobre que el reloj corría en mi contra y que disfrutara del poder de los _Sons of the darkness_ , pero no sé qué quiso decir afirmó el detective con el ceño pensativo. Su compañera miró al suelo mientras caminaba.

 _¿Y si llegaron a inyectarle esa sustancia? No quiero ni pensarlo._

Es bastante extraño, pero tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que se trae entre manos dijo finalmente. Jack le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró a los ojos.

Lucy, quiero decirte que me alegro de haberte conocido y que arriesgaré mi vida si hace falta para que salgas de aquí el detective miró en esta vez hacia otro lado mientras la profesora se quedaba sin palabras ante la sinceridad de Jack. Sin decir más, se alejó.

18.

 _15.45h. Dark Island_

Ya en el segundo piso, Lucy se dirigió hacia el oeste por pura intuición. Llegó a un pasillo bastante corto, iluminado por un par de antorchas de madera. Abrió con cuidado la siguiente puerta y oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. Apuntó hacia delante con su arma cuando vio a dos extraños encapuchados y vestidos de negro caminar a lo largo del pasillo.

Apuntó a la cabeza de ambos y el tiro se incrustó justamente en el cerebro de los dos, bañando el suelo con la sangre que salía de las heridas. Esquivó los cuerpos de sus agresores y se acercó hasta las dos puertas que se encontraban allí. Las dos estaban cerradas. Sacó la llave y las abrió, tal y como esperaba. Pasó por la puerta que tenía enfrente.

Había llegado a lo que parecía ser una sala de proyección, ya que en el centro de la sala había un proyector. Una hilera de butacas ocupaba la zona más alejada del proyector. Antaño, esa sala podía haber pasado por un cine o algo parecido.

 _De los Sons of the darkness ya me lo espero todo…_

Se acercó al aparato e intentó encenderlo, pero el interruptor estaba averiado. Se giró y abandonó la sala. La siguiente estancia estaba formada por un conjunto de juegos de mesa y de una zona donde sólo había sofás. Se acercó al billar que había en la zona más alejada y vio que faltaba una bola. Frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada del hueco.

 _Supongo que tendré que encontrar la bola._

La buscó en la sala, pero no estaba, por lo que salió de allí para dirigirse a la otra zona. En el ala este había dos puertas, y entró primero por la que estaba más lejos de ella. Llegó a un corto pasillo con un mueble fabricado con pino y unas antorchas con una llama roja, que le recordó algo…

 _A los ojos de Jack… Lo veo raro desde que nos hemos encontrado en los calabozos. Sus ojos están faltos de expresión, igual que los de todos los seres a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Puede que sólo sea una coincidencia, pero ese detalle me preocupa. O simplemente que sus ojos estén irritados debido al agotamiento o al sueño._

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado tras llegar a un balcón donde se podía ver el sol perfectamente. El astro estaba encima de su cabeza, por lo que ya deberían de ser entre las dos y las cuatro de la tarde. Quedaba poco para que el día treinta y uno finalizara, y si la secta lograba su propósito, el mundo padecería la invasión de las tinieblas.

Se apoyó en la barandilla para contemplar el radiante sol que iluminaba ese terrible día de octubre. La puerta por la que había llegado hace sólo unos instantes se abrió…y apareció un hombre que solía aparecer en las novelas de asesinos en serie: un verdugo.

Lucy sacó su arma con la mayor rapidez posible y disparó mientras el sicario elevaba el hacha para matarla. Los tiros del revólver se incrustaron en el pecho del individuo, que cuando estaba bajando el hacha hacia ella, se arrodilló y cayó.

 _Eso me pasa por estar distraída. Si Jack no me hubiera dejado su arma ahora estaría muerta._

Salió corriendo de allí por si al tipo le daba por perseguirla. Cuando llegó al ala este, cogió por la otra puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y vio a varios hijos de la oscuridad esperándola para que se rindiera de nuevo. Todos llevaban algo con lo que defenderse. Alzó el pesado revólver y disparó al que estaba más cerca de ella, que portaba una daga. Ésta salió despedida hacia atrás y se incrustó en el estómago de uno de sus compañeros, que se desplomó en el suelo. Sólo quedaban dos en pie, y ambos llevaban varas de hierros.

El que estaba más cerca de Lucy lanzó la que portaba y pasó a escasos centímetros de la oreja derecha de la profesora, que se puso de cuclillas a la vez que ponía una mano en el suelo para no caerse. Desde ahí disparó al pecho del que había lanzado el objeto. El miembro de la secta cayó al suelo y no se volvió a levantar.

La antropóloga se incorporó y golpeó al último en la cabeza con la culata del revólver. Así ahorraría munición. Tenía cinco cargadores con doce balas, y en el que estaba en el arma tenía seis balas.

Abrió la puerta de su derecha para seguir investigando de esa planta. Sin ningún percance, atravesó un pasillo hasta que se topó con otra puerta que contenía otro corredor. Aparentemente el pasillo estaba en silencio a excepción del sonido de su respiración. La chica caminó por el pasillo para coger por la puerta más alejada. La sala estaba a oscuras, por lo que encendió la linterna para observar con más claridad la habitación.

En el suelo vio rastros de sangre, y junto a una cómoda, tirado en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de otro verdugo. La puerta se abrió y pudo ver el brillo característico del metal cuando enfocó el haz de luz hacia la puerta. El sicario dio unos pasos hasta el centro de la estancia, donde se encontraba Lucy, que sacó el revólver y disparó a quemarropa sin parar hasta que el cargador se gastó.

En un intento desesperado por encontrar un cargador, el verdugo se acercó a ella y le propinó una zancadilla, que provocó la caída de la chica al suelo. Ésta apuntó el haz de luz hacia el rostro del sanguinario, y vio los ojos característicos de los componentes de la secta religiosa.

 _¿Él también era un son of the darkness?_

Halló un cargador y lo introdujo con la palma de la mano. Levantó el revólver y disparó cuando el sicario lanzó el hacha en dirección al suelo. Lucy dio un pequeño bote y lo esquivó. Se levantó del suelo para ver la sala con más detenimiento.

En el centro había una gran mesa de madera que tenía una vela con la mecha chamuscada. En una esquina encontró unos interruptores, pero ninguno de ellos valía. Abandonó la habitación para dirigirse hacia la otra puerta del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que Jack le entregó y vio que había llegado a un desván. En él había numerosos armarios, estanterías y algunos objetos polvorientos y algo gastados. A Lucy le llamó la atención un armario que estaba en el rincón y que permanecía cerrado.

Introdujo la llave que poseía y la pequeña puerta de madera se abrió con un ligero chasquido. En su interior halló papeles en blanco, una caja de cerillas, un paquete de algodón…y una bola de billar. La cogió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el ala oeste.

Cuando llegó allí, puso la bola sobre el billar y un compartimiento secreto se abrió en uno de los laterales de la mesa. Vio con asombro un arma nueva: una ametralladora. La tomó con una amplia sonrisa y volvió al ala este para proseguir con la investigación de esa planta.

Intentó abrir la puerta que estaba más cerca de ella, pero estaba cerrada. Con la llave la abrió y comprobó que era una sala con armaduras. Sacó el revólver por si tenía que usarlo.

La mayoría de las armaduras poseían una lanza de metal, aunque algunas portaban un hacha de gran tamaño. En ese momento se acordó del verdugo…

 _Será mejor que no piense en ello. Tengo que concentrarme en buscar algo útil…_

Llevaba inspeccionando el segundo piso cerca de quince minutos, y todavía le quedaban otros quince antes de reunirse con Jack. Caminó por un pasillo constituido por estatuas. Vio al fondo una urna de cristal con un objeto redondo en su interior.

 _Quizá sirva para algo. El problema es… ¿cómo lo consigo?_

El objeto estaba protegido por una fina capa de vidrio, por lo que era sensible. Observó con exactitud la estructura por la que estaba constituido el cristal.

 _Con un golpe se agrieta fácilmente. No pierdo nada por romper el cristal y tomar prestado el emblema._

Golpeó el vidrio con la culata de su arma y, como esperaba, se agrietó. Introdujo la mano en el interior de la urna y cogió la insignia, que era el símbolo de la secta.

 _Por lo menos no se ha activado ninguna clase de trampa…_

Abandonó la sala y abrió la única puerta que estaba cerrada. Llegó a otro pasillo iluminado por algunas velas de color negro y unas antorchas de madera. La llama prendía con mucha intensidad, y hacía que todo el pasillo tuviera una temperatura agradable.

Repartidas por el pasillo había varias estatuas que portaban espadas de metal. Sólo vio un par de puertas entre las que escoger. Cogió por la que se encontraba al fondo.

Era una sala con algunos sofás de color rojo, un mostrador de madera y una puerta tras él. Pasó por debajo de él e intentó abrir el portón, pero estaba cerrado. Metió la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta seguía sin abrir.

 _Que raro… La llave maestra abre todas las puertas._

Como no había nada de interés allí volvió al corredor y se dirigió hacia la única puerta que le quedaba por investigar. Abrió la puerta…y se dio de bruces con el cuerpo de un hijo de la oscuridad. El arma salió despedida hacia una esquina. El tipo se giró y Lucy vio que llevaba un cuchillo con la punta bastante afilada.

 _Mierda…_

El extraño comenzó a acercarse a ella para clavarle el puñal cuando la chica le propinó una patada y el cuchillo comenzó a ascender. La profesora se puso en pie de un salto y cogió al vuelo el machete. Lo hincó en el rostro del _son of the darkness_ , que murió al instante. A los pies de la antropóloga apareció un charco de sangre procedente de la cabeza del extraño.

 _Nunca pensé que pudiera realizar ese tipo de movimientos…Quizá se deba a la constante tensión a la que estoy sometida._

Recogió el revólver y vio dos puertas entre las que escoger. Entró por la que quedaba a su derecha, ya que era la que tenía más cerca. A simple vista parecía la habitación de algún perteneciente de la secta. Sólo había un armario de madera cerrado con una combinación, un camastro bastante polvoriento y poco más.

Al entrar en la siguiente sala, lo primero que vio fue el retrato de un hombre que le era bastante familiar. Llevaba puesta una túnica morada con una capucha del mismo color. Por su rostro dedujo que no debería de tener más de cuarenta años. Al pie de la foto había inscrito una serie de símbolos que Lucy pudo traducir.

 _Anticolat… Eso quiere decir que ese tipo es Alexander Thomas, el jefe de la secta. Creo que no me encuentro muy bien… Si ese tipo es Alexander tendremos que tener más cuidado con él que con otra cosa. ¡Mierda!_

Abrió un cajón del escritorio y vio una llave con las inscripciones ya familiares. Se trataba de la llave de la sala de armas del primer piso. La guardó en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo para reunirse con su compañero.

 _Espero que todo acabe pronto y que Jack y yo podamos salir de aquí con vida antes de que el jefe de la secta realice cualquier locura._

Lucy se mordió el labio mientras abría la puerta que comunicaba con la entrada principal. Con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo esperó al detective.

19.

 _15\. 34h. Dark Island_

Jack estaba cansado de cargar con la escopeta, pero era lo único que tenía. Lucy se había llevado su revólver porque le habían quitado la pistola que él le dejó.

Sólo había investigado una estancia, y era un despacho concretamente, pero no halló en él gran cosa: facturas, fotografías, y algún que otro objeto personal. Pero lo que de verdad era importante era la llave que llevaba consigo, la llave maestra del primer piso.

Había intentando abrir la sala del trono, y no lo había conseguido. El jefe de la secta podía estar ocultándose allí aún, pero descartaba esa idea. Mientras tanto, se acercó a la otra puerta de ese pasillo, y nada más abrir la puerta le vino el olor a sangre y a cuerpos descompuestos. Con un gesto de asco entró, aunque dudando por unos instantes. El aire que impregnaba en el ambiente hacía que le entraran arcadas.

 _Joder, ¿cuántos cuerpos habrá aquí?_

Vio en el fondo de la sala algunos instrumentos que había visto en manos de los miembros de la secta: puñales, varas de hierro, y ese tipo de armas. Conforme se acercaba al interior de la habitación más penetrante era el olor.

 _No aguanto más._

Con un sonido bronco echó todo lo que se había acumulado en su estómago. Cuando ya no quedaba nada más por echar, continuó investigando. Cientos de cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, muchos de ellos hombres. Algunos presentaban numerosas puñaladas, otros pérdida de sangre. Todos esos cuerpos, que habían sido humanos, habrían sufrido hasta la muerte.

 _Vas tan tranquilo andando por la calle y de repente unos desconocidos te raptan y te torturan… Escalofriante…_

Abandonó la habitación con un nudo en el estómago y con dolor de cabeza. El sabor amargo de la bilis iba desapareciendo poco a poco de la boca. Abrió la única puerta que quedaba. Se encontró con otro pasillo, que era más largo que el anterior.

El corredor, alumbrado por numerosas antorchas, presentaba un aspecto sombrío, que le hizo temblar.

 _Todo esto parece una novela de terror gótico, donde Lucy y yo somos los protagonistas, en la que debemos escapar de unos monstruos inexistentes._

Se acercó hasta la puerta que estaba a su lado y la abrió. Escuchó pisadas en su interior, por lo que entró con el arma por delante. Distinguió una sombra al fondo de una estancia en la que hacía demasiado calor.

Se apartó un mechón de pelos del rostro para ver mejor. Unos tacos de madera ardían en el interior de una caldera de color rojo oscuro, de la que salía algo de humo.

 _Tamp. Tamp. Tamp._

Se giró para ver el filo brillante de un hacha de estilo medieval. Soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver allí a un verdugo como los que existían en la antigüedad, los que mataban a los ladrones y a ese tipo de personas.

 _Hoy estoy acertándolo todo. Lástima que para los sorteos no tenga tanta suerte._

Comenzó a retroceder para disponer de unos metros de ventaja. Oyó más pasos a su espalda. Estaba rodeado. El sicario lanzó el hacha hacia el detective y éste se agachó cuando el objeto pasaba por la zona donde se elevaba su cabeza un segundo antes. El hacha pasó de largo y se clavó en el cuerpo de un tipo que…

 _¡No tiene ojos! ¡Se los han quitado!_

El hombre gritó de dolor y rabia y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el asesino. El "sin ojos" golpeó al sanguinario en el abdomen y cayó al suelo mientras el hombre propinaba golpes al azar. Jack se levantó rápidamente y vio una puerta al fondo, pero faltaba un emblema para abrirla. Salió de allí y apresuró la marcha para llegar cuanto antes al vestíbulo.

 _15.57h. Dark Island_

Jack tardaba demasiado. No sabía si en realidad habría transcurrido la media hora, pero debía haber pasado un tiempo porque el sol se dirigía cada vez más hacia el oeste.

 _Recordándome que me queda poco para morir._

Alguien comenzó a bajar deprisa por la escalera, y en ese momento vio al detective, que miraba constantemente hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al ver a la chica, apresuró la marcha y se puso a su lado. Lucy vio que su cara estaba pálida y que estaba sudando.

Jack, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu cara está pálida preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación en su voz.

He tenido un pequeño...percance, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué has encontrado?

La profesora buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó una llave de color dorado.

Es la llave de una sala de armas de este piso. Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo por allí, podríamos encontrar cosas interesantes. Ah, me he topado con un arma nueva…te presento a mi ametralladora.

Lucy sacó el arma a la que se refería. La mostró con una sonrisa en los labios, y luego le devolvió a Jack el revólver y los cartuchos.

Yo he encontrado la llave maestra del primer piso, y he visto una puerta en la tercera planta a la que le falta un emblema...

La antropóloga sonrió de nuevo y sacó una insignia de su bolsillo.

¿Como éste?

Efectivamente.

 _Sin duda, Lucy lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede, y estoy sorprendido. Está siendo de gran ayuda._

Jack se rascó la barbilla distraídamente, ideando algún plan. A continuación, miró a su compañera.

Vamos a hacer una cosa... Echaremos un vistazo a este piso y luego pondremos ese objeto en su sitio.

Lucy observó el vacío que se extendía a su alrededor más de cinco segundos, y el detective pensó que iba a decirle que no quería acompañarlo.

De acuerdo dijo finalmente. Jack se sintió feliz tras la respuesta de la profesora. Notó en sus ojos que parecía preocupada por algo.

Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto... Es igual, sigamos.

La chica centró toda su atención en el detective mientras éste suspiraba lentamente y observaba el suelo.

Estoy preocupada por ti, Jack. Desde que nos encontramos en la celda vi que tus ojos no eran los mismos…

Se giró con lentitud hacia su compañera a la vez que notaba lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro. Se retiró un poco y habló.

Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero me encuentro bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Lucy asintió con algo de duda mientras Jack se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba atentamente. Sabía que no se había tragado lo que le había contado.

 _Seguramente estará pensando que me pasa algo malo y que no quiero contárselo. Pero estoy bien, y en este momento, lo único que puede detenerme es ese extraño dolor que me viene de vez en cuando. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso de que mis ojos no son los mismos?_

Quizá su compañera estaba demasiado cansada e imaginaba cosas que no existían, pero no estaba convencido de que fuera eso; por lo que había visto, Lucy no era una mujer que perdía los nervios con facilidad.

 _Ya hablaremos de ello más adelante. Ahora tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí._

¿Nos ponemos en marcha? propuso al mismo tiempo que escuchaban unos tiros sucesivos. Lucy lo miró durante unos instantes y Jack asintió en dirección a la puerta.

 _16.05h. Dark Island_

A pesar de que el extraño estaba muerto, Matt no dejó de apuntar al suelo de madera donde yacía el cadáver. Le había costado trabajo eliminarlo, y no se conformaba con haberlo matado; quería sangre, y del cuerpo del tipo sólo había salido un charco.

 _Pero pronto llegarán Taylor y Norton para que pueda divertirme un poco. Me gustaría ver cómo el hombre suplica por su vida y la de su compañera…_

Si Marcus moría, no iba a consentir que Taylor y su amiga salieran vivos de allí. Los mataría nada más verlos.

 _O puedo hacer que supliquen por sus vidas y que mueran lenta y dolorosamente._

Matt empezó a reírse con una risa malévola a la vez que oía una puerta abriéndose en alguna zona cercana. Le llegó el eco de unos pasos.

 _Puede que sea Marcus, pero también pueden ser_ _Taylor y Norton… Me esconderé en esa esquina de ahí y si son ellos los sorprenderé._

A poco más de diez metros, un pasillo giraba a la derecha. Matt caminó hacia allí y cogió su Eagle para entrar en acción.

 _16.10h. Dark Island_

Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre los _Sons of the darkness_. Tú eres la experta dijo Jack con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta que llevaba al ala oeste. Lucy también sonrió.

Te haré un breve resumen, es largo de contar hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz La secta apareció en el siglo XV por la unión de la raza india y americana. Su primer jefe fue Ben Miller. Un día, tuvieron que enfrentarse al ejército norteamericano Lucy paró de hablar, recordando la última clase que había impartido a sus alumnos de la universidad Grooch.

 _Fue el día 25 de septiembre. Estaba lloviendo a mares en Boston, y yo, como siempre, fui la última en llegar a la sala. Todos estaban esperando que yo comenzara la clase. En primera fila se encontraban los mismos de siempre: un hombre de origen indio llamado Narah Iklon, una mujer bajita, rubia y con mucho pecho llamada Anna Kilem, John Tevich, el pelirrojo con pecas, y Lucas Ian._

 _Su artículo sobre los Sons of the darkness es excelente, profesora Norton_ _dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Era Mary Yumovich._

 _No es la primera que me felicita, señorita Yumovich_ _sonreí y la miré mientras me cruzaba de brazos en el pico de la mesa_ _Era una broma, no se lo tome a mal. Gracias._

 _Leonard Dunnex, un hombre de unos veintitrés años que siempre se sentaba en la zona media y que era el más atractivo de todos los chicos, levantó la mano._

 _¿Sí, señor Dunnex?_ _pregunté._

 _Quería preguntarle sobre una cosa que no me ha quedado clara… En su artículo dice que cuando Anticolat murió se convirtió en el nuevo dios de los Sons of the darkness, ¿qué pasó con Satanás?_

 _Noté que había nombrado a Satán con algo de miedo. Suspiré, consulté mi reloj de pulsera y hablé con lentitud._

 _Supongo que perderé la clase entera. Imaginé que os gustaría hablar sobre el artículo en la clase de hoy…_ _sonreí y me giré hacia Leonard para responderle_ _Señor Dunnex, Anticolat fue el hombre que llevó a la secta a buen puerto. Él fue el encargado de transmitirles todos sus conocimientos sobre las tinieblas y Satán_ _hice una pequeña pausa para comprobar que se estaba enterando de lo que le estaba contado._

 _Perdone señorita Norton, ¿cómo cree usted que la secta pudiera tener…semejantes creencias?_ _la pregunta la había formulado un chico que aún no tenía los veinte años y que se llamaba Colin Olk. Me habían llegado rumores que decían que era muy asustadizo. Hice caso omiso de él y seguí hablando._

 _Imaginad que alguien realiza una acción que provoca un cambio radical en vuestras vidas_ _en ese momento me acordé de mi padre, Albert, ya que él me había ayudado mucho con mis estudios. Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado y proseguí charlando_ _¿Significa lo mismo para vosotros esa persona? Satán pasó a ser una inspiración divina._

 _Hubo un silencio rotundo por parte de todos los estudiantes. Me acerqué lentamente hacia Colin a la vez que éste me miraba de arriba abajo._

 _Y señor Olk, yo que usted no me metería con Lucifer. He oído que quien lo ha hecho se ha vuelto loco y ha tenido que contratar a exorcistas._

 _Hubo carcajadas generales cuando Colin soltó un pequeño grito involuntario._

Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras Jack abría una puerta que los llevaría hasta un pasillo.

¿De qué te ríes? preguntó el detective con el revólver apuntando hacia delante. La profesora se disculpó con una leve sonrisa y le respondió que se lo contaría más adelante. Lucy continuó relatando la breve historia de la secta con cierta emoción.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Alexander Thomas se hizo cargo de la secta. La trajo a Dark Island para que sus macabros pensamientos se…

De repente, la agarraron y le pusieron un arma en la cabeza. Vio que Jack apuntaba al tipo que los había sorprendido.

Suéltala, capullo advirtió el detective con tono autoritario. El extraño rio mientras apretaba la pistola al cráneo de la chica, que forcejeaba a pesar de que la Eagle le estaba haciendo daño.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, es uno de los objetivos que debo seguir. Tengo que reunirme con mi compañero lo antes posible, si no te importa me la llevo conmigo. Si me sigues, la mataré.

El tipo comenzó a alejarse por la puerta que se encontraba a su lado, y que llevaba al pasillo donde estaba la sala médica. La chica continuaba forcejeando con fuerza, y todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Matt estaba cansado de su ignorancia y de sus intentos por escaparse.

¡Estate quieta o te vuelo la cabeza! gritó con voz molesta. La chica obedeció ante tal chillido y Matt se tranquilizó. Continuó andando y descubrió con decepción que el pasillo no tenía salida. Estaban atrapados. Taylor iba a pillarlos tarde o temprano. También podría tenderle una trampa, pero sería algo complicado, ya que era un tipo muy cuidadoso. Le indicó a la profesora que se pusiera contra la pared mientras la observaba detenidamente.

 _Pensándolo mejor, puedo disfrutar un poco antes de matarla…_

Matt la apuntó durante un buen rato mientras la antropóloga tragaba saliva con dificultad, sabiendo que le quedaban pocos segundos de vida a no ser que ocurriera un milagro. Sabía que Jack estaba planeando algo, pero no sería fácil sorprender al extraño.

Lucy vio reflejada en su mirada locura, y no quería ni imaginar lo que podía estar pensando el tipo. Cada vez se acercaba más hacia ella con el arma apuntándola a la cabeza. Incluso llegó a notar un escalofrío en el cuello cuando Matt le estaba hablando.

Ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos un poquito más?

No, gracias contestó Lucy rápidamente, intuyendo las intenciones del extraño. Éste iba a tocarla cuando le apartó la mano. Matt se quedó bastante sorprendido ante su reacción y la apuntó de nuevo.

Si vuelves a intentarlo otra vez dispararé dijo con calma el tipo sin bajar la pistola. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Taylor apareció por ella. Apuntaba con el revólver hacia su rostro. Matt puso el brazo sobre el cuello de la profesora y empezó a apretar.

No has acatado mis órdenes. Voy a matarla.

Si la matas te mataré yo luego.

Iba a apretar el gatillo cuando sonó un alarido que resonó en el pasillo.

¡Marcus! gritó Matt. Tiró a Lucy al suelo y abandonó el pasillo. Jack corrió hacia su compañera para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Estás bien? preguntó el detective mientras la profesora asentía y se abrazaba con fuerza a él.

20.

 _17.23h. Dark Island_

Alexander se encontraba en el tejado del castillo, escoltado por algunos guerreros y protectores. Se había enterado de la muerte de Sam, y no quería correr más riesgos.

 _Puedo enfrentarme a él solo, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que me mate._

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse de nuevo las caras, pero esa vez sería la definitiva. Anticolat miró rápidamente a Henry Deston, el jefe de los guerreros.

 _Quizá él pueda acabar con el problema. Es una lástima que no quiera unirse a nosotros._

Suspiró, y la puerta del tejado se abrió dando paso a dos hombres armados. Uno tenía la mano puesta en su pecho, y el otro llevaba en la mano…

 _Las estatuas y las tablas. ¡Maldición, las han encontrado!_

Apresadlos ordenó el jefe de la secta con voz autoritaria. Sus hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia los extraños. El que tenía la mano puesta en el pecho elevó la cabeza y Alexander vio que era uno de los suyos.

No tenéis escapatoria. Entregad las estatuas y las tablas. Habéis caído como tontos en la trampa añadió viendo al tipo que sostenía las estatuas forcejear con uno de sus subordinados.

¿Quién...eres? preguntó en voz muy baja el intruso que tenía la mano puesta sobre el pecho. Anticolat sonrió y les hizo un gesto a sus aliados para que retrocedieran. Caminó con paso lento hacia ellos.

Me llamo Alexander Thomas, pero casi todo el mundo me conoce como Anticolat. ¿Sabes que pronto el _Spectrum_ te controlará?

Los hombres mostraron cara de sorpresa y el que sostenía las tablas habló.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Marcus?

En un pequeño encuentro que tuvimos hace algún tiempo lo "obsequié" con un pequeño regalo. Y ya está dando frutos.

Marcus comenzó a gritar mientras el jefe de la secta se acercaba cada vez más a él. Alexander rio de forma exagerada mientras caminaba.

 _Noto su presencia cerca del ático…_

Muchachos, vámonos, presiento que Taylor está cerca. Ya nos ocuparemos de las tablas en otro momento.

Los miembros de la secta se retiraron y cerraron la puerta la puerta con el emblema. Mientras Matt veía cómo los Sons of the darkness se alejaban, no pudo soltar las tablas ni las estatuas.

 _18.01h. Dark Island_

Decidieron ir primero a la sala de armas, ya que era la única sala que estaba en el ala oeste sin abrir. Lucy introdujo la llave en la cerradura y ésta giró sin problemas. Luego empujó la puerta y quedó al descubierto una habitación con un arsenal completo de armas y munición.

Corrieron hacia ellas como dos niños que ven sus regalos de Papá Noel3. Había, al menos, dos cajas completas de cargadores para las armas que poseían, y en otra había dos armas: un rifle de asalto y una pistola, que casualmente era la suya.

Vaya, ésta no está nada mal continuó con la conversación Jack empuñando el rifle de asalto. Vio que su compañera se encogía de hombros.

A continuación, ella cogió la pistola con sus cargadores correspondientes y la radio que el detective le entregó nada más aterrizar en la isla; parecía que eso había ocurrido en otra vida. La aparición allí de la pistola y el walkie-talkie era todo un misterio, pero estaba segura que la habían puesto allí los tipos que se la habían quitado en la capilla. También cogió la munición para la ametralladora que poseía y que aún no había utilizado.

Jack miró a Lucy y vio que mostraba un gesto pensativo mientras comprobaba los cargadores. Quizá estaba pensando en cómo podrían salir de allí, algo que aún no se habían planteado, aunque a decir verdad, no era algo que pareciera cercano.

Cada vez los ataques estaban resultando ser más efectivos, y Jack estaba convencido de que no siempre iban a correr la misma suerte. Mientras tanto, lo único que podían hacer era investigar lo que quedaba del primer piso y poner el emblema.

Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer… añadió la profesora caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y esperó a que Jack la siguiera. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el ala este.

Lucy abrió la puerta que el detective no pudo abrir al principio y llegaron a un pasillo con varias lámparas colgadas en el techo, pero ninguna de ellas estaba encendida. La antropóloga tomó por primera vez la delantera mientras Jack se quedó en la retaguardia. Se frotó con fuerza el ojo derecho. Lo notó irritado.

 _Llevo así desde hace un rato._

No sabía por qué le picaba el ojo, pero eso no le interesaba en ese momento. Ya iría al médico si…

 _¡Crash!_

El cristal que estaba a su espalda se hizo añicos y en ellos vio reflejada una silueta, la de un vampiro. Jack dio un giro completo y disparó con el revólver a la criatura, que se doblegó durante unos segundos y volvió a la carga. El vampiro gruñó, con un sonido que le recordó al de un motor cuando se pone en marcha, y se preparó para atacar.

Primero se lanzó contra el detective, pero éste pudo sortearlo, y luego hacia la profesora, que estaba disparando. El ser empujó a la chica contra la pared y comenzó a forcejear con ella. Empujó con fuerza a la bestia y lo lanzó lejos de su posición.

¡Qué asco! Tengo las manos llenas de babas exclamó con un gesto de asco mientras se limpiaba las manos en la pernera del pantalón. A continuación, cogió la pistola y disparó al vampiro hasta que el cargador de la pistola se quedó sin proyectiles. Inmediatamente metió uno nuevo y vio que lo había matado, pues un charco de sangre surgió de lo que habían sido sus intestinos.

En el corredor había cuatro puertas, y sólo una de ellas estaba cerrada.

Para ahorrar tiempo yo voy a mirar en las salas del fondo y tú en estas dos. En cinco minutos o menos nos reuniremos aquí dijo Jack mientras andaba hacia el fondo. Lucy asintió y abrió la puerta que tenía a su lado.

Había un pequeño césped muy bien cortado y en el que relucían algunas flores. El sol estaba cada vez más cerca del oeste, y tenían poco tiempo para conseguir sus objetivos.

 _Cuando salgamos de esta, si salimos, voy a decirle unas cuantas palabritas al señor Payton._

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello. Lo que tenía que hacer era investigar las dos habitaciones que le había indicado Jack y agruparse con él en cinco minutos. Había un calentador de agua al fondo de ese pequeño patio, donde podía oír algunos aullidos lejanos de un grupo de lobos o de caninos. Como no había nada interesante, volvió al pasillo para abrir la otra puerta.

 _18.25h. Dark Island_

Jack no encontró nada en las dos salas que había investigado: la primera sólo era una sala de juegos, donde había un billar, un par de sofás y una barra. La segunda sala era una estancia de exposiciones de cuadros bastante…macabros. Típicos de una secta como los _Sons of the darkness_.

 _Había imágenes de todo tipo de sacrificios y cuadros: escenas de personas muertas. Escenas de criaturas de las tinieblas. Imágenes de Satán…_

Jack giró la esquina y vio el serio y fino rostro de su compañera, que tampoco había encontrado nada. Como en el primer piso no había nada más, fueron al tercero para poner el emblema en su sitio.

Jack, si logramos sobrevivir… ¿qué harás cuando salgamos? preguntó la chica mientras su compañero colocaba el emblema en su lugar.

Seguir como jefe de la agencia de mi amigo, supongo. Era su última voluntad, y voy a cumplirla. Si quieres venir a pasar unos días conmigo…

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido ya familiar y dejó al descubierto una escalera por la que poder subir. Jack miró a Lucy y le indicó con un gesto que subiera.

¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

No, no… no quería decir eso… se sonrojó el detective mirando hacia el techo.

Es una broma. Vuelve a preguntarme si sobrevivimos.

Lucy sonrió mientras guardaba la pistola en la pistolera de la cadera. Pensaba que no iban a utilizarla, y si no era así ya se las apañaría para sacar el arma con rapidez. Todavía recordaba el encontronazo que habían tenido con el tipo que había estado a punto de matarla. Aún no creía que estuviera viva y que el destino había querido que viviera.

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera disparado?_

Por las palabras que Jack había dicho hubiera matado a su agresor. Si se encontraban de nuevo con él, iba a encargarse de que sufriera por todo el daño que le había hecho.

 _Y cuanto más se acercaba Jack, más apretaba el brazo a mi cuello. Yo sabía que Jack no iba a dejar que ese tipo me raptara._

Con todas las acciones que había hecho, había conseguido la confianza de Lucy, que vio cómo el detective le indicaba con un gesto que lo siguiera. Un rayo de sol iluminó el rostro de la chica cuando llegó al tejado del castillo.

21.

 _18.30h. Dark Island_

 _Los Sons of the darkness_ los habían dejado encerrados en el tejado del fuerte, y no tenían escapatoria posible a no ser que saltaran al vacío que se alzaba a su lado. Marcus empeoraba por momentos, y aún no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sentía que iba a morirse.

 _¡No puedo permitirlo! Tengo que hacer algo por él._

Una parte de la misión estaba acabada, pero aún quedaba la más difícil: deshacerse de Taylor y de Norton. De repente, la puerta se abrió…y apareció la boca de un revólver. Un hombre alto y con el pelo largo lo llevaba. A continuación, llegó una mujer bastante alta y con el pelo castaño. Matt apuntó con su mágnum a la mujer, pero el tipo no bajó el arma.

Suéltela, no pretendemos herir a nadie dijo el hombre con voz tranquila. Vio que el extraño no le hacía caso. El amigo del tipo permanecía quieto a su lado y sostenía algo.

 _Son las estatuas y las tablas._

Esas estatuas y esas tablas no os pertenecen añadió Jack sin dejar de apuntar. Los extraños intercambiaron una corta mirada de complicidad.

Vosotros sois Jack Taylor y Lucy Norton, ¿verdad? Yo soy Marcus Firman y él es Matt Scott. Trabajamos para Viktor Finley, el director de la comisaría de policía de Filadelfia, aunque a veces también lo hacemos para John Payton...

¿Está diciendo que ha sido él quien os ha enviado? preguntó el detective con una voz algo molesta. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

 _Así que ha sido él quién nos ha metido en este follón. Hijo de puta, cuando lo coja…_

Bueno, en parte sí... Os han traído hasta aquí engañados. No sabéis de la trama ni la mitad dijo Matt con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su compañero.

¿Qué quieres decir? interrogó la profesora, intrigada y con el puño apretado.

Viktor y John quieren esas estatuas, y Viktor ordenó a John que nos contratara para deshacerse de vosotros, porque erais las únicas personas que podían interponerse en su camino. Nos mandó a Matt y a mí que os matáramos y nos lleváramos las tablas y las estatuas de vuelta balbuceó Marcus notando que poco a poco perdía la razón. Matt lo observó unos instantes y siguió intimidando a la pareja sin dejar de apuntar.

Por vuestra culpa mi compañero va a morir pronto. Si hubierais sido más fáciles de encontrar, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Pero bueno, lo único que queda es mataros, y lo voy a hacer ahora mismo dijo Matt, mientras Taylor se colocaba delante de su compañera, quizá para evitar que ella muriera en primer lugar. Matt iba a apretar el gatillo, sintiendo que la misión se había acabado, cuando un ruido lo detuvo.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño es eso?_

Marcus se había transformado en una bestia a la que no podía poner nombre. Era algo…antinatural. Donde debían estar sus extremidades aparecieron dos grandes uñas afiladas y desiguales. En su cara apareció más pelo y su piel adquirió un tono marrón oscuro. Sus ojos se fijaron en Matt, que retrocedía entre asombro y rabia. Con grandes zancadas, su amigo corrió hacia él y le clavó una de sus garras en el pecho. Con un corto espasmo su vida terminó.

Lucy estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de diez segundos. Estando amenazada de muerte había visto morir a su agresor.

¡Lucy, ten cuidado! el grito de Jack la hizo volver a la realidad. El monstruo se encontraba a su lado. La golpeó en la cadera y la hizo relegarse.

El detective sacó el rifle y disparó con rabia al ser, que comenzó a caminar hacia él. Lucy no se movía del suelo, y su cadera sangraba abundantemente.

 _¡La ha matado sin darle ninguna oportunidad de luchar! ¡El muy hijo de puta la ha matado!_

¡No! gritó Jack a pleno pulmón sintiendo el temblor del arma en sus manos. Marcus parecía que bailaba porque su cuerpo danzaba continuamente cuando las balas atravesaban su carne. Cuando el cargador se acabó metió otro y vio que en la esquina opuesta al ser había un barril con una inscripción.

 _Altamente inflamable._

De repente, le vino a la cabeza una idea algo descabellada: atraer al ser hacia el bidón y cuando estuviera a su lado disparar. Esquivó por los pelos un golpe del monstruo y corrió hacia el barril.

 _Vamos, ven aquí. ¡Comida gratis!_

Iba a tener el tiempo justo para apartarse, pero tenía que lograrlo por él…y por Lucy. Echó un corto vistazo a su compañera, pero no movía ningún músculo. Jack llegó junto al bidón y esperó a que la criatura llegara junto a él.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pero avanzaba entre dos y cuatro metros por cada zancada que daba. Jack se apartó un poco de la trayectoria del ser y apuntó hacia su objetivo. Calculó la distancia que separaba a Marcus del barril.

 _Cinco segundos exactos._

Continuó apuntando hacia el barril, notando que una gota fría de sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

 _Tres…_

El tiempo iba a estar muy justo.

 _Dos…_

El monstruo casi estaba a su lado.

 _Uno…_

Disparó y rodó sobre su costado. Se levantó rápidamente mientras escuchaba a la bestia aullar de dolor. A continuación, cayó al suelo con un sonido que hizo temblar el pavimento. Jack sólo percibió el eco. Se encontraba arrodillado junto a Lucy.

 _Lucy, despierta. ¡No te mueras en mis brazos!_

Se abrazó al cuerpo de su compañera, que seguía sin reaccionar. Una lágrima tibia y líquida bajó por el rostro de Jack mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su amiga.

Lucy, por favor... susurró al oído de Lucy y deseando que ésta lo oyera. Como por arte de magia, emitió un sonido débil y gimoteante. Jack no pudo evitar soltar otra lágrima cuando observó que su compañera había hecho un gesto.

¿Jack?

Estoy aquí. Tienes una herida en la pelvis, pero no es muy grave. Has perdido sangre y te has desmayado. Tranquila, vamos a ir a por una venda o algo para curarte la herida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lucy se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y notó que su cara estaba fría. Suspiró lentamente y miró a su compañero para responder.

Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima, pero dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Creo que puedo levantarme.

Jack ayudó a la profesora a ponerse en pie y vio que la chica realizó un gesto de dolor cuando consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio. A continuación, fijó su atención en el cadáver del monstruo que en antaño había sido Marcus Firman. La puerta se abrió y apareció el jefe de la secta.

Taylor, no sabes con cuánto ahínco deseo que seas uno de nosotros. Por si aún no lo sabes, te introducimos en tu cuerpo el _Spectrum_ , y sólo hay una forma de poder quitártelo: inyectándote la cura, y ésta se encuentra lejos de tu alcance informó Anticolat con una amplia sonrisa. Caminó con paso lento hacia la pareja. Vio junto a Jack las estatuas y las tablas Esas estatuas no os corresponden, son nuestras el detective comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras el dirigente de la secta saltaba hacia Lucy y la golpeaba, haciendo que cayera en el suelo con un sonido débil. La chica tosió tras el golpe y vio a Anticolat llevarse todo lo que estaba junto a Jack.

Acaba con ella inmediatamente murmuró Alexander al detective. A continuación, abandonó con una sonrisa el tejado del castillo.

Lucy notó que la cadera le dolía una barbaridad, pero debía aguantar. Jack se acercaba a ella con lentitud y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. La antropóloga retrocedió lentamente, pero Jack era más rápido, y cuando llegó a su altura lanzó su puño contra ella, pero Lucy pudo esquivarlo por poco.

Propinó al detective una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, lo que provocó que se arrodillara en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Gracias por haberme detenido le agradeció Jack mientras se incorporaba.

 _Con un dolor de cojones tremendo._

La expresión venía como anillo al dedo. Jack se acercó con una ligera cojera hasta el cadáver de Marcus y encontró un diario. Se lo pasó a Lucy para que pudiera traducir su contenido.

Escucha. Lo que pone aquí es interesante.

 _4 de octubre de 1678:_

 _Hemos inaugurado una instalación en la zona sur de la isla, y para llegar a ella debemos utilizar el "puerto" que hemos construido por medidas de seguridad. En la instalación llevaremos a cabo nuestras experimentaciones del nuevo invento de la secta: el Spectrum. Queremos infectar a todo el mundo con él para que la secta se multiplique y se expanda por cada rincón de la Tierra._

 _Hay dos maneras de inyectarlo en el sujeto: con una inyección o bebiéndolo. El más efectivo de los dos es bebiéndolo, pues te aporta los poderes de las tinieblas. La inyección es un proceso más lento, pero es casi imposible de quitar del organismo._

 _Mis compañeros han probado el Spectrum en algunos humanos, y los resultados han sido estos: los que tomaron la poción tardaron entre cuatro y seis horas en transformarse mientras que los tipos que recibieron la inyección tardaron entre veinte y cuarenta horas. También debo decir que estos datos no son constantes, es decir, dependiendo del organismo de cada persona el Spectrum se apodera de él en más o menos tiempo._

 _Los infectados se mostraron nerviosos. En la investigación hay un punto que me ha llamado la atención: cuando Anticolat estaba cerca de ellos empezaban a gritar… Me pregunto si eso será porque el Spectrum contiene sangre de nuestro flamante líder._

 _He oído decir que en una de las celdas se esconde un pasadizo secreto que lleva al puerto…_

Jack oyó a medias lo que estaba leyendo Lucy. Estaba muy preocupado por saber si podría salvarse.

Tenemos que quitarte "eso" antes de que sea demasiado tarde lo interrumpió el pensamiento Lucy. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a Jack.

Pero antes te curaré esas heridas.

 _18.57h. Dark Island_

Tras descubrir la celda que contenía el camino secreto hacia el puerto, caminaron por un sendero de piedra hasta que vieron algo parecido a un lago. Corrieron hacia la orilla del pantano mientras la chica ponía una mano en la venda. Tenía una pequeña hemorragia, pero que no era grave según le había dicho Jack cuando estaba curándola.

El viento había amainado, y lo único que se oía eran las olas chocar contra un desfiladero.

Lucy, allí Jack le indicó un edificio que se alzaba al otro lado del lago.

¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?

Comenzaron a buscar con la mirada algo que les pudiera ser útil. De repente, Jack corrió hacia una zona algo alejada. Lucy lo siguió y vio una moto de agua con las llaves puestas.

Sube dijo el detective mientras giraba las llaves. La moto comenzó a adentrarse en el lago.

¿Qué hace una moto acuática aquí?

No lo sé, pero es nuestro único pasaporte para llegar a la instalación.

22.

Entonces eres de San Francisco... Por tu acento pensé que eras de Filadelfia.

El puente de piedra en el que se encontraban era bastante antiguo, y por su aspecto parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Jack arrojó el cigarro que estaba fumando al suelo y lo pisó.

Sí, me trasladé a Boston hace cuatro años, justo cuando te expulsaron del ejército neoyorquino. La verdad es que mi acento es un tanto extraño, porque es una mezcla entre el suave murmullo de San Francisco y la exagerada pronunciación de Boston. ¿No te gustan las mujeres de San Francisco?

Por supuesto. Todas son...

El detective se giró y le hizo un gesto a Lucy para que se callara. Le parecía haber oído que un trozo de roca del puente se derrumbaba.

 _Serán imaginaciones mías._

 _¡Boum!_

Una parte del puente se desprendió. Jack cogió a la profesora de una mano y comenzaron a correr con la mayor rapidez posible para no sufrir una muerte segura. La puerta que daba paso a la instalación estaba a veinte metros escasos.

 _¡Vamos, tenemos que conseguirlo!_

El sol estaba desapareciendo por el oeste con mucha rapidez. La antropóloga soltó la mano de su compañero y se adelantó algunos metros. Sin duda, podía correr más que él. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, viendo que si aumentaban el ritmo de la carrera podían llegar sin problemas.

Lucy fue la primera que llegó junto a la puerta, y en el instante en el que Jack corría sin parar hacia ella, el trozo sobre el que estaba comenzó a desprenderse, pero pudo agarrarse al filo de la plataforma donde estaba la profesora.

¡Aguanta, te sacaré de ahí! gritó la chica mientras se tiraba al suelo para ayudar a su compañero, que aguantaba como podía.

Lucy, déjalo, es inútil. Voy a morir de todas formas. Mejor ahora que más tarde.

¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí aunque me parta la cadera!

Cogió la mano del detective e intentó subirlo, pero no podía. Pesaba demasiado para ella. Vio en el rostro de Jack un gesto de derrota, lo que hizo que Lucy tuviera más fuerza para ayudarlo, pero seguía sin poder levantarlo ni un milímetro.

 _Peso mucho para ella. No puede ayudarme._

Miró rápidamente hacia abajo para ver con horror un abismo. Era la única solución posible. Si iba a morir, mejor ahora que más tarde.

Lucy, no lo intentes, es inútil. Vive.

Soltó la mano de su compañera y se dejó caer al vacío.

La profesora se quedó arrodillada en el mismo lugar durante un largo minuto, llorando con fuerza por la pérdida de su amigo.

 _No quería que sufriera más daño en la cadera y…quería que yo viviera. ¡Juro que tu muerte no será en balde!_

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y suspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo con la imagen de Jack en su mente.

 _El simpático y atractivo Jack Taylor, el mejor detective que he conocido nunca. ¡Ha muerto!_

Con una lágrima, amarga y sin sentido, abrió la puerta para acceder al interior de la instalación. Con la muerte de Jack, el objetivo principal era salir de la isla con vida.

 _19.45h. Dark Island_

Alexander abrió la puerta del vestíbulo de la instalación con sensación triunfal. La explosión del puente habría matado a los dos intrusos. Y si no lo había hecho, uno de ellos moriría seguro, y deseaba que fuera la chica, ya que Taylor sería pronto de su clan.

 _Lástima que se resista tanto._

Uno de los guerreros abrió la puerta que daba acceso al patio principal, donde debía tomar un ascensor para ir al sótano uno, y a partir de ahí tendría que bajar hasta el cuarto para llegar a la zona que quería.

 _La sala de las puertas de las tinieblas._

Anticolat vio que uno de los protectores llevaba consigo las tablas y las estatuas que les habían arrebatado a otros extraños.

 _Los problemas no paran de venir. Poco a poco se acerca la hora, y nadie nos parará los pies._

Henry Deston abrió la puerta que llevaba a una cuarto donde guardaban cajas con cosas inservibles o que estaban rotas. Esa sala era más bien un vertedero. Caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta que unía el desagüe con un patio que estaba al aire libre.

Un suave viento nocturno entró cuando uno de sus hombres abrió la puerta del patio. La luna llena iluminaba con intensidad todo el lugar. Habían desconectado las luces nada más llegar, y habían destruido pistas que los intrusos podían encontrar.

Henry, quédate aquí y espera el tiempo que haga falta a los yanquis. Acaba con ellos antes de que puedan interferir demasiado en nuestros planes le ordenó Anticolat mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor que se encontraba en la esquina del patio. Si habían sobrevivido, Henry les daría la bienvenida a la instalación.

 _20.05h. Dark Island_

Lucy investigó la puerta que estaba a su lado, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Se acercó hasta la otra y la empujó suavemente, viendo que el camino continuaba por un pasillo iluminado por una débil bombilla colgada en el techo. Sólo distinguió tres puertas, por lo que no tenía mucho entre lo que escoger. Abrió la que se encontraba al fondo.

Era una sala bastante pequeña, y en ella había un montón de cajas de cartón blando amontonadas. También había algunas estanterías, y una de ellas contenía una llave pequeña y gris, que por sus inscripciones, llevaba hasta un generador.

 _La zona está muy oscura, creo que debo activar ese generador para que la corriente vuelva a la instalación._

Abandonó la estancia y entró por la puerta que estaba enfrente. No había luz, así que tuvo que encender la linterna. Había una gran fila de muebles en la parte derecha, y una enorme mesa de metal en el centro con un papel en lo alto. Lo ojeó y vio que se trataba de un plan de vigilancia. Uno de los muebles cayó al suelo, y oyó una respiración al mismo tiempo.

Cogió la pistola y con ella buscó lo que quiera que hubiese provocado ese sonido. Al parecer se trataba de una falsa alarma, pues no vio nada. Una mano de tacto frío y áspero se posó en su hombro, que hizo que se agitara y apretara el gatillo sin querer.

Se giró y disparó hacia el rostro de un tipo con un casco de metal y una lanza. Era igual a los que la habían encerrado en la prisión. La bala se estampó en el casco con un sonido chirriante al rozar el proyectil contra el metal. El haz de luz permitía ver que la lanza tenía la punta muy afilada.

 _Si en el rostro no funciona…_

Apuntó hacia las piernas del tipo y disparó. El extraño se llevó las manos a las rodillas cuando se acercó a él y de un empujón lo estampó contra los muebles.

Corrió sin mirar atrás hasta el sitio en el que se encontraba la puerta cerrada. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró a toda velocidad por si el hijo de la oscuridad la perseguía.

El pasillo estaba protegido por dos vallas que guardaban varias hileras de contenedores. Un olor fétido comenzó a inundar el ambiente cuanto más se acercaba a la siguiente puerta. La empujó y vio un gran generador con unas palancas. Se acercó para mirarlas de cerca.

 _Piso uno, piso dos…Este generador es el que administra la corriente a esos pisos._

Tiró de todas las palancas, preguntándose cuántos pisos constituirían la instalación. El ruido de una maquinaria en funcionamiento la hizo volver a la realidad y ponerse en movimiento. Caminó para entrar por la puerta que llevaba al interior de la planta científica.

El pasillo estaba aparentemente despejado de vida y silencioso. Avanzó con la pistola por delante, observando las ventanas que había en el pasillo y por las que entraba el reflejo de la luna llena. Caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente…

 _¡Crash!_

El cristal que estaba a su espalda saltó en mis pedazos y dos vampiros entraron por él. Lucy se giró y disparó al que corría hacia su posición. El ser se doblegó y siguió a su compañero en la caza.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Como no tenía tiempo de recargar sacó el arma automática. Las balas acribillaron por completo el cuerpo de una de las bestias, que murió desangrada. Su compañero, tirado en el suelo, emitía sonidos jadeantes. La profesora se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras guardaba el arma y sacaba la pistola con un cargador nuevo. Unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a ella. Elevó el tacón de su zapato y el animal salió despedido hacia la pared debido al golpe en el cráneo. La antropóloga abrió la puerta.

 _Que se atreva a acercarse de nuevo._

El vestíbulo era enorme y estaba alumbrado por varias lámparas bastante lujosas. Las paredes que lo cubrían eran de color blanco con un tono grisáceo. En el suelo de la recepción, de color gris, estaba grabado el símbolo de la secta. Vio dos puertas y una escalera.

 _Creo que me voy a decantar por echar un vistazo a este piso. Ya tendré tiempo de…_

La antropóloga observó el vacío que se extendía en el suelo. La voz de Jack aún perduraba en su cabeza, y repetía sin parar la última palabra que había dicho.

 _Vive._

Habían pasado tantas cosas durante ese día que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a la persona que había compartido con ella esos momentos: Jack Taylor. Desde que se había instalado en Boston, había tenido dos relaciones sentimentales: la primera con uno de sus alumnos y posteriormente con uno de los profesores que impartía clase. Ninguna de las dos había llegado muy lejos.

 _Quizá Jack es algo más que un amigo._

23.

 _20.54h. Dark Island_

Lucy caminó despacio hacia la puerta más apartada con un pensamiento al que no quería fallar.

 _Si Jack quería que viviera, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que se cumpla su palabra._

Una figura se posó delante de ella, y vio que se trataba de un vampiro. La chica elevó la pistola y disparó a quemarropa varios tiros mientras la bestia sobrevolaba la zona. Unos chorros de sangre salieron de todo su cuerpo, y no parecían suficientes para matarla.

El ser paró en seco el vuelo y planeó hacia la profesora, que disparó y reventó la cabeza del vampiro, que cayó al suelo sin su cabeza. Pasó por encima del cadáver del ser y corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo. Cuando se disponía a abandonar la sala uno de los compartimientos se abrió, y de él apareció un _son of the darkness_. La antropóloga apuntó y el tiro se incrustó en el estómago del tipo, que se cayó al suelo y murió.

Caminó con paso apresurado hacia la otra puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Llegó a una sala que no tenía gran cosa: dos muebles de madera, una mesa de metal, varias cajas de cartón sin abrir…y un sonido procedente de la sala que estaba al lado de la que se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta…y vio otro vampiro comiendo de un cadáver que no llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad mientras centraba toda su atención en ella. Lucy no lo pensó dos veces y disparó mientras el ser se acercaba a ella al galope.

El primer tiro atravesó limpiamente el hocico de la bestia, que paró en seco y aulló de dolor. Apretó de nuevo el gatillo y la siguiente descarga se incrustó en la mejilla derecha del ser, que gruñó mostrando sus dientes, y saltó hacia su presa.

El animal la derribó de un empujón. Forcejearon durante un rato, hasta que la profesora logró apartarlo de su estómago. Cogió la pistola del suelo y disparó hasta que se agotó el cargador. Fue suficiente para que el vampiro ya no pudiera atacar más.

 _Me quedan diez cargadores con quince balas, y de la ametralladora me quedan seis más. Tengo que empezar a ahorrar un poco… Nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar y cuándo me pueden hacer falta las balas…_

Salió por la otra puerta que había allí. Llegó a un pasillo corto mal iluminado. Activar la corriente no había servido mucho después de todo. Vio una escalera para bajar a otro piso y una puerta. Se trataba de una sala pequeña con un ascensor. Pulsó el botón de llamada, pero no ocurrió nada. Junto al interruptor vio una ranura para leer una tarjeta.

 _Supongo que ahora tendré que ponerme a buscar la tarjeta…_

En un panel de control vio un interruptor con luz roja. Lo apretó y vio que había abierto la puerta del pasillo donde liquidó al vampiro.

 _Echaré un vistazo al sótano y luego iré a esa sala._

Abandonó la estancia y descendió por la escalera mientras recargaba la pistola. Giró a la izquierda y encontró una puerta. Giró el pomo y la abrió con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. El aire olía a una mezcla entre sangre seca y cuerpos en descomposición. Frunció el ceño con el primer paso que dio y examinó todas y cada una de las camillas que se encontraban allí.

 _Sin duda, los Sons of the darkness tenían su propio matadero aquí. ¿Cuántas personas han sido torturadas y sacrificadas?_

Había varios restos de sangre en las camillas, que tenían unas sábanas de un color amarillento. Encima de una encimera vio numerosos cuchillos y bisturís llenos de sangre y trozos de carne.

 _Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que vomite._

Abrió la puerta y se sintió mejor. El aire no olía tanto como en el interior, por no mencionar que la temperatura era algo más elevada. Corrió hacia una puerta que presentaba signos de haber sido forzada anteriormente. Apareció en otro pasillo donde podía ver el vestíbulo del sótano, aunque no podía acceder a él porque una barra láser se lo impedía.

 _¡Maldita sea! Supongo que ahora tendré que continuar por la puerta que está al fondo._

Giró el pomo y abrió lentamente la puerta mientras escuchaba un sonido débil y chirriante procedente de algún punto encima de su cabeza o de su derecha. No estaba muy segura. Avanzó tranquilamente con el arma apuntando hacia todos lados. Una reja salió despedida del techo y delante de ella saltó un vampiro. Lucy le propinó un puntapié antes de que pudiera realizar algún movimiento.

El ser se estampó contra la pared y la profesora le disparó a la cabeza, viendo que se la reventaba y que la pared se llenó con la sangre de la criatura. Caminó hacia la siguiente puerta sin poder apartar la mirada del murciélago.

Había llegado a una sala que contenía varios contenedores donde no parecía haber nada a primera vista. Pasó entre ellos hasta llegar al fondo, donde había un cuerpo tendido en el suelo que sostenía dos tarjetas. Las cogió.

 _Ascensor de la sala de control y puerta del vestíbulo del sótano uno._

La puerta se abrió y apareció un grupo de _Sons of the darkness_. Eran alrededor de quince; no podía eliminarlos a todos. Elevó las manos en señal de derrota mientras los miembros de la secta se acercaban a ella.

Nada ni nadie podía salvarla de ser raptada. De repente, alguien con un rifle disparó sin cesar a todos los extraños que estaban allí. No sabía de dónde procedían los disparos ni quién era el autor de los tiros. Cuando todo se calmó y los enemigos estaban abatidos, vio una figura caminar hacia ella. Procedía de uno de los contenedores.

Eh, señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?

 _¡Jack!_

Lucy corrió hacia él nada más verlo aparecer. Jack sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

Jack, pensé que...

Lo sé, yo también. Pero estoy vivo, y eso es lo que cuenta. Bajo el puente descubrí una entrada por la que pude acceder al interior de la instalación. ¿Has descubierto ya la sala donde fabrican la cura?

La antropóloga negó rápidamente y en silencio mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al detective.

 _Por un momento llegué a pensar que no te vería nunca más._

Su compañero la miró a los ojos y Lucy vio que aún los tenía rojos, y cada vez con más intensidad.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? preguntó Jack sin apartar la mirada de la profesora.

He encontrado dos tarjetas en ese cuerpo. Una abre una puerta de este piso y la otra da acceso a un ascensor en la primera planta.

El detective asintió y se apartó de la chica mientras se echaba el rifle a un hombro. Miró distraídamente cada parte de la sala en la que estaban mientras hablaba:

Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Lucy caminó tras Jack sintiéndose feliz por la sorpresa. Sin duda, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Vio que el hombro del detective sangraba bastante. Éste se percató de ello y realizó un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

No es nada grave. Una pequeña hemorragia interna. Me di un golpe cuando aterricé tras la caída libre, pero he estado observándola detenidamente y no he vuelto a sangrar desde hace tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Lucy se detuvo y miró hacia la sala de control. Lo mejor sería ir por separado, pero no quería verse sola de nuevo.

¿Qué ocurre? preguntó Jack con el arma apuntando hacia el techo. Observó los ojos de la antropóloga mientras hablaba.

Antes de ir al sótano abrí una puerta en este piso, y quiero investigar la sala por si hubiera algo importante.

El detective se encogió de hombros con algo de duda y asintió. A continuación, la profesora le entregó una tarjeta de color rojo.

Esta puerta que está aquí es la sala de control. Hay un montacargas donde introducir la tarjeta. En cinco minutos nos vemos aquí.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia la sala que debía investigar cuando su compañero soltó una broma.

No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Lo mismo te digo.

Jack suspiró con cansancio mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

 _21.10h. Dark Island_

La sala de control no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba. Se trataba de un lugar con un panel de control que poseía un botón de color verde. Jack vio el ascensor al fondo de la habitación. Se acercó a él para introducir la tarjeta mientras recordaba algo que lo hacía sentirse mal.

 _Mi reacción ante la preocupación de Lucy. Creo que estoy siendo un poco brusco con ella, pero yo soy así. Pienso que no debería ser así porque ella se comporta muy bien conmigo…_

Suspiró con aire ausente, y metió la tarjeta en el lugar adecuado. Una luz verde le comunicó que el elevador podía utilizarse. Se montó en él, y sólo vio un botón. Lo pulsó y el aparato comenzó a ascender. Se equipó con el revólver antes de que el ascenso terminara.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no divisó nada. La sala a la que había llegado era muy simple: tenía cerca de cinco metros, y en la zona central había un panel de control que no funcionaba y una llave en lo alto. La cogió e intentó abrir la puerta que tenía a su lado, pero estaba cerrada. Probó la llave allí, pero no servía.

 _Que raro. Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a la primera planta._

 _21.20h. Dark Island_

Lucy llegó al pasillo donde se separó de Jack, habiendo encontrado en la habitación que había investigado una llave que al parecer llevaba hasta un patio.

 _Quizá sea la llave de la puerta que está cerrada en la entrada._

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió con un chirrido suave y apareció el inexpresivo rostro de Jack, que le sonrió tímidamente.

¿Qué has encontrado? preguntó.

Una llave. ¿Y tú?

También.

Sacó la llave y se la pasó a su compañera. Si no se equivocaba al traducir, esa llave abría una puerta que llevaba al patio. La profesora miró al detective.

La llave que he encontrado lleva a un patio, y la que tú has encontrado también. Me pregunto si habrá dos puertas cerradas…

Jack se encogió de hombros y asintió sin estar del todo de acuerdo. Tendrían que ir allí para descubrirlo. Luego siguió a su compañera hacia donde ella creía que estaba la puerta.

 _21.47h. Dark Island_

Henry Deston se estaba helando de frío mientras esperaba a que los intrusos aparecieran para darles su merecido. Si todo marchaba bien, en pocos minutos habría terminado con ellos y podría volver con los suyos para continuar con su labor. La puerta que daba entrada al patio principal se abrió, y por ella aparecieron los dos intrusos.

El hombre buscaba con la mirada alguien o a algo, y la mujer estaba a su lado y esperando a que el tipo dijera lo que debía hacer. La chica fue la primera en verlo. Era bastante difícil distinguirlo, pues se ocultaba en la sombra.

¿Quién eres? preguntó el extraño a la vez que el viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza en la zona. Henry observó que ambos portaban armas.

Me llamo Henry Deston, y entreno y cuido a los guerreros. Estoy aquí por orden de mi gran jefe Anticolat, y debo mataros. Faltan pocas horas para que llegue el momento…

Su voz fue perdiendo volumen a la vez que se transformaba en un animal salvaje, que al principio no podían identificar, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que era un hombre lobo. La cara de Henry había sido sustituida por un rostro peludo grisáceo. Sus brazos y sus piernas también adquirieron pelos y más músculos. Las uñas del ser eran afiladas y de color plateado.

No creo que sea difícil matarlo. Equípate con la ametralladora ordenó el detective mientras cogía su rifle. Henry fijó su vista en Lucy, que comenzó a disparar al unísono que su compañero. El cuerpo del ser parecía bailar con el tableteo de las armas. Jack vio que el plan estaba dando resultado y que poco a poco le iban comiendo terreno a la criatura.

La zona en sí era bastante extensa, pero estaba totalmente a oscuras, y lo único que permitía ver al hombre lobo era el reflejo de la luna. El cargador de su rifle se acabó, y vio que a Lucy también.

 _¡Qué casualidad!_

Henry vio que sus rivales se quedaron sin balas. Prestó su atención en el hombre, que aún no tenía su arma recargada. Corrió hacia él con rapidez, pero recibió tiros por parte del arma que llevaba la mujer.

El hombre lobo había estado a punto de coger desarmado a Jack, pero la profesora logró parar sin mucho esfuerzo el ataque del ser.

¡Lucy, a la derecha! la chica giró hacia la dirección indicada y divisó un foco de un tamaño considerable. A su lado, la verja de metal de aspecto frágil, contenía un hoyo que tenía una profundidad enorme.

¿Qué estás planeando? vociferó entre el ruido de las armas. Jack se acercó poco a poco a ella.

Es un poco arriesgado, pero estoy convencido de que funcionará… Como tú eres más rápida que yo, acércate a la verja le explicó señalándole con un leve gesto la estructura Cuando el ser esté a tu lado encenderé el foco para desorientarlo.

Lucy asintió y empezó a correr hacia el sitio con el corazón latiéndole violentamente. Se giró, y vio que Henry se estaba acercando a Jack mientras éste continuaba disparando con el rifle.

¡Eh, monstruo de mierda, estoy aquí! gritó la profesora, intentando llamar la atención del ser. Éste hizo caso omiso de los tiros de Jack y fue a por ella.

En menos de tres segundos, el monstruo había acortado la distancia que la separaba de la antropóloga notablemente. De repente, un haz de luz iluminó por completo el lugar donde estaban Henry y Lucy.

El foco alumbró al ser, que retrocedió entrecerrando un poco los ojos y aullando de rabia. Jack corrió como una exhalación hacia Henry y lo empujó echando su peso contra él. La estructura metálica se destruyó con el peso de la criatura y ésta cayó al vacío.

Todo quedó en silencio a excepción de un lejano aullido que parecía proceder del abismo y los jadeos de la pareja.

Lo hiciste bien la felicitó el detective con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y propinándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro. La chica no dijo nada y mostró una mueca de preocupación mientras guardaba el arma.

¿Ves cómo lo hago mejor que tú? He visto un ascensor al fondo. Vamos.

Jack siguió a la antropóloga para montarse en el ascensor. Cuando estaban en el interior, Lucy pulsó un botón y el montacargas comenzó a descender mientras notaban las vibraciones producidas por el aparato al pasar por los raíles. De pronto, un ruido la sobresaltó, y vio cómo el detective respiraba jadeantemente y casi de rodillas.

Jack, ¿qué te ocurre? exclamó la profesora con desesperación a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a él.

Lucy...no puedo...respirar...esa cosa me... está matando contestó el detective casi sin poder hablar. La antropóloga empezó a preocuparse bastante por su estado. ¿Aguantaría hasta que dieran con el antídoto?

Jack, por favor, ¡aguanta, te lo suplico, no me abandones! gritó Lucy con las lágrimas saltadas al ver que Jack estaba medio inconsciente, aunque aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

Voy a...hacer todo...lo posible...para que sobrevivas susurró el detective intentando ponerse en pie. De repente, el dolor desapareció, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Vio a su compañera ponerle una mano en la frente y cómo luego soltaba un grito de sorpresa.

Estás helado dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. En ese instante comprobó que no tenía buen aspecto. Tenían que encontrar la cura lo antes posible. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y pasaron por ellas.

24.

 _22.11h. Dark Island_

El montacargas los dejó en la sala que se veía tras la barra láser. No había mucho allí: una mesa de madera con un par de papeles en lo alto. Lucy los ojeó, y no encontró nada de utilidad. Se acercaron a la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos, pero estaba cerrada. La profesora sacó la tarjeta y la pasó por el escáner que estaba a su derecha. Jack tomó la delantera con el revólver apuntando al frente. Oyó un paso lento, y luego otro.

Prepárate susurró andando con lentitud. Por la esquina derecha apareció un vampiro. El detective fue el primero en reaccionar. El primer tiro se introdujo en el estómago del animal. La antropóloga comenzó a disparar y evitó que el ser se pusiera en pie. Al cabo de un rato, consiguieron aniquilar a la criatura. Jack se acercó hasta la puerta que estaba delante. La oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente tras entrar en la sala. El detective encendió la linterna y se giró hacia su compañera.

Busca el interruptor murmuró. Lucy encendió su linterna y se puso a buscar el botón para alumbrar la estancia. A simple vista no consiguió distinguir los elementos que estaban en la sala, pero vio en la zona central varias camillas cubiertas de sangre seca. Sin duda, era una sala de operaciones o algo parecido.

Lo único que se oía en la sala eran sus pisadas y las de su compañero, que se había acercado a la pared sur. La profesora examinó cada rincón de la zona en la que estaba, y no fue hasta que giró hacia la derecha cuando vio el interruptor.

Lo he encontrado anunció cuando se disponía a pulsar el botón.

 _¡Boum!_

La pared que estaba a su lado se partió en mil pedazos, y por ella aparecieron varios vampiros. No pudo distinguir la posición en la que estaba Jack, pero calculó que al fondo de esa habitación, pues los disparos procedentes de su arma resonaban a su espalda.

Disparó al primer ser que se acercó a ella, y dos disparos fueron suficientes para matarla. Recargó la pistola mientras contaba el número de criaturas que había, y contó un total de seis. Disparó hacia el ser que se encontraba a menos de diez metros de ella, y tres disparos bastaron para eliminarla.

Vio que el detective había acabado con, al menos, tres de ellas, por lo que sólo quedaba una de las criaturas. Lucy apuntó con la mayor precisión posible y disparó mientras su compañero también lo hacía. Los dos tiros fueron suficientes.

No ha estado nada mal apuntó Jack con una sonrisa en sus labios Creo que podría incluirte en mi equipo.

La profesora rio y bajó el arma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No, gracias, pero me encanta tu oferta. Tengo otro trabajo pendiente.

Aquella pequeña broma lanzada por el detective había hecho que no sintiera tanta presión. Se giró y pulsó el interruptor. La luz iluminó la estancia a través de varios tubos fluorescentes conectados entre sí.

Jack bajó el arma y contempló con horror todo lo que los rodeaba. En la zona central vio una camilla llena de sangre y con un aparato a su lado. Lucy le indicó con un gesto si apretaba el botón que tenía la máquina, y Jack asintió. Un haz de luz rojo apareció sobre la camilla de metal.

¡Dios mío...! exclamó la antropóloga con un rostro marcado por la sorpresa. El detective caminó con lentitud hacia ella para contemplar más de cerca el rayo de luz rojo.

¿Eso no es un aparato de rayos X?

Lucy asintió sin dudar y siguió observando el gran descubrimiento de finales del siglo XIX.

 _Pero no puede ser… ¿Cómo lo crearon los Sons of the darkness si ese aparato fue inventado en el siglo XIX?_

Toda la isla era un misterio, y uno lleno de sorpresas. Sin duda, la secta disponía de los avances tecnológicos más modernos del mundo. Vio encima de la camilla algo parecido a unos punzones con la punta afilada. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras centraba su mirada en un reflejo plateado. Se trataba de una llave. La cogió.

Por las inscripciones que presenta, parece que es la llave de la sala de refrigeración anunció la chica mientras se guardaba el objeto en su bolsillo.

Jack comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que se encontraba al oeste de su posición. La sensación de confusión que experimentó en la sala lo embargó mientras caminaban por un pasillo con las paredes blancas.

 _Todo esto es realmente imposible. ¿Por qué no nos dijo Payton nada sobre esto si lo sabía?_

Abrió la puerta a la que llegaron con el deseo de salir de allí cuanto antes y hablar con Payton sobre ciertos asuntos. Observó con detenimiento la estancia, y lo único que había importante era una escotilla que estaba al fondo de la sala. Caminó hacia ella para levantarla, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

Necesitamos algo para abrirla...Busca por ahí una palanca, un tubo de hierro...lo que sea. Yo investigaré esa zona anunció con el dedo apuntando hacia la otra puerta que había allí. Lucy le pasó la llave por si le era necesaria y Jack salió de allí.

Caminó con mucho cuidado por un pasillo estrecho, y en el que sólo podía andar en fila india. A unos diez metros de su posición, el camino giraba bruscamente a la izquierda. Algo le rozó la nuca mientras caminaba, y se giró rápidamente. No había nada ni nadie. Se dio la vuelta lentamente…y se dio de bruces contra un cuerpo musculoso y bastante peludo. Vio que era un vampiro.

 _Mierda._

Disparó a quemarropa cuando el quiróptero se descolgó del techo de metal. El primer tiro se incrustó en la pierna izquierda de la criatura, que lanzó un chillido agudo y voló hacia el detective mientras éste echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y evitaba que el ser le arrancara la cabeza. Jack giró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, y disparó al murciélago, que no logró evitar las descargas de la escopeta. Un largo segundo tardó en morir la criatura.

 _Con bichos así no llegaré de una pieza a Nueva York, y eso si llego…_

Giró a la izquierda cuando el corredor lo requería, y vio una puerta de metal. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

Gracias Lucy dijo en voz alta, y no le importó si alguien lo oía. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y el tirador giró sin ningún problema.

Nada más abrir la puerta notó que hacía bastante frío, y que la temperatura era baja. Las paredes de la estancia estaban cubiertas de hielo, y la mayoría de los aparatos que se encontraban allí también. Se fijó en una urna de cristal que estaba una esquina y que contenía una palanca.

 _¡Mierda, eso es lo que necesito para abrir la escotilla!_

Intentó girar la pesada válvula, pero al estar congelada no realizaba ningún movimiento. Golpeó con rabia la llave mientras maldecía constantemente su mala suerte.

 _Primero me traen aquí sin yo saber nada acerca de la isla. Después me implantan esa cosa en mi cuerpo, y luego no podemos salir del lugar porque al destino no le da la gana._

Sacó el revólver y disparó al vidrio de la urna, que se hizo añicos, dejando a la vista la dichosa palanca. La cogió con un suspiro de cansancio. El tacto del barrote era frío y rugoso, debido al tiempo que había estado sometida al frío.

 _Será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que me congele._

 _22.37h. Dark Island_

Lucy no encontró nada de utilidad en todos los armarios que había investigado, y esperaba que Jack hubiera tenido mejor suerte. Lo único que había encontrado eran numerosos rollos de papel, alguna que otra pluma, unos alicates oxidados, y poco más.

Cuando su compañero se fue oyó disparos sucesivos, y llegó a pensar que se encontraba en problemas. Al cabo de un rato no los había vuelto a oír, pero al rato escuchó un golpe y un tiro.

La puerta se abrió, y el detective apareció con una palanca en la mano.

Bueno, creo que ahora sí podremos abrir la maldita escotilla dijo con algo de picardía. Se acercó a la abertura, y la abrió con la palanca. Se giró hacia la profesora y sonrió Después de ti.

 _23.01h. Dark Island_

Alexander y sus hombres estaban en el segundo sótano de la instalación, concretamente, en la sala de almacenamiento de las jeringuillas. Decidió pasar por allí porque quería llevarse con él algunas llenas de _Spectrum_.

 _Pronto el mundo conocerá el verdadero poder de mi invento._

La estancia donde fabricaban la sustancia se encontraba en el tercer sótano, un piso más abajo. Allí era el próximo destino del jefe de la secta. En esa habitación llenaría algunas jeringuillas y ya podría ir a encontrarse con las tinieblas y con Satán.

 _Quedan una hora escasa, y nadie me va a impedir que consiga mi propósito._

Vio a uno de sus hombres elaborar una aguja de tamaño mediano y bastante fina. Era una auténtica pena que Taylor no estuviera con ellos… Suspiró distraídamente, y no lo hizo en silencio. Henry Deston había muerto en la lucha contra Taylor y su compañera, y sólo era un trozo de carne quemada. Un trágico desenlace para el director de los guerreros. Ahora que ya no quedaba ningún jefe con vida tenía el deber de proteger a los dos grupos.

Un protector se acercó a él y le mostró una jeringuilla de tamaño pequeño. Llevaban dos horas fabricando las inyecciones, y todavía no habían obtenido el resultado que querían.

Bien, creo que ya tenemos suficientes para esta noche. Ahora vamos a ir a la habitación donde fabricamos el _Spectrum_ , y vamos a llenarlas.

Abrió la puerta, y esperó a que todos sus hombres salieran para cerrarla. No quería que ninguno de los extraños descubriera absolutamente nada relacionado con sus investigaciones secretas.

Alexander se quedó el último del grupo de hijos de la oscuridad mientras pensaba que también debían llenar las botellas que tomaron prestadas de la sala donde las fabricaban.

 _Lo único que queda es llenar el material, y prepararse para la hora._

No se había preguntado lo que pasaría si Taylor y su compañera dieran con las curas. No importaba, tenía la situación bajo control desde el comienzo, y si las cosas se torcían, él mismo se encargaría de exterminarlos.

 _23.10h. Dark Island_

Tendremos que encontrar la llave o la tarjeta adecuada para abrirla dijo Lucy examinando la puerta. El detective miró hacia la sala contigua y le pareció ver algo.

Espera un momento, creo que he visto una silueta ahí ordenó Jack mientras se equipaba con el revólver. Se acercó hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de al lado, y entró con el arma por delante. Si era un miembro de la secta el que se encontraba allí, iba a pegarle un tiro sin dudarlo. Y en efecto, nada más verlo, apretó el gatillo, haciendo que el miembro de la secta se quedara tendido en el suelo con un agujero en la sien izquierda.

Lucy se situó junto a Jack, observando detenidamente el cadáver que yacía en el suelo de aquella lúgubre y solitaria sala.

Parece que no nos dejan tranquilos… Creo que se deberían llevar un premio por ser tan cansinos… dijo la profesora sin dejar de mirar al suelo. El detective sonrió un poco y guardó su arma sabiendo que en aquella habitación ya no iban a tener que usarla más.

Jack vio en lo alto de una mesa una llave. La tomó, y la antropóloga le dijo que era la llave de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada en el pasillo.

De acuerdo… añadió el detective agarrando la llave con firmeza . Lucy, voy a ver hacia dónde me lleva esta llave. Tú continúa investigando para ver si encuentras la sala donde fabrican las curas, que es lo más urgente ahora mismo.

Muy bien. Pero ten cuidado.

 _23.15h. Comisaría de Filadelfia._

¡No pienso repetirlo más! ¡No iré a ninguna parte! gritó Viktor Finley mientras propinaba un sonoro puñetazo a su escritorio. El hombre que se encontraba ante él, John Payton, mostraba un gesto de decepción y rabia. No sabía cómo había logrado encontrar sus planes. El policía se cruzó de brazos.

¿Te parece justo engañar a tres personas a la vez y jugar con ellas a tu antojo? hizo una pausa para calmarse Por mi culpa, Jack Taylor y Lucy Norton están en peligro, y si no han muerto ya es un milagro. Si no hago algo por ellos, dentro de poco dejarán de existir. No sé cómo pude confiar en ti…

Viktor sonrió con orgullo mientras encendía un cigarro. Dio una calada y vio que John no se movía de su sitio y que su cara seguía siendo la del mismo idiota de siempre.

Además, el trabajo sucio se lo has encargado a Matt Scott y a Marcus Firman. Oí cómo gritabas de rabia al no recibir ninguna noticia sobre la misión en Dark Island.

Un grupo de agentes entró en el despacho con armas de fuego. Se acercaron a Viktor mientras éste gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y que era inocente.

Ocupaos de él. Intentaré contactar con Taylor. Conseguidme un helicóptero ordenó John.

25.

 _23.20h. Dark Island_

Jack abrió con lentitud la puerta que tenía delante, escuchando cerrarse la que Lucy había abierto. Llegó a un pasillo largo, y con un total de tres puertas. Decidió ir de derecha a izquierda para ir en orden. Abrió la puerta recordando la última charla que había mantenido con su ya inseparable compañera.

 _Jack, ten cuidado_ _había dicho ella. Éste había sonreído y había respondido._

 _No te preocupes, cariño, no me va a pasar nada. Si encuentras algo interesante llámame… y ten cuidado tú también._

No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no podía haber dicho nada más. Se concentró en investigar la estancia para que su cabeza no pensara en cosas que lo hacían ponerse a repasar algo que no lograba, por mucho que lo intentara, resolver.

Por toda la sala había repartidos algunos catres con una ligera capa de polvo, y con una sábana de color blanco totalmente sucia. Junto a los camastros había un perchero con varias batas de laboratorio colgadas. Las examinó para ver si encontraba algo. Todas llevaban bordado el nombre de su dueño.

 _¿Cuánta gente trabajará aquí investigando en la evolución del Spectrum? ¡Eh, he encontrado algo!_

Era en la bata más escondida. Palpó con la punta de los dedos un objeto dentado por la parte de abajo y alargado por la parte superior; una llave. Lanzó un suspiro de desesperación al ver de nuevo las letras raras que habían inventado la secta en el siglo XVI.

 _¿La cosa puede ir mejor? Creo que sí._

Guardó la llave en uno de sus bolsillos y recargó su arma. A continuación, abandonó la sala y salió de nuevo al pasillo. No sabía si estaba antes allí, pero todo el suelo de la parte norte estaba cubierto de cristales rotos. Se aproximó a ellos con precaución para examinarlos. Aún estaban calientes, por lo que no hacía mucho que estaban allí.

 _Tamp. Tamp. Tamp._

Los pasos parecían proceder del pasillo de la derecha, donde el corredor giraba con brusquedad hacia esa dirección. Caminó poco a poco con el arma por delante cuando un hacha, que le resultaba bastante familiar, salió despedida hacia él. Se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre su costado para ver a un verdugo.

 _Mierda, ¿por qué no lo he pensado antes de ver el objeto? ¡Estúpido!_

Se levantó mientras el asesino iba a recoger su hacha. Cuando pasó por su lado, notó el mismo hedor que olió en la estancia donde vomitó. Mientras pensaba eso se dio un golpe contra la puerta y cayó al suelo con un sonoro porrazo. El sicario había cogido su arma e iba a por él de nuevo. Se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta. Si estaba cerrada moriría con toda seguridad.

 _¿Acaso no lo vas a hacer ya con lo que tienes en tu interior?_

¡Cállate! ¡Mierda! maldijo en voz alta a su mente y a la puerta, pues no abría. Buscó la llave mientras veía al verdugo caminar hacia él. Los separaba diez metros escasos.

 _Vamos, vamos, vamos_ …

Sacó la llave a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta. Entró por ella y la cerró con rapidez. El hacha se clavó en la puerta y provocó una hendidura en la puerta. Se echó contra la puerta mientras jadeaba sin parar y las pulsaciones se le disparaban a una velocidad de vértigo. El verdugo comenzó a golpear y a empujar la puerta para entrar, y Jack se dio cuenta de que no iba a aguantar eternamente.

 _Tengo que buscar algo para obstruirle el paso._

La puerta cedió algunos centímetros, pero el detective volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. Buscó con la mirada algo que sirviera de ayuda, y vio un armario robusto que estaba a su lado. Se levantó sin perder de vista a la puerta. Se puso tras el armario y lo empujó hasta que quedó delante de la puerta. Eso lo mantendría entretenido un poco…

 _Pero él puede quedarse ahí eternamente y yo me puedo quedar aquí encerrado…No entiendo por qué soy tan tonto._

Jack era una persona que no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, y eso lo había perjudicado en más de una ocasión. De repente, sintió frío y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a otra sala de refrigeración como la que había en el primer sótano. La concentración había hecho que no se parara a mirar los detalles concretos de la sala…

 _Tamp. Tamp. Tamp._

Se giró y vio al tipo sin ojos, como el que vio en el castillo. Retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar a la criatura, que al oír los pasos, echó a correr hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba Jack. El monstruo le propinó un golpe en el estómago y lo estampó contra la pared.

 _Todo esto me pasa por gilipollas._

A pesar del tremendo porrazo sólo se llevó el susto, pues no sufrió ninguna herida grave a simple vista. Quizá más tarde le saldría un cardenal o algo parecido. Se levantó e intentó no hacer ruido, pero el ser se fijó en un objetivo nuevo: la puerta donde el sicario estaba golpeando.

El tipo sin ojos corrió hacia la puerta y derribó el armario con un sonido fuerte. La puerta se abrió y el asesino apareció por ella. Jack suspiró con aire cansado y molesto mientras "el sin ojos" arrojaba zarpazos al azar. De repente, le vino una idea.

 _Empujo al verdugo y dejo al otro que se encargue de él mientras huyo._

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia el sicario y lo empujó. Eso provocó que el tipo sin ojos fuera hacia el lugar del golpe y se deshiciera del verdugo. El detective corrió hacia la salida del pasillo sin mirar atrás.

 _23.20h. Dark Island_

Lucy abrió la puerta que la llevaría hasta el tercer sótano de la instalación. En un plano de la instalación que estaba en la pared, vio que había, al menos, un cuarto, por lo que la estancia donde la secta fabricaba el _Spectrum_ podía encontrarse en cualquiera de las plantas que quedaban por investigar.

 _Y a Jack cada vez le queda menos tiempo para convertirse en un hijo de la oscuridad. Pero no voy a permitir que eso ocurra._

Habían conseguido llegar demasiado lejos como para que abandonaran la idea de salir con vida de la isla. Llegó junto a la puerta de metal y la abrió sin entretenerse un segundo. La vida de Jack estaba en juego, y cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos de vida que le quedaba.

Había varios sillones viejos y muy desgastados repartidos por toda la sala. También vio una mesa circular y baja que tenía alrededor varios asientos. La puerta de enfrente se abrió de par en par, y aparecieron un protector y un guerrero que empuñaba una lanza. La profesora no lo pensó dos veces, y disparó al que estaba más cerca de ellos, que con las primeras ráfagas murió.

La antropóloga se quitaba un mechón de pelos de la frente antes de volver a apuntar. A continuación, el sonido atronador y constante del arma automática inundó sus oídos. El tipo parecía estar borracho, pues zigzagueaba con los pies doblados y su cuerpo bailaba.

Apretó el gatillo, pero un chasquido le indicó que el cargador se había acabado. Sacó uno nuevo y lo metió de un tirón recordando que le quedaban siete más. El guerrero no movió ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que a la chica no le hizo falta disparar más veces.

Llegó a otro corredor bastante iluminado por unas velas con la mecha quemada. A simple vista no apreciaba nada, pero Lucy vio que el pasillo giraba bruscamente a la derecha, donde vio otra puerta. La profesora la empujó suavemente, observando que había llegado a una especie de laboratorio mientras posaba su mirada, con desinterés, en los alrededores.

En el fondo de la sala había un armario bastante robusto con montones de productos químicos que no se molestó en leer ni identificar. El cansancio y la preocupación que sentía por Jack eran suficientes como para querer ponerse a investigar una habitación en la que no había nada interesante.

El siguiente pasillo giraba a la izquierda nada más dar un paso. Caminó con cuidado mientras apuntaba hacia todos lados con el pulso temblándole débilmente y notando que una gota de sudor frío le bajaba por la nuca. Le pareció oír un leve sonido como si un metal fuera golpeado por un arma resistente, como un hacha.

 _Eso me recuerda…_

Una rejilla del techo se desprendió y aterrizó un verdugo que portaba un hacha. La chica se giró y retrocedió un par de pasos para equiparse con la ametralladora. Se había dicho que esa arma sólo la usaría contra enemigos fuertes, pero el sicario era peligroso y bastante hábil, por lo que lo convertía en un enemigo difícil.

Apretó el gatillo mientras el asesino lanzaba su arma hacia su posición y se agachaba justo a tiempo para no quedar decapitada. Se puso de nuevo en pie y Lucy siguió disparando y gastando munición sin parar. El verdugo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con paso lento pero decidido.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Buscó a la desesperada un cargador en su bolsillo, pero no lo encontraba. El verdugo llegó a su lado y elevó el hacha cuando, con un leve movimiento de caderas, empujó al sicario contra la pared, y ese momento lo aprovechó para alejarse lo antes posible de aquella zona. El verdugo permaneció en el suelo con la cadera rota, y no parecía que pudiera moverse durante una buena temporada.

Lucy corrió sin parar y mirando de reojo a la criatura hasta que llegó junto a la puerta, la abrió y esperó a ver si escuchaba algún ruido al otro lado, pero tal y como imaginaba, el verdugo no estaría en condiciones de moverse. Silencio. No se oía absolutamente nada en el pasillo. La profesora se giró y vio la escalera que conducía hacia el tercer sótano.

 _23.30h. Dark Island_

Una vez recogidas las muestras, lo único que quedaba era ir al cuarto sótano y esperar a que llegaran las doce para que la puerta se abriera. Aquel treinta de octubre iba a ser el mejor de todos. El único problema era que la tarjeta para acceder al montacargas, que te llevaba hasta esa zona, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Siempre se guardaba en la sala de control, pero podía haber sido cambiada de sitio mientras que él no estaba. Con una parte de su conciencia cabreada, caminó hacia la sala de control de ese piso con una única esperanza: que sus aliados eliminaran a los intrusos de una vez por todas, aunque sabía de sobra que no sería así, que él sería el encargado de exterminarlos cuando todo estuviera listo para el gran combate final.

 _Y el final de la humanidad._

Agarró con fuerza sus poderosas estatuas y las tablas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a la sala de control. Quedaba poco más de media hora para el gran momento.

 _Yo obtendré la gloria eterna, y Satanás me convertirá en su fiel vasallo después de esto._

La sala de control permanecía igual que cuando él gobernaba en la isla. Una mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación y un par de terminales de control que distribuían luz a ese piso. Encima de la mesa había papeles amontonados y ordenados que eran facturas, anotaciones de algunos empleados, horarios de trabajo…

Pero la tarjeta no estaba en esa sala. Los paneles de control no funcionaban, y para colmo, el botón estaba estropeado.

 _Habrá que buscar la tarjeta… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

Alexander se puso en camino cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de la sala. O eran los intrusos, cosa que no dudaba, o era su grupo. Si eran los extraños, la única cosa que podía hacer era esconderse.

26.

 _23.30h. Dark Island_

El vestíbulo del tercer subterráneo parecía despejado. Había dos puertas entre las que elegir y un solo camino posible para encontrar la cura. Lucy miró ambas puertas con el semblante pensativo, pues no sabía qué puerta abrir. Estaba segura de que alguna de ellas era la habitación donde la secta creaba el _Spectrum_.

Por pura intuición, decidió coger para la derecha y no perder más el tiempo. Abrió la puerta que le correspondía y encontró un pasillo iluminado y estrecho, que a los pocos metros giraba a la derecha. Caminó con cuidado mientras apuntaba con su arma hacia delante. No oía nada a excepción de...

 _Tamp. Tamp. Tamp._

Las pisadas sonaban de algún punto por delante de ella. El corredor giraba ahora a la izquierda, y entonces vio a un vampiro doblar la esquina. Disparó antes de que el ser se inmutara. El animal se doblegó y emitió un gemido lastimero. La antropóloga siguió apretando el gatillo hasta que mató a la criatura.

Al arma se le acabó el cargador, por lo que sacó uno nuevo y recargó la pistola. Pasó por encima del cadáver con el ceño arrugado. El hedor que producía el cuerpo era insoportable. Con el olor inundándole las fosas nasales, abrió la puerta que tenía delante.

La sala a la que había llegado no era ni más ni menos que una sala de espera, pues un cartel lo indicaba. En el centro de la sala había una mesa circular con varios ceniceros en lo alto. También había varias sillas viejas y muy sucias que rodeaban la mesa. Sólo vio una puerta por la que poder continuar.

Nada más abrir la puerta sintió que allí hacía demasiado calor. Se quitó la cazadora vaquera que llevaba puesta y se quedó con la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba debajo. Vio al fondo de la estancia varios hornos conectados entre sí mediante un par de tubos de acero, de los que salía humo que hacía que en la habitación hiciera más calor aún.

Comenzó a respirar por la boca para evitar inhalar más dióxido de carbono de la cuenta. Tosió dos veces mientras observaba la habitación. Vio una puerta al lado de la entrada a la sala. Caminó hacia ella con la mayor rapidez posible, comenzando a toser de nuevo. Ya en el siguiente corredor, el aire era puro, y ya no hacía falta respirar por la boca. Abrió la puerta que había tras doblar el pasillo hacia la derecha.

Una brisa fresca y suave la recibió nada más poner un pie en un patio al aire libre. A simple vista, la zona parecía estar despejada, pero cogió la pistola por si necesitaba usarla pronto. Vio varios contenedores de un tamaño considerable repletos de basura.

Lo único que le llamaba la atención del patio era la gran grúa que se alzaba al noroeste y que sujetaba una viga de un peso incalculable. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con todos sus sentidos bien afinados. Entró en el interior de la plataforma, y vio un termo que tenía un poco de agua, pero estaba fría. Había varias palancas que ni se molestó en tocar, aunque lo más interesante que halló fue una tarjeta y una llave.

 _Tarjeta para acceder al ascensor y llave de la sala… ¡de fabricación de Spectrum! ¡Podemos salvar a Jack!_

Salió a toda velocidad de la cabina para ir en busca de la sala y abrirla. De repente, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, y a continuación, apareció la secta. Eran alrededor de veinte, y todos estaban armados con sus habituales utensilios. Lucy comenzó a retroceder mientras apuntaba al grupo con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

 _Si intento huir hacia… No, son demasiados, me atraparían. Si empiezo a disparar con la…No, me quedaría sin munición. ¡Joder!_

Su espalda chocó contra la cabina de la grúa, y sintió que la iban a matar dentro de poco. Miró hacia arriba, apuntando al mismo tiempo a la secta, y vio la viga.

 _¡Puedo utilizar eso para derrotarlos!_

Sus enemigos se encontraban cerca de la zona donde caería la viga tras romperla. Apuntó con la mayor precisión que podía a la cuerda que sostenía la viga. Apretó el gatillo y el disparo salió un poco desviado hacia la izquierda. Disparó de nuevo, y el tiro pasó muy cerca de su objetivo, pero no llegó a darle.

Notó que el pulso le temblaba mucho, y que debía relajarse para acertar. Gritó con rabia y disparó. La cuerda se partió y la viga cayó encima de _los Sons of the darkness_. Bajó el arma sonriendo y con un suspiro de alegría.

Esa actuación ha estado sensacional, lástima que no admitamos mujeres dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

Alexander...

Quedan poco más de treinta minutos para que dé comienzo la apertura de la puerta de las tinieblas. Ah, y creo que Jack dentro de poco también se… "abrirá" a nuestro mundo.

El jefe de los _Sons of the darkness_ rio de buena gana mientras se marchaba del balcón donde estaba asomado. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

 _23.40h. Dark Island_

Lucy corría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida hacia la puerta que se había dejado atrás, pues estaba completamente segura que era la sala donde la secta fabricaba el _Spectrum_. Se chocó con la puerta al llegar debido a que no pudo calcular la distancia a la que ésta se encontraba.

Sacó la llave rápidamente de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura comprobando con alegría cómo emitía un chasquido al abrirse. Empujó la puerta con uno de sus hombros y haciéndose daño en la cadera, pero poco le importaba. Tenía que avisar a Jack cuanto antes.

La habitación no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba; era una sala como las demás y cargada de muebles y decoraciones. Buscó desesperadamente las curas, y allí estaban, en una vitrina de cristal ordenadas por tamaño. Lucy cogió una de ellas y comprobó que estaba llena del antídoto que el detective necesitaba para eliminar por completo el mal que habitaba en su interior.

Sin perder un segundo, cogió la radio de su bolsillo con una amplia de sonrisa y deseando inyectarlo a Jack la cura, pues sabía de sobra cómo se las gastaban los hijos de la oscuridad. Totalmente emocionada, habló por la radio.

Jack, responde inmediatamente. Tengo buenas noticias.

Pasaron varios segundos. Su compañero no contestaba, y empezó a pensar que le había ocurrido algo…

Espero que sea un buffet libre... ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una carcajada mientras le respondía a su compañero.

He encontrado la cura. Tienes que venir enseguida.

¿Dónde estás?

En el tercer sótano.

Estoy bajando las escaleras hacia ese piso...

Entra por la primera puerta que veas a la derecha y continúa por dos salas más. No tiene pérdida. Te estaré esperando en la puerta.

 _23.45h. Dark Island_

La puerta se abrió y Lucy y Jack entraron en el interior.

Jack, siéntate en esta silla. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder dijo la profesora un tanto nerviosa y cogiendo una de las jeringuillas que había dejado sobre la mesa. Por fin, después de tanto que habían luchado, parecía que la situación empezaba a ser controlada.

El detective hizo lo indicado mientras la antropóloga se ponía unos guantes blancos. Jack suspiró, y notó que la mano que Lucy tenía libre cogía la suya. Le temblaba un poco la mano, y el detective decidió darle unas suaves caricias para que se tranquilizara, pues estaba seguro de que estaba sometida a una gran tensión debido a que en ese instante, su vida dependía de ella. La antropóloga sonrió dando gracias por el gesto y dio unos suaves golpecitos a la jeringuilla, hablando mientras acercaba el brazo de Jack para inyectarle el contenido:

Sólo habrá una manera de saber si la cura ha funcionado...Vamos allá.

Introdujo la aguja en el brazo derecho del detective y pulsó el émbolo de la jeringuilla. Vio cómo el líquido entraba en el interior de su cuerpo.

Lucy, si la cura no funciona, dame tu palabra de que me matarás…¡ah!

Lucy retiró la aguja cuando terminó de inyectarle la cura.

Si me transformo en un miembro de la secta añadió Jack mientras se agarraba el brazo. Vio en los ojos de la profesora un destello de duda mientras arrojaba los guantes a una papelera y observaba al detective, que se echó una mano a la cara, y luego bajó la cabeza durante unos momentos. Lo veía todo doble, y no aclaraba sus ideas, pero sentía el cálido tacto de la mano de Lucy.

Jack, ¿te encuentras bien? preguntó ésta con preocupación. Vio a su compañero asentir con algo de duda.

Estoy un poco mareado, sólo es eso.

¿Habrá funcionado? preguntó la profesora mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose más nerviosa conforme pasaba los segundos.

¿Y si el esfuerzo había servido para nada? ¿Y si de pronto Jack actuaba cómo había hecho en el ático del castillo? ¿Qué haría? Abrazó con fuerza a su compañero, que aún permanecía cabizbajo, y éste le pasó una mano por los hombros, haciendo que sus caras estuvieran muy juntas.

Gracias dijo el detective apartándose un poco y mirando detenidamente a la profesora, que también lo miraba a los ojos. Ahora que la estaba viendo, se estaba dando cuenta de que tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, unos ojos que mostraban viveza y, en cierto modo, resaltaban el atractivo de Lucy . Me has salvado la vida… No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

No tienes que agradecerme nada. Es mi deber ayudarte, tal y como tú has hecho conmigo respondió la antropóloga con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la alegría que la embargaba en ese momento.

Cuando Jack dijo que se encontraba en condiciones para continuar, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para ir al último piso.

Lo siento, pero para celebrar que ya no tengo el _Spectrum_ en mi interior, voy a fumarme el único cigarrillo que me queda anunció Jack mientras lo encendía y le daba una calada.

Venga, déjate de paranoias y camina, que no hay tiempo que perder bromeó la profesora con media sonrisa en su rostro y empujando al detective.

27.

 _23.59h. Dark Island_

Anticolat colocó las tablas delante de la puerta que llevaba a las tinieblas con el recordatorio de que su misión iba a cumplirse en poco tiempo. Quedaban escasos segundos para las doce, y a partir de ese día la oscuridad se impondría a la luz y reinaría para siempre en todo el mundo. Se arrodillo, dejándose caer en el suelo, como si estuviera desesperado por empezar cuanto antes.

Jack y Lucy caminaron hacia una cueva que se extendían ante ellos.

Si salimos de ésta me corto el pelo, en serio dijo el detective mientras caminaban hacia la zona que había ante ellos. La profesora frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

Haz lo quieras, pero si a ti te gusta así y te ha costado trabajo dejártelo largo…

Una promesa es una...

Jack paró de hablar al ver a un tipo arrodillado ante una puerta cerrada. Sacaron sus armas y empezaron a acercarse hacia Anticolat, que se dio la vuelta para encararse con ellos.

Vaya, no contaba con que estaríais aquí para ver el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo dijo el jefe de la secta mientras sonreía. Dirigió su atención hacia el detective, que mantenía el rifle de asalto apuntado hacia él En menos de diez segundos nuestro sueño se hará real.

Jack comenzó a reírse mientras el jefe de los _Sons of the darkness_ mostraba una mueca de confusión.

Ya no estoy infectado.

Anticolat apretó el puño con fuerza antes de girarse.

No puedo retrasarme más. Por favor, voy a empezar el ritual, así que no molestéis.

Anticolat se arrodilló de nuevo frente a la puerta y murmuraba algo que no podían oír.

Satán, por fin es la gran noche que los dos deseábamos, la noche de nuestro regreso al mundo. Satán, el treinta de octubre fue la fecha elegida para el renacer del mundo, y aquí espero a tus pies, a las puertas del gran mundo de las tinieblas. ¡Satán, únete a mí y propagaremos nuestro poder!

La puerta de las tinieblas se abrió y apareció una luz que iluminó por completo la estancia y que hizo que Lucy y Jack tuvieran que cerrar los ojos debido a la fuerte claridad que los inundaba. No vieron nada, pero escucharon un grito agudo y una voz malévola.

Vuestro destino está sellado, y nadie podrá libraos de él. ¡Entregad vuestras almas al infierno!

La "cosa" lanzó una llamarada que pasó cerca del rostro de la antropóloga. Ésta se acercó a su compañero mientras sacaba el arma con más potencia de fuego de las que disponía: la ametralladora.

¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo? No disponemos de un arsenal muy amplio. Sólo me quedan cinco cargadores para el arma más potente de mi arsenal.

Jack suspiró mientras el ser emitía otro grito aterrador.

Dispararemos hasta que se acabe toda la munición, no encuentro otra solución. Por cualquier circunstancia procura no acercarte demasiado a mí. Si nos separamos se quedará aturdido y no sabrá a quién atacar dijo finalmente. Recargó el rifle y con un largo suspiro apretó el gatillo mientras se deseaba suerte mentalmente.

Alexander Thomas se había transformado en el mismísimo Satán, pues sus rasgos lo decían. Su cara había adquirido un tono rojizo, al igual que todo su cuerpo atlético. Sus ojos grandes y redondeados parecían arder como el fuego. Sus brazos adquirieron más musculatura, al igual que sus gruesas piernas. Encima de su cabeza tenía dos cuernos bastante parejos y algo afilados.

Lucy sintió las vibraciones producidas por las sacudidas de su arma, pero tenía que resistir hasta el final, y presentía que estaba relativamente cerca. Estampó varios tiros en el cuerpo de Alexander, que no pareció percatarse de ellos.

Comenzó a reír sin parar mientras Jack y ella disparaban sin descansar ni un momento. Satán comenzó a acercarse hacia el detective con pasos lentos y separados. La profesora notó que el suelo vibraba bajo sus pisadas. Continuó apretando el gatillo viendo que no era posible que la criatura no sintiera nada. Observó cómo se acercaba a Jack mientras recargaba la ametralladora. Ya le quedaban cuatro cargadores. De repente, el demonio se abalanzó sobre su compañero y lo estampó contra una pared. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior llena de preocupación.

 _Satanás: príncipe del infierno y amo y señor de las tinieblas. Según la iglesia, es un ser maligno y el principal enemigo de la comunidad religiosa que sigue la doctrina de Jesucristo. Muchos dicen que es un demonio, otros que es espíritu que vaga por el inframundo en busca de la destrucción de algunos cristianos._

 _Lucifer tiene fama de practicar rituales en los que se adentra en el interior de las personas. Este fenómeno se denomina exorcismo. Sus seguidores se identifican con un símbolo que en latín se llama "Inversus Cristus", o lo que es lo mismo: la cruz invertida…_

Lucy recordó esa parte de la información que había encontrado sobre Satán mientras recargaba el arma. No sabía si lograrían derrotar al ser, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla. Todavía no. Vio que su compañero se encontraba bien.

28.

No importaba si tenía morados o si se sentía hecho polvo. Matar a Satán era la prioridad principal de la batalla. Jack se incorporó con dolor de riñones.

¿Estás bien? preguntó con un grito muy agudo Lucy. El ruido de los disparos no permitía que se pudieran escuchar bien.

Sí, no pasa nada. Sigue disparando.

Apretó el rifle contra su pecho al ver al monstruo caminar hacia su compañera. Apretó el gatillo y disparó a la espalda del demonio, pero éste hizo caso omiso a las descargas.

 _¿Por qué no muere?_

Jack elevó un poco el rifle y disparó a la cabeza de Anticolat, pero seguía sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Jack apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras disparaba sin separar el dedo del gatillo ni un instante.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Mientras sacaba un cargador nuevo vio a la profesora luchar por su vida frente a Satanás, que la había tomado como presa al no tener un objetivo claro. Oyó un golpe seco en la zona donde estaba la antropóloga, y comprobó con horror que Alexander Thomas había conseguido golpearla.

¡Vas a morir hijo de puta! vociferó entre el sonido de sus disparos. El ser se giró hacia él y comenzó a caminar con el mismo paso anterior hacia su nueva presa.

Lucy se incorporó con dolor de costado. Con rapidez, cogió su arma y empezó de nuevo a disparar para intentar atraer la atención del ser, que ahora iba a por Jack, que se encontraba en la zona norte de la cueva. Disparó con cuidado a la cabeza del diablo, pero parecía que nada lo hería. Si era así, sólo les quedaría esperar a que la muerte llegara.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Buscó un cargador en su bolsillo, pero no encontraba ninguno en los bolsillos. No podía ser, hacía un momento tenía tres cargadores…

 _¿Ya los he gastado? ¡Ni siquiera tengo de la pistola!_

¡Jack, me he quedado sin munición!

Genial...Bueno, procura que esa cosa no te alcance, ¿entendido? Veré qué puedo hacer con tres cargadores para el rifle…

Lucy asintió con rapidez y se quedó observando la persecución del diablo al detective, que evitaba los golpes como podía. Se concentró en la disposición de la cueva. Al norte había dos puertas, una era la de las tinieblas y otra no sabía adónde llevaba.

Al sur se encontraba el elevador que habían utilizado para llegar a la cueva. El este estaba dominado por rocas de aspecto duro y pesado, y al oeste…había una escalera que llevaba hasta una plataforma, y en cuya superficie había…

 _¡Un lanzamisiles! ¡Tengo que cogerlo lo antes posible! Espero que esté cargado…_

Vio que Jack y Alexander se dirigían a esa zona, por lo que sería peligroso avanzar por allí.

¡Jack, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que cubrirme mientras me dirijo al oeste! exclamó entre un sonido que ya era familiar: los disparos. Jack asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza cuando el cargador se quedó sin balas. Sacó rápidamente el primero que pilló y lo introdujo con la palma de la mano.

Jack no sabía qué planeaba Lucy, pero si era algo bueno la defendería hasta su último aliento. Vio a su compañera correr hacia el oeste como una auténtica atleta profesional. Satanás continuaba con su persecución al guardián, pero cuando la antropóloga pasó por su lado fue a por ella. Aprovechó que el diablo giró un poco la cara para dispararle allí, y le acertó en uno de los ojos, que provocó un grito por parte del ser.

 _¿El ojo es su punto débil?_

Respondió al grito con una sonrisa en su rostro. A continuación, buscó a la profesora, y la vio sobre una plataforma. Tenía algo en la mano…

 _¡Un lanzamisiles! Gracias Lucy, nos vas a salvar la vida._

¡Cógelo! gritó arrojándolo al suelo. Jack comenzó a correr hacia él en el momento en el que Alexander se disponía a cargar contra él.

Rodó sobre su costado cuando estaba al lado del objeto y lo cogió cuando Anticolat lanzó un ataque que lo podía haber matado. Había lanzado fuego a través de su boca. Se arrodilló y buscó el punto exacto al que debía disparar para matar de una vez por todas a Alexander. Con la mayor satisfacción del mundo apretó por última vez el gatillo de un arma.

Un misil salió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. Una lluvia de carne quemada saltó hacia todas y cada una de las partes de la cueva. La sangre de la bestia se esparció por el suelo mientras todo se quedaba en silencio. Lo único que se oía era la respiración jadeante de los únicos supervivientes de la batalla. Jack empuñaba con fuerza el arma que los había salvado de una muerte segura, y no podía creer la suerte que habían tenido.

 _Ahora estamos a salvo…Y si no…_

No importaba. Satanás y el guardián de las tinieblas estaban muertos. _Los Sons of_ _the darkness_ también, y el mundo se encontraba a salvo. Se arrodilló con gesto victorioso y elevó los puños mientras observaba con una sonrisa amplia a su compañera, que todavía permanecía sobre la plataforma.

¡Sería capaz de besarte! gritó a pleno pulmón a la vez que Lucy reía con el presentimiento de que pronto la pesadilla por fin acabaría. El detective no soltó aún el pesado lanzamisiles tras ponerse en pie.

Tu oferta es bastante suculenta... Lo pensaré con detenimiento respondió la profesora con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

 _Antes de hacer algo_ _piensa bien en lo que haces y las consecuencias que tendrá._

Era la voz de su padre, Albert, recordándole el consejo que le dio antes de partir hacia Boston. No pudo evitar acordarse de la sensación de soledad con la que había permanecido en Boston. Al menos, ahora sabía que no estaba sola, que Jack la ayudaría a superar esa mala experiencia.

 _00.30h. Dark Island_

Ya veía la isla de lejos. Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que Jack y Lucy siguieran con vida. Todavía no podía creerse todo lo que había ocurrido hacía menos de dos horas. Viktor Finley los había traicionado a todos. La rabia que sentía se apoderaba cada vez más de él.

Por la información que había podido encontrar, Viktor había sido el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Jack Taylor. Su padre se entrenaba junto a Finley, y éste, que siempre había sido muy envidioso, no soportaba que el padre de Jack fuera mejor que él, por lo que una noche los asesinó a él y a su mujer.

Después había estado implicado en un caso sobre tráfico con drogas y armas, pero no encontraron pruebas para demostrar su culpabilidad. Lo que más le impresionaba era que había logrado limpiar sus antecedentes y por ello había pasado a ser el jefe de policía.

 _¿A nadie le dio por investigar sobre su pasado? Si no hubiera sido por mí, seguiría en su despacho tan campante, como si nada hubiera pasado._

Sabía que Viktor quería toda costa las tablas, las estatuas y su traducción, y que las únicas personas que podrían detenerlo eran Jack Taylor y Lucy Norton. Al principio no entendía el por qué, pero después de ver los documentos llegó a la conclusión de que Finley quería eliminar a Jack porque, al descubrir la muerte de su amigo, iría con toda seguridad a la isla a investigar sobre lo ocurrido. En cuanto a Lucy Norton, el motivo era porque lo sabía todo sobre los _Sons of the darkness._

John, estamos llegando informó el piloto girándose hacia él.

De acuerdo. Avisaré a mis compañeros dijo el policía mientras buscaba la radio. Cuando la encontró, comenzó a hablar.

29.

Se había acabado. Por fin la pesadilla no volvería a repetirse. Lucy se dijo eso cuando el misil atravesó al monstruo demoníaco que los quería matar. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Satán ya no estaba y que las cosas serían del mismo modo que antes.

Tras la explosión, bajó del tablado y corrió hacia Jack mientras éste arrojaba el arma que había utilizado para matar al diablo. El lanzamisiles cayó con un sonido fuerte en el otro extremo de la sala. Se abrazó a su compañero.

Lo has conseguido susurró al mismo tiempo que el detective negaba en silencio.

No lo he logrado, lo hemos logrado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras arrojado el lanzamisiles? Gracias a ti hemos escapado de una muerte segura.

Lucy se apartó de él y esperó a que dijera algo sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Al menos, ya no había peligro en la isla. Al dirigir la vista hacia el suelo vio allí las tablas y las estatuas que tanto ansiaba encontrar desde que había puesto un pie en la isla, pero había algo más: un papel escrito con unos caracteres que pertenecían a la secta. Lo cogió, pero no lo leyó.

¿Qué ocurre? preguntó el detective con un tono de voz despreocupado. Las manos de la profesora sostenían unas tablas con unas inscripciones talladas en la corteza Dime que esas son las malditas tablas.

La chica asintió y se puso junto a él.

Sí, y no creo que pueda traducirlas en este momento. Podría llevarme horas, incluso años. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

No lo sé, pero ya pensaré en algo. Ya que hemos llegado tan lejos no voy a tolerar que no podamos salir de aquí.

Jack caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con rapidez. Esperó a que la antropóloga llegara a su lado, y siguieron corriendo…

Jack, soy John Payton, ¿me recibes? era él, estaba claro, era su voz. Tomó la radio y habló cabreado después de todo lo que sabían.

Espera que te coja, cabrón. ¡Nos has metido a Lucy y a mí en esto! ¡Mataste a Block y estás en complot con tu jefe para conseguir las estatuas de Anticolat, y quieres utilizar a Lucy para conseguir la traducción de las tablas!

Siento haberos engañado Jack, pero es que yo también lo he sido. Fueron los hombres de mi jefe los que mataron a tu amigo, me he enterado hace un momento. Yo no quería las estatuas, es más, ni siquiera sabía que existían. Nunca hubiera pensado que Viktor hubiera actuado de ese modo, aunque ya hemos tomado las medidas oportunas. Sé que por culpa de mi jefe os he utilizado, y por eso estoy en un helipuerto de la isla para evacuaros. Por favor, daos prisa.

Se cortó la comunicación. La pareja intercambió una mirada de inseguridad. Jack vio en una esquina un objeto parecido a un cuaderno. Se acercó a él, y lo abrió para ojear su contenido. Era la letra de Frank.

 _No sé cuántos casos he aceptado en todo el tiempo que llevo como detective privado. El último de ellos es algo…extraño: una isla llamada Dark Island, que está situada en la costa del estado de Maine, donde hay unas tablas cuyo contenido se desconoce y unas estatuas de un dios al que llamaban Anticolat, y al que adoraba una antigua secta religiosa llamada Sons of the darkness…_

 _Sólo por el nombrecito del grupo ya empezaba a intuir que algo raro estaba pasando. No lo supe hasta que puse un pie en esta isla. El tipo que me asignó la misión, John Payton, me dijo que la isla no era segura los últimos días de octubre... Me pregunto por qué quiere entonces que realice la misión si corro peligro. Antes de venir a la isla he investigado un poco a la secta y a John Payton._

 _Los Sons of the darkness nacieron en la zona del actual estado de Minnesota debido a la unión de dos razas. Su primer jefe fue un tipo llamado Ben Miller, que falleció en una batalla contra el ejército americano. Tras su muerte, el único superviviente del ejército norteamericano, Alexander Thomas, se encargó de cuidar a la secta y la trasladó a Dark Island, donde empezaron a creer en Satán…_

 _John Payton trabaja en el departamento de policía de Filadelfia a las órdenes de Viktor Finley. Coincidí con él en los entrenamientos para ser policía, y en todos los aspectos, yo era mejor que él. Oí decir que me tenía envidia, y también conocí a un tipo que se entrenaba para ser soldado._

 _Este hombre se llamaba Brad Taylor, o eso creo. Hace veintinueve años lo asesinaron junto a su mujer, Kate Smith, y nunca se supo quién fue el autor de tan crueles crímenes. Todos mis compañeros decían que Kate sostenía a un bebé en su regazo. Ahora que lo pienso…_

 _Brad Taylor procedía de Nueva York, y el último detective que contraté procede de la Gran Manzana, tiene veintinueve años, se apellida Taylor y me confesó que se había criado en un internado en su ciudad…¡Oh, Dios mío, qué tonto he sido! El bebé que sostenía Kate Smith no era ni más ni menos que Jack Taylor._

 _Viktor tiene metida las manos en más de un pastel, y apostaría algo a que él fue quien mató a los Taylor. Cada vez que podía, intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a Brad…_

 _He caminado durante varios minutos, y he llegado a una mansión que me da bastante pánico por su forma interior y exterior. Todo esto parece una trampa de la que no puedo huir sin morir antes, claro. Hace varios minutos he oído voces, pero he investigado la mansión y no he encontrado a nadie._

 _Descubrí un camino que llevaba a un castillo aterrador… ¿Esta isla es la casa del terror o sólo es una pesadilla? Sigo oyendo voces procedentes de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez… ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_

 _He escuchado a unos tipos decir que me tienen en el punto de mira… Si vienen a asesinarme, pelearé hasta el último aliento. Una puerta se ha abierto, y los tipos me han encontrado; me van a matar._

 _Por favor, ¡no quiero morir en esta isla! Han dicho que me matarán cuando los primeros rayos del sol inunden la isla. La agencia está en buenas manos. Estoy seguro de que mientras mi gran amigo Jack sea el dueño no correrá peligro._

Jack, siento lo de tu amigo. Ahora tu misión está cumplida, ¿verdad? el detective negó mientras Lucy le colocaba una mano en el hombro y se observaban con ojos radiantes.

 _Jack no debe tener mucho más años que yo. Dos o tres como mucho._

Todavía tengo que sacarte de aquí, y voy a hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Pero antes tenemos que destruir esta isla respondió la profesora mientras colocaba las estatuas a lo largo del suelo. Eran un total de cinco. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y leyó las primeras líneas poniendo los ojos como platos . Es el ritual que permite destruir a las tinieblas y la isla. Rápido, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes. Tras pronunciar el conjuro, disponemos de un minuto para abandonar la isla. Luego todo quedará en el olvido. Yo me encargaré de destruir Dark Island. No queda mucho tiempo. Debo darme prisa.

Con estas palabras comenzó a recital el ritual. Tras terminar de pronunciar la última frase arrojó el papel al suelo, cogió a Jack de una mano y echaron a correr hacia la salida. Salieron al exterior y vieron un helicóptero con las aspas en movimiento. Corrieron sin parar hacia él y vio el decepcionado rostro de John Payton, que cerró la compuerta en el momento en el que el aparato salía de la isla a toda velocidad. Observaron atónitos la explosión que arrasó con Dark Island.

Me alegro de que hayan logrado salir con vida dijo el policía mientras, en la cabina, el piloto hablaba por la radio diciendo que todo había salido bien. Ni Jack ni Lucy dijeron nada durante unos segundos. Estaban realmente cansados, y les parecía un sueño que todo hubiera acabado al fin.

Sí, yo también, y sobre todo de escuchar tus explicaciones cuando lleguemos contestó el detective con tono molesto y mirando distraídamente por la ventana mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

John asintió con lentitud mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la cabina. Jack y Lucy intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron con lentitud.

Tiempo estimado de llegada: a las diez horas. Despejad el helipuerto de la comisaría para esa hora anunció el piloto por el transmisor. John le dijo algo más y volvió a la zona de los asientos.

¿No te parece un sueño? preguntó la profesora observando cómo Jack seguía mirando por la ventana. Durante unos instantes siguió con la mirada puesta allí, pero después giró la cabeza y la miró con el rostro cansado y sucio.

Sí, va a ser un sueño llegar a mi apartamento y darme una ducha y dormir.

30.

 _9 de noviembre_. _12.35h_. _Universidad Grooch (Boston)_

Lucy llegó a la clase cinco minutos tarde. Su jefe no estaba en la universidad, por lo que ella se había encargado de atender a un grupo de directores de otras facultades. Dejó el abrigo en la silla y puso los libros en la mesa.

Profesora, ¿qué le ha pasado en estos días? Su jefe dijo que estaba investigando a la secta dijo el chico que siempre llevaba el pelo de punta y que se llamaba Robert Carlfox. Lucy no le prestó atención durante unos segundos. Mark había insistido que se tomara unos días libres, pero ella se había negado.

Sí, estos días he estado investigando en vivo y en directo a los _Sons of the darkness._

Hubo risas generales, y más de uno pensó que la señorita Norton no se encontraba bien. La profesora siguió con el semblante serio y su tono de voz adquirió una pizca de autoridad.

Piensen lo que quieran Cuando les dé la gana de comenzar la clase me avisan.

Más de un alumno se quedó sorprendido ante el cambio de humor de la señorita Norton, que había pasado a convertirse en una mujer antipática en los últimos días. No tenían ni idea de qué era lo que le había podido pasar, pero estaban seguros de que no había sido nada bueno.

La antropóloga cogió el libro y comenzó la clase con una parte de su conciencia pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y la otra intentando explicar el tema que estaba dando a los estudiantes. Dejó los pensamientos a un lado y suspiró con aire ausente antes de empezar a hablar.

 _13.35h. Universidad Grooch (Boston)_

Al terminar la clase, caminó con lentitud hacia su despacho para dejar sus cosas allí. Al llegar a él la recibió una débil luz solar y un penetrante olor al ambientador que estaba puesto en el escritorio. Colocó el abrigo en el asiento y dejó los libros en la mesa. Se sentó en la silla para empezar a escribir un artículo que le había pedido la revista científica el día anterior, y que iba a ser publicado en el número de ese mes.

El artículo que le habían pedido trataba de cómo las costumbres y creencias de las civilizaciones podían influir en las formas de vida de las sociedades. Miró un momento por la ventana y vio un Volkswagen Golf de color verde oscuro aparcado frente a la universidad. Alguien pegó a la puerta, y la recepcionista entró en la sala.

Señorita Norton, ¿está ocupada?

No, ¿por qué? respondió.

Hay alguien que ha insistido en verla.

Está bien. Dígale que venga añadió la chica mientras se levantaba. Margaret asintió y salió de la sala. La profesora estaba rara últimamente, pues se la veía bastante cansada y como si tuviera la mente en otro lugar, algo que seguramente le estaría pasando factura en su labor.

Lucy se acercó a la ventana para observar con detenimiento la carretera. Fijó su vista nuevamente en el coche sin saber por qué. La matrícula era de Nueva York. Eso le recordó de nuevo a…

 _Jack. Desde que nos despedimos aquel día en Filadelfia no he vuelto a saber nada más de él. Me imagino que seguirá en su agencia como siempre, pensando que es una suerte que sigamos aquí… Todavía no puedo creerme lo cerca que hemos estado de la muerte._

La puerta del despacho se abrió en el momento en el que Lucy se giraba. Margaret apareció con un hombre, un hombre que reconoció nada más verlo a pesar de que su aspecto físico había cambiado.

¡Jack! exclamó la chica mientras caminaba hacia él, viendo que se había cortado el pelo, lo abrazaba y le daba dos besos . ¿Qué tal estás?

El detective se apartó de la profesora y respondió observando detenidamente el despacho en el que se encontraba. Margaret abandonó la estancia dejándolos solos.

Un poco afectado por todo lo ocurrido, pero bien, volviendo a la rutina diaria. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

Lucy sonrió y le indicó que tomara asiento, aunque el detective hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no. Tenía algunos asuntos que atender con la policía de Boston, y aunque deseaba de corazón ir a comer o tomar algo con Lucy, no tendría tiempo a no ser que fuera por la noche, cuando hubiera llegado de la reunión y se encontrara tranquilo en el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando.

Me cuesta asimilar lo ocurrido, y no es que me encuentre precisamente bien que digamos, pero espero poco a poco ir volviendo a la normalidad y dejar este tema a un lado, aunque sé que será imposible, porque ha sido la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Tienes prisa?

Lo siento, me encantaría quedarme, pero estoy en Boston porque me han encargado un caso, y como tu universidad está cerca del hotel en el que me estoy hospedando decidí hacerte una visita para ver cómo estabas... Tengo que irme. Si quieres visitarme estoy en el hotel King Arthur, en la habitación setenta y siete.

 _22.00h. Hotel King Arthur (Boston)_

Lucy llegó apresuradamente a la entrada del hotel King Arthur, temiendo que Jack se hubiera marchado ya de la ciudad. No había podido asistir antes porque había tenido varias reuniones durante la tarde, y no había tenido ningún hueco libre hasta esa hora.

Los profesores habían tenido una reunión informativa acerca de unos cursos que iban a impartirse en la universidad en las siguientes semanas dirigidos tanto a profesores como a alumnos.

Subió en el ascensor hasta la séptima planta. Apareció en un corredor iluminado por varias lámparas muy lujosas. Caminó un poco para encontrar la habitación setenta y siete. La chica pegó en la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera, pero nadie lo hizo al principio. Golpeó la puerta con el puño pensando que quizá ya se había marchado cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el detective vestido con una bata azul y el pelo mojado.

¿Te pillo en mal momento? preguntó Lucy sintiendo una sensación parecida a la alegría al descubrir que Jack no se había marchado aún de la ciudad. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar...

Hace poco que he salido de la ducha, pero no te preocupes, entra, te estaba esperando contestó haciéndose a un lado y dejando a Lucy pasar. Comprobó que llevaba un maletín, por lo que probablemente habría salido hace poco de la universidad. Pasaron hasta el salón y le indicó que dejara el maletín por allí y que tomara asiento mientras iba a por algo a la cocina.

¿Cómo es eso de que esperabas mi llegada? quiso saber la antropóloga mientras dejaba el maletín en un sillón. Vio que Jack se encontraba en la cocina y que estaba sirviendo algo en dos copas.

Un buen detective siempre sigue su intuición respondió mientras se dirigía al salón con dos copas de champán. Se sentó en el sofá junto a la profesora y le entregó una de las copas.

¿Brindamos por algo en especial? preguntó Lucy sosteniendo en la mano la copa y observando a su compañero, que se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes antes de hablar.

Sí, podemos brindar por haber logrado salir con vida del mismísimo infierno… y por estar acompañado de la mujer más maravillosa de la faz de la Tierra…

Brindemos entonces dijo la profesora sonriendo y elevando la copa para chocarla con la de Jack. Cuando ambos acabaron de beber dejaron las copas sobre la mesa y siguieron hablando . Jack, hay algo que quiero decirte...

Notó que ambos estaban muy juntos, que se habían ido acercando sin darse cuenta. Era una sensación agradable estar allí con una persona que te había demostrado que podías confiar en ella cuando quisieras, que te había mostrado su apoyo en todo momento, y, lo más importante, que había compartido contigo la peor experiencia de tu vida. El hecho de que Jack se encontrara a su lado en bata tampoco favorecía que se controlara, pues estaba empezando a notar que el calor subía por su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido nunca cuando estaba cerca de un hombre.

El detective pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues sonrió y acercó su cara a la de Lucy, que sin pensarlo lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes había besado a un hombre. Notó cómo se quitaba un peso de encima, cómo lo que había estado oculto en su interior desde hacía un tiempo había salido por fin. Emitió un gemido de placer mientras Jack le ponía las manos en la cara y continuaba besándola.

No se había sentido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba disfrutando como nunca, más incluso que aquella noche en la que se acostó con Rachel. Vio que Lucy se estaba quitando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista una camisa de botones que llevaba abierta la altura del pecho. A decir verdad, a él también le estaba empezando a entrar bastante calor, y estaba deseando ir a más viendo a Lucy insinuársele de ese modo. Se apartó un poco para observar lo radiante que estaba, como nunca antes la había visto.

Vaya, parece que la señorita Norton y yo somos vamos a ser algo más que amigos la profesora sonrió mientras se acercaba a Jack para besarlo. El detective guiñó un ojo y le puso la mano derecha en la cara de Lucy para acariciarla.

Ya sabes que sí, señor Taylor. Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos, sí.

¿Sabes? Llevo más de una semana sin fumar. Lo prometido es deuda.

¿En serio? Con un poco de voluntad se consigue todo aquello que se anhela.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron con dulzura mientras se deslizaban por el amplio sofá. Jack y Lucy sintieron que iba a ser una noche muy larga…

 _05.43h. Hotel Arthur King (Boston)_

Jack abrió los ojos y vio que aún era de noche. Se encontraba en el hotel, y junto a él estaba Lucy, que dormía plácidamente. Había sido una noche intensa, y una de las mejores de su vida, aunque aún no lograba comprender cómo habían acabado allí. No es que se arrepintiera de ello, pero había notado que los dos estaban deseando ir a más, hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar más.

Era una suerte que se hubiera acordado de traer los preservativos que guardaba en la mesilla de su apartamento, de lo contrario todo podría haber acabado en un desastre. Observó a Lucy durante unos instantes, y de sus labios brotó un gemido infantil de angustia y rabia.

Quizá estaba soñando con el instante en el que estaban luchando contra Alexander Thomas. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Jack, que le sonrió. La chica se levantó y se vistió mientras el detective se colocaba los pantalones. Lucy observó el exterior a través de la ventana del dormitorio. Unos brazos musculosos se abrazaron a ella.

Sé que estás preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. De hecho, yo también pienso en ello de vez en cuando. Todo ha acabado, y ahora estamos a salvo susurró al oído de su novia, que parecía tensa. La profesora no dijo nada, pero luego respondió con duda.

Lo sé, pero para mí esa experiencia ha sido una de las peores de mi vida, por no decir en la que más miedo le he tenido a la muerte se giró hacia Jack a la vez que éste le ponía una mano en la cara Lo único bueno de todo ello es que te he conocido a ti.

El detective sonrió y se besaron apasionadamente. Lucy fue la primera en apartarse, y Jack notó que las charlas ayudaban de vez en cuando.

Aunque seamos pareja, sabes que aquí tienes un fiel amigo en el que puedes confiar.

No lo pongo en duda. Ya no. Tengo plena confianza en ti después de todo lo que vivimos en la isla.

¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? ¿Conseguiste descifrar el contenido de las tablas? preguntó el detective mientras cogía las manos de la chica.

Estoy en ello, y creo que necesito tu ayuda... Quiero encontrar algún resto de la secta y mostrarlo en mi próxima conferencia junto a las tablas…

Jack sonrió, y besó a Lucy antes de responder.

Dalo por hecho. En menos de un día tendrás los resultados. Creo que voy a estudiar historia para trabajar junto a ti como siga así.

 _10 de noviembre. 10.27h. Hotel Arthur King (Boston)_

Como ya había acabado la investigación, no le quedaba nada más por hacer, por lo que debía partir cuanto antes hacia Nueva York. Quería quedarse con su chica, pero sabía que ambos tenían que trabajar, y que ya tendrían tiempo de pasar más tiempo juntos. La pareja se paró junto al coche mientras la profesora lo cogía de las manos.

¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? preguntó.

Lo antes posible. Te llamaré cuando llegue. Te echaré de menos.

Yo también.

Se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que el detective se apartó y se montó en el coche.

Epílogo

 _American Science, 11 de noviembre_

 **LOS SONS OF THE DARKNESS VOLVIERON ENTRE NOSOTROS**

 _En mi último artículo sobre la secta dije que raptaban a personas para ofrecerlas en sacrificio a Satán y a Anticolat, su Dios. Al principio no encontré sentido a eso. ¿No os acordáis de los secuestros que sucedieron a últimos de septiembre en diferentes ciudades de Estados Unidos?_

 _Hace unos días me involucré en un plan para ir a Dark Island, la isla donde la secta empezó a dar de qué hablar. El tipo que me asignó el caso, "J. P.", dijo que las estatuas y las tablas de Anticolat se ocultaban aún en la isla, y yo acepté sin dudarlo. Junto a mi compañero, "J. T.", me adentré en la isla para ver si lo que "J. P." decía era verdad._

 _Tras poner un pie en la isla, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien por los alrededores, y lo único que quedaba era esperar a que tropezara con el material. La isla no es lo que parece. Es un lugar donde los Sons of the darkness dejaban a las personas que secuestraban para ofrecerlas en sacrificio. También realizaban experimentos de los que nadie conocía._

 _Desarrollaban una sustancia (llamada Spectrum) con el fin de infectar a todo el mundo. Mi compañero y yo tuvimos que luchar contra vampiros, a unos tipos que no tenían ojos, a verdugos y contra los propios Sons of the darkness, que habían revivido porque Satán así lo quiso. Alexander se comunicó con el demonio antes de su muerte y el diablo le dijo que resucitaría a la comunidad el treinta de octubre de dos mil tres. Con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo pude traducir el inicio de las tablas:_

" _Todo aquel que realice el ritual debe saber que esa acción conlleva a la humanidad a su destrucción, dando paso a los seres de las tinieblas, que reinarán por la Tierra cuando el primer rayo de sol caiga, matando a todo aquel que lo evite."_

 _Muchos me tomarán por loca, algunos dirán que la investigación sobre los Sons of darkness me ha afectado demasiado, pero lo que expongo aquí es cierto._

 _Habremos ganado una batalla, pero la guerra acaba de empezar._

 _Lucy Norton_

233


End file.
